Never More
by roseredhoney
Summary: UA - Est-ce que vous connaissez ce qu'est le grand amour? Le passionnel? Le destructeur? (Ecrit en RP avec June.) Je ne peux pas faire de résumé, ça ne serait pas flatteur pour l'histoire. Attention: Sexe, alcool, drogue, viol, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

« Cas la commande pour la 3 ! » lance Bruno depuis l'arrière du bar.

Celui-ci se retourne vers le barman. Attrape son plateau et se dirige vers lui, il récupère les vers. Slalome entre les tables pour atteindre les clients, un sourire, l'addition. Les deux mecs attablés lui rendent le sourire, puis il repart. Recommencer, puis nettoyer une table au passage.

Enfin il retourne auprès de Bruno, soupirant.

« Ils ont tous décidé de sortir ce soir ou je rêve ?, gueule-t-il pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique rock.

On dirait. Ça va te faire des pourboires au moins !

Clair, je suis à sec j'ai deux mois de retard sur mon loyer… Je vais finir par faire la pute pour me payer l'électricité si ça continue !

Bruno rigole et regarde le jeune serveur, dans l'uniforme du bar, pantalon en cuir, tee-shirt noir avec en rouge le logo du bar. Quelle idée de vouloir faire porter ça, pas très confortable pour bosser de minuit à 4 heures du mat. Mais au moins, c'est sexy.

Tu deviendrais riche !

Merci ! Puis son attention est attirée par un groupe de personnes à l'entrée du bar. Merde y'en a encore qui arrivent… Je sens qu'on va fermer tard ce soir…

Putain ouais… Allez au boulot ! »

Castiel repart.

Dean Winchester est sur son canapé dans petit appartement parisien de merde. Peut-être que ça allait changer. Après mercredi. Pour le moment, il reste deux jours. Et il n'a pas envie de sortir encore, il a déjà écumé le Queen et la Loco hier soir, ramassé tous les bons coups possibles mais rien n'avait fait passé le stress. Il va essayer tout seul. John voulait absolument sortir, Guillaume s'est cassé à Londres avec son nouveau copain, , Yves n'en parlons même pas, il préférait mourir plutôt que de pas avoir son ecsta du soir et sa musique hardcore.

Bref. Dean est tout seul et il a bien préparé sa soirée sur la table basse. Son ordi portable avec les sites de vidéos pornos ouverts, de la poudre blanche, sa carte de crédit et sa bouteille de Whiskey Jack Daniels. Tout pour passer une bonne soirée. Seul mais jouissive.

Il est 4 heures 20 quand Castiel passe enfin le pas de la porte de son appartement. Comme chaque soir depuis le début de l'été il fait trop chaud. Voilà l'horrible inconvénient d'habiter sous les toits.

Les volets grand ouvert, les fenêtres pareil, il met en marche le ventilateur et retire son pantalon en cuir. C'est une horreur ce truc en été. Tandis qu'il maudit son patron il passe dans la salle de bain, vire son tee-shirt, son string et rentre dans la douche.

La fraîcheur des jets d'eau le détend mais lui fait aussi prendre conscience qu'il a mal aux pieds, mal au dos… Tout ce qu'il veut c'est son lit et dormir jusqu'à au moins midi. Que personne ne vienne l'emmerder, pas d'amis, pas de mecs, personne de la galerie ou encore pire du boulot.

Après s'être essuyé sommairement, il entreprend de fumer une clope devant son ordinateur, consulte ses mails, regarde la météo pour la semaine à venir, priant pour qu'il fasse moins chaud, se renseigne sur les films de la semaine à venir avant que Mathias ne lui en impose un trop idiot.

Enfin, il fini dans sa chambre saturée par l'odeur de white spirit, la peinture séchée… Sous un simple drap, nu et priant pour trouver le sommeil rapidement.

L'heure du décodeur satellite indique une heure avancée. 7 heures 39. Et les yeux de Dean qui se ferment enfin sur ses pupilles bien dilatées. Il avait heureusement pensé après son troisième orgasme de la soirée à déplier son canapé clic clac et ainsi pouvait s'y échouer totalement, nu dans ses draps. Il est sale de tout ce plaisir, du sperme sur la main et le corps, son gode fétiche perdu quelque part dans ses draps tâchés. Son ordi portable est fermé et la table est nette de toute trace de poudre alors que la carte bleue est sur le côté.

Une nuit pleine de plaisir pour oublier que demain c'était le grand jour. Et qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre. Alors autant combler ses journées en dormant et ses nuits en jouissant.

Le lendemain matin est un peu rude. Enfin matin tout est relatif. Pour Dean, le matin commencerait à 14 heures. Et c'est là qu'il émerge parce que sa conne de voisine a décidé de déménager son appartement pour passer l'aspirateur. Ça résonne dans son crâne putain, il a besoin successivement et dans cet ordre d'un grand verre d'eau fraîche, d'un café noir et d'une clope. Après ça ira mieux. C'est déjà suffisamment laborieux de se lever de son lit, de marcher. Il n'arrête pas de tituber et de s'accrocher à tous ses meubles pour parvenir à la cuisine qui est pourtant à exactement deux mètres de là. Le dernier rail de coke était peut-être celui de trop.

Il lance sa cafetière, ouvre le frigo, se sert de l'eau. Ses clopes sont à côté de son pieu, il y retournera après le café. C'est comme ça un matin sur deux, voire plus. Il a quand même pris l'habitude.

Il sent une boule de poils passer au bas de ses jambes. En baissant les yeux il se rend compte que premièrement il n'a même pas enfilé un caleçon et que deux son chat réclame son pitance. Putain il l'avait oublié son chat… Pour la peine il lui met du lait et une double ration de croquettes. Ouais voilà. Entre temps son café est prêt, il l'avale alors qu'il est trop chaud, se brûle le palais, jure, et se dit que c'est encore une journée de merde qui commence.

Alors autant retourner au lit avec ses clopes.

Cas, debout depuis près d'une heure a décidé de petit déjeuner face à sa dernière toile. Il sait quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il manque des détails. Mais ce qui l'agace c'est qu'il ne sait pas quoi. Il doit passer à la galerie pour voir comment se passe l'exposition, mais il n'y croit pas trop. Beaucoup de galeries dans le Marais, mais aussi trop d'artistes avec trop de talent… Et lui…

Soupirant, il va jeter son reste de thé, nettoie les miettes sur la table, fait la vaisselle qui s'était entassée depuis deux jours dans l'évier tout en fumant. À l'autre bout de la chambre, sous les draps il entend son portable sonner. Alors il abandonne son assiette trempée, et lit le SMS. Pas de ciné pour aujourd'hui pour Mathias. Il a plus que sous-entendu qu'il avait mieux à faire pour aujourd'hui. Mieux à faire c'est l'équivalent d'un mec trouvé hier.

« Fait chier… »

Cas s'allonge sur le dos dans son lit. Voilà, il n'a plus rien à faire aujourd'hui, ça l'emmerde royalement, mais de l'autre côté ça va le pousser à finir sa toile. Ecrasant sa clope dans le cendrier posé par terre il récupère son mac et cherche de l'inspiration. Il a le temps jusqu'à onze heure ce soir et la reprise de son service, autant de temps qu'il veut pour fixer le vide et ses tubes de peinture. Personne ne va le pousser à avancer plus vite.

Dean reçoit un texto de son côté aussi. De John. Il ouvre son vieux portable à clapet et découvre le message. « Va sur FB, soiré priV au Duplex, on si retrouv à midnight. ». Dean réprime un petit énervement face à l'orthographe déplorable de son ami mais se décide à l'écouter. Il se met sur son lit, ordi sur les genoux et se connecte à Facebook. Ça ne loupe pas, invitation pour ce soir. Il va vite fait sur le site du bar. Ça a l'air assez sympa. Enfin une boîte où y'a pas que de la House. Il sait maintenant pourquoi c'est John qui lui en a parlé, c'est le seul à écouter du rock comme lui. Okay. Il laisse son portable et se décide à passer sous la douche pour commencer. Puis il ira faire des courses, il n'a plus de capotes et ça, ça craint.

En sortant, il a le malheur de croiser un cinéma. Et une affiche d'un film à paraitre prochainement. Son film. Celui dont il est l'acteur principal. D'où son nom en gros et une photo de lui, une fille à son bras. Beurk.

Ça avait été le seul inconvénient du tournage. Être hétéro, du moins se faire passer pour. Mais quand son agent lui avait proposé ce contrat, il n'avait pu refuser. Un film. Lui qui avait une formation d'acteur mais au théâtre. Et surtout des galères niveau fric depuis que ses parents avaient su qu'il voulait faire acteur et plus tard qu'il était gay.

Bref, il se regarde sur l'affiche et se dit qu'il a quand même une belle gueule. Et qu'il ne doit pas s'en priver. Pour oublier le stress, ce soir il va se ramener un beau mec. Ouais. Ne pas se priver, non.

Cas est assis au bar depuis dix minutes, il n'y a personne encore. Comme le bar a été réservé pour une soirée privée, il se retrouve alors à discuter avec Bruno et David l'autre serveur.…

La seule chose qu'ils espèrent tous sur le coup c'est que ce n'est pas une bande d'hétéros qui s'est amusée à réserver dans un bar gay juste pour surfer sur la mode… Ça arrive de plus en plus, et quasiment à chaque fois ça finit mal. La soirée s'annonce plutôt mal en tout cas, Bruno est sur les nerfs, le patron Eric, n'est pas loin (ce qui inclus pas de baise avec les clients) et il fait toujours aussi chaud.

Quelques personnes commencent à rentrer, les deux trois organisateurs à l'entrée vérifient la liste. Gay… Gay… Hétéro… Gay… Cas les prend un par un, et se sent quelque peu rassuré. Peut-être trouvera t-il un bon coup ce soir, si Eric daigne dégager.

La soirée a été lancée sur le réseau Facebook et seuls les mille premiers inscrits à cet événement peuvent y rentrer. Dean a eu de la chance et s'est inscrit dans les derniers. Pour le moment, il perfectionne sa tenue. Un jean noir ultra moulant, des bretelles de la même couleur sur son torse nu. Il met par dessus une veste sans manches bien cintrée. Ouais il va sortir comme ça dans la rue mais bon il fallait profiter de sa dernière journée de non célébrité. Le bar n'est pas très loin en plus et il fait nuit.

Une dernière touche de parfum et son chapeau à la Pete Doherty, et il peut sortir rejoindre John.

Deux stations de métro et quelques minutes à pied plus tard, il retrouve son meilleur ami qui l'attend. Il le reconnaît de loin. Un petit blond à la bouche pulpeuse et des yeux verts à tomber par terre, ça se reconnaît facilement. Dean est bien content de l'avoir en fuck friend aussi. Surtout ce soir, il a sorti le grand jeu. Un jean déchiré sur ses belles jambes et une chemise blanche qui va finir transparente à coup sûr. Dean lui claque un baiser sur les lèvres en guise de bonjour.

« Wahou chéri ! Tu t'es bien mis en valeur ce soir ! le complimente John. Ça y est t'as envie de baiser ?

Tout le temps tu sais bien ! »

Il plaisante un moment pour attendre d'arriver jusqu'au videur.

Cas n'en peut déjà plus, il y a un monde pas possible. Eric les a rejoints pour assurer le service tellement c'est insupportable. Bière, vodka citron, Get 27... Cas enchaîne les commandes, mais boissons à volonté...

Au loin il aperçoit un mec, ouais avec un chapeau, et sans trop savoir pourquoi il veut le voir, savoir à quoi il ressemble de plus près... Mais d'abord donner les boissons...

Dean a déjà fait le tri entre baisable, acceptable dans un plan à trois, ceux même pas la peine et les rares hétéros. Il a passé au crible les serveurs aussi et il espère bien que ça soit le petit brun aux yeux bleus qui vienne lui servir sa bière. Ouais il commence sobre mais il voulait avoir les idées claires pour se trouver un vrai bon coup.

« T'as vu des gens intéressants ? demande John en se penchant à son oreille.

Regarde le brun là-bas. Il est vachement bien fringué, le cuir c'est bandant.

Pfff c'est un serveur, tu tombes bas ! rit son ami.

Il est baisable. On va voir... »

Cas récupère les bières pour la table 16, souriant seul il se mordille un peu les lèvres. Technique idiote mais qu'au moins ça attire l'attention sur sa bouche (qu'il a très avantageuse d'ailleurs)… Et ça c'est un signe d'envie…

Il passe entre les invités avec habilité et se rapproche de la table. Le mec au chapeau est de dos, mais rien que ça, ça lui donne envie. Déposant les bières sur la table il en fait le tour et croise le regard du mec. Vert.

Oh putain.

Ça lui retourne le ventre, écrase sa cage thoracique et se sent pris d'une chaleur délicieuse.

Dean sent une réaction idem l'envahir. Non, il est mieux que baisable. Il est carrément bandant. Le grand brun retire son chapeau et le pose à côté des bières. Il adresse un grand sourire au serveur et secoue ses cheveux légèrement en sueur. Il s'allume une cigarette alors qu'il repart, ce qui lui permet d'admirer ses petites fesses bien moulées dans le cuir.

« T'avais raison putain ! s'exclame John. Il est canon quoi ! Attends on se le partage là !

Oh non. Pas ce soir. Que le meilleur gagne John mais moi je suis sur le coup. »

Cas sent l'odeur sucrée et se retourne, il s'approche du jeune homme. Sa main sur épaule, juste assez proche pour respirer son parfum. Terrible.

« C'est non fumeur…

Tu peux pas faire une exception pour moi ? Dean fait une petite moue, avec un sourire en coin.

Hélas non beau gosse… »

Cas lui sourit aussi, putain. Ce mec lui met les poils tout debout sur les bras. Un effet électrique. Ça il ne s'y était pas attendu. Dean a le bas ventre qui se tord lui. Et les yeux qui doivent bien pétiller. Il est dans son élément là, le flirt, la drague, courtiser. Il aime ça.

Il regarde sa cigarette et l'éteint à contre cœur.

« Tu fumes ? demande-t-il au serveur d'un air détaché.

Le petit brun fronce légèrement les sourcils.

Ouais…

Tu veux pas venir fumer avec moi dehors ? sourit-il.

Tu vois le monde ici ? On est que trois pour assurer le service… Alors si tu as envie de fumer avec moi va falloir revenir à 4 heures du matin... »

Cas se redresse, il retire sa main et s'éloigne, souriant.

John a observé la scène du coin de l'œil. À peine Cas est-il parti qu'il se tourne vers Dean.

« Putain ! Chéri, si tu le baises pas, moi je le fais. Mais t'as vu comme il t'a allumé ?!

Oui, oui je sais., sourit Dean en remettant son chapeau. Et je compte bien attendre jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. T'as rien de prévu j'espère ?

J'irai me taper un ou deux mecs en t'attendant. J'bosse pas demain.

Cool. »

Dean remet son chapeau et observe de sous la visière les mouvements du petit brun.

Cas reprend son service, il sert les boissons, débarrasse encore, encore, encore… Les mêmes gestes qu'il maîtrise depuis trois ans. Se fait draguer encore, pas par aussi sexy que le mec qui au chapeau et aux taches de rousseurs. Celui-ci n'a pas bougé d'ailleurs… Il observe juste. Discute avec John et une fois que ce dernier s'est trouvé un coup, il se décide à se lever. Le bar diffuse du bon White Stripes qui lui permet de danser, du moins se déhancher. Il cherche le regard du serveur, lui implore de venir le rejoindre alors qu'il retire sa veste et dévoile son torse nu en sueur.

Les gens dansent en grande partie alors Cas se permet de se glisser jusqu'à son futur coup de ce soir… Il en profite pour échapper au regard de son patron.

Arrivant près du mec, il se prend un autre coup au cœur. Putain en plus d'être super beau et sexy, il est bien foutu. Il semble être tombé sur une perle rare… Il remarque même ses jambes arquées qui lui donnent un air rock n'roll moulées dans ce jean comme ça.

« Toujours là ?, demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Dean se retourne vers lui et lui rend son sourire. Il enlève son chapeau et le pose sur la tête de sa proie de ce soir.

Ouais. J'ai du temps à tuer. Et puis ça te va super bien...

Merci… C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Cas reste très proche de l'homme, il danse légèrement. Il ne sait pas vraiment mais apriori ça suffit largement.

Dean. Et toi ?

Dean d'ailleurs met ses mains sur lui, sur ses reins et sent à travers le tee-shirt la transpiration du jeune homme. Ça l'excite d'avantage encore...

Castiel… Enchanté Dean…

Cas baissa les yeux pour regarder Dean sous ses cils. Il sait faire ça, allumer sans presque rien faire. Mais le bas de ses reins brûle, les mains de Dean sont parfaitement posées… Ça le rend dingue. Dean se mord la lèvre. Il lui plaît de plus en plus. Et là, l'avoir presque dans ses bras... Il a envie de lui. Mais se séduire, c'est tellement plaisant aussi.

De même Cas. J'peux t'appeler Cas trésor ? sourit Dean.

Mais tu as le droit de m'appeler comme tu veux… »

Castiel se sent un peu petit face à ce mec, il a envie de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, mais ça serait trop se rapprocher de sa bouche… Bouche rouge et désirable. Envie de l'embrasser. Mais pas maintenant surtout pas, si Eric le voit déjà il va avoir des problèmes.

Dean voit le regard du mec sur lui. Il a toutes les portes ouvertes, c'est ça que veut dire ce regard. Et ça lui plaît, énormément. Il resserre un peu son étreinte autour du corps fin de Cas.

« Et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux aussi ? insinua-t-il.

Après 4 heures oui… On ira chez moi ? J'habite une rue derrière… »

Cas se laisse légèrement cambrer alors que Dean le tire vers lui. Des flots de sensations s'acharnent en lui. Le désir… Mais d'une façon presque insupportable, ça lui fait mal, ça le bouffe. Il le veut. Une main passe sur le bas ventre nu du mec, passe légèrement sur sa taille. Discrètement.

Dean souffle. Il aime. Il aime ne pas avoir à tout faire, il aime que Cas le touche, il aime la sensation qui le gagne, il aime savoir qu'il va commencer à bander, il aime savoir que dans deux heures, ils s'enverront en l'air. Il en a besoin. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il n'a pas voulu sortir hier. Mais bon vu le mec de ce soir...

« Et tu saurais pas où je pourrais trouver quelque chose pour m'amuser en attendant, comme... Des choses illicites ? sourit le grand aux yeux verts.

Cas a un sourire en coin. Il s'attire toujours les mauvais garçons c'est dingue…

Y a un gars à la table là bas, Olivier. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part…

Castiel ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Au boulot !

Merde… »

Le petit brun a à peine eu le temps de montrer la table à Dean qu'il s'extrait des bras de son futur amant et lui fait une petite grimace d'énervement. Retourner travailler… Dean lui fait un clin d'œil. Il le laisse partir avec son chapeau. Quel dommage, il sera vraiment obligé de le revoir pour récupérer son accessoire... Dean sourit et se décide à aller voir le Olivier dont lui a parlé Castiel. La table est tout au fond du bar sombre, éclairé par des néons rouges. Il y va et fait tout ce que lui a dit son futur amant. Il réussit à obtenir sa coke et pour le même prix un cachet d'ecsta, wahou. Il va aux toilettes pour se taper un rail tranquille et entend dans la cabine à côté deux mecs baiser. Il colle son oreille à la paroi fine. Putain ça lui donne envie... Il hésite à se branler mais non, autant se garder pour ce soir. Il prend sa drogue et retourne à la piste, essuyant son nez et prêt à danser jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.

Cas travaille et évite de penser, ça le rend maladroit quand il commence à penser à autre chose. Vite, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi envie de partir du boulot. Il va s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec absolument bandant. Se retenir de le regarder aussi devient terriblement difficile, il danse là-bas au fond de la salle, il se déhanche sensuellement. Cas a chaud…

« Bonne nuit Bruno, à vendredi !

Toi aussi Castiel, salut… »

Le petit brun repose son tablier dans son casier et ressort. La salle est vide, enfin propre… À peine a-t-il franchi la porte du bar qu'il voit Dean appuyé contre le mur à fumer. Il est attiré vers lui, marche lentement et reste là en face de Dean. Ce dernier lui souffle la fumée au visage, souriant. Il garde sa cigarette dans sa bouche et en tend une nouvelle à Cas. Putain il a vraiment envie de lui pour l'attendre jusqu'à maintenant. John s'est barré avec un mec y'a une heure, il a appris que c'était eux qu'il avait entendus baiser aux toilettes. Chacun son tour. Et maintenant c'était le sien.

Cas s'allume la cigarette et tire longuement dessus. Rien de meilleur après le boulot…

« On y va ?, propose-t-il à Dean, soufflant la fumée à son tour.

T'as encore assez d'énergie après ton boulot ? le cherche Dean.

C'est une question d'habitude. Mais oui… J'en ai encore assez. »

Cas lui décoche un grand sourire charmeur et se dirige vers le bout de la rue. Dean ne peut que le suivre. Il pose la main sur ses reins et se penche à son oreille.

« Il te plaît mon chapeau on dirait...

Le petit brun pose sa main sur sa tête et y trouve le chapeau.

Ha oui je l'avais oublié !, éclate-t-il de rire.

Dean en a le ventre qui se tord. Putain déjà qu'en l'allumant en faisant exprès il avait envie de lui, en souriant spontanément c'était pire. Il a un sourire à crever.

Garde-le. Ça me forcera à venir le chercher...

Avec plaisir. »

Cas prend une autre rue, beaucoup moins fréquentée. Il habite au bout. Un immeuble un peu miteux mais bon… Plus que quelques mètres et enfin il pourra toucher un bout de paradis. Et avec ce mec, il n'en doute pas une seconde. Dean ne dit plus rien. Il sent l'excitation monter intensément. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas pris l'ecsta tout à l'heure, il aurait joui trop vite sinon. La coke est redescendue donc il va pouvoir assurer. Juste une question. Qu'il pose à Nicola alors qu'il le coince dans l'ascenseur qui mène au dernier étage.

« Dis-moi trésor... Actif ou passif ? souffle Dean à ses lèvres.

Cas inspire fortement entre ses dents, de désir.

Tu verras ça bientôt…

J'aime pas attendre tu sais..., Dean se mord la lèvre, carnassier.

Avec moi va falloir t'y faire. Mais… Tu dirais quoi toi ?

Le petit brun a les yeux qui se baissent sur cette pauvre lèvre martyrisée, rouge de sang… L'ascenseur s'ouvre à ce moment là. Dean lâche Cas et recule vers le palier de deux appartements différents.

J'espère passif..., avoue-t-il.

Cas ne dit rien et se contente de sourire alors qu'il sort son trousseau de clefs et ouvre la porte de droite.

Entre et tu verras. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2. Nuit d'ivresse.**

Dean n'en est que plus excité. Il s'engouffre dans l'appartement et regarde autour de lui pendant que Cas ferme à clé. C'est assez petit, assez cosy. De ce qu'il voit, les toits sont mansardés dans le salon en face de lui et la cuisine attenante. Mais ces pièces là, il s'en fout pas mal pour tout dire. Il suppose que la chambre va être au centre de leur préoccupation...

Castiel dépose ses clefs sur un meuble de la cuisine.

« La chambre est à droite, j'arrive dans deux minutes. Fais pas attention au bordel… », dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

Dean emprunte le même couloir que Castiel mais va à la porte de droite comme il lui a dit. Oh putain, il a un vrai lit en plus. Pas un clic clac qui casse le dos comme lui. Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour passer la nuit – du moins ce qu'il en reste – ici.

Castiel a dû emménager récemment, ça sent la peinture fraîche et puis la chambre n'est pas très personnalisée. Les photos sont encore en bazar sur une table qui doit servir de bureau. Le placard à fringues est par contre gigantesque et se trouve à gauche, du côté le plus haut du plafond, à côté d'une fenêtre ouverte en grand. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud… Le lit est à droite et le bureau juste en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il va s'asseoir sur le lit pour attendre.

Dans la salle de bain Cas se passe de l'eau sur le visage, il aurait bien aimé prendre une douche pour retirer cette odeur de sueur de sur lui… Après le boulot… Pas le temps hélas. Alors il ne retire que ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de revenir dans la chambre. Dean est là, sur son lit… Et ça lui donne tellement envie. Ce mec est un appel au viol par le simple fait d'exister, pas besoin de bouger ou de parler, son allure parle pour lui.

« Pas trop dérangé par l'odeur ?

Dean lui sourit et se laisse glisser de dos sur son lit défait...

Me concentre sur la tienne...

Bonne idée ça. »

Castiel lui lance un regard lourd de sens et entreprend de grimper sur le lit. S'asseoir sur les hanches fines de Dean, le regarder d'en haut. Dean les bouge d'un mouvement lascif alors qu'il dévore son amant du regard.

« Bon... On baise oui ou merde ? rit-il.

Pourquoi se précipiter… ? On sait tout les deux que dans plus ou moins une heure je serais en train de gémir sous toi à me faire baiser…

Les doigts agiles de Cas déboutonnent la veste sans manches de son amant.

Précieuses informations..., souffle Dean. T'es passif et tu aimes être dessous. J'avais eu l'œil.

Dean se laisse faire dans un premier temps. Regarder Cas l'excite autant.

Je fais pas semblant d'être à moitié actif pour garder un peu d'égo. J'assume le fait de me faire baiser comme une chienne c'est tout. »

Quelques mouvements d'épaules de son amant et Cas jette la veste par terre, puis déclip les bretelles. Il est fin… Plat… Pas un poil, quelques taches de rousseurs sur les épaules, pas un bourrelet, des muscles longs et nerveux sous la peau. Ça lui plaît. C'est masculin, sans être trop virile.

Dean adore les premières fois. Il adore la découverte, le regard ébahi des mecs sur son corps qu'il sait parfait, les confidences sur les préférences sexuelles. Pas à dire, ce soir, il est servi.

« Ahen ouais... J'vois ça... Donc tu feras pas le timide si je te prends de dos hum ? sourit Dean.

Certainement pas. »

Les doigts de Castiel coulent le long de ce ventre pale, il est chaud… Très légèrement humide. Ça, ça l'excite violement. Dean respire plus rapidement, le fait s'élever et se baisser sous les doigts de Cas alors qu'il cherche son regard dans l'obscurité. C'est la première fois qu'un de ses coups passe autant à l'observer comme ça. Dean en est paralysé, il n'ose pas toucher son amant.

Mais Cas ne compte pas s'arrêter. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant il recule légèrement pour pouvoir déboutonner le jean. Serré…

Au travers il sent son sexe, ça lui donne des coups de chaud incroyables. Il n'a pas forcement envie de voir, il n'est pas obsédé par ça… Pour le moment ce qu'il aime c'est son bas ventre… Les creux de chaque côté des hanches. Il les dessine sur sa peau, descend à la naissance de sa toison pubienne…

Dean frissonne. Castiel lui fait redécouvrir son corps et ses points sensibles. Comment fait-il pour savoir déjà où caresser ? Il ne peut plus rien dire, a le souffle coupé. Pourtant c'est lui l'actif. Mais il se fait passif pour le moment car Castiel découvre, appréhende son corps, comme s'il cherchait à le mémoriser. Dean ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est persuadé par avance que la baise sera géniale.

Castiel lève les yeux vers Dean, oui c'est bien lui qui respire aussi fort. Nouveau coup de chaleur… Le voir dans cet état le met sur le cul, il ne s'y attendait pas et ça le secoue de partout.

Pour continuer à entendre ces bruits si délicieux, il lui retire son jean, rapidement. Puis le force à reculer vers le haut du lit, histoire d'être un peu mieux installés. Sa découverte reprend, et avec plaisir il découvre l'érection de son amant sous un boxer noir. Passe ses mains sur ses cuisses, douce, fermes… Glisse sur le tissu, dans l'aine. Dean les plie, les écarte et gémit. Mais là c'est plus fort que lui. Il en a rarement eu des amants qui s'occupaient aussi bien de lui. Après un dernier couinement, il murmure :

« On t'a déjà dit que t'étais bon en prél' ?

Castiel sourit. Doublement fier. D'abord ces gémissements, les premiers qu'il a réussi à lui tirer, puis le compliment.

Aujourd'hui c'est fait… Je termine de te déshabiller ou… ?

Oui. Je m'en fous assez, j'ai pas de complexe sur mon corps., sourit Dean.

T'as raison… T'es bien foutu… »

Castiel soulève de ces pouces l'élastique du boxer et le fait descendre le long de ses grandes jambes. Ses yeux se fixent sur un point… Ce sexe… Putain, même aussi là il est bien foutu. Mais ne pas toucher… Pas maintenant… Dean sourit en voyant la tête de Castiel. Ça marchait à tous les coups mais avec lui, ça lui faisait encore plus plaisir, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il se redresse assis et vient à cheval sur les genoux de Castiel Oh, être nu sur ce pantalon en cuir, il adorait...

« Merci pour le compliment. Mais maintenant j'ai envie de voir comment toi t'es foutu. »

Dean le pousse en arrière, dans le sens non conventionnel du lit. Il en a rien à foutre des conventions. Castiel a encore plus chaud. Les mains au-dessus de la tête, totalement offert. Il bouffe Dean des yeux. Il doit avoir dans son lit un de mecs les plus bandants de tout Paris… Et Dean compte profiter de son corps pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

Il commence par lui retirer le tee-shirt au nom de la boîte, presque trempé de sueur. Dean ne peut se retenir de le sentir. Au travers de la transpiration, il découvre l'odeur de Castiel, de la cigarette et un peu d'alcool aussi. De quoi l'exciter comme il faut. Il jette le tee-shirt par terre et se concentre sur son amant. Moins fin que lui mais tout aussi osseux. Ses deux tétons sont d'un brun qui ressort particulièrement sur sa peau de porcelaine. L'un d'eux, le droit, est percé. Dean se penche et y donne un coup de langue.

« C'est vrai qu'on est insensible après ? demande-t-il.

Hannn…, gémit profondément Cas.

Ça doit vouloir dire non... » sourit Dean.

Il se repenche et cette fois tire sur l'anneau grâce à ses dents. De suite après il passe la langue bien sûr, pour soulager. Il voit le mamelon se gonfler de sang, il adore... Cas gémit à nouveau, sent le sang lui brûler les joues. Putain Dean sait jouer avec, sait comment ça marche… Et sur lui c'est tellement facile dès qu'on sait comment faire.

Reprendre sa respiration lui est devenu difficile, tant pis… Il est excité comme s'il allait s'envoyer en l'air pour la première fois. Si bien qu'il a même la trouille de venir trop vite.

Dean écoute ses gémissements. Il les aime. Ce mec se laisse aller au pieu, en plus de sa beauté, de sa façon d'allumer, et de caresser. C'est le gros lot.

Dean finit par arrêter et contemple le mamelon, rouge et barbouillé de salive, qu'il étale du bout de ses longs doigts. Il aime bien voir la cage thoracique s'élever à cette vitesse. Il sait qu'il fait un effet dingue à son amant et ça le flatte. Il recule légèrement pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses et va déposer des baisers jusqu'au nombril où il passe sa langue. Il aime découvrir avec sa bouche. Le grain de peau, la texture, l'odeur, il sait maintenant. Ils lui plaisent. L'odeur est plus forte que sur le tee-shirt, et la peau couleur porcelaine se révèle être aussi douce que cette dernière. Cas prend soin de lui. Également imberbe là où il passe. Il espère juste qu'il n'en sera pas de même en bas...

Castiel s'emballe, se tortille sur place. Il est en train tout doucement de se laisser aller aux mains divines d'un étranger total. Mais ce Dean le cajole, le comble de sensations.

Il s'agrippe aux draps, tourne la tête sur le côté. L'air de la fenêtre arrive sur lui et le rafraîchit quelque peu. Sa peau est couverte de frissons... Dean les voit sur son ventre. Ça l'excite de rendre un mec comme ça. Il veut voir plus bas maintenant, ce que cache ce pantalon de cuir.

Il défait le premier bouton et descend la fermeture. Boum, coup au cœur. Il porte un string. C'est un détail, mais pour lui ça fait la différence. Il cache visiblement une belle érection mais, comme Cas, il y trouve plus de sensualité quand c'est caché. Il peine à enlever totalement le pantalon qui lui colle à la peau. Le petit brun l'y aide, il redresse les hanches, tend les jambes.

Il se donne à lui pour qu'il continue sa découverte. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi l'avis de ce mec lui importe, lui retourne le ventre.

Peut-être n'est-il pas assez bien ? Trop blanc… Trop maigre… Pas assez musclé ?

Dean ne pense rien de tout ça. Il le trouve juste parfait. À tomber par terre. Si bien qu'après avoir jeté le pantalon au pied du lit, il suspend ses gestes et se contente de regarder son amant du soir. Cas cherche son regard, n'a pas envie qu'il le détaille de trop. Il a aussi peur qu'il voit qu'il a mouillé… Certains mecs n'aiment pas ça du tout. Alors ça lui en mettrait un coup s'il devait perdre Dean ce soir à cause de ça. Et puis attendre comme ça, sans rien faire, c'est excitant et frustrant...

« Tu sais qu'on s'est toujours pas embrassé ? finit par lâcher Dean, à quatre pattes au dessus de Cas.

Je m'étais dit que tu embrassais pas…, souffle-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque.

Ça dépend. Si le mec me plaît pas trop, non. Mais s'il me plaît grave... »

Dean se laisse couler sur lui, jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'ils caressent des siennes, avec beaucoup de sensualité. Comme s'il cherchait l'accord de son amant.

Il passe ses bras autour du cou de Dean, glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux aux réflets roux. Son souffle qu'il boit à sa bouche, il a le goût de cigarette, sucré… Comme du miel. Et ses lèvres tendres… Semblent se fondre aux siennes. Il veut plus… Cas n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de gémir…

Ça fait sourire Dean. Non pas qu'il se moque, au contraire. Il trouve ça charmant que Castiel montre son envie de lui. Et lui s'amuse à le faire languir, passant sa langue sur les lèvres fines et rouges de Cas.

Le petit brun essaye de capturer cette langue taquine. Pour l'avoir dans sa bouche, jouer encore plus… Jouer au plaisir. Il aime embrasser et Dean se défend très bien, il sait faire attendre, contrôle ses gestes, maîtrise tout… Lui se laisse un peu plus emporter facilement, il a l'habitude, mais pas avec lui. Pas avec un mec aussi sexy et désirable.

Dean laisse sa langue glisser enfin à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Il se décontracte maintenant, moins tendu. Il a testé. Castiel sait merveilleusement bien embrasser. Il ne regrette en rien de lui avoir laissé sa bouche. Coulé contre lui, il va prendre son visage entre ses mains et cambre. C'est volontaire, presque calculé. Cas va sentir son érection contre son ventre et Dean attend sa réaction.

Le petit brun suit les gestes de son amant. Ça l'enflamme de la tête aux pieds… Oh oui cette érection contre la sienne, il anticipe tout ce qui va suivre. Ils vont s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes, ils vont gémir, crier il en est sûr, tout du moins pour lui… Il se connaît et Dean lui fait de l'effet comme rarement ça lui est arrivé. Se sentir une petite chose dans les mains, les bras de ce mec ça c'est bon… Et ce mec-là adore le manipuler pour qu'il pense ça. Voilà pourquoi il est actif. Il aime dominer l'autre aussi bien au pieu que mentalement.

Il arrête de l'embrasser et souffle rapidement à ses lèvres. Son cœur s'emballe c'est terrible…

« Et toi… Tu n'aimes pas être nu ? soupire-t-il.

Si… Surtout quand j'ai quelqu'un nu aussi sur moi…

Ah bien…, sourit Dean. Et elle te plaît la personne nue sur toi ?

Ouais… Beaucoup., sourit aussi le petit brun.

Great. »

Dean le smack rapidement et recule. Il commence à jouer avec le string sans jamais passer le cap d'aller sur le fil de derrière. Plus tard le dos de son corps… Il finit par le retirer et ça y est, il voit l'intimité de son amant. Il a un beau sexe, il trouve. Bien humide mais bon… Il trouve que ça donne envie alors il ne fait rien remarquer alors qu'il se recouche contre Cas. Celui-ci repasse ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Se frotter tout contre lui, l'allume comme il faut. Autant du regard que de ses gestes. Ses hanches font des mouvements de léger va-et-vient… Pour que leurs sexes se touchent, ça l'électrise de la tête aux pieds…

« Mmh… »

Dean s'échappe de ses bras pour aller se nicher dans son cou. C'est ici qu'il lâche encore un gémissement, faisant vibrer le corps de Castiel. Il n'arrête pas de se répéter que c'est dingue qu'ils aillent aussi lentement mais que ça a rarement été aussi bon et avec un aussi bon mec aussi. Ce mec est à lui ce soir et il compte bien marquer sa présence. Il ouvre la bouche et prend la peau du cou entre ses lèvres. Il l'aspire, la lèche, la mord et recommence. Cas en tremble, de ce soupçon de douleur dans le plaisir, ça le rend encore plus pantelant. D'habitude il ne se laisse pas faire, pas de suçon, pas de traces. Mais lui… Il peut bien ce qu'il désire de son corps… Et puis son cou, ça lui fait pousser de petits gémissements incontrôlés…

Dean arrête. La trace est devenue violacée, il n'y est pas allé de mains mortes. Il remonte à la bouche de Cas et souffle :

« Désolé… J'avais envie j'crois…

J'vois ça…

Castiel se perd dans le vert de ses yeux, ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle…

Tu m'en veux ? demande Dean avec un petit sourire. Il veut juste tester Castiel.

J'ai l'air de t'en vouloir… ?, sourit le petit brun.

Non mais je m'informe pour savoir ce que je peux faire ou pas avec toi…

Fais tout ce que tu veux… »

Dean sourit. Putain c'est bon. Il sent une espèce d'euphorie l'envahir. Oui l'envie, le désir et surtout l'excitation. Il est peut-être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, du moins, corser un peu le jeu.

Il se redresse à genoux et tire Castiel à lui pour qu'il se mette dans la même position que lui face à face. Là, au milieu du lit, deux bêtes de sexe. Le plus grand empoigne les fesses de Cas et se met à lui dévorer la bouche d'impatience. Il le veut, pas à dire. Il attendait depuis une heure du matin et il l'aura. No way.

Cas a compris que les choses s'accéléraient. Pas que c'était trop lent… Mais que c'était le moment de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Dans un petit cri il se laisse faire, puis va s'agripper à ses cheveux, collé contre lui. Le baiser est furieux, il sent que Dean cherche à le soumettre, à le dominer. Ça lui plaît. Il est couvert de frissons, excité comme jamais… Son amant arrête le baiser, il a besoin d'air, c'est terrible, il a l'impression d'avoir son cœur au bord des lèvres tellement le désir le prend. Il glisse un doigt aventureux entre les fesses de Cas et demande :

« Tu aimes te faire doigter ?

Oh oui.., répond juste Cas à bout de souffle et de nerfs.

Ah ouais... Tu mentais vraiment pas quand tu te disais chienne..., souffle Dean, ayant mal au ventre.

Du tout… Et tu m'as même pas encore entendu gémir pour ça… J'espère pas réveiller les voisins… »

Dean lui sourit et l'embrasse encore. Il le mérite bien putain, il lui promet la Lune.  
Il remonte le doigt qu'il s'apprêtait à introduire en Cas jusqu'à sa bouche et lui demande :  
« Suce. »

Castiel ne tergiverse pas. Les yeux allumeurs ne lâchant pas ceux de son amant, il attire le doigt à sa bouche avec sa langue… Le suce… L'enfonce entier. Saliver assez pour pouvoir l'enfoncer sans douleur… Dean en a marre d'avoir autant de soubresauts dans le cœur. Il ne domine plus et ça le tue. Il retire alors son doigt, de son autre main écarte les fesses de l'homme en face de lui et introduit son majeur. Il reprend le contrôle, enfin... Il se sent presque plus à l'aise comme ça. Il ne veut pas être le seul à avoir une érection de dingue sans se toucher.

« Ahannn... »

Cas lâche un geignement tout en ayant les yeux qui se révulsent. Putain… Il cambre immédiatement tant c'est bon. Son sexe pulse, il sent chaque battement de son cœur dans le bas de son corps. Il n'arrive pas à rester en place et laisse sa tête choir sur l'épaule de son amant.

Dean sent son égo regonfler. C'est bon de voir Cas perdre la tête. Un instant, il pense qu'il doit être magnifique pendant l'amour et surtout à la fin. C'est pour cela qu'il fait relever la tête à Cas, même s'il aime l'avoir contre lui. Il veut le voir et le défier du regard alors qu'un deuxième doigt menace de s'enfoncer. Le petit brun perd la tête, il a du mal à tenir sur ses genoux comme ça… Et puis ne cesser de le regarder… De se faire regarder. Dans cet état…

« Doucement… Doucement…

Tu vas jouir déjà trésor ? s'inquiète faussement Dean.

Non, non, mais va doucement c'est pas facile dans cette position...

On va changer alors... »

Dean retire son doigt et s'allonge sur le dos. Il invite Castiel à venir près de lui du regard et se mord les lèvres...

Cas le rejoint, sur le côté. Il ne sait pas comment Dean le veut. Il joue à être la poupée de chiffon. Ça l'excite Dean de voir son amant se mettre à sa disposition face à lui. Alors il lui monte dessus et lui enfonce à nouveau ses doigts, deux cette fois. Il a un putain de sourire sur le visage, et il ne peut pas s'en défaire. Il sait que ce mec va le rendre dingue... Cas cambre. Presque trop, parce que comme ça il sent encore plus les doigts en lui. Ça appuie sur son point sensible et en lâche un premier petit cri. De plaisir... Tellement fort. Impression de ne pas avoir joui depuis des semaines.

Ses mains au-dessus de sa tête s'agrippent au bord du matelas. Au moment où il crie à nouveau, Dean retire ses doigts et le force à se retourner sur le ventre. Il découvre sa nuque et ses cheveux en sueur qui frisottent. Sa colonne bien dessinée. Le creux de ses reins humides. Et ses fesses, absolument bandantes. Dean se couche sur lui et murmure à son oreille :

« Alors ?

Putain... Hann... J'ai envie...

Cas halète déjà. Rien que cette position le rend dingue, que Dean appuie sur ses reins de cette manière.

Ah ouais ? Mais tu m'as rien fait à moi..., sourit Dean, en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

Là j'peux plus faire grand chose... Vu comme tu me coinces..., sourit Cas, le testant.

T'es passif jusqu'au bout ? Même pas foutu de te débattre u n peu ? le défie Dean.

Pourquoi toi t'as pas envie de me baiser... ? J'te donne pas envie ?, sourit Castiel en levant un peu les fesses.

Si bien sûr... Mais j'sais pas... Toi t'as pas l'air convaincu.

Dean va lécher son oreille et y lâche un gémissement restreint.

Ahann... Si... Très... »

Cas le repousse de son corps et se met à quatre pattes. Lui dévoile plus que largement son intimité... A lui d'en faire ce qu'il en veut. Dean a chaud. Il la voit son intimité, un peu ouverte par ses doigts. Elle lui fait envie. Il se penche et embrasse les reins de Cas.

« Cas... Tes capotes et ton lub sont où ?

Mmhh... Là, à gauche dans la table de chevet... » souffle-t-il en lui montrant.

Dean les récupère immédiatement. Il déchire un emballage avec ses dents et tient le préservatif entre ses doigts.

« T'as envie de me le mettre ? » demande-t-il.

Cas se redresse et se retourne. Lui prend la capote des mains et lui déroule sur son érection... Lentement... Tout en respirant à sa bouche, sortant légèrement sa langue pour le goûter. Dean a encore des palpitations. Il ne sait pas comment il fait pour se retenir de prendre Castiel entre ses mains, l'embrasser, le retourner et le baiser. Non. Là, il attend patiemment que Cas finisse de l'allumer parce que ça l'excite. Beaucoup.

Castiel termine de mettre le préservatif, et l'embrasse. Dans une lenteur affolante alors que ses mains glissent sur son torse. Il aime sa peau, son odeur, son goût… Tous ses sens sont perdus, même sa tête. Sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux il souffle à sa bouche les derniers mots…

« Baise-moi… »

Dean le prend par les hanches et le fait se tourner. Il est dévoré par l'envie. Il veut le baiser putain. Il enduit rapidement la capote de lubrifiant et met le reste sur l'intimité détendue de son amant. Et maintenant il va être à lui.

En étant en lui, en s'introduisant dans son corps. Il l'a préparé, Castiel peut le supporter. Il ne lui propose pas d'alternative de toute façon. À peine en lui, Dean se penche, le force à faire de même alors qu'il attrape ses poignets et les maintient dans son dos. Soumission...

« Han putaiiinn… Ahnnn… »

Castiel gémit fort, mais là il n'en peut plus. Entre le fait de se sentir rempli, d'être bloqué, maintenu par Dean et de le sentir appuyer sur lui comme ça… Il déraille. Son sexe dans son corps, c'est un moment de satisfaction intense… Ouais il joue à la chienne, presque chatte en chaleur maintenant par sa façon de miauler son plaisir… À quatre pattes comme ça, la joue collée au matelas. Il est plus bas que terre, mais ne s'en sent pas moins rabaissé, il ne ressent pas ça avec Dean.

Ce dernier savoure son emprise. C'est psychologique avec Castiel. Il a l'impression qu'il se bat contre lui, celui qui donnera le plus de plaisir à l'autre. Dean en ressent. Il ne sait pas s'il gagne en donnant coup de reins sur coup de reins mais il perd aussi à cause des gémissements de son amant. Les bruits érotiques l'ont toujours excité. Sur vidéo, ça sonne souvent faux. Mais là c'est tellement vrai...

Cas lui ne cesse de gémir, il se force un peu à se contenir, pour éviter d'être un peu trop expressif. Mais putain… C'est tellement bon. Dean tient un rythme terrible, et lui encaisse. Prend chaque coup, sent son point sensible bien plus que réveillé, il est même plutôt un poids brûlant qui appuie sur le creux de ses reins.

Crispé il tente de récupérer ses mains pour pouvoir mieux s'appuyer, mais il sent la poigne de Dean se raffermir. Tant pis… Dean a senti que Castiel a essayé de se dégager. Mais le temps que l'information lui arrive, il était trop tard. Les barrages qu'a formés le plaisir l'empêchent de penser correctement. Alors qu'une vague de chaleur s'abat sur lui, il se détend, se laisse aller à gémir et pose ses mains sur les épaules de Cas pour s'appuyer. Putain tout s'enchaîne en lui, c'est incroyable. Il ne veut pas jouir, il veut que ça dure...

Castiel pense la même chose, mais le plaisir qu'il ressent amène son corps à penser l'inverse… Il mouille comme une fille, gémit comme une chatte en chaleur, se laisse baiser comme une salope… Rien, il est à la fois rien et tout dans les mains de Dean. Seul lui peut lui faire tout ça. Parce que l'orgasme gronde dans son bas ventre, qu'il se retient déjà. Dingue.

Dean sent l'intimité de Cas qui se contracte autour de son sexe quand il est au plus profond de lui. Il ne doit pas être loin son amant, non... Pour arriver à ne plus contrôler son corps. Et c'est Dean qui lui a fait perdre le contrôle...

Celui-ci n'est pourtant pas mieux. Il mord la nuque de Castiel pour se retenir de gémir. Il n'a jamais fait ça. Chercher à marquer un mec. C'est la première fois. Et ça le tue. Il a trop mal dans le bas ventre et ses reins.

« Aheeen Caaaasss..., lâche-t-il.

Ouii… Presque… Ahan… ! »

Castiel tremble de la tête aux pieds, il est crispé au bord du matelas, halète comme un fou… Il aime la morsure de Dean, il aime se faire approprier par lui. Son corps est en train de rendre les armes. Même s'il voulait retenir l'orgasme, ça monte malgré lui… Tout le bas de son dos lui fait mal, cambré. Son bas ventre n'en parlons pas, et son sexe est gorgé de sang, près à déverser sa semence sur les draps propres.

Dean se laisse glisser sur lui, pour que ses avants bras atteignent le matelas et lui donnent la force de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois. Il a Cas totalement sous lui, recroquevillé et à geindre. Ça le stimule encore d'imaginer la scène. Il balance ses hanches vers l'avant et sent enfin monter l'orgasme. Il se crispe, ouvre grand la bouche, s'enfonce encore.

C'est la fois de trop. Tant pis, il a peut-être joui vite mais il n'a pu retenir l'inévitable. Tous ses muscles crient au supplice d'un pic de plaisir si fort et intense. Il gémit, il geint, il veut évacuer ce qui le prend de ses orteils crispés à sa tête rejetée en arrière.

Pour Castiel c'est terminé aussi... Rien que d'avoir senti Dean le coincer comme ça... Le plaisir lui retourne le bas ventre, il est étouffé et ses cris ont pris une couleur différente. Plus épicés...

La pointe de plaisir finit par éclater en lui, et son intimité est prise de contractions d'une force terrible. Le sperme coule de son sexe sans à coups et il tremble de partout, pris de spasmes.

C'est terrible, mais l'espace d'un instant, Dean regrette qu'il y ait une capote entre eux. Qu'il n'ait pas pu jouir en lui et sentir sa peau intime. Il a envie alors qu'il se retire de Castiel et s'allonge sur le dos, haletant comme un dingue. Se remettre de cet orgasme est bien difficile. Les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, il essaye d'y voir plus clair... Impossible.

Castiel se laisse glisser sur le ventre, il est encore tremblotant, reprend son souffle. Mais il se sent si bien...

À peine conscient, la première chose qu'il fait est de prendre la main de Dean. Entremêler leurs doigts. Comme un besoin... Dean sourit. Son amant est tendre après l'amour. Et il est aussi magnifique que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il n'a pas pu le voir jouir vu leur position mais là il va en profiter. Il tire sur la main de Cas et accepte de le prendre sur lui. Rare. Une exception pour un amant exceptionnel. Castiel hésite presque de peur de gêner, mais là contre le torse de Dean il n'a plus envie de bouger. Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans sa tête, rien que ça, ça le comble. Il pose sa main sur ce cœur et sans ce rendre compte à les ongles qui s'enfoncent dans la peau... Dean ne dit rien. Lui l'a tellement marqué déjà. Au cou, à la nuque, aux poignets. Alors il laisse. Au moins, il redescend plus vite de son orgasme et de façon agréable. Il embrasse Cas sur le front et s'excuse :

« Faut que j'enlève ma capote trésor...

Mmmh...

Castiel roule sur le dos pour le libérer de son poids.

La poubelle de la salle de bain... » tente-t-il de lui sourire.

Il fixe les poutres du plafond, et une appréhension se met à lui tordre le ventre. Non, il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Dean se lève, il a la tête qui tourne, il plane encore. Il traverse le couloir. Dans la salle de bain, il se débarrasse du condom et se passe de l'eau sur le visage pour faire tomber sa température. Il revient dans la chambre, ruisselant. Il va s'asseoir au pied du lit et prend son jean pour avoir ses cigarettes.

Castiel n'a pas vu ça, lui tout ce qu'il comprend c'est Dean qui prend son jean. Il se redresse et ne retient pas le « Pars pas... » qui lui brûle les lèvres. Dean se tourne vers lui et voit sa petite tête. Ça lui fait mal au ventre. Personne ne l'a jamais désiré comme ça. Personne. Il lâche son jean et montre le paquet de cigarettes. À quatre pattes sur le lit, il revient vers lui.

« Je compte bien passer la nuit avec toi moi... » souffle-t-il.

Castiel baisse la tête, il se sent idiot ça y est. Mais Dean revient quand même près de lui. Ses lèvres lui volent un baiser, puis il s'excuse.

« De quoi ? demande Dean en s'allongeant. Moi ça me touche que tu veuilles que je reste., avoue-t-il.

C'est gentil... C'est juste que je me méfie, plus du trois quart des mecs ont à peine joui qu'ils se cassent. Enfin...

Castiel lui pique sa clope et tire dessus... La nicotine lui envahit le corps, c'est putain de bon... Dean pense la même chose. La clope est indissociable de la baise. C'est pour ça qu'il se penche à la bouche de Cas et respire la fumée.

Et moi tu m'aurais pas laissé partir alors ? insinue-t-il.

Certainement pas., sourit Castiel. C'était trop bon… !

Merci., sourit Dean. Pour moi aussi. T'embrasses divinement...

Oh merci !, rit légèrement Castiel.

Il se retourne vers lui, le regarde.

J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus sur toi ?

Dean se reprend une cigarette et donne sa présentation éclaire dans un sourire :

Dean Winchester, 24 ans, acteur en devenir. Mon premier film sort dans... Il se penche pour voir l'heure au réveil. Moins de six heures. Aime manger, baiser, se droguer, boire, sortir et pas forcément dans cet ordre !

Acteur ? Un film carrément ? Sérieux ?, s'exclama Castiel.

Ouais..., rit Dean. C'est un film d'auteur, enfin assez indépendant. Il sort qu'en Île-de-France pour le moment vu que c'est l'été. S'il a du succès bah la production étendra à la France et... On verra !

Ouah… Et t'as un bon rôle ?

Le rôle principal., Dean baisse les yeux et rougit.

Hé ben... C'est dingue ! Je suis impressionné ! En plus pour un petit jeune comme toi…, note Castiel.

Parce que t'es plus vieux que moi ? demande Dean en se mettant sur le ventre.

J'ai 26 ans…

Ça va vieillard, tu vas pas rentrer en maison de retraite encore ! le chambre Dean en souriant.

Pfff.., Castiel s'étire longuement dans les draps.

Dean le regarde. Sa peau si blanche encore plus avec la lumière lunaire qui parvient depuis la fenêtre. Tous ses muscles se délient. Ses bras tendus en arrière. Mmmh.

Va, t'es vraiment beau pour un mec de ton âge...

Merci… Mais pour juste deux ans hun !

Je te chambre Cas. Bon bref, tu me parles de toi un peu ? Maintenant que je t'ai dit que j'étais un people ultra célèbre ! rit Dean.

Si tu veux… Bah moi je suis pas vraiment serveur, enfin ça c'est mon emploi pour manger !

Et tu le fais très bien..., Dean lui fait un sourire charmeur. Bref et ton emploi, ton vrai c'est... ?

Artiste peintre…, rigole doucement Castiel.

Wahou... Et t'exposes ? T'as des toiles ici ? Dean se redresse à genoux pour regarder autour de lui.

Castiel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un avec qui il couche s'intéresse à sa peinture.

Ouais j'expose en ce moment mais ça a pas un franc succès… Et j'ai pas mal de toiles qui traînent ici ouais, dans mon placard, et puis celle qui je suis en train de terminer sur le chevalet près du bureau… »

Dean se retourne et regarde ladite toile. C'est une aquarelle. Très flou, de longues traînées de peinture de couleur clair qui forment une succession de monuments, de bâtiments visiblement assez anciens, agencés autour d'une même place. Dean aime bien, c'est simple.

Il retourne s'allonger, la tête dans un oreiller et fixe toujours la toile.

« J'aime bien Cas., finit-il par dire, le regardant à son tour.

Merci... C'est la place de Florence, enfin une des places... J'y suis allé en hiver...

Ça devait être sympa. Plus qu'en été où t'as des touristes partout. Ça doit avoir vachement de charme. T'as un cendrier ?

Par terre à côté du lit. Ouais c'est beaucoup mieux en hiver... J'ai adoré alors j'ai fait quelques peintures... Tu y es déjà allé ?

Non... J'aimerais bien. Mais mes parents m'ont un peu coupé les vivres quand ils ont su que je voulais être acteur alors niveau fric c'est pas trop ça pour voyager...

Han oui... Tu me diras c'est un peu pareil chez moi, un fils gay et peintre ! Enfin ouais j'ai réussi à me payer ça après la vente de quelques toiles...

On les cumule toi et moi ! rit Dean en écrasant sa cigarette.

Oui ! On est chanceux ! Enfin... Le prochain voyage que je veux faire c'est la Hollande. Faudrait que je reste un mois le temps de faire des croquis de tout ce que je vois ! »

Castiel ne cesse de sourire, dévore Dean des yeux... Il est beau, il l'écoute. Rien que pour ça il se laisse aller avec lui, il ne devrait pas... Dean pense la même chose. Il a toujours refusé l'attachement. Mais là c'est plaisant. Comme de se couler contre lui et de murmurer à son oreille qu'il devrait aller à Amsterdam parce que c'est très beau, que même si c'est un peu vieillot parfait, les canaux pourraient lui plaire et l'inspirer.

Castiel sourit et ferme les yeux. Il approuve puis baille longuement, une main devant la bouche. Le sommeil le prend doucement… Il est vraiment très tard là… Tirant le drap sur eux il se rapproche de Dean. Cherche un peu à voir si ça le dérange… Mais pas du tout. Il le prend dans ses bras, le prévenant qu'il bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil et qu'il ne faut pas le prendre mal s'il s'écarte. Il va même sûrement finir à plat ventre, lui confesse-t-il dans un rire.

Castiel rit avec lui, non il ne le prendra pas mal. C'est juste dommage. Un bras passé autour de sa taille, la tête sous son menton. Il respire son odeur contre son torse, parfaitement confortable. Le sommeil le prend avant même qu'il ait pu dire ouf. Journée éprouvante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Il est 13 heures quand Castiel ouvre enfin les yeux, la chambre est partiellement éclairée. Oublié de fermer le volet hier soir…

Hier soir…

Souriant dans le vide il s'étire et tourne la tête vers Dean. Oui il est toujours là, somnolant sur le ventre. Là il fait vraiment plus jeune que lui, presque fragile… Il aime ça, les hommes fragiles dans l'intimité.

Enfin. Il se lève tout doucement, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Va tirer le volet et cherche un caleçon, puis un peignoir. Puis il se rend dans la cuisine, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Là il commence à faire son petit déjeuner, ne sait pas ce que va boire son amant… Alors il fait aussi du café en plus de son thé. Sur le rebord du meuble de la cuisine traîne un vieux portable à clapet. Sûrement celui de Dean. Faisant son curieux il ouvre et regarde, oula. Quatre appels, des messages… On dirait qu'on a un peu cherché à le joindre. Il retourne à sa table à manger, allume la télé, c'est l'heure des infos. Puis il récupère son bloc papier et un crayon. Dessiner comme ça, sans trop savoir quoi.

Dean dort d'un sommeil de plomb dans les draps de son amant. La partie de baise d'hier l'a épuisé. C'était vraiment bon aussi. Souriant à demi dans son sommeil, il se roule dans le lit, cherchant le frais des draps. Il ne pense pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne veut pas savoir l'heure. Juste que cette sensation de plénitude dure.

Castiel a vu déjà une heure complète passer et Dean ne s'est toujours pas levé. Il hésite à aller le réveiller… Le pauvre quand même, avec l'heure à laquelle ils se sont couchés il lui faut au moins ça.

Alors il n'a plus qu'à aller prendre sa douche. Se lave les cheveux, le corps. Il prend son temps. À nouveau il enfile son peignoir et entreprend de ranger un peu, au moins que ça n'est pas l'air trop miteux… Même si l'humidité ronge les murs par endroit. Soupirant il sort de la salle de bains et retourne dans le salon, salle à manger, cuisine.

Dean a entendu l'eau dans la salle de bains, ce qui finit par le faire émerger. Il se retourne sur le dos et ouvre les yeux sur Florence. Le temps de se remettre dans le contexte et qu'un sourire béat apparaisse sur son visage. Machinalement il cherche son portable sur la table de chevet pour avoir l'heure. Il n'est pas chez lui et il y a un réveil. 14 heures 39. Merde. Finalement non. Cas a réussi à lui faire oublier cette putain de journée. Et en plus Dean a envie de le voir. Alors il enfile son boxer et se lève. En sortant de la chambre, il le croise dans le couloir. Un sourire et il le plaque contre le mur.

« Bonjour toi...

Castiel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et sent un doux frisson lui remonter dans le dos. Il en profite pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Salut beau gosse…

Je vais regarder mon portable et j'reviens. Tu vas à la chambre ? demande Dean, se sentant légèrement euphorique.

Je t'en prie, ouais je vais m'habiller…

Oh non..., fait Dean, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Je te connais pas, mais j'étais certain que tu dirais ça…, rit Castiel. Donc alors non je ne m'habillerais pas. Tu veux du café ? Du thé ?

Café. Mais laisse j'vais le faire Cas, déjà que tu me laisses dormir ici, j'vais pas abuser. »

Dean le laisse après un sourire et va dans la cuisine qui sert aussi de salon et salle à manger. Il ouvre son portable. Putain six appels en absence... Dont trois de son manager avec message, un sans message, un de John sans message et un de Guillaume. Pfff. Non pas envie d'entendre son manager lui rappeler la sortie du film, puis ce soir de regarder les chiffres, bref. Pas envie non plus d'entendre John lui raconter son mec de la veille et encore moins Guillaume se plaindre d'avoir mal aux fesses. Il soupire et décide de tout éteindre. Non pas joignable.

Il cherche la cafetière des yeux, et sourit en voyant qu'il est prêt. Il passe la main dessus, il est un peu froid, c'est pas grave. Castiel lui a aussi sorti une tasse, il n'a pas à fouiller partout. C'est cool.

Il revient dans la chambre avec sa tasse de café chaud et son portable éteint. Il s'assoit au pied du lit et regarde la toile.

Castiel a ouvert les volets et laisse l'air rentrer dans la chambre. Assis sur le lit contre le mur il regarde Dean de dos… Quand tout d'un coup il remarque quelque chose. À genoux il se rapproche de lui et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Les relève et touche le tatouage du bout des doigts. Des ronces courent dans sa nuque, quelques feuilles et au milieu une fine rose à peine éclose au milieu des épines. Dean frissonne mais laisse Castiel faire. Rares sont ceux qui prennent le temps de l'observer à ce point. Et puis il finit d'émerger en buvant son café.

« C'était mon premier., lâche-t-il.

J'aime beaucoup… C'est très beau… Ton premier, tu en as d'autres alors ? » demande Castiel fixant toujours le tatouage.

Dean se contente de tendre en arrière son bras gauche et le tourne afin que Castiel voie l'intérieur de son poignet.

Castiel lui tient la main et regarde l'écriture fine.

« 'Never more' ?

Plus jamais., traduit Dean.

Il se penche pour poser sa tasse sur un coin de bureau vide et se met face à Castiel, assis sur le lit.

Plus jamais les mêmes erreurs., explique-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme erreurs ?, lui demande le petit brun.

Dean se penche et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

Ça fait pas vingt-quatre heures que je te connais. Baiser avec toi, avec plaisir, t'effrayer avec ma vie on va attendre un peu trésor...

Oui d'accord… Je suis un peu trop curieux. C'est un vilain défaut., sourit-il.

Ta belle gueule rattrape ça va...

Dean franchit les derniers centimètres et appose sa bouche sur celle de Castiel. Le petit brun profite du baiser, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Dis… On pourra se revoir... ?

Je sais pas..., sourit Castiel. Je sais où tu bosses et où tu habites alors... Oui c'est possible.

Je vais pas te cacher que tu me plais beaucoup et que j'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser partir. Et vu comme c'était bien hier soir…

Castiel lui vole un baiser.

Tu fais tout pour me convaincre Cas… On verra. Moi aussi tu me plais, moi aussi j'aimerais te revoir mais j'aime les surprises… Alors oui, on verra…, sourit Dean.

Bon… »

Castiel se lève et retire son peignoir ainsi que son caleçon. Fouille dans son armoire et tire un boxer, qu'il enfile. Puis prend un jean bleu un peu délavé. Dean le regarde.

« Tu fais quoi ? demande-t-il, surpris.

Je vais peut-être m'habiller quand même non ?, rit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que j'm'en aille...

Dean se mord la lèvre et se lève, avec une petite tête.

Pas forcement… Tu veux fuir les gens aujourd'hui avec la sortie de ton film ?

C'est flippant que tu me devines si bien., sourit Dean.

Je me doute juste un peu, ça doit pas être évident… Plein de monde sur ton dos qui te demande 1001 choses…

À peu près. Heureusement que le film est pas super connu. J'peux t'emprunter ta salle de bains Cas ?

Je t'en prie ! »

Dean quitte la pièce et va sous la douche. Besoin de se délasser un peu tranquillement. Il va devoir partir, il ne peut pas rester chez Cas même s'il lui a dit le contraire. Ça ne se fait pas. Bref. Il lui emprunte son gel douche au miel et laisse couler l'eau sur lui un moment en se frottant les yeux.

Castiel lui s'est installé devant son chevalet et à reprit la peinture. L'inspiration lui est revenue miraculeusement. Il ne voit pas le temps passer quand il peint, c'est un peu un problème quand il y a quelqu'un chez lui, ou les soirs où il se lance et ne réalise l'heure qu'il est que vers 3 heures…

Dean revient au bout d'un moment. Il a les doigts fripés, le torse un peu rouge et de ses cheveux dégouline de l'eau. Il enfile son jean et reste torse nu. En même temps, il n'a pas de vrai haut. Alors allongé sur le ventre sur le lit, il regarde la peinture de Castiel évoluer au gré de ses coups de pinceau, rajoutant des reliefs, des gens... Le petit brun tourne la tête vers lui et pose son pinceau.

« On s'envoie en l'air avant que tu repartes ?

Dean a un petit sourire surpris et rit un peu.

Ah bah ça c'est direct !

Tu veux que je demande comment ?

Castiel se leva et grimpa sur le lit, a cheval sur lui.

Que tu te jettes sur moi alors que j'étais sous la douche., dit Dean, fermant les yeux.

Le lit c'est plus confortable quand même. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène que hier soir.

Le petit brun passe longuement ses mains sur son dos remontent jusqu'au tatouage.

C'est une bonne chose, non ?

Dean ronronne. Il ne devrait pas avoir envie mais Castiel lui fait cet effet... Un effet qu'il n'aurait pas encore pu imaginer deux jours avant. Alors il se laisse, il s'abandonne. Il ne peut rien faire contre ses envies.

Oh que oui.. Allez encore une petite heure on verra plus tard. »

Castiel attend Mathias en bas de la rue, leur point de rencontre. Alors il grille une cigarette, consulte les messages sur son portable. Son ami est toujours en retard, c'est insupportable à la longue. Il lève les yeux vers l'affiche de cinéma. Encore lui… Son amant d'il y a deux jours juste là sur du papier glacé format géant son sourire de mannequin en coin. Le même qu'il lui a fait avant de partir de son appartement. Mais depuis… Rien.

Oui. Rien du tout. Il n'a pas voulu lui donner son numéro de portable. La surprise oui…

Finalement il se demande s'il ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule. La nuit et la journée avec lui avait été juste délicieux… La première baise, puis la deuxième… Et les discussions. Cette façon aussi qu'il avait eu de le toucher, le regarder. Ça l'avait troublé. Mais là après le silence il a l'impression que c'était de la connerie tout ça.

Il sort de ses pensées au moment où il voit son meilleur ami arriver enfin.

« Désolé.. le métro était bondé…

C'est pas grave… Je suis habitué tu sais !

En même temps ils avancent vers le ciné.

On va voir quoi alors ?, demande Mathias.

_Nuit d'ivresse_.

Ha ouais ? J'ai lu une critique sur ce film paraît que c'est super bien ! Comment ça se fait que tu veuilles voir un film d'auteur ?

Non là tu sais c'est toujours toi qui choisis des films idiots, des films américains avec des jolies actrices dans ses truc d'amour… Moi je te suis parce que je sais jamais quoi voir !

Ahan… C'est pas plutôt que le mec te plaît ?, sourit Mathias.

Quoi ? Mais non !

Oula… Je disais ça pour rire mais vu comment tu réagis… Et vu comment tu lorgnes sur l'affiche… »

Castiel soupire et rentre dans le ciné. Il va bien falloir qu'il lui dise. C'est son meilleur ami… Oui, cet éternel célibataire pourtant très sexy est célibataire. Pas sa faute s'il est maladroit… Et coincé… Et timide.

Après avoir achetés les places et s'être installé dans la salle Castiel se rend compte du monde. C'est plein. Dingue… Une seconde il le plaint. Dean.

« J'ai couché avec.

Hein ?

L'acteur. Dean Winchester. J'ai couché avec y'a deux jours. Il était à une soirée privée à mon bar et voilà.

Non ? C'est dingue.. j'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment tu fais pour draguer aussi facilement.

Suffit de savoir comment s'y prendre ! »

Dean n'a rien vu filé. Depuis le moment où il a quitté Cas et rallumé son portable, il ne touche pas terre. Le film va être étendu à toute la France dès la semaine prochaine. Les records d'entrées sont battus. Interview. Radio, télé, presse. Autant de vocabulaire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru employer pour lui. Son agent et le réalisateur l'ont menacé de le tuer s'il n'était pas joignable tout le temps. Il est la star. Celui dont les posters s'arrachent. Dont on fait des critiques, élogieuses, sur son jeu d'acteur. Il n'a jamais autant lu d'articles. Depuis quatre jours, il achète les journaux de cinéma, on lui en envoie, il lit sur Internet. Il n'arrive tout simplement pas à se persuader qu'on parle de lui. Ancien étudiant en art dramatique. Non. Il est obligé d'oublier la vie normale. Pas le temps pour sortir, pour voir du monde... John est au courant de loin et informe les autres.

Mais pas Castiel.

Dont Dean a le tee-shirt sur le dos. Il lui avait emprunté pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui habillé. Et là, pour une fois qu'il se pose dans son appartement, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il l'a remis. Son premier réflexe. Il a honte. Surprise oui mais absence non. Il est bien heureux qu'ils n'aient pas baisé dans son salon. Déjà qu'il n'arrête pas de repenser à leur nuit, s'il avait été là où ça s'était produit pfff... Il se dit qu'il a moins de trucs prévus maintenant. Une première vague est passée. Dean se lasse vite alors ça lui va bien comme ça. Il veut sortir ce soir. Comme il y a une semaine. Revoir le même mec et le baiser à nouveau. Passer la journée avec lui peut-être. Non, cette dernière phrase devrait être à oublier. Il ne s'explique pas l'envie qui lui dévore le corps, c'est tout.

Il n'est que dix-huit heures, Castiel n'a pas encore débuté son service. Il pourrait passer chez lui. Au lieu de rester là, dans son salon à jurer car Cas n'est pas sur Facebook. Mais il en est incapable. Ce n'est pas son genre de courir après les mecs, c'est toujours le mec qu'il désire qui lui court après. Et là ça le tue de devoir imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de devoir retourner à l'appart' de Castiel et lui dire « Salut, tu m'as manqué. ». Non ce n'est pas lui qui dit ça. Alors en attendant que son égo se dégonfle, il va donner à manger à son chat, s'allume une cigarette et pense que pour une fois qu'il est là, il n'a qu'à faire un peu de ménage.

Castiel lui aussi a vu le film. Directement il a vu les choses que personne ne remarque, non pas le tatouage dans son poignet, pas ses tâches de rousseur, pas son sourire… Il a joué les midinettes après le film, le trouvant fabuleux. Mais c'est vite retombé, parce qu'il le voyait partout. Là dans le journal, là sur internet, là à la télé… Partout son ex-amant. La seule chose dont il se rappelle c'était son regard paniqué quand il parlait de son film… Petit film sur Île-de-France. Maintenant il est embarqué dans le succès.

Sauf qu'après la compassion c'était la rancune qui lui monte à la gorge. Une semaine sans nouvelle. Pas un passage chez lui, au bar… Pas même à 4 heures du matin, ni jamais. Il le déteste de ne pas avoir pris son numéro de portable. Et se déteste lui pour avoir pu espérer un peu de ce mec. Mais vu ce qui vient de lui tomber sur le coin du nez il n'est pas près de le revoir. Il trouvera mieux ailleurs. Heureusement que le suçon disparaît de son cou, pendant un moment il était un peu trop content de l'avoir, maintenant il regrette de s'être un peu trop ouvert.

Dean a invité tout le monde chez lui. Il a acheté du champagne, du poisson frais au lieu de ses traditionnelles pâtes au saumon fumé, le plat traditionnel made in Winchester, et même des légumes. Il a galéré pour cuisiner mais son con d'agent a décidé de lui foutre la paix vu qu'on était dimanche.

Une semaine et demie.

Pas un jour de plus. Ce soir il a tout prévu. La parade, les arguments, tout. Il a d'abord décidé d'inviter ses potes à la maison, de leur raconter un peu le succès, le fric qui est bien tombé, qui lui permet d'acheter du champagne, de rembourses son prêt étudiant et ses loyers en retard. D'ailleurs, des 2 500 € de son cachet initial il ne reste plus grand chose, enfin de quoi se faire plaisir pour ce soir ! Et puis, depuis hier il n'a cessé de relire son contrat et vu le nombre d'entrées du film, ça devrait aller. Il est confiant maintenant. Il fait parti de ceux qui mettent enfin de l'argent de côté alors qu'il était plutôt habitué aux comptes à découvert, qui se recouvraient le premier du mois avec les Assedic et se vidait aussitôt.

Bref, Guillaume et son nouveau mec, Hugo, sont les premiers à sonner à la porte de son petit appart'. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux, c'est fou. Même gabarit, grand, fin, les cheveux en bataille, pour le premier bruns et l'autre entre blonds et roux clair. Ils reviennent tout droit de Londres, tout amoureux, tout bien, tout normaux a presque envie de penser Dean. Ils ne sortent plus trop, ont décidé d'arrêter la coke, et de rentrer dans le droit chemin. Grand bien leur fasse, Dean n'est pas prêt encore à renoncer à ces plaisirs simples de la vie.

Une heure plus tard John et Yves ont enfin daigné arrivé et Dean fait péter la bouteille de champagne, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Son appartement peut être un taudis comme son endroit préféré quand il est entouré des bonnes personnes. Ça rit, ça chambre, ça trinque, tout va bien. Tous les plats sont sur la table, les mecs n'ont plus qu'à se servir et lui à profiter.

« Alors monsieur la Superstar, pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ? attaque Yves, en souriant.

Non ça va, je le vis plutôt bien ! Même si j'en ai marre d'être jamais chez moi !

Toi ? C'est un blague ? Attends, avant t'étais juste tout le temps dehors à sortir et tout ! s'exclame Guillaume.

Ouais mais c'est quand même vachement moins chiant de danser que de répondre cinq cent sept fois aux même questions…

Ah oui, seulement ? rit John en buvant en un peu de champagne. Bon bah ce soir on pourrait peut-être sortir alors puisque Monsieur la Superstar voit plus la lumière des plateaux télé que des boîtes de nuit ! »

Dean est reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami là putain. Il lui amène le sujet de conversation sur un plateau d'argent.

« Ouais, bonne idée. On pourrait retourner au bar de la dernière fois John, non ?

Pas sûr que ça plaise aux autres…, répond celui-ci hésitant.

On peut toujours essayer.

Pourquoi ça nous plairait pas ? demande Guillaume.

Bah c'est plutôt des remix de vieux tubes de rock que de la techno…

Yves fait la grimace. On ne lui enlèvera pas sa techno et sa dance, oh non. Envoyant sa tête Dean intervient tout de suite.

Bon si ça vous plaît pas une fois qu'on est là-bas, on peut toujours se casser au Queen ou au Transfert, c'est pas gênant hum… »

Là c'est John qui fait la grimace. D'habitude, Dean n'insiste pas comme ça, il suit plutôt pour les soirées, il ne veut pas faire le chieur. Il se demande si le petit brun de la dernière fois n'y est pas pour quelque chose. Mais vu qu'il n'a pas pu s'entretenir plus de deux minutes avec son meilleur ami ces derniers temps… Il ne peut pas se prononcer.

« Bon pour nous de toute façon, on sortira pas tard., dit Guillaume en regardant sa moitié.

Mon Dieu., fait Yves exaspéré. Bon allez je sors de ma bulle parce qu'on fête ton succès Winchester mais je n'hésiterai pas à me casser si ça me saoule !

Je demande pas mieux ! »

Dean fait un grand sourire. Il a gagné. Il va revoir Castiel, et sous couverture.

Le bar est toujours plein à craquer. Castiel ne se demande même plus comment ça se fait. Tout les gays du coin viennent ici, qu'ils habitent par ici ou pas. Il paraît qu'il a une bonne réputation. Tant mieux.

Au moins il se fait plein de pourboire, le coup du sourire et du petit bonjour marche à tous les coups. Surtout qu'il se sait mignon, ce n'est pas par vanité du tout, c'est juste qu'il ne voit bien dans le regard des mecs. Alors pourquoi pas en jouer pour avoir un peu plus de fric ?

Mais soudain son regard est attiré par la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir. Il sent les problèmes arriver. Et ça ne loupe pas. À peine a-t-il entraperçu le mec au chapeau qu'il sent une haine incroyable le prendre. Il jure dans sa barbe et va chercher les verres, ça y est il est de mauvaise humeur.

Dean l'a à peine aperçu. De dos, mais il l'a reconnu sans peine. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres et une interrogation sur le visage de John qui encore une fois n'insiste pas. Yves est sceptique sur l'endroit mais accepte de rester. Autant être là et prendre un verre. Ils s'installent et attendent. Dean lui attend le petit brun... Castiel n'a pas le choix. C'est une de ses tables. Il sort son carnet de commandes et s'approche. A l'opposé de Dean.

« Bonsoir... Vous prendrez quoi ? » demande-t-il sans lever le nez de son carnet.

Guillaume commande pour lui et son amoureux, Yves et John l'imitent mais Dean est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Chamboulé. Il ne comprend pas. Il a envie de se lever, de prendre Cas dans ses bras et de lui dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive trésor ? ». Au lieu de ça, il répond bêtement :

« Une bière. »

Castiel n'ajoute rien et s'en va. Il prend une autre commande, puis passe au bar. Un regard vers la table et il voit que Dean ne l'a pas lâché des yeux. Immédiatement lui les baisse. Il prend sur son plateau les bières, les vodkas cerise, les cocktails... Puis revient vers la table de Dean...

Il est obligé de faire le tour de la table, fait claquer les verres sur la table...

La bière de Dean, Castiel la renverse à moitié sur le jean. Hop. Ça c'est fait. Il tourne les talons et cherche à se barrer vite fait.

Les amis de Dean hésitent entre le rire et l'incompréhension. Guillaume est choqué, John perdu et Yves moqueur :

« Bah alors, tu lui as fait quoi encore à celui-là ? »

Dean ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Furibond, il traverse le bar et rattrape Castiel. Il l'attrape par le coude, le fait se retourner face à lui. Proche. Très proche. À le tenir fermement. À se défier du regard.

« On fait la gueule trésor ? souffle-t-il à ses lèvres.

Castiel est une seconde complètement décontenancé, désarmé… Son cœur ne sait plus comment il faut faire pour battre normalement et son ventre est agité de soubresauts. Il se secoue intérieurement. Il a juste deux prunelles vertes qui le regarde jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Oui le trésor fait la gueule. Lâche-moi et laisse-moi bosser.

J'ai pas envie. Tu viens de me jeter une pinte de bière sur mon jean, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi là tu vois.

Et toi tu viens de me laisser en plan pendant deux semaines sans nouvelle. Je penserais pas que tu oserais te pointer ici et croire que je t'aurais attendu sagement monsieur la star surbookée.

Dean ouvre la bouche. Déstabilisé. Oui il a osé y croire. Que les émissions, les interviews excuseraient tout. Mais pas pour Castiel. Ça l'énerve de se laisser faire comme ça, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il se sent mal aux mots de son ex-amant.

Castiel j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, j'suis désolé., lâche-t-il.

Non, mais moi j'ai été assez con pour le croire justement. Alors vu que je me trompe, bonne soirée avec tes amis. »

Castiel tire son coude vers lui pour que Dean le lâche. Il lui fait mal. Dean est énervé maintenant. La bonne soirée il peut se la mettre où il pense. Il a l'entrejambe trempée de bière glacée et son meilleur coup de l'année le déteste. Putain super. Bougon, il retourne s'asseoir avec ses potes. John cette fois veut lui parler mais Yves le coupe dans son élan.

« Oh Dean s'est pris un râteau...

Yves ta gueule. »

Oui. Dean est furax. Et en plus il n'a pas de quoi boire.

Castiel reprend son service. Lui aussi est énervé, Dean a un sale caractère, et ça l'énerve autant qu'il trouve que ça lui va foutrement bien la colère. Parce qu'il n'a rien raté de ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispée.

Tout ça le rend mal, il ne supporte plus de passer à côté de la table de Dean et ses amis, il a la nette impression que tout le monde le dévisage, le jauge, le juge… Quelques minutes plus tard, sans rien dire, il va servir une bière neuve devant Dean, que cette fois il ne renverse pas. Trop faible… Mais le problème c'est que son patron n'en a pas perdu une miette et la forcé à ramener une boisson gratuite. Génial.

À peine posée sur la table il fait demi-tour et échappe au moindre commentaire. Tant mieux. Dean se retient de le rattraper à nouveau. Il le laisse s'échapper et il sait qu'il ne devrait pas vu la façon dont ça lui tire le ventre à chaque fois. Il perd les conversations en route avec ses potes, John le ramène souvent sur Terre et les autres se moquent. Tout va bien.

Il réalise que ça fait presque deux semaines qu'il n'a pas touché à la coke. Il n'a pas envie. Il n'a pas envie là de se sentir plus fort et plus sexy que tous après l'échec cuisant du petit brun. Pourtant il se fait tirer par le bras. C'est John. Il veut aller fumer dehors. Okay. Ils laissent les autres et rejoignent les autres fumeurs exclus du bar. À peine ont-il allumé leur cigarette que John demande :

« Il s'est passé quoi avec ce mec ? Vous avez pas couché ensemble ?

Si. Deux fois même. Et je peux te dire que c'était mon meilleur coup de l'année., fait Dean amer en crachant la fumée.

Et... ?

Et j'ai pas rappelé, j'ai pas donné signe de vie.

Tu le fais jamais ! s'exclame John.

Mais là j'aurais dû.

Mais attends Dean ça va ? Tu dis juste jamais ça pour un mec ! Tu t'en fous, tu t'en tapes un autre ce soir !

Le problème c'est que...

Dean souffle. Le problème non, il n'y en a pas qu'un là. Plusieurs. Alors il interrompt sa phrase car il n'a pas les idées claires. John le sait, Dean fait tout le temps ça quand ça va pas.

Allez Dean, c'est bon. On a qu'à partir de là...

J'crois que j'vais rentrer en fait. Demain j'ai un rendez-vous., prétexte-t-il avant d'écraser sa clope.

Comme tu veux. Te prends pas la tête va, tu lui plais en tout cas, vu comment il t'a renversé la bière dessus. » se marre-t-il.

Dean rit un peu aussi et se fait taper sur l'épaule par John alors qu'ils rentrent à nouveau dans le bar. Le blond annonce aux autres qu'ils décollent et que Dean rentre. Yves râle. C'est lui qui a insisté pour venir et maintenant il rentre et va se coucher avec les poules ! Bref. La bande d'amis sort de là et se fait la bise devant le bar en se souhaitant bonne soirée.

Castiel a vu Dean partir et sent une pointe d'amertume lui gâcher le gout de la victoire. Il est parti oui. Justement… Pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui voulait à la base. Tant pis pour lui.

Reprendre le boulot. Se vider l'esprit, ça fera moins mal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. Under my skin.**

Castiel monte les escaliers de son immeuble. Les cinq étages sont une torture qu'il s'inflige quotidiennement depuis trois ans qu'il habite ici. C'est pour les jambes, pour son souffle de fumeur… Enfin, après plusieurs heures de services elles sont toujours aussi insupportables ces marches.

4 heures 30 du matin et la seule chose qu'il se dit c'est que demain il ne travaille pas. Tant mieux. Il doit passer à la galerie pour voir où en sont les visites et s'il y'a eu des achats. Mais il ne rêve pas trop.

Dean entend les clés dans la serrure. Il a une putain de boule dans la gorge. Il ne devrait pas être là. Rentrer par effraction, c'est un délit. Qu'il a commis et ce de façon irrationnelle. Il est assis sur le lit de Castiel depuis une demi heure, ne bouge pas. Il a peur de la réaction de l'autre. Castiel voit que la clef ne tourne pas dans son mécanisme et il pousse la porte. C'est ouvert. Merde il a encore oublié de fermer, c'est tout lui ça. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ne fait. Déjà qu'il n'y a pas de digicode en bas…

La porte cette fois belle et bien fermée derrière lui, il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabille, prépare ses fringues pour les mettre au sale et se glisse sous la douche.

Ça tue Dean d'entendre en face les pas de Castiel, puis l'eau. L'imaginer lui dessous. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il pourrait partir là, fuir les problèmes au lieu de venir les chercher.

La toile sur Florence est toujours là, en face du lit mais il remarque que cette fois elle est signée. C'est étrange mais cette toile le calme. Il revoit Castiel la peindre. C'est un sentiment bien agréable qui lui fait oublier celui de l'angoisse.

Mais le calme est de courte durée, et à peine Castiel franchit le pas de la porte de sa chambre enroulé dans une serviette qu'il pousse un hurlement de peur. Il y a quelqu'un dans sa chambre !

« Cas..., souffle-t-il. C'est Dean, calme-toi... S'il te plaît.

Il se lève et va vers lui. Le petit brun en est paralysé de trouille et à l'impression que son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine.

Putain mais ça va pas la tête ?! Ça t'arrive souvent de rentrer chez les gens sans frapper ?, lui crie-t-il dessus.

Dean pose ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Il distingue ses traits effrayés au clair de lune qui passe par la fenêtre ouverte.

Fallait que je te parle. , dit-il pour s'excuser.

Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et attendre dehors au lieu de rentrer ça !

Castiel crie encore un peu pour se calmer mais rien que le contact des mains de Dean sur lui l'ont apaisé…

Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé entrer Cas ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé parler ? Je crois pas moi...

Castiel soupire, il marque un point mais putain…

Bon bah vas-y maintenant que tu es là. »

Il se dégage des mains de Dean et va chercher un caleçon dans son armoire. Dean s'empêche de le regarder mais c'est pas l'envie qui manque. Non, non, il doit parler là, hum.

« J'suis désolé de pas t'avoir rappelé, de pas être passé tout ce que tu veux. Mais putain, toi non plus t'as pas échappé à ce qu'il se passé avec le film ! Je contrôle rien ! Je suis pas sorti depuis la fois où on s'est rencontré. Sorti pour moi ! Et ça m'énerve de te dire ça, je sais que j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre mais j'y peux rien., avoue Dean.

Tu aurais pris mon numéro de portable déjà ça t'aurait un peu plus avancé… Et oui j'ai vu le bordel autour de ton film… Comment ne pas y échapper ?

Dean va s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit de Castiel. C'est bizarre comme il a le sentiment d'avoir ses marques ici...

Je pensais repasser deux jours plus tard, ton numéro m'aurait pas été utile. Je n'ai rien prévu, ni planifié, c'est pas mon genre.

Bon…, Castiel se retourne et s'adosse au placard. Je suis censé te pardonner là ?

Tu fais ce que tu veux ! s'exclame Dean. Je voulais juste que tu saches. Maintenant fais ce dont tu as envie. »

Castiel le regarde. Le fixe, c'est malpoli de dévisager ainsi les gens mais pourtant il le fait. Il le déteste car il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. La seule chose qu'il a envie de lui dire c'est « C'est de toi dont j'ai envie »… Tellement qu'il ne s'est pas entendu le prononcer… Dean a ouvert la bouche. Surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Enfin si. Il l'espérait, intérieurement. Qu'il veuille de lui. Pour cette nuit et plus peut-être.

« Moi aussi... » souffle-t-il, tellement que ça lui fait mal.

Castiel ne bouge pas et en a rougit de désir. Il lui fait signe de venir en le regardant de sous ses cils. Dean se lève. Doucement. Il pose son chapeau sur le bureau et s'approche de Castiel, le bouffant du regard. Le petit brun prend à peine le temps de réfléchir qu'il se jette à son cou. Il l'embrasse… Avec hargne, sans douceur. Ce n'est pas une envie comme ça, c'est un besoin. Ça lui arrache les tripes et lui fait du bien quand il est contre lui. Accroché à ses cheveux, sur la pointe des pieds. Il en tremble de désir. Dean le sent bien. Il a passé ses bras autour de lui, le serre, plante ses ongles dans ses reins nus. Ils se marquent. Leurs lèvres sont rouges, à sang, une goutte perle d'ailleurs de la bouche de Dean. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il arrête le baiser. C'est parce qu'il veut savoir.

« Tu as baisé avec d'autres mecs depuis qu'on s'est vu ?

Castiel ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, mais répond, sans chercher à mentir.

Ouais…

Et c'était mieux qu'avec moi ?

Non… C'est de toi que j'avais envie., souffle Castiel avant de lui mordre la lèvre.

Dean a le ventre qui se retourne. Jamais un mec ne lui a fait ça et ça commence à lui plaire. Il s'y fait bien. Il glisse ses longs doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon, prêt à l'enlever...

Avec combien de mecs ? insiste Dean.

Deux…

En même temps ?

Non… Deux jours différents.

Castiel caresse le tatouage dans le cou de Dean. Celui-ci hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. Il réalise l'indiscrétion de ses questions et se sent mal.

Tu sais que toi non plus tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre..., souffle-t-il.

Non en effet. Mais tu devrais profiter tant que tu m'as sous la main. »

Les doigts de Castiel glissent le long du visage de son amant, le dessine. Dean le fuit alors, se mettant à genoux et descendant au passage le caleçon de Castiel. Il redécouvre tout son corps et embrasse surtout son bas ventre. Passe sa langue dans son nombril aussi. Sent son odeur malgré celle du gel douche au miel. Elle lui a manqué...

Castiel s'enflamme de désir. Le moindre geste, la moindre caresse le rend pantelant. Et là debout c'est à peine s'il tient sur ses pieds. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime, c'est qu'il ressent le besoin insurmontable de le sentir partout. D'avoir Dean là pour lui, contre lui, avec lui.

Dean qui le remercie d'avoir voulu de lui ce soir en ouvrant légèrement la bouche et aspirer la peau fine du bas ventre, à la frontière de la toison. Ce n'est qu'un effort de marquage entre eux. Ils ont besoin de se prouver qu'ils s'appartiennent alors qu'ils n'ont pas de comptes à se rendre. Castiel, lui, s'agrippe, se tient aux cheveux de Dean. Comme s'il allait lui arracher, se retenir à lui le retenir à lui. Qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il ne recommence pas à s'évanouir dans la nature comme ça. Rien à foutre de la star, rien à foutre du fric, de la gloire, de l'entourage. Il le veut comme ça, cru, au milieu de sa chambre à une heure non raisonnable de la nuit.

« Ahann ouiii… »

Dean se gave de son gémissement. C'est ça qu'il voulait. Ça. Ce moment où il fait chavirer Cas, grâce à sa bouche cette fois. Il se calme. Lâche la peau de son amant et regarde la trace violacée avant de se tourner vers le visage de Castiel, avec une petite moue.

« Quoi ?, souffle Castiel, la voix rauque.

Je sais pas. J'me sens terriblement bien comme terriblement mal de te faire ça..., fait Dean en passant ses doigts sur le suçon.

Et alors ? Moi j'aime… J'adore… Tu… Tu peux faire plus si tu veux. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

Les ongles de Castiel se plantent dans sa nuque. Dean la renverse. C'est vrai. Lui aussi il aime, lui aussi il adore.

Il se relève et recule jusqu'au lit. Il a retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant que Castiel n'arrive mais sinon il est encore tout habillé. Alors il s'allonge et il attend que ça soit Castiel qui fasse ce qu'il a envie. Alors celui-ci lui grimpe dessus, le déshabille pour le toucher. Comme la première fois, il laisse ses mains glisser. Mais plus encore, ses ongles ripent, abrasent la peau sensible en multiples endroits. S'il part, même là il l'aura encore. Dans la peau.

Les gestes sont précis et affolés à la fois. Plus vite pour arriver plus vite à la jouissance, mais avec doigté pour rendre cette jouissance encore meilleure. Faire la différence, pour ne pas être qu'un vulgaire coup d'un soir. Ni de deux.

Dean est à peine nu que Castiel veut le goûter. La tête entre les cuisses il entreprend de le prendre dans sa bouche. Son sexe, entier. Sucer. Dean crie aux supplices que Castiel inflige à son corps. Il crie aussi car il les réclame. Il n'est plus à une griffure près, en quelques minutes il apprend à les désirer comme il apprend à ne plus souffrir quand les dents de Cas touchent son sexe. Il crie encore son plaisir, ses fantasmes. Il crie pour évacuer le rythme que son amant lui impose. Si la dernière fois c'est lui qui a dominé, cette nuit il accepte de se laisser aller. Il a l'impression qu'il va perdre un peu d'égo à chaque fois. Il ne sait pas jusqu'où. Il s'en fout. Il crie et il tient Castiel.

Castiel se retire une minute, Dean est dur et trempé de salive. Parfaitement assez. Dans son tiroir il sort préservatif et lubrifiant. Il déroule la protection sur le sexe en érection, il force Dean à ne pas bouger pour l'instant. De dos à son amant, à genoux, il écarte les jambes au dessus de lui. D'une main il tient son sexe, le fait aller vers son intimité. Il va avoir mal, il veut.

« Cas..., a le temps d'appeler Dean. J'veux te voir... »

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Il n'a pas du l'entendre car il se sent entrer dans son intimité trop étroite. Ce n'est pas forcément agréable, que ça soit pour l'un ou l'autre. Mais ils ne disent rien bord, juste gémir, entre douleur et extase de se retrouver.

Dean ne peut rien faire. Il laisse son amant mener la danse. Tout rôle inversé. Mais quel plaisir mon Dieu. Pourquoi est-ce si intense ?

Castiel gémit, halète. De douleur et de plaisir. Il sent son intimité se détendre, s'ouvrir tant il a envie. Bougeant les jambes, il prend son appui pour commence à aller et venir. Imposer un rythme assez soutenu. Plus ça va plus il s'ouvre. Meilleur c'est.

« Putain ahan… ! Ouiii ! »

Il utilise le corps de Dean, comme un jouet, comme une poupée sur laquelle il s'enfilerait. Pour son plaisir égoïste, mais dans tout ça pourtant il cherche le plaisir de son amant. Lui offrir toujours plus de sensation quand il fait exprès de se serrer autour de lui.

« Putain, oui... Oui... ».

Dean souffle autant qu'il souffre et autant qu'il se sent bien. Bien dans ce plaisir que lui offre Castiel. Alors pour l'aider il plie les jambes, entre celles de son amant et se laisse s'en servir. Il est rare que Dean s'offre. Qu'il laisse l'autre usurper de son corps. Et il en a les larmes au bord des yeux de sentir cet abandon réciproque et cet orgasme monter. Par vague toujours. Chaleur, langueur, bonheur. Et des fois, tous ces sentiments mélangés.

Castiel jubile, il se tient aux jambes de Dean. Peu accélérer, même s'il a mal aux jambes. Mais pour le plaisir ce n'est qu'une toute petite chose. Ça lui monte dans le bas des reins, comme il cambre pour donner de l'ampleur à ses coups de hanches.

La chaleur le rend trempé, le fait mouiller. Il se caresse légèrement mais ça ne lui fait rien. Son corps réagit plus encore aux moments où sa peau et celle de son amant se rencontrent qu'à des caresses purement sexuelles… Quand il lui donne du plaisir, il en ressent tout autant. Le cercle est sans fin, c'est infernal, mais ça les conduits au bord de l'orgasme, quand il cri par moment, il sait qu'il est proche. Très…

Dean aimerait se redresser et passer ses bras autour de lui, le tenir, le serrer à l'en étouffer. Mais le plaisir le cloue au matelas. Il ne voit rien et ça aussi il aimerait. Le visage de la jouissance de Castiel à la lumière de la Lune. Et imaginer lui permet d'accéder une fois pour toute à un plaisir qu'il croyait avoir inventé tant il était bon la dernière fois. Mais non. C'est réel. Ça prend chacun de ses muscles, ça lui vide la tête, et enfin cette sensation de plénitude que ni la coke, ni le cinéma, ni la musique, rien ne peut lui donner ça. Que Castiel.

Castiel sent Dean jouir, il voudrait le sentir vraiment, venir dans son corps. La douleur à ses jambes empire, il n'a plus assez de souffle, son ventre et ses muscles sont atrocement douloureux, et son cœur est trop affolé… Et au lieu de craquer et d'arrêter de bouger pour se reposer, il se rend compte que c'est l'orgasme qui lui dérègle le corps. Et les cris qu'il commence à pousser, il ne se les connaissait pas. Il jouit terriblement lentement, dans la profonde satisfaction d'avoir fait venir Dean.

Ce dernier émerge avec difficulté de son plaisir, accru par presque deux semaines d'abstinence. C'est pour cela qu'il a encore joui avant lui. Qu'importe, c'était tout aussi fort. Il a pourtant un coup au cœur rien qu'à imaginer la fois où ils atteindront l'extase ensemble. Car oui il ne doute pas, il y aura prochaine fois.

Il laisse glisser ses jambes sur le matelas et tourne lentement sur le côté, pour avoir Castiel contre lui. Le petit brun se laisse tomber sur le côté du lit, il ne s'en remet pas. Rien en lui n'a envie de s'en remettre. Comme l'impression d'avoir donné son corps à Dean, lui avoir tout abandonné… Son amant l'embrasse affectueusement sur la tempe. Il a mal, Castiel a fait en sorte que, si près pourtant, il doive rester en plus. La douleur fait partie d'eux et de leur plaisir alors il laisse filer. Il caresse juste la hanche à sa portée, elle aussi doit être meurtrie par le combat de leurs corps… Castiel a mal partout lui aussi, les crampes dans chacun de ses muscles… Il se retourne vers Dean, passe son bras autour de son torse. Son odeur l'enivre, le saoule de plaisir.

« Putain… »

Dean le voit enfin. Après l'orgasme. Jamais pendant. Il ne veut pas généraliser mais n'empêche que les trois fois où ils l'ont fait, Cas était toujours dos à lui. Il hausse les épaules. Ça n'a tellement que peu d'importance à côté de tout ce plaisir. Le meilleur coup de l'année oui... même plus.

« Tu m'en veux plus là ? rit-il doucement.

Non… Je suis pas rancunier.. ça m'aide pas tout ça… Tu me fais trop prendre mon pied en plus…

Et moi alors... C'est dingue quoi., fait Dean avant de se frotter les yeux. Je vais me laver un peu, tu viens ou trop la flemme ? sourit-il.

Je viens avec toi, je vais profiter de t'avoir là. Qui sait quand je te reverrais… »

Castiel se redresse, il a du sperme partout et il est trempé. Oui la douche est une nécessité. En arrivant dans la salle de bains, Dean retire le préservatif et le jette. Il a un haut-le-cœur quand il en voit un autre dans la poubelle.

_« Il avait envie de toi, il te l'a dit. Pas la peine de te mettre en colère pour ça. »_

Essayant de se persuader, il rejoint Castiel dans la cabine de douche minuscule.

Le petit brun l'a attiré à lui, met l'eau bien chaude. A nouveau il se pend à son cou, l'embrasse, le touche et le caresse. Sous l'eau il découvre le grain de peau à un nouveau jour. C'est doux, tendre et ferme à la fois.

Dean se sent immédiatement mieux. Il se sent encore désiré malgré la baise d'enfer. Pourtant un petit doute subsiste, il veut l'éclaircir, en avoir le cœur net. Il serre Castiel contre lui et demande à son oreille si les autres, passés entre eux, ont eu le droit à une douche aussi avec lui.

« Ils ont même pas passé la nuit ici.., le rassure Castiel. Jaloux ?

Non ! Enfin oui mais... Bon laisse tomber. » s'embrouille Dean en baissant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse Castiel rit doucement et baise ses lèvres. Ça lui donne quelques secondes un sentiment de toute puissance sur Dean Il peut le rendre jaloux. Il peut le faire revenir comme ça. Il attrape le gel douche et commence à savonner son amant. Dean se laisse laver puis entreprend de faire de même avec Castiel. Jaloux, oui clairement il l'a été. Sauf qu'il ne contrôle pas ce sentiment. Les mots sont sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'ils les aient pensé. La crainte, la peur. Idiotes. Il n'y a personne.

Ils se rincent tranquillement, prenant le temps de détendre leurs muscles endoloris. Ils ne disent rien, se touchent. Puis sortent, se sèchent tout en se regardant. La chambre redevient leur repère, leur cachette. Castiel l'amant secret de la star, refugiés dans un petit appart, sans que personne ne sache où ils sont.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, au chaud. Ils ont pensé à fermer les volets cette fois. De toute façon, une averse commençait alors pour la toile en cours de Cas il valait mieux. C'est la première nuit fraîche depuis une semaine sur la capitale, alors que pour eux c'est la première chaude puisqu'ils sont enfin tous les deux.

Ils s'endorment au petit jour, vers les six heures. Le soleil ne va pourtant pas tarder à se lever. Ils n'ont que leur heure. C'est tout.

"Vrrr... Vrrr... Vrrr..."

C'est ce putain de bruit qui sort Dean de son sommeil. Tôt, beaucoup trop. Mais il le reconnaît ce bruit et il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'y échapper quel que soit l'heure.

Il s'extirpe difficilement de l'étreinte de Castiel et va prendre son téléphone dans la poche de son jean par terre. Au moment où il le prend, il loupe l'appel. Putain. Il jure à voix haute et se recouche quand même, le téléphone à porter de main cette fois.

« Il est quelle heure ?, murmure Castiel.

Dix heures et demie., grogne à moitié Dean.

Trop tôt… »

Castiel se tourne vers son amant et va poser la tête contre son torse. À peine fait-il ça que le téléphone de Dean vibre à nouveau. Il regarde et c'est encore son agent qui essaye de le joindre. Il embrasse rapidement Cas et se lève en décrochant. Il va dans la salle de bains pour ne pas le déranger.

« Dean tu fous quoi ? Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de t'appeler ! s'énerve Paul Lauer, l'agent.

Je dors.

Bah lève-toi plus tôt et couche-toi moins tard ! Le film cartonne, la prod' a besoin de toi pour assurer la promo et t'as une séance photo demain j'te rappelle.

Ah oui, c'est vrai merci... J'ai rien aujourd'hui hein ? s'inquiètent Dean et la passoire qui lui sert de cerveau.

Non, repos, faut que tu sois bien pour les photos donc euh... Va dormir finalement.

Merci ! »

Dean raccroche presque énervé et retourne se coucher contre Castiel. C'est bon d'avoir une présence dans un lit quand même...

« Cas, tu fais un truc aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il.

Galerie… Bosse pas…, marmonne le petit brun.

J'peux rester ici ? fait Dean d'une petite voix tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mmouiii… » sourit-il en se collant à son corps.

Cette fois c'est Dean qui sourit. Putain il va rester planquer ici toute la journée. Il a vu ses potes hier donc ils ne lui en voudront pas. Il a juste son chat à aller nourrir dans la journée. Le pied. Rien que de penser à ça, il se rendort immédiatement. Castiel n'a pas besoin de plus et s'endort dans ses bras.

« Debout beau gosse…, murmure Castiel, à cheval sur Dean. Il est 14 heures…

Dean ouvre les yeux sur Castiel. C'est quand même vachement mieux comme réveil qu'un coup de téléphone. En plus il a eu la gentillesse de ne pas ouvrir les volets, ce qui lui laisse le temps d'émerger.

Bonjour trésor., sourit-il. Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?

J'ai juste fait le petit dej' et un peu de ménage histoire que mon appart ait pas l'air trop crade., rit le petit brun, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dean passe la main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. C'est la première fois qu'on le réveille comme ça. Il va en devenir dépendant.

J'te préviens j'ai genre super faim. J'vais me faire des pâtes quoi ! rit Dean. Et puis le ménage j'm'en fous, déjà que j'me planque chez toi.

Ha ouais quand même !, rit Castiel. Alors mon pain décongelé et grillé va pas être assez je pense… C'est pas le grand luxe pour toi monsieur la star ! »

Castiel se relève de sur le lit, il flotte dans un pull trois fois trop grand pour lui. Le temps s'est considérablement dégradé et il a froid. Dean le voit quand Cas ouvre les volets et il fait la grimace. Il a que son jean et son tee-shirt de hier soir pfff. Va vraiment falloir qu'il passe chez lui. Quand il sort de sous les draps et enfile son boxer, il réalise aussi qu'il fait assez humide quand même. Super.

« M'appelle pas Monsieur la star, j'aime paaas ! rit-il en se levant. Et j'en mangerai de ton pain va... »

Castiel va dans la cuisine il sert du café bien serré à Dean puis allume la télé, se prend son thé et s'assoit sur la chaise, les jambes ramenées contre son torse. Dean le rejoint après avoir passé de l'eau sur son visage. Il est mieux servi qu'un roi et remercie cas en baisant son front. Il s'assoit et juste après sa première gorgée de café, son téléphone sonne à nouveau.

Numéro inconnu.

« Oui allô ?

Oui Monsieur Winchester ?

Euh oui...

Bonjour, ici la Rédaction du Grand Journal de Canal +...

Dean tire alors une putain de tête. C'est une blague ?

On aurait voulu que vous soyez un de nos invités très prochainement...

Euh oui bien sûr. Je vous donne le numéro de mon agent, voyez avec lui. »

Il énumère les dix chiffres, remercie la standardiste et reste ensuite abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, demande Castiel le voyant.

Je viens d'avoir Canal Plus au téléphone. Ils veulent que j'vienne au Grand Journal., dit Dean, toujours un peu sonné.

Ouah !, s'exclame Castiel. Putain tu es vraiment sollicité de partout. C'est étrange que tu n'aies rien aujourd'hui.

Il ne se rend même pas compte que Dean passe aussi en même temps à la télé, dans une émission quelconque.

Jour de pause vu que demain j'ai une séance photos. » explique-t-il.

Son téléphone sonne, son agent cette fois qui a eu Canal Plus. Ils ont fixé la date, le réalisateur viendra avec lui mais qu'ils veulent faire un sujet sur lui, l'étoile montante du cinéma fran... La communication coupe, son portable ne tient vraiment plus bien la charge. Il raconte à Castiel ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et dit :

« J'veux pas d'un sujet sur moi. Enfin si, c'est cool pour ma carrière mais j'ai peur que des trucs persos filtrent...

T'as peur qu'ils découvrent que tu es gay ?

Pfff ouais et ça encore c'est pas le pire quoi. J'veux pas qu'ils sachent que par exemple je suis là avec toi...

Tu aurais peur que ton petit havre de paix soit découvert ?, rit Castiel.

Exactement., fait Dean, très sérieux.

Il avale son café et se permet de prendre la télécommande de la télé pour mettre des clips. Il en a marre des infos, le film est encore là alors qu'aujourd'hui, jour de repos !

Ça te dérange pas de venir à la galerie avec moi alors ?

Non pas du tout. Au contraire, au moins je vais voir autre chose que celle de Florence. Par contre, on pourra passer chez Bouygues ?

En même temps Dean se prépare une tartine. Il a promis à Cas de manger de son pain zut !

Euh, si tu veux ! J'ai rien à faire de toute façon… Tu veux changer de forfait pour prendre un truc ultra illimité avec appel partout dans le monde pour quand tu seras connu aux USA ?, le taquine-t-il.

Non. Enfin presque. J'veux l'iPhone. »

Dean lui fait un grand sourire de gamin et lui baise le coin des lèvres pour se faire pardonner.

Castiel éclate de rire, le bouffe des yeux.

« Ha oui d'accord, tu veux jouer les stars et ton petit portable est trop ridicule ?

Non ! Regarde le mien est vieux, tombe en rade tout le temps. L'iPhone sera plus fonctionnel..., argumente Dean.

Mais bien sûr. Trouve bien tous les arguments pour me convaincre ! Moi je suis certain que c'est pour avoir l'air encore plus beau gosse que d'habitude ! Achète toi des Ray-Ban et là c'est bon, plus personne ne pourra te résister.

Castiel nettoie sa tasse dans l'évier. Dean va le rejoindre et commence à ouvrir les placards, en quête d'une casserole et d'un sachet de pâtes.

Rigole pas mais je les ai les Ray Ban, mes potes me les ont offertes pour mes 20 ans ! glisse-t-il dans un sourire.

J'aurais du me douter... Attends tu as encore faim ?!

Dean le regarde et fait sa belle moue de comédien, une tête à laquelle généralement personne ne résiste.

Oui...

Et Castiel ne peut y échapper lui aussi. Ça lui tord le ventre tellement il aime...

Pfff... T'es insupportable.

Parce que tu peux pas me résister toi non plus ? » rit-il.

Il a trouvé sa casserole et met l'eau à chauffer. Il s'adosse au plan de travail en attendant. Pour toute réponse Castiel se lève et va se coller à lui... Envie. À tel point que son cœur loupe un battement alors qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Dean passe un bras autour de sa taille et une main sur son visage. Il a de la chance d'être ici, il réalise. Dans un appart paumé, avec un mec splendide et bon au pieu, en jour de repos. C'est pas donné à tout le monde. Il se penche et prend ses lèvres entre les siennes à peine quelques secondes.

« Ça va Cas? souffle-t-il.

Celui-ci expire, fort. Ses mains se crispent contre le torse de son amant.

J'ai très envie de retourner au lit... Très...

On y va si tu veux. Rien ne nous presse aujourd'hui... »

Dean lit l'envie dans ses yeux. Extrême. Les quelques éclats de bleu clair ont disparu, ne reste que la couleur orageuse. Sublime. Encore envie aussi. Alors il fond sur sa bouche et l'embrasse comme hier, quand ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux semaines. Il retrouve la même hardiesse et la même précipitation. Castiel se fond dans ses bras. Il se donne totalement à lui.

Puis le tire dans la chambre. Les pâtes peuvent bien attendre...

Castiel ne bouge pas de sur le ventre, reprenant son souffle. Il en est même encore agité de quelques spasmes. Dean recouvre son corps et respire particulièrement fort. Il s'interroge sur la puissance de leurs orgasmes, à chaque fois presque plus forte qui leur fait atteindre un point de non retour. Jouant sur les endroits qu'ils savent maintenant sensibles chez l'autre, quand ils baisent, c'est le combat des sensations, la lutte de leurs corps et de leurs envies.

Dean fait son petit tour à la salle de bains et revient au lit. Il est trop faible pour rester debout de toute façon.

« Mmmh... Va falloir se lever quand même... On peut pas rester là toute la journée...

Non..., souffle Dean.

Néanmoins, il se rallonge sur le ventre sur Castiel et va lui embrasser l'oreille.

La galerie ferme à quelle heure ? demande-t-il.

19 heures...

Castiel frissonne, et va jouer avec les cheveux de Dean. Les entortillant, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts... Il est obligé de se tourner pour faire ça, sa bouche est alors largement accessible pour Dean qui va l'embrasser.

Mmmh bon. On y va, tu viens avec moi chez Bouygues puis faut que je pense à rentrer chez moi après...

D'accord... Tu me laisseras ton numéro cette fois hun ?

Ouais t'inquiète pas. Never more, jamais les mêmes erreurs., dit-il doucement.

Bien... Ça me rassure... Allez va manger tes pâtes et on y va ! »

Dean lui obéit. La cuisine dans laquelle il revient ressemble à une scène de crime. Rien n'a bougé depuis une heure. La télé est toujours allumée, la table avec quelques miettes et le bol de café de Dean. La casserole restée sur le feu. Comme si on avait arrêté le temps et que là, le grand brun ré-actionnait tout. Terminant de faire chauffer l'eau, d'y mettre ses pâtes. De ranger un peu et faire la vaisselle.

Castiel laisse Dean faire, comme s'il était chez lui. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Son amant a bien besoin de ça pour se détendre et échapper au monde extérieur.

Lui pour le moment reste allongé sur le dos, il faut qu'il s'habille... Pff.

Dean finit sa vaisselle sur fond du dernier David Guetta qui passe sur Virgin 17. Heureusement que c'est une chaîne 100 % rock hein... Bref, il range tout ce qu'il a pris, un coup d'éponge sur la table et il éteint la télé. Il revient dans la chambre et l'odeur le frappe particulièrement. Leur repère sent le sexe, fort. Ça ne le dérange pas, au contraire mais aérer un peu ne fera pas de mal. Il va ouvrir la fenêtre sur le temps gris parisien. Ça lui donne envie de se recoucher et vu que Castiel est encore nu dans le lit, il n'hésite pas.

« Ça y est tu as fini de manger ?, rit Castiel.

À en croire la taille de mon ventre... Dean passe pas main dessus comme s'il était enceinte. Oui ! »

Castiel rit encore, puis il s'étire, baille. Il lui faut un temps fou pour se remettre des orgasmes, pire avec Dean. Ce dernier ne résiste pas. C'est terrible, avec Castiel il a toujours envie. Le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer, fort, presque à l'en étouffer. Il a toujours été un amant câlin mais jamais ça ne lui a pris autant les tripes. Castiel ferme les yeux sous la sensation de tendresse qui s'empare de lui. Les bras passés autour de la taille de son amant, il le respire et cherche encore à l'apprendre. Il est bien, tellement. Pas besoin de s'étonner qu'à chaque fois que Dean est là il s'endorme comme un bébé dans ses bras.

« Trésor, on devrait vraiment bouger tu sais., souffle Dean.

Je sais… Mais avant va falloir que tu me lâches…

J'vais essayer. »

Dean le laisse s'échapper de ses bras en desserrant lentement son étreinte. Son petit amant put se redresser sur le lit. Il lui sourit avant de se lever et aller dans la salle de bain. Brossage de dents, nettoyage de son ventre, se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Puis il retourne dans la chambre et fouille dans son armoire pour trouver un jean et un tee-shirt.

Dean lui succède à la salle de bains et prend carrément une douche. Castiel l'autorise à prendre la brosse à dents neuve dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, elle lui servira quand il reviendra, dit-il plein d'espoir. Le grand brun va encore lui piquer un tee-shirt et lui promet de lui rendre l'autre tout à l'heure.

Tout beaux, ils descendent de l'appartement et se retrouvent dans Paris.

Castiel a presque l'impression d'un mirage de voir Dean marcher à ses côtés, c'est tellement étrange. Il a beaucoup plus l'habitude de le voir dans son lit ou dans le bar… Alors que là. Ça le rend tout joyeux. Alors il prend sa main, entrelace leurs doigts, espérant que ça ne le gêne pas trop. Pas plus que ça. Au contraire en fait, doit s'avouer Dean. Ça lui fait chaud, simplement. Lui qui était le premier à critiquer tout ces gays en couple qui s'exposent, là il se la ferme. Non pas qu'il est en couple avec Castiel, non ! Enfin vu comment il a réagi hier... Oula, c'est le flou artistique dans sa tête. Il ne dit rien du coup, fronce les sourcils de toutes ces pensées dans sa tête.

Le petit brun emmène Dean jusqu'à la galerie, ce n'est pas très loin, dans une rue assez fréquentée. En arrivant devant il voit qu'il ya quelques personnes à l'intérieur. Miracle ! Lâchant la main de Dean il ouvre la porte et va jusqu'au galeriste qu'il salue poliment. Il laisse Dean regarder autour de lui pendant qu'il discute avec le jeune homme.

Avant de regarder les toiles, c'est Castiel qu'il fixe. Son sourire et son enthousiasme. Dean est content pour lui, vraiment.

Il commence à faire le tour de ses œuvres. Il remarque son don pour l'aquarelle, bien qu'avant il ait essayé la gouache à ce qu'il voit. L'aquarelle est plus légère. C'est toujours des paysages presque. Il y a de rares portraits, dont celui d'une petite fille brune qui a quelques traits en commun avec lui. Il ne cherche pas à savoir qui c'est. Finalement la peinture est quelque chose d'assez intime...

Il se retourne vers Castiel et l'attend devant une toile de l'Italie et ses champs d'oliviers.

Castiel apprend qu'il a vendu deux toiles ! Deuxième miracle de la journée. Il informe le galeriste qu'il a une nouvelle œuvre à accrocher. Puis retourne vers Dean, il passe sa main sous son tee-shirt, griffe tout doucement sa peau.

« Ça te plaît beau gosse ?

Dean en a mal au ventre. Il aime ce surnom. Uniquement parce que c'est celui qu'il lui donne. Il passe sa main sur sa nuque et tire un peu ses cheveux.

Oui. L'Italie t'a inspiré à ce que je vois...

Ouais énormément. En plus j'ai toujours plein de croquis chez moi que je dois finir…

J'aime beaucoup tes toiles Cas., sourit Dean.

Il pense ce qu'il dit. Et il a envie que Castiel le sache.

Merci beaucoup.., Castiel sourit et l'embrasse furtivement. J'ai terminé on va pouvoir aller assouvir ton envie de jouer la star.

J'suis sûr que tu vas vouloir faire mumuse avec aussi. J'ai vu le mac sur ton bureau, ne crois pas !

Dean rit et dit au revoir au galeriste avant de sortir.

Je m'en sers principalement pour travailler ! Ce n'est pas superficiel ! » se moque Castiel.

Dans la rue, ils avancent encore ensemble. Pas encore main dans la main mais plutôt l'un à côté de l'autre, se jetant des regards. Dean finit par passer son bras sur ses épaules. Cette fois c'est lui emmène Castiel. Ils prennent le métro. Il va aller dans l'agence en bas de chez lui, ça sera le plus simple.

Quand il donne son numéro au conseiller de chez Bouygues pour le suivi de son dossier, il fait un clin d'œil à Castiel. À lui de vite noter les dix chiffres. Castiel sort son portable et le rentre immédiatement au nom de Beau gosse. Voilà au moins une bonne chose.

Il attend sagement que Dean termine ses petites emplettes, puis manque de s'étouffer quand il entend le prix de son nouveau jouet. Dean sort sa carte bleue sans discuter. Il a consulté ses comptes hier et vu le nombre d'entrées du film, le prix c'est sa journée de boulot. Sans rien faire. Quelle vie géniale.

À peine l'allume-t-il que son ancienne carte Sim qui est dedans lui annonce qu'il a trois messages vocaux. Il les écoutera plus tard, là il veut profiter de Castiel.

« Emmène-moi chez toi., fait soudain Castiel.

Euh... Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on se balade ?

Non ! Je veux voir chez toi ! Pourquoi tu hésites comme ça ?

Bah parce que... Non rien, on a qu'à y aller, c'est juste là., dit-il en désignant la rue sur le côté.

Ha en plus… »

Castiel suit Dean dans la petite rue, il a hâte de venir chez lui. Côté trop curieux encore une fois… Mais à peine se sont-ils engagés dans la rue que Dean voit une dizaine de filles devant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Oh putain non, c'est une blague...

« Viens Cas. »

Il le tire en marchant plus rapidement à la rue d'après. De là il a accès aux escaliers de la sortie de secours. Ils les montent quatre à quatre. Normalement on ne peut ouvrir la porte que de l'intérieur mais Dean sort une radiographie découpée de son portefeuille. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu rentrer chez Castiel hier...

Le petit brun n'en croit toujours pas ses yeux. Sous le choc il réalise d'un coup encore plus à quel point Dean est passé de l'ombre à la lumière en quelques semaines. Et toutes ces groupies, pour lui ! Pour le moment il ne dit encore rien, et laisse son amant se débrouiller. Et visiblement il n'a pas à s'en faire pour lui vu comme il s'en sort.

Le verrou cède, la porte s'ouvre enfin et Dean s'y engouffre. L'escalier est un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, il monte jusqu'au troisième et quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvre la porte de son appartement. Au calme, enfin.

En entrant, on tombe directement sur la cuisine aménagée en angle sur la droite. Une grande fenêtre donnant sur la rue de derrière fait courant d'air avec celle de la salle à manger, où trône une table en verre, dans la même pièce mais sur le mur opposé. Les murs sont d'un blanc très simple, Dean n'a pas cherché à personnaliser cette pièce.

En face, deux portes. Celle de gauche donnant sur la salle de bains et de droite sur le salon qui sert aussi à Dean de chambre quand il déplie le canapé clic-clac. C'est cette pièce qui est la plus personnalisée. C'est sa pièce de vie aussi. Trois murs sont orangés, et le quatrième rayés dans des couleurs chaudes. C'est sur celui-ci qu'il y a la fenêtre. À l'aveuglette, Dean va l'ouvrir et voir que Sam le chat est sur le canapé marron. Au centre de la pièce, une table basse en verre aussi. Sous le verre justement, il a disposé quelques photos de ses amis, de ses rares voyages et même un coquillage. Il reste une canette de bière de la soirée avec ses potes d'hier. Out comme doit rester la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Pfff…

Castiel sourit tout seul, il aime bien chez Dean. Ca lui ressemble malgré tout. Il est par contre très étonné en voyant le chat.

« Toi tu aimes les animaux ?

Un chat, c'est cool., dit-il en simplement en allant dans la cuisine pour chercher des croquettes. Ça fait une présence mais c'est pas chiant ! rit Dean.

Comme un amant !, sourit Castiel en allant caresser la boule de poils.

Dean l'a entendu depuis la cuisine et quand il revient avec le bol de croquettes à la main, il fait une drôle de tête.

Quoi ?, demande Castiel.

T'est un chat toi ? dit simplement Dean, la tête confuse.

Castiel ne comprend rien et éclate de rire avant de venir lui griffer le cou.

Si tu veux !

- Non mais j'veux dire… C'est ça dont t'as envie ? Venir juste pour manger et repartir ? Sauf que ça sera pas manger…

- Je voyais pas ça comme ça… Venir de temps en temps faire un câlin au moment ou on s'y attends pas, être collant sans pour autant être la en permanence. Et je griffe !

Dean fait enfin un sourire. Il a eu un nouvel accès stupide de jalousie, de crainte. Putain, il va vraiment falloir arrêter ça…

- Désolé…

Qu'est-ce que tu as encore.. ?

Castiel lui prend le bol de croquettes des mains et le pose devant le chat, avant de revenir se pendre au cou de son amant.

Devine, tu le fais très bien., sourit Dean en le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé, contre lui.

Serais-tu jaloux ?, s'exclame t-il.

Hey ! Le dis pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'avoir fait un très grosse bêtise ! rit Dean.

C'est vrai tu es vraiment jaloux ?!

Arrête… Je vais finir par te mentir en te disant non., rougit Dean.

Hannn ! »

Castiel grimpe à cheval sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser. Dean ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou avoir peur. Il choisit quand même la première alternative avec un baiser en prime. Il se dit que si Castiel réagit comme ça, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si grave alors. Non rien est grave, surtout pas quand Castiel s'amuse innocemment à passer ses doigts sur les tétons de son amant au travers du tee-shirt. Dean sort à ce moment l'iPhone de sa poche. Il cherche rapidement l'appareil photo. Il le tourne dos à eux, embrasse Castiel, qui lui tire son tee-shirt, et appuie. Un petit bruit retentit. Il a pris sa première photo avec son nouveau jouet. Et c'est lui avec son petit amant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5. Never More.**

« Putain mais on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Mais parce que ! Parce qu'on est bien chez toi, moi j'ai rien ici et puis voilà, j'sais pas on a toujours dormi chez toi ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi on dort ensemble ce soir ? s'énerve aussi Dean.

Pourquoi ?! Je sais pas, peut-être que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi ? Non pas toi ? Et on s'en fout chez qui on est !

Mais oui moi aussi j'veux passer du temps avec toi Cas, demain je reprends le boulot, c'est bon et puisqu'on s'en fout de chez qui on est, pourquoi pas chez toi ? C'est une habitude c'est tout !

Une habitude ? Mais ça fait que deux fois que tu viens ! T'aimes pas être ici ? Donne moi au moins un excuse valable, là j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gamin borné qui s'énerve pour une connerie !

Parce que moi je m'énerve pour rien ? Et toi ? Tu me cries dessus depuis qu'on a fini de baiser, tu me fais un caprice Cas!

Et toi tu fais pas un caprice peut-être ? t'as quoi à cacher ? Un cadavre ?!

Non ! crie-t-il.

Dean devient blanc comme un linge. Non. Pas ses vieux démons. Il ne veut pas effrayer Castiel avec sa vie, il lui a déjà dit et il compte bien se tenir à cette ligne de conduite. Il se mord la lèvre.

Pff... Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me casser seul chez moi comme ça tu seras tranquille. »

Castiel récupère ses chaussures qu'il enfile rapidement. Dean n'arrive pas à le retenir. Il est encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir le faire. Alors il reste allongé dans le lit défait et attend de revenir à lui. Ça a le don d'énerver encore plus Castiel. Il traverse l'appartement et claque la porte d'entrée. Voilà.

Les escaliers descendus quatre à quatre, il se retrouve en bas devant une harde de groupies. Une d'elle lui saute dessus.

« Ooohh s'il vous plaît vous savez si c'est bien Dean Winchester qui habite ici ?

Castiel sourit.

Oui c'est là ! Au troisième étage, mais si j'étais vous je chercherais pas à lui plaire, il est gay. »

Sur ce il laisse la porte d'entrée ouverte et se casse. Vengeance. Et Dean la sent très rapidement arriver. Sa porte est tambourinée par de jeunes filles en rut qui veulent malgré tout tenter leurs chances. Et Dean n'est pas long à deviner comment elles sont arrivées là. Putain Cas... C'est pas de ça qu'il a envie. Pas de coups bas et pas de mensonge. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

_« On a toujours le choix Dean. »_

Il prend son iPhone et cherche le numéro de Castiel, enregistré au nom de Trésor. Il compose son premier message.

« Reviens. »

Avant de passer le portillon du métro le portable de Castiel vibre dans sa poche. Il lit le message, hésite, puis demande.

« Pourquoi ? »

Dean au même moment raccroche d'avec la Police. Il en pouvait plus de la tentative d'effraction de toutes ces filles, leurs hurlements... Il lit et répond aussi vite qu'il peut sur le tactile.

« Passe la nuit chez moi et je te raconterai Never More. »

Cette fois Castiel ne répond pas. Il était certain que ça avait un rapport avec ça. Avec la tête que Dean a tiré quand il lui a demandé s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Quelques minutes plus tard il est en bas de chez Dean et sonne. Entre temps, les filles ont du dégager de force. Une voiture banalisée de Police est même garée à quelques mètres d'ici. Le digicode va être changé pour prévenir d'un futur danger. C'est dingue...

Dean s'est rhabillé pour ouvrir aux flics et depuis il attend Castiel en fumant sur le canapé transformé en lit. Dès qu'il entend la sonnerie, il se précipite et appuie pour ouvrir. Il fait de même avec la porte et l'attend ici. La boule au ventre. Castiel monte les escaliers aussi vite qu'il les a descendus et arrive devant la porte d'appartement ouverte. Doucement il gratte et entre.

« Dean ?

Ce dernier est dans sa chambre en face. Il a un petit sourire.

J'suis la chambre mon chat.

Castiel ferme la porte derrière lui et s'avance dans la chambre. Il baisse les yeux et reste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Merci pour ton gentil cadeau., sourit Dean en tirant une taffe.

Le petit brun pince les lèvres.

C'était petit je sais…

Quand on a des groupies, on peut appeler les flics, c'est l'avantage. Tu viens t'asseoir ou tu veux rester debout ?

Castiel bouge et avance vers le lit et s'assoit près de Dean.

T'as carrément appelé les flics ?

J'allais pas sortir et leur casser la gueule. Je suis pas si méchant., fait Dean en le regardant.

Les gens risquent de le savoir… Enfin… Je suis désolé…

De savoir que j'appelle les flics, c'est pas grave., rit Dean. Ils comprendront. J'allais pas les faire rentrer chez moi !

Ouais… »

Castiel se laisse couler contre Dean, la tête sur ses genoux. Il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir pour la crise, c'était idiot. Dean caresse ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? demande-t-il.

Je veux savoir… Never more. Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi. Je sais pas ce que c'est parce que tu te renfermes à chaque fois. Mais ça a l'air de t'avoir fait beaucoup de mal. »

Dean hoche tristement la tête et écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de son lit, près du bocal de son poisson rouge. Castiel fait ressortir d'horribles souvenirs en lui. Dean n'a jamais raconté à personne cette histoire. Il se balade avec Never More sur le poignet et c'est la seule chose extérieure qu'il laisse paraître. Le reste, les mots, il ne les a jamais prononcés. Castiel est arrivé. Bouscule tout. Et il sait que la seule chose à faire c'est lui parler. Pourtant c'est terriblement difficile. Cas l'a trop bien cerné, en deux trois jours. Ça lui fait presque peur. Il a remarqué trop de détails. Et ça lui met comme une pression supplémentaire.

Castiel sent que Dean s'est tendu, qu'il est mal à l'aise. Toujours allongé il se retourne vers lui et cherche son regard. Sa main va prendre la sienne pour l'encourager à continuer. Terriblement là il sent la douleur de Dean. Pas parce que ça se voit, mais il a vraiment l'impression que ça le traverse que ses sentiments viennent s'écraser contre sa poitrine et l'oppressent.

« Dis-moi… Je te jugerais pas.

Dean serre sa main. Castiel le force mais il accepte de se faire forcer par lui. Tant qu'il le tient, ça devrait aller...

Le 22 avril 2005, Jules et moi on est allé à une fête pour célébrer les vacances. Jules c'était mon colocataire. Dans cet appartement., dit-il doucement pour commencer.

Castiel ne dit rien, il ne veut pas le couper. Juste l'encourager du regard. Mais il se sent déjà mal…

La chambre est dans l'entrée. C'est la porte fermée. C'était ça que je voulais te cacher. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu restes ici cette nuit.

Dean est obligé de s'interrompre. Souvent. Dès qu'il se sent mal. Dès qu'il doit fermer les yeux et retenir des larmes et des haut-le-cœur. Castiel commence à avoir les pièces du puzzle, c'est ça la pièce condamnée. Mais pourquoi ?

Il lui est arrivé quoi.. ?

Laisse-moi y venir., dit-il brutalement. J'vais y arriver, laisse-moi deux minutes.

Il souffle difficilement.

Je... Pardon… »

Castiel se redresse et reste assis près de lui.

« On... On est parti ensemble, on était un peu à l'arrache mais pressé de faire la fête. Alors on est arrivé chez notre pote, on a attaqué direct... »

Le petit brun commence à faire les connexions, cherche les possibilités. En tout cas, c'est l'alcool qui semble avoir été le problème. Plus ça va plus il se sent mal pour Dean, il n'a pas lâché sa main, parce qu'il lui la serre. Très fort.

« On... On était au bar et puis on s'est pris une bouteille de vodka pour nous. Et une autre de champagne. Et encore une autre de rhum. Sauf que c'était bien trop... Que... Que Jules avait pas assez mangé... Ni bougé... »

Dean sent les larmes lui envahir les yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il lâche la main de Cas pour prendre un paquet de mouchoirs dans sa table de chevet. Castiel referme ses bras sur son torse. Il a l'impression que son cœur va tomber en miette. C'est insupportable tant les larmes de Dean lui arrivent en pleine poitrine, à quel point c'est douloureux. Comme il n'a jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Il n'ose plus le toucher, comme s'il était en sucre.

Dean se mouche. Il faut arriver au bout. Il est lancé mais putain ça ne facilite pas les choses d'avoir Castiel à côté qui fait attention à lui. Trop. Il n'aime pas être comme ça. Fragile. Il fuit cette fragilité. Et il se met à nu pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec un mec. Il n'a pas à faire ça d'habitude pour passer la nuit avec ! Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel mec il faut croire...

« À un moment il est allé s'allonger sur un lit. Et... Et il m'a dit... ''Dean j'me sens mal''. Et moi j'étais... Tellement bourré que... Je lui ai donné le verre de trop... »

Ça y est Castiel comprend. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à ce jeune homme, Castiel comprend à quel point la culpabilité peut le ronger, le détruire de l'intérieur. Dean a fait une terrible bourde. Il semblerait qu'il en ait payé les conséquences…

« Et Jules… ?, demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il... Il a fait un coma éthylique. J'ai réalisé quand il n'a plus parlé, et que... Que ses yeux se sont révulsés. Il... Il tremblait partout, c'était horrible... J'ai... J'ai appelé le SAMU. Ils ont débarqué mais... C'était trop tard. Enfin... Dean essuie ses yeux et prend un autre mouchoir. Ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'il... Il est dans le coma...

Oh.. Je.. Je suis désolé Dean.. Vraiment.

Je suis désolé Cas mais... Tu ne peux pas l'être. Tu... Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'aller le voir tous les mois... Et ses parents... »

À peine Dean dit ça, qu'il se remet à pleurer. En plus de la culpabilité, la honte lui revient en pleine gueule.

Ils savent pas que c'est toi qui l'a fait boire.. ?

Dean secoue négativement la tête et renifle.

Non. Pour eux... Je... Je l'ai sauvé. »

Dean a un rictus horriblement triste. L'ironie du sort le fait souffrir encore. Castiel n'hésite pas et va prendre Dean dans ses bras. Le serre fort contre lui, s'il pouvait prendre sa douleur, s'il pouvait l'aider… Dean se laisse prendre, tomber même. Il est comme un enfant après un gros chagrin. Sauf que comme on dit, petits enfants petits problèmes, grands enfants, grands problèmes. Il n'arrive plus à parler maintenant. Sa gorge le brûle d'avoir laissé tous les souvenirs sortir et les mots... Redoutables. Castiel le retient et le soutient, dans tous les sens du terme. Son amant a ça en lui, il n'en parle pas et le garde pour lui. Ça lui est arrivé il y a plusieurs années maintenant, à l'époque il n'avait sûrement pas les épaules pour supporter tout ça. Ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Non il a raison bien sûr mais bon… Mais ça s'appliquait à tout. Les erreurs de jeunesse, celles d'un soir, celles du quotidien, les oublis, les excès… Dean avait tout eu dans la gueule en une soirée. Il avait pris dix ans d'âge comme ça, dix ans d'expériences sans avoir rien demandé à personne du haut de ses vingt ans. On oublie rien mais on vit avec.

Il ne peut plus rien dire dans les bras de Castiel. Il se laisse juste choir. Exténué. Castiel ne demande rien, il est là pour le soutenir. Il se retient de pleurer, parce que ce n'est pas son histoire, mais il a l'impression de prendre la douleur de son amant. Ses cheveux qu'il caresse, ses baisers qu'il dépose dans son cou. Il a envie de lui souffler des mots d'amour… Mais lesquels ? La fierté de Dean se bat, tente de reprendre le dessus. Il se redresse dans les bras de Castiel et renverse la tête contre le mur. Il s'essuie les yeux avec un nouveau Kleenex. Ils sont rouges ses yeux, ses joues aussi, toutes chaudes.

Castiel caresse sa joue, essuie lui aussi ses larmes.

« Ca va… ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Tu passes la nuit avec moi ? s'inquiète-t-il juste.

Evidemment. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir sur toi, et je comprends pourquoi tu préférais rester chez moi…

Dean a un petit sourire triste.

J'suis pas un gamin borné capricieux tout le temps quand même.

L'explication je l'ai maintenant, je te prendrais plus pour un gamin mon beau.

Dean remarque le pronom possessif devant son surnom. Le beau de Castiel. Oui. Pourquoi pas... Il tourne enfin la tête vers lui et maintenant qu'il est apaisé il peut finir...

Je ne pars pas d'ici car... C'est horrible... Ses parents continuent de me payer la moitié du loyer. Ils espèrent que... Jules se réveillera et... Me remercier de l'avoir sauvé...

Mais tu l'as sauvé, tu as appelé les secours.

Je lui ai donné le verre de trop Cas... Tu n'imagines même pas la colère que j'ai contre moi...

Ce n'est pas ta faute, n'importe qui, qui aurait un peu de jugeote, aurait arrêté au moment où il fallait. S'il ne savait pas dire non, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Castiel marche sur des œufs, il voudrait aider Dean à soulager sa conscience, surtout pas le heurter ou le blesser. Dean veut arrêter d'en parler maintenant. Parce que Cas ne va pas savoir ce qu'il dit. Il ne connaissait pas Jules. Ni lui à vingt ans. Comment juger ?

« Trésor..., il pose son index sur sa bouche. Ça suffit pour ce soir.

Comme tu veux mon beau..

Castiel passe sa main sur la joue de Dean et lui donne un baiser tendre. Dean sourit. Ça lui renforce le moral. Mais une question émerge en lui après tout ça.

Pourquoi ça t'intéressait autant ?

Castiel hésite à répondre, il ne sait pas s'il peut. S'il a le droit… Tant pis.

Parce que je tiens à toi.

Ça fait trois jours qu'on se connaît Cas..., souffle Dean.

Non ça fait deux semaines. Peut-être qu'on s'est pas parlé pendant tout ce temps mais quand même… Rien que ce qui s'est passé le premier soir et la première journée ça a suffit à attirer mon attention sur toi. Et même si je t'ai détesté pendant quelques jours, j'avais quand même l'espoir que tu reviennes. Le temps ça aide à voir plus clair. Et là avec ton retour ça m'a encore plus troublé. Je tiens à toi.

Dean a le ventre qui se tord. Encore, pense-t-il. Il commence à bien s'y habituer, il détestait cette sensation mais maintenant... Quand il entend les mots de Castiel, il n'en a plus peur. Dean passe la main sur la joue de son amant.

Je crois que je tiens à toi aussi.

Castiel sourit, soulagé.

Toi aussi tu sembles réticent à l'engagement non ?

Oui, tu me rassures là. J'me vois pas dans une relation fixe, c'est étrange.

Moi je fais juste attention à moi, alors ça m'effraie plus qu'autre chose…

Oui je vois, moi aussi. »

Dean ne relève pas plus. Il est fatigué d'un coup. Il se laisse glisser dans son lit, la tête posée sur les jambes de Castiel. Il trouve la télécommande alors il allume la télé, mettant une chaîne au hasard. Castiel n'ajoute rien, il attend que Dean se sente un peu mieux. Il se surprend encore à faire preuve de tendresse en caressant son visage et son cou. Les yeux baissés il remarque les griffures qu'il a faites à son amant. Ça l'emplit d'une sensation de satisfaction profonde.

Dean sent ses doigts qui passent dessus. Il murmure tout bas :

« Tu l'as gardé combien de temps le suçon que je t'ai fait au cou ?

Presque une semaine… À la fin il se voyait presque plus, mais si on regardait bien… J'ai eu des commentaires de la part de tout le monde !

Ah bon ? On t'a dit quoi ?

Dean lève la tête vers lui et le regarde, une petite lueur dans les yeux.

On m'a demandé qui avait osé me faire ça, qui c'était pour que j'accepte, ça a attisé l'intérêt… Va savoir pourquoi beaucoup trouvent ça sexy.

Et toi tu en penses quoi ? fait Dean en se retournant sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son ventre.

Moi j'aime bien… Ça attire les mecs.

Ouais...

Dean se retourne sur le dos. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'entendre ça. Bref. De toute façon, il faut qu'il bouge pour aller faire à manger. S'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Jules... Il se redresse assis au bord du lit improvisé et se frotte le visage. La sensation de lassitude n'est pas passée...

J'te taquine., sourit Castiel avant d'aller se coller dans son dos pour embrasser le tatouage.

Dean soupire. Il préfère ça quand même. Il attrape ses mains passées autour de sa taille fine et les serre.

C'est pas juste que tu saches sur quoi jouer pour m'énerver.

Allez on oublie. On dîne ? J'ai un peu faim moi…

Je vais te préparer à manger. »

Lui n'a pas très faim mais cuisiner ne l'a jamais dérangé. Surtout pour Cas.

Ils fument. Rituel instauré après chaque partie de baise. Castiel a définitivement fait tout oublier à Dean, du moins s'oublier dans le plaisir. Pour le remercier de tout ça, le grand brun le tient contre lui et ne lui demande pas pourquoi une fois encore il n'a pas pu le prendre de face. Ils en ont pas besoin peut-être. La baise ensemble est trop bonne, ils en deviennent dépendants. Pas la peine de compliquer ça aussi.

« Désolé pour ton dos, j'ai pas senti que j'avais griffé à sang…, marmonne Castiel le nez contre son torse.

C'est pas grave. Ça fait la suite de mon tatouage je crois., sourit Dean. J't'ai mordu moi je crois... Désolé.

Oui sur la hanche ! » rit doucement Castiel.

Dean l'embrasse sur le front et attrape son téléphone, posé à côté de son poisson rouge. Il touche le bocal du bout des doigts alors qu'il attend que l'iPhone s'ouvre sur ses appels manqués. Il n'a pas arrêté de sonner au début, Dean ne supportait pas qu'on les interrompe.

« Tu comptes répondre un jour ?

Pas aujourd'hui. C'était mon jour de pause mince ! J'passe le reste de mon temps au téléphone...

Mon pauvre ! Demain donc faut pas que je compte sur toi…

Castiel regarde le poisson rouge tourner dans son bocal, c'est apaisant.

Non... On aura déjà passé vingt-quatre heures ensemble., sourit tristement Dean alors qu'il compose un texto à John pour lui dire que tout va bien, il s'inquiétait.

C'est vrai, j'ai pas à râler…

Castiel regarde le téléphone portable de son amant. Puis une chose lui revient à l'esprit, la facilité avec laquelle il l'a payé, sans même une grimace au moment de régler.

Dis… Vu le prix de ton portable… J'imagine que c'est qu'un minuscule bout de ta fortune qui est entamé non ?

Oui et non., sourit Dean. Il le pose sur la table de nuit et reprend Cas contre lui. J'ai pas encore tout touché là, j'attends la fin du mois. J'ai touché deux trois trucs pour les promos et ça suffit pour acheter ça !

Tu me trouves indiscret si je te demande combien ?

Non... J'touche 200 € pour des passages radios, et 300 de plus à la télé. Tu sais entre le droit à l'image, la production du film, voilà. Ensuite pour le film en lui-même, j'ai été payé 2 500 €. C'est juste mon cachet pour mes heures de tournage. Et là je touche 0,135 centimes à chaque entrée. J'aurais une prime conséquente si on dépasse le million d'entrées parce que je suis l'acteur principal et qui devient ''bankable'' c'est à dire sur lequel on peut compter, tu vois ?

Oui, oui…Vous êtes à combien d'entrées là ?

Dean attrape son iPhone. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas regardé aujourd'hui. Il pianote jusqu'au site des box offices pour répondre à Castiel.

630 000., annonce-t-il après quelques secondes.

Castiel tente de faire un rapide calcul dans sa tête, puis finit par le faire sur son téléphone. Ses yeux se fixent sur le chiffre une seconde. Putain.

La vache… Tu vas toucher 85 050 € avec ça…

De quoi m'offrir un nouvel appart..., souffle-t-il. Et puis quelques rails de coke, des fringues, des voyages !

Putain c'est dingue. Et ça te fait pas peur tout ça ?

Castiel n'en revient pas.

Un peu ouais. Je passe du statut du mec fauché à celui de plein aux as. Vaut mieux dans ce sens là...

C'est clair… Mais fais gaffe quand même. Fais-toi plaisir, mais mets-en de côté… Faut pas que tu fasses de conneries.

J'ai déjà mis de côté, j'ai vraiment envie de me faire plaisir après avoir vécu comme un rat pendant trois ans... Et puis acheter un appartement c'est pas déraisonnable, c'est un investissement.

Ouais c'est vrai. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre comme un rat !, rit Castiel doucement.

Tu t'en sors bien quand même trésor... J'l'aime bien ton appart. Et tes toiles aussi. Ça finira par marcher, tu verras...

Ça fait déjà trois ans… Et si je bossais pas comme serveur, je serais quasiment à la rue…

Pendant mes études et même après, jusqu'à ce qu'on me propose le film, j'étais serveur à MacDo tu sais., rit Dean. Et un beau jour... Enfin, tu vois où j'en suis quoi.

Ouah quand même., rit Castiel. Et donc avant tu faisais quoi ? Du théâtre ? De la fulguration ? Tu as pris des cours ?

Dean pose son pouce sur la bouche de Castiel en souriant. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre avec toutes ses questions !

Théâtre oui, j'ai pris des cours pendant trois ans. Et puis mon prof m'a dit de me trouver un agent parce que y'a que comme ça que je pouvais décrocher des castings. Mais ça coûte cher…Donc MacDo ! sourit-il

Oui je vois ! Mais pour les cours je suis sûr que tu en as pas besoin ! Tu es doué naturellement. Je l'ai vu ton film, je comprends pourquoi il marche aussi bien, c'est super.

Merci trésor… L'histoire du triangle amoureux me plaisait bien quand j'ai lu le scénario. Mais se faire passer pour un hétéro c'est dur.

Dean roule sur le ventre, sur Castiel, l'écrasant doucement. Castiel passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et le regarde dans les yeux. C'est dingue comme il aime s'y perdre, il a l'impression de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Une jungle verte, sauvage.

Toi en hétéro c'est vrai que je me suis pas mal marré !

Pour tous les gays ça se voit que c'est pas naturel, ni crédible ! Mais le reste ça passe. J'ai réussi à négocier qu'il n'y ait pas de scènes intimes explicites on dira hum !

Dean se met à bailler. Encore fatigué. Entre la baise et les larmes, c'est normal…

Tu m'étonnes ! Déjà que j'ai eu un coup de chaud quand on te voit nu de dos… ! J'imagine pas les filles comme elles doivent pas baver sur toi… Je me suis senti comme une midinette après… !

Je préfère t'avoir toi comme midinette que toutes ces filles de quinze ans qui hurlent « Deaaaan ! »., rit-il. Tu es beaucoup plus sexy…

Tu te taperais pas une de tes groupies quand même !

Ça dépend., insinue Dean.

Pas une fille quand même !

Idiot, je parlais de toi ! s'amuse Dean.

Mais je suis pas une groupie !, éclate de rire Castiel.

Que tu dis... Tu me veux dans ton lit, je te plais, t'as fait la midinette après non film...

Mais je passe pas mon temps à crier Deeaaaan... ! Ha si en fait !

Cette fois c'est Dean qui sourit. Il va embrasser la ligne du menton de Castiel pour se glisser à son oreille.

Redis-le voir.

Castiel l'embrasse à son tour et va jusqu'à son oreille où il gémit presque, d'une voix grave...

Deeaaan...

Mmmh. Oui comme ça, j'vais coucher avec ma groupie...

Voilà qui est réjouissant n'est-ce pas ?

Y'a mieux mais y'a sûrement pire aussi... »

Dean s'appuie sur ses mains pour passer langoureusement sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant. Mais il sent une pression sur son mollet. Des griffes. Un corps chaud. Petit. Il se retourne, exaspéré.

« Sam, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? souffle Dean à son chat.

Castiel éclate de rire littéralement en voyant le chat par dessus l'épaule de son amant.

Sam ?

Oui, mon chat est une fripouille et en plus un voyeur. Allez viens là mon gros. »

Ce n'était qu'une expression bien sûr. Il est mince le chat de Dean, comme son maître. Avec le pelage gris tigré et juste les pattes blanches, comme des chaussettes. Le dessous de son corps que Dean caresse pour le faire ronronner est blanc également. Ça contraste tout à fait avec le bout de sa queue qui est noir.

Dean s'est donc assis à côté de Castiel, le chat sur lui. Ses grands yeux dorés les fixent tous les deux, c'est marrant.

« Je vois ça pour voyeur ! Ça t'est déjà arrivé de le voir dans ta chambre alors que tu t'envoyais en l'air ?

Dean relève la tête vers lui et fait un sourire.

Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure avec toi !

Non ?! J'ai rien vu moi !

Je l'ai entendu miauler moi… Mais bon, c'est pas bien grave, il en a vu d'autres !

Tant que ça ?, demande Castiel.

Un certain nombre…, dit juste Dean en le regardant dans les yeux.

On les ferait payer j'peux te dire qu'on serait riches !

Jaloux alors ? demande Dean. Je ne serais donc pas le seul ?

Mais non t'es pas le seul. Pourtant c'est pas dans mes habitudes. En temps normal ça m'exaspère… Mais quand ça nous arrive. Pff… »

Dean lâche Sam et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel. Il l'amène à sa bouche. Il ne l'embrasse pas. Juste lui mord les lèvres, presque à sang, les lèche ensuite pour passer la douleur. Murmurer dans un souffle que malheureusement, il sait. Castiel a encore failli y perdre la santé. Son cœur n'arrive plus à suivre tout ce qui Dean lui inflige. Et une seconde une pensée malvenue entre dans son esprit, ça lui fait peur, ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il s'était fixé à lui-même… Dean ne dit rien. Il a peur des silences de Castiel. Alors il attend, joue avec le chat qui est revenu les embêter. Ils sont arrivés sur un terrain glissant. Encore. Ce sentiment qui visiblement les ronge tous les deux alors qu'il n'a rien à faire dans une relation d'amants.

Pour se changer les idées, Dean prend son ordi portable qui est au sol et le pose entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me montrer ?, demande Castiel, sortant de ses pensées.

Tu veux regarder un film ? J'en ai plein...

Sujet neutre. Plus facile. Il branche un disque dur externe et désigne également le meuble de la télé en face où quelques DVDs sont rangés par genre et ordre alphabétique.

Ha oui bonne idée ! Essayons de nous trouver un sujet autre que le boulot, le sexe, le théâtre et la peinture ! Même si déjà avec ça on peut ne pas tarir pendant des jours !

Dean sourit. Ça va mieux, Castiel parle à nouveau.

Bon allez, va choisir le film., lui ordonne-t-il. T'as le choix, bon courage !

Mmmhh… C.R.A.Z.Y. tiens, je voulais le voir mais j'ai toujours pas eu le temps !

Bon choix. »

Dean lance la lecture sur son pc et l'installe sur leurs jambes légèrement mêlées. Il laisse Castiel s'installer alors que le générique commence. Le petit brun pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean. Tous les deux allongés, ils sont bien là. Il a un peu peur de s'endormir pendant le film tant il est confortable, mais bon, Dean ne lui en voudra pas.

Ça se produit. Immanquablement. Dean fait attention à lui en plus, il a déjà vu le film plus d'une fois. Alors il le voit lutter contre le sommeil, bailler, se frotter les yeux... Mais c'est Morphée qui gagne. Même si la journée a été courte, c'est la fatigue accumulée depuis des jours qui tombe.

Dean éteint l'ordinateur et le repose par terre. Il pianote sur son réveil pour le mettre à 7 heures 30, il a rendez-vous une heure et demie plus tard pour les photos dans un studio. Et enfin, après avoir mis en veille son iPhone, il prend enfin Cas contre lui. Ils passent leur troisième nuit ensemble. Déjà. Ça passe trop vite parfois…

Lendemain difficile. Heure de lever inhumaine pour les deux amants. Ce qui leur a été difficile aussi, ça a été de se dire au revoir. Dean aux lèvres de Castiel qui lui propose de rester chez lui et Castiel qui refuse, qui sait d'avance qu'après ça sera plus dur. Never more, ils ont leurs numéros de téléphone respectifs. Ça ira. Cette fois oui.

Dean a repris un rythme infernal. Il a l'impression de n'être chez lui que pour dormir de maigres heures. Les séances se passent, les émissions se ressemblent, les rails de coke s'enchainent à nouveau dans les soirées. Il fait la rencontre de quelques jet-setters sans profondeur. Même le nez plein de coke, il veut du vrai. Castiel.

Et celui-ci a repris son rythme, peinture la journée, travail le soir. Une nouvelle toile commencée, cette fois il a eu envie de changer, passer de l'aquarelle à la peinture à l'huile, pour faire des choses avec plus de caractère, de profondeur. Les paysages de Florence s'y prêtent volontiers.

Il est bien, va bien et ça se voit sur sa tête. Ça plaît aussi aux clients, de ceux qui ajoutent un petit pourboire à celui qui a voulu payer en nature dans les toilettes du bar…

Dean expérimente. Sa nouvelle vie. Plus d'intimité. Il ne prend plus le métro, traverse Paris seulement en taxi. Là il rentre chez lui à quatre heures du matin après avoir couché avec un mec dans une soirée branchée, il était invité par un producteur quelconque. Tout est flou, il mélange, il se souvient mal. La baise n'a pas été d'enfer en plus, un coup comme un autre. Pour lui il ne veut certainement pas de lendemain et en rentrant, il est content de s'endormir dans ses draps (presque) propres.

Castiel prend son portable et rédige un message. Court.

Ça suffit, c'est le premier depuis presque dix jours. Qu'il s'autorise et qu'il adresse à un dénommé beau gosse dans son répertoire.

« Tu me manques. »

Dean le lit dès la sortie du taxi. Sourit. Il pensait à lui, quatre heures du matin c'est l'heure de Castiel. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Tu me manques aussi. »

Castiel est presque étonné d'avoir une réponse à cette heure-là. Mais ça le rend heureux, ça l'apaise juste assez pour l'endormir. Bientôt… Il va le revoir.

Bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6. Falling for you.**

Chaque semaine, c'est le même enjeu pour Dean. Trouver des heures de libre. Pour tous. Ses potes, lui, l'hôpital et Jules, Castiel... Cette fois c'est pour ce dernier qu'il a réussi à se libérer. Le mois de Juillet est bien entamé aussi alors grâce aux vacances, la promo souffle enfin. Il n'en diminue pas les soirées et c'est demain qu'il doit rencontrer des journalistes de Canal Plus. Il fera le numéro de la rentrée. Le premier. Pfff... Demain.

Aujourd'hui, maintenant, il tape contre la porte de son amant préféré. Surprise…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel vient lui ouvrir la porte. Dean se glisse jusqu'à lui et murmure :

« Surprise trésor...

Il se penche, a très envie de l'embrasser. Trop de temps... Sauf que :

Hey, hey j'suis pas gay moi ! dit Cas en le repoussant.

Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclame Dean.

Derrière sort du couloir un autre Castiel, mais celui là a le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

Cas c'est souvent que t'as des stars du ciné qui frappent chez toi ?, lui demande l'autre.

Non juste lui ! Salut beau gosse…

Castiel le tire par le tee-shirt pour l'embrasser. Dean n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce lui arrive. Il répond à peine au baiser du vrai Castiel et regarde les deux copies conformes. Troublé.

Tu peux m'expliquer ? demande-t-il.

Il n'ose pas ajouter le prénom tellement il est perdu là. Castiel éclate de rire, visiblement Dean est perdu !

Je te présente Misha, mon frère… Jumeau ! Et Misha je te présente Dean… Mon… Euh… Mon amant !

Ah d'accord., fait Dean dans un petit sourire. Désolé., s'excuse-t-il auprès de Misha. Et enchanté, Dean...

Winchester, oui je sais ! rit le frère de Cas en lui serrant la main. C'est difficile de vous échapper.

Je prends ça comme un compliment ! » rit-il.

Castiel tire Dean à l'intérieur de son appart. Il a le cœur qui palpite qui s'affole. Voir Dean enfin, après plus de deux semaines… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'ils attendent tant de temps avant de se voir à chaque fois ?

Du couloir sort encore une troisième personne, cette fois beaucoup plus petite, mais avec un gros gros air de ressemblance avec les frères. Mais à peine a-t-elle vu qu'un inconnu a pénétré dans l'appartement qu'elle se cache derrière le mur.

« Ha et ma nièce, West !

Viens dire bonjour chérie quand même, fait pas ta timide…, tente de la raisonner Misha.

Ah, c'est elle que tu as peinte..., sourit Dean.

Il s'accroupit et tend les bras vers la petite fille. Il lui parle tout bas :

Viens me voir, j'ai un secret à te dire.

La petite West s'approche, le regard méfiant mais veut quand même savoir.

Tu es vraiment très jolie., dit-il à son oreille. Ton oncle il t'a dessiné tu sais ça ?

Oui ! Même qu'il a dit que c'était moi la plus belle alors j'veux l'épouser !

Tout le monde rigole, et Dean continue.

Et moi tu me trouves pas beau ?

Moins que Castiel et mon Papa !

Misha éclate de rire alors que l'acteur se relève, déçu.

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !

Castiel trouve Dean carrément adorable, il ne le savait pas comme ça avec les petits. Il en profite alors pour prendre sa main.

C'est sûr que les grands gamins savent parler aux petits ! Allez moi je te trouve beau !

Bon ça va alors. »

Il jette un coup d'œil en coin à Misha et sa fille. Putain il avait vraiment pas prévu ça lui. Ça le gêne de penser à des choses pas convenables mais pfff... Manque. Le petit brun le lit sur ses traits, il devine qu'il est à la fois déçu et content. Déçu de ne pouvoir être en tête à tête avec lui et content de connaître un peu son entourage. Enfin il croit…

« Bon bah on va vous laisser alors hun, nous on passait juste comme ça, et puis si t'as de la visite Cas on va pas vous déranger !, intervient Misha.

Oh… Bon bah oui d'accord.

Allez tu dis au revoir West ? »

La petite va faire un bisou à Castiel puis à Dean. Misha prend Castiel dans ses bras pour le saluer et lui glisse au passage « Fais attention à toi. ». Puis il serre la main de Dean et s'en va, tenant sa fille par la main.

Dean sourit. Oui il est content. D'avoir vu Misha et la petite fille de la peinture. Certaines choses se sont éclairées. Mais il est encore plus content de coincer Castiel contre le mur de l'entrée et l'embrasser comme il n'a pas pu le faire en arrivant. Castiel en a mal au ventre, il glisse ses mais dans les cheveux de son amant, s'y agrippe comme un forcené. Putain il lui a manqué…

C'est bien ça que veut dire leur baiser. Que leurs corps se sont manqués, que c'est redevenu un besoin animal d'être près de l'autre. Ça tord le ventre de Dean qui se met à parler entre deux baisers.

« Ton frère est génial de s'en aller...

Il aime pas gêner… Et il a dû bien comprendre qu'on avait envie d'être l'un avec l'autre.

J'ai pas beaucoup de temps Cas en plus..., soupire Dean. J'avais juste trop envie de...

Castiel s'arrête dans son mouvement.

T'es juste venu là pour tirer ton coup en fait., commente-t-il.

Bah euh, c'est pas ce que tu veux toi aussi ? tente Dean.

Je pensais qu'on aurait pu avoir le temps de discuter, de s'embrasser et peut-être s'envoyer en l'air, mais vu comme tu m'amènes ça j'ai l'impression d'être la pute que tu viens visiter quand ça t'arrange.

Dean fait une drôle de tête. Incompréhension. C'est quoi ce que lui fait Cas là ?

Mais pas du tout ! Tu l'as toi-même dit à ton frère : on est amant. Amant en premier lieu c'est pour le sexe ! Après j'adore parler avec toi et tout, c'est pas la question mais ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vu !

Non mais tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? Je sais même pas ce que tu es ! Et puis je te reproche juste de venir uniquement pour ton petit plaisir sans même savoir si moi je pourrais avoir envie. Et ça en l'occurrence c'est comme pour une pute.

Fais-moi croire que t'as pas envie Cas ! s'énerve Dean. Tu aimes que je te plaque contre le mur et que je t'embrasse non ? Que je passe te faire la surprise chez toi ? Et c'est pas un drame putain, moi aussi j'aime ça. T'es pas une pute, c'est pas comme ça que je te vois. Moi non plus je sais pas ce que tu es pour moi mais certainement pas une pute !

Alors essaye déjà de me le montrer !

Castiel se retourne et va vers la porte de l'entrée.

Comme si je t'avais pas respecté toutes les fois où on a baisé. Comme si j'avais pas fait attention à toi. C'est toi qui te fermes Cas, tu veux jamais me regarder en face quand on le fait et là c'est moi qui ai l'impression de passer pour une pute. »

Sans un mot de plus, Dean prend la porte et se casse de là. Sur les nerfs. Castiel serre les dents, à les entendre grincer. Ça aurait pu bien se passer s'il n'avait pas ajouté la fin. Il n'est pas une pute putain !

La porte claquée derrière Dean, il verrouille bien comme il faut.

« Sale con ! »

Dean est rentré chez lui direct. Puisque les heures aménagées pour son temps avec Castiel ne sont pas mises à profit, autant les utiliser pour autre chose. Il doit faire ses comptes, regarder combien il a gagné dans la semaine déjà. Après ça, il doit répondre à une longue série de mails et même à un d'un réalisateur qui lui envoie le synopsis de son scenario, il serait intéressé par Dean, en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! C'est beaucoup mieux que de baiser avec le petit brun tiens. Et oui, quand on est acteur, c'est tellement facile de se persuader que tout va bien. On a qu'à s'inventer un nouveau rôle, comme homme d'affaires et le tour est joué.

Il passe maintenant à femme au foyer. Faire du ménage ici ne sera pas du luxe. Il s'épuise toute l'après-midi à ça, nettoie, récure, change l'eau du poisson, nourrit Sam, va faire des courses. Se vider la tête, surtout.

C'est plus ou moins efficace. Il est fatigué, mais le soir quand il reçoit un appel du mec avec qui il a couché y'a deux jours pour une soirée en boîte, il ne peut dire non.

Castiel n'a rien fait, il s'est énervé toute la journée, il n'a pas eu le courage de se mettre devant sa toile pour avancer. Il aurait fait trop de dégâts…

C'est aussi au boulot qu'il part de mauvaise humeur. Le premier qui l'emmerde va en prendre pour son grade.

Défoncé. Complètement. Dean rit. Il est ivre alors qu'il s'est promis de ne jamais abuser sur la boisson depuis quatre ans. Il se laisse servir, il ne fait que suivre. Ils sont une bande de quatre, cinq avec Dean. Sur la table il y a six bouteilles. Champagne, Whiskey, vodka... Tout ce qu'il y a de plus fort. Avoir une table en boîte leur confère un certain pouvoir. Les filles viennent, ils les repoussent, ils rient encore. Dean se lève, titube plus qu'il ne danse. Il a du mal, il ne pense plus à rien.

Vers deux heures du matin, un des mecs lui tire le bras. Ils dégagent d'ici. Nouveau bar qu'ils veulent tester. Dean ne dit rien, il ne fait que suivre depuis qu'il a reçu ce coup de téléphone à huit heures et demie. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve dans un taxi, traverse Paris avec ses nouveaux amis people et franchit les portes d'un bar. Il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite l'endroit, de toute façon la seule chose qu'il veut c'est s'enfiler un rail de coke aux toilettes.

En ressortant il se sent fort, beau, sexy. Il a envie de danser, plus de boire. Juste se laisser porter par la musique... Il en enlève son tee-shirt noir moulant – qui est en fait celui de Castiel – et ondule de son corps...

Et si Dean ne voit rien, Castiel par contre l'a bien vu. Dean lui encore, dans son bar. Il est avec des gens qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir. Le blond aux yeux verts n'est pas là.

Ça lui fout encore plus les nerfs, qu'il vienne là, alors qu'il l'a quasiment foutu à la porte et envoyé chier dans l'après-midi… De plus, Dean est défoncé, bourré, il le sait, c'est son boulot de faire arrêter de boire les gens qui commencent à être un peu trop imbibés. Sauf que chez Dean ça se voit encore plus.

Sa table n'est pas celle qu'il a à servir. Tant mieux. Cette fois ce n'est pas la bière qu'il aurait renversée, mais le plateau entier.

La présence des people dans ce bar se répand vite, des gens affluent pour les voir. Dean se sent plus oppressé, il ouvre les yeux à la recherche de quel que chose d'apaisant. Et il trouve, rapidement. Castiel encore. Oh mon Dieu... Il regarde autour de lui et réalise où il est. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait si bien alors ? Il ne sait pas mais ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il veut voir Cas. Il ne se souvient pas de l'incident de tout à l'heure. Il fend la foule en sa direction et cherche à le plaquer contre le mur.

« Cas..., souffle-t-il. M'as manqué...

Le petit brun le repousse immédiatement, furax.

Mais casse-toi putain !

Dean sourit. Il aime bien jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il tente d'embrasser Castiel, après tout c'est lui le plus beau, son amant ne pourra pas lui résister.

Laisse-moi te baiser… Allez… ! s'impatiente Dean.

Castiel écarquille les yeux, détourne la tête et cette fois le pousse tellement fort que le dos de Dean heurte le mur en face.

Mais tu me prends pour qui ? T'es défoncé en plus !

Aïe Cas ! crie Dean. Mais j'ai envie de toi moi c'est tout ! Et je sais que j'suis bourré mais c'est bon, ça va, j'suis en soirée !

Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je t'ai déjà dit non tout à l'heure ! Je suis pas une pute et franchement tu me dégoûtes, moi qui croyais que tu avais des principes ! Never more hein ? ».

Les deux mots en anglais font blanchir Dean. Il sent juste la main de Castiel qui lui serre le poignet tatoué et qui lui agite devant les yeux. Il voit du Never More partout, il a la conscience tapissée de regrets, de remords, la bile remonte, réaction en chaîne non désirée. Il regarde Castiel mais son regard est vidé par tout l'alcool qu'il a bu. Il devrait avoir honte, il sait putain. Il ne bouge pas, il espère qu'il va se réveiller.

« Va dessoûler quelque part hors de ce bar ! Casse-toi ! Dégage ! »

Castiel n'arrive pas à retenir son geste, il est bien trop énervé, bien trop déçu. La gifle qui arrive sur la joue de Dean claque tellement fort qu'une seconde, il regrette. Il a entendu le bruit qu'elle a fait, et lui en mal à la main. Un coup de poing aurait presque eu le même effet vu la force qu'il y a mit.

Puis avant de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il s'en va.

La gifle est aussi bien physique que mental pour Dean. Il passe sa main sur sa joue. Il a mal mais au moins ça l'a réveillé. L'alcool qui le rendait joyeux le rend grave en colère. Une espèce de furie monte en lui, il ne sait pas si c'est contre lui ou contre l'autre, il sait juste qu'il veut fuir cet endroit de merde. Encore une fois.

Il retourne voir ses amis people et décrète qu'ici c'est pourri, le bar concurrent dans la rue d'en face est bien mieux, oui, oui on y va tout de suite. Le bar se vide d'une partie de sa clientèle qui suit la bande.

Dean a mal putain. Et partir d'ici ne l'aide pas, au contraire…

Castiel se calme en voyant que tous sont partis. Voilà moins de viande saoule, moins de cons pétés de thune. Le travail lui fait passer son énervement.

Rentrer. Fumer. Crier.

Dean a à peu près envie de la même chose. Vers trois heures et demie du matin, il fatigue, la bande veut encore se tirer ailleurs, Dean ne suit plus, il arrête les frais. Il a mal à la tête, ne rit plus du tout. Il veut juste rentrer. Il reprend un taxi, retraverse Paris et à peine passe-t-il le palier de son appart' qu'une envie de vomir le prend. Il traverse l'entrée et va dans la salle de bain.

Non, il ne peut pas rester ici avec la gueule de bois. Pas avec… Never More.

Il s'essuie, boit un grand verre d'eau dans la cuisine, et s'assoit par terre, le dos contre le meuble. Il n'y en a qu'un qu'il a envie de voir même s'il sait qu'il devrait plutôt se cacher de lui. Tant pis. Il est irrésistiblement attiré par lui, et il n'est pas en état de résister.

Il donne l'adresse de Castiel au chauffeur de taxi.

Castiel lui est déjà rentré, il a entrepris de prendre sa douche nocturne. Non il ne s'attend pas à voir Dean débarquer. La gifle lui semble avoir été de trop... Ça n'a pas pourtant arrêté son amant qui bad sévère. Il a tellement bu... Ça va mal, très mal alors c'est de désespoir qu'il tape sur la porte de Cas.

À peine Castiel a-t-il entendu frapper à sa porte qu'il sait. Evidemment que c'est lui, il n'y a personne d'autre qui vient le voir à cette heure-là de la nuit. La situation peut dégénérer avec un Dean encore plus bourré …

En tee-shirt, caleçon il déverrouille la porte. Sur Dean. Comme par hasard. Mais il le laisse sur le palier. Il ne dit rien. Le regarde juste. Dean a le regard un peu moins vide qu'il y a deux heures, au contraire. Il est plein de tristesse, de malaise. Il veut juste que ça s'arrête. Il fait un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à se mettre au plus près de Castiel. Lui fait un pas en arrière, se protégeant.

« Tu veux quoi ?, demande-t-il, abrupt.

Que tu me pardonnes. Que tu m'aides Cas parce que t'es le seul à pouvoir.

Le petit brun est désarçonné par cette réponse. Alors ça il ne s'y attendait pas.

On peut savoir ce qui t'a poussé à faire tout ça ?

Toi. Moi et ma fureur. Le dépit. Tu veux que je continue ?

Dean se passe la main sur les yeux, se frotte. Quel mal de crâne putain...

Mais t'as pas à te conduire comme ça. En plus moi qui pensais que tu étais assez intelligent, qui avais du respect pour toi, qui avais su tirer des conclusions de tes erreurs. J'espère que c'est pas une habitude chez toi de traiter les gens comme tes chiens.

Mais Cas j'arrive pas à te suivre moi non plus. Enfin... J'suis perdu, je sais pas quoi penser ni de toi, ni de moi. De nous, il doit même pas y avoir de nous et moi j'en trouve un. Alors quand j'ai débarqué, c'était peut-être pas malin j'suis d'accord mais... Si c'est ça, on n'est pas amant Cas., fait Dean à voix basse.

Bien sûr que y'a un nous. Sauf que aucun de nous à envie d'être en couple. C'est aussi simple que ça. On a envie de se voir, okay. On a envie de s'envoyer en l'air, avec plaisir. Mais c'est pas non plus la peine de croire que je suis là que pour ça. Je te demande pas une relation normale ni rien du tout. Je demande rien. Juste ne viens pas quand ça t'arrange et que tu as envie de tirer ton coup.

Bon d'accord mais j'voulais pas que tu penses ça... Ah putain... »

Un violent mal de crâne le prend, lui donne la nausée. Il s'adosse au mur et essaye de reprendre sa respiration tranquillement. Castiel serre les poings. Putain allez, Dean s'en veut, c'est comme s'il s'était excusé. Il finit par le prendre par la main et le faire rentrer. Derrière lui il verrouille la porte et va le faire asseoir sur une chaise.

« Tu veux quelque chose contre ton mal de tête ?

Oui... Tes bras s'il te plaît. J'suis pas venu pour m'envoyer en l'air cette fois je te promets...

Je vois bien… T'es dans un sale état… »

Castiel va quand même lui faire un verre d'eau avec deux efferalgants. Dean les boit dans une petite grimace. Il a toujours envie de vomir mais il essaye de se retenir.

« J'ai vraiment perdu l'habitude de boire et c'était mieux comme ça..., souffle Dean.

Ça a jamais été reconnu comme quelque chose de bon pour la santé d'après ce que je me souvienne… Allez viens… Faut que tu dormes, y'a que comme ça que ça va passer. »

Le petit brun lui tend la main pour le faire se lever. Dean la lui donne sans sourciller. Castiel l'accepte dans son lit, ça lui fait du bien. Qu'il s'occupe de lui en le déshabillant. En lui lavant le visage avec un gant de toilettes. En le couchant dans ses draps, dans son odeur. Et maintenant Dean a les yeux mi-clos, attend que Castiel le rejoigne. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien, il voit à quel point Dean n'est pas bien, autant physiquement que mentalement. S'en vouloir d'avoir fait des conneries c'est assez pesant… Pas la peine d'en rajouter plus et de jouer avec la corde sensible.

Les volets et les rideaux clos, Castiel le rejoint dans le lit. Sans rien lui demander, tout près de son corps, c'est lui qui le prend dans ses bras. Dean roule sur le ventre pour se mettre bien contre lui. Il embrasse le haut de son torse avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?

J'en sais rien…, souffle Castiel en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

J'me suis conduit comme un moins que rien, infidèle à lui-même et toi tu me reprends chez toi. Tu te rends compte ?

Je suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Et je pense que les gens sont assez intelligents comme je te l'ai dit pour ne pas refaire les mêmes conneries indéfiniment.

Tu as de la chance d'avoir confiance dans les hommes.

Dean remonte et embrasse son front.

Et pourtant je m'en suis pris plein la gueule…

Ah bon ? s'étonne Dean. Remarque, tu es peut-être trop gentil, c'est ça ?

Trop bon, trop con…, sourit le petit brun. Mais je me refais pas moi par contre…

On est deux comme ça trésor. »

Dean baise à peine le bout de ses lèvres. Il tente de se rallonger mais la nausée le reprend violemment, l'oblige à se lever et aller directement aux toilettes. Putain, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il se traite de tous les noms alors que la bile lui brûle le ventre. Castiel se lève à sa suite directement et va lui tenir la tête alors qu'il est en train de tousser pour faire sortir tout ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur. Rester près de lui, lui caresser le front, les cheveux, le retenir un peu…

« Chuut… Respire Dean..

Donne-moi un verre d'eau s'il te plaît... »

Dean se redresse enfin, tire la chasse et s'assoit par terre, vers Cas.

Castiel retire sa brosse du verre et le rempli d'eau avant de se remettre à genoux devant Dean.

« Tiens… »

Dean avale le verre d'un trait. Après ça, il va falloir se débarrasser du gout infâme qu'il a dans la bouche. Mais bon déjà retrouver une respiration normale et arriver à rouvrir les yeux, c'est bien...

« Ça va ? Tu veux un sucre avec de l'alcool de menthe ?, lui demande Castiel caressant sa joue chaude.

Non, plus d'alcool., sourit doucement Dean, refermant les yeux sous la caresse de Nico.

Mais c'est pas vraiment de l'alcool… Et puis ça va te faire du bien. »

Comme pour l'aspirine tout à l'heure Castiel ne lui demande pas plus son avis et lui ramène quand même un sucre imbibé. Dean n'a pas bougé, il se sent trop faible et mal surtout. Il s'est juste vidé physiquement mais pas dans sa tête et sa conscience est beaucoup plus dure à supporter.

Il avale le sucre, c'est frais, il n'a plus l'haleine aussi affreuse et puis ça l'anesthésie. Il se laisse choir contre l'épaule de Castiel, le nez dans son cou. Voilà, il ne lui manquait que son odeur.

« Allez viens au lit… Faut que tu dormes… »

Castiel l'aide à se lever et l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Dean est fragile… Ça le touche et lui fait oublier toutes les bêtises. Voilà, déjà tout oublié. Dean ne dit plus rien. Il est fatigué de s'être battu toute la journée contre lui-même et ses démons intérieurs. Alors dans les draps frais de Castiel, lui aussi il s'oublie. Morphée a ses charmes quand même... Surtout quand il prend la forme de Cas.

Castiel le veille quelques instants, le temps qu'il s'endorme. Contre lui il le sent, Dean a rendu les armes. Lui aussi est mort de fatigue, la colère et le travail… C'est suffisant pour l'assommer.

Dean regarde son amant dormir. Ils ont inversé les rôles depuis hier soir. L'acteur lui caresse la joue avec l'index. Il ne va pas le réveiller même s'il en crève d'envie. Il a encore envie de lui, lui prouver qu'il tient à lui. Le marquer. Ça lui a manqué. De ne pas voir les traces sur son corps, ses traces. Il espère juste qu'aucun autre n'a osé le marquer de la même manière que lui... Depuis de longues minutes Castiel fait semblant de dormir, juste pour continuer à sentir Dean le caresser et le câliner. Il a très envie de lui, et d'ailleurs il a peur que ça se sente au bout d'un moment…

Pour le moment, Dean ne voit rien. Il hésite juste à embrasser Castiel, il se penche juste à ses lèvres mais ne les touche pas. La tentation, le flirt extrême l'excite d'avantage... Le petit brun le sent… Sa bouche juste à ses lèvres… Son souffle à l'odeur de miel… Résister lui est quasiment impossible. Alors il tend les lèvres pour toucher les siennes. Le cœur affolé… Dean sourit. Oh oui Castiel est réveillé et a envie de lui. Et ça il le sent encore plus quand il lui grimpe dessus, l'érection de Cas au travers du caleçon contre sa propre cuisse. Ça réveille la sienne. Il perd doucement pied, ses lèvres et ses baisers lui ont beaucoup trop manqué. C'est injuste. Castiel gémit tout bas à sa bouche. Les mains agrippées avec force dans ses cheveux, il s'en fout s'il lui fait mal. Il veut juste le tenir contre lui, qu'il ne parte pas. Pas ce corps… Pas lui. Il aime trop pour ça…

Dean simule un premier va-et-vient avec son corps, lui montre comment il va faire, comment il va venir. Il veut de face. Cette fois, il ne le laissera pas passer. Il a envie de le voir jouir. Pas quelques secondes après, juste l'instant.

Il attrape les mains de Castiel et les lui coince au-dessus de la tête. Castiel tremble, il a chaud. Un sourire sur le visage. Aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, quel jour on est… Il a juste Dean dans son lit ce matin. Et il le veut… Tellement que ça lui serre le ventre. Ce premier coup de reins à suffit à le faire cambrer.

« Trésor..., fait Dean d'une voix rauque. Tu m'autorises à ce qu'on s'envoie en l'air cette fois ?

Oh oui… Oui… J'ai trop envie… » souffle Castiel en se ravissant de son plaisir.

Dean sourit. Il lâche les mains de Cas, il va avoir besoin des siennes. Pour ôter le tee-shirt trop encombrant de son amant. Ils n'ont pas dormi nus pour une fois. Ce matin, Dean le regrette. Intentionnellement, alors qu'il fait courir ses doigts sur l'étendue pâle de son corps, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair des flancs... Castiel en geint un peu de douleur, mais c'est tellement bon… Être si fragile dans les mains de Dean et le laisser faire tout ce qu'il désire. S'il souhaite le marquer, le lier à lui c'est comme il veut.

Les ongles ripent vers les épaules et s'y plantent encore, alors que les yeux fermés, Dean s'aventure jusqu'à l'anneau du piercing. Il enfile sa langue dedans puis tire un peu dessus. Le bouton de chair se gonfle de sang. Comme le sexe de Cas... Et le sien aussi...

« Ahaa-ann… »

Castiel sent des vagues terriblement intenses de plaisir le prendre. Il tourne la tête, cherche de l'air. Cette fois, il sent que Dean va le tuer… Parce qu'il commence à savoir où le toucher, pour le faire jouir, pour le faire crier, pour tout… Son corps est son terrain de jeu et Castiel ne peut qu'encaisser et prendre son pied. Dean joue, c'est bien ça. Quand il attise, quand il excite, c'est pour le jeu. Pour gagner ce droit de se faire jouir, réciproquement.

Il descend de plus en plus bas, sous les draps. D'une main, il efface le caleçon, de l'autre il caresse. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Il remercie Castiel oui, il se doit de lui faire autant de bien. Même si cela passe par une nouvelle morsure à la hanche ou bien ses ongles en action sur la peau de porcelaine. Castiel fond, ne se sent plus grand chose entre ses doigts, ses désirs. Dean est tellement passionné… Chacun de ses gestes est calculé et spontané. Il sait parfaitement. Son amant en crève. La fraîcheur sur son corps mis à nu, le souffle aussi de Dean sur sa peau, qui contraste… Cette chaleur sur lui. Son ventre se contracte de nouveau quand il sent les dents de Dean s'enfoncer… À lui…

Chaque fois, Dean glisse le bout de ses doigts sur les traces au corps. Il a honte, autant que ce qu'il en est fier. Elles ont leur place ici. À quatre pattes au-dessus de Castiel, il se penche pour trouver le lubrifiant à sa place, dans le tiroir. Il prend ses marques Dean, lui aussi.

Il se passe du lubrifiant sur deux doigts, les glisses dans l'intimité de son amant. Un puis l'autre, après le souffle détraqué de Castiel. Dean l'admire, le désire. Sa splendeur lui tort le ventre. Le petit brun tourne la tête, il a un mal fou à respirer, à se contrôler. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus graves. Il est totalement détendu avec les doigts de son amant en lui. Aucune douleur, juste ce putain de plaisir de se sentir presque plein. De vouloir plus de le désirer tellement. Il anticipe et c'est terrible.

Dean hésite à glisser encore un doigt. Il veut le satisfaire. Il arrive à mettre son plaisir de côté, c'est la première fois. Ne pas se laisser abattre, non.

Alors il se laisse glisser contre Castiel, légèrement sur le côté. Il garde le bout de ses doigts en lui et le scrute.

« Je me retiens de te mordre encore..., murmure-t-il.

Tu devrais pas… Hann… Tes doigts… J'ai envie de plus… Dean… »

Castiel a tourné la tête vers lui, cherche ses lèvres, le veut. Dean lui donne et lui donne la morsure. Le goût de sang, métallique et amer, se glisse au milieu du baiser. Ils n'en ont rien à faire. Dean a même retiré ses doigts pour tenir le visage de Castiel. Il a encore deux doigts trempés...

Castiel se tourne vers lui, pour mieux le sentir. Pour approfondir ce baiser. Le sang rend le baiser tellement plus pimenté. Comme eux, incapables de se tenir, de se retenir de se marquer. Un goût de sang pour leur relation ô combien charnelle…

Mais là Castiel est frustré, il n'a plus les doigts en lui… Maintenant il veut encore plus, vraiment. S'échappant de la bouche de Dean il se met sur le ventre… L'invitant à plus.

« Non..., souffle Dean. Pas comme ça... »

Il prend les hanches de Cas et le fait revenir sur le dos. C'est comme ça qu'il veut venir. Le voir. C'est tout ce qu'il demande alors qu'il retire son boxer et dévoile son envie de lui... Castiel est pris d'un violent coup de panique. Il secoue la tête.

Non… Non… Pas comme ça s'il te plaît… Je préfère sur le ventre…

Cas, on l'a fait plein de fois comme ça. Et de dos, toujours de dos... Pourquoi tu veux pas me voir ? demande tristement Dean en s'asseyant sur les fesses.

J'aime pas… C'est tout…

Tu vas pas jouir c'est ça ? C'est pas grave, on changera au milieu...

Non, non… S'il te plaît., demande Castiel ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux.

Dean le remarque. Ça l'intrigue. Il fronce les sourcils. Du bout de son index, il tente de lui faire relever le menton. Le regard ne suit pas.

Cas... Je commence à te connaître tu sais...

Arrête ça… Joue pas avec moi putain…, faiblit-il. Baise-moi de dos… J't'en prie…

Non... »

Dean va lui attraper les poignets et l'écrase de tout son corps. Il va forcer, il le sait mais rien n'arrête sa volonté. La puissance de son désir de voir Castiel. Depuis la première fois il aspire à ça. Alors qu'il le tient, il pense à la capote. Obligé de le lâcher. Mais du regard il lui implore de rester comme ça. Castiel tente quand même, mais le corps de son amant le bloque. Putain non ! Il est tenu entre la panique et le désir toujours aussi fort qui lui ravage le ventre. Même avec tout ça il n'a pas débandé, ça l'énerve, que sa tête et son corps ne suivent jamais…

« Dean… Non… S'il te plaît… »

Dean se force à ne pas l'écouter. Une pensée tellement horrible lui traverse l'esprit... Viol... Non, Castiel veut, Castiel sait le plaisir. Alors oui il veut le voir, oui il le force mais... Il n'explique pas son besoin. C'est d'une virulence déraisonnable. Il se prend en main et pénètre de Castiel. De face. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, alors qu'un soupir tremblant s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Trésor... »

Castiel a le même, tellement bon de le sentir, pire qu'un soulagement, un besoin. Mais immédiatement il tourne la tête et passe son bras sur son visage. Pourquoi est-ce que Dean veut absolument ? Putain… Dean pose sa main sur son bras, le tire, prend sa main et réitère la même chose avec le deuxième. Voilà. Il le serre maintenant, reste collé à lui. Il s'appuie juste sur ses jambes et creuse la cambrure des reins pour s'enfoncer. C'est tellement bon. Et puis s'écraser contre son torse sous la vague de plaisir... Tomber de bien-être, dans un gémissement... Tout oublier.

« Haaa-annn… » gémit profondément Castiel.

Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas pris comme ça, le plaisir qu'il en tire est pire que divin. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut, Dean le tient, l'empêche de se cacher. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il voudrait tourner encore plus sa tête, mais c'est pas possible.

Dean voit les larmes entre deux battements de cils. Sans hésiter, il les lèche, mord un peu la joue de Castiel puis l'embrasse. Comme un tableau noir dont la craie devrait être effacée. Il s'en occupe, il prend soin d'eux et de leur plaisir alors qu'il va et vient, s'épuise littéralement. Il est en sueur mais il voit les étoiles et Castiel. Alors pour ça, il endurerait n'importe quoi.

L'inquiétude a quand même une place dans son ventre. À côté de celle du plaisir, prêt à éclater. Et cet orgasme qui va les prendre, tous les deux, il sait d'avance qu'il sera d'une intensité pas encore égalée.

Castiel sent l'orgasme monter lui aussi, il se retient autant que possible de la moindre mimique, ne serait-ce que de gémir. Mais avec Dean c'est impossible. Une seconde pendant qu'il léchait ses larmes il s'est dit que peut-être ce n'était pas si grave… Mais il a tellement peur…

La bouche ouverte alors, il halète, ses traits sont tirés, crispés. Ses yeux clos, presque trop fort. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. À chaque coup de reins il sent son point sensible qui lui fait mal, qui appuie en lui et lui envoie dans tout le corps des vagues de plaisir, d'électricité… Dean le rend dingue… Il y est presque.

Comme il faiblit, Dean peut le regarder, le détailler, s'attarder. Même s'il est obligé de fermer ses yeux une fois sur deux, il voit. La rougeur de son visage, la sueur, ses yeux bleus à peine mi-clos, la bouche en forme de cœur... Il aime ce qu'il voit, ça le fait le désirer encore plus. Ils doivent venir pour se délivrer. Dean puise en lui les dernières forces, lâche ses derniers gémissements. Il lui suffit de penser un instant que Cas lui a manqué pour que tout se brise en lui. Et alors que son sperme se répand dans la capote, il sent celui, chaud, de Castiel contre son ventre. Et là, sa splendeur oui... Il s'en arrête de respirer de voir son amant en plein dans l'extase. Tout son corps en suspend et ce visage figé dans l'effort ultime pour atteindre l'instant trop fugace qu'est l'orgasme. Même là encore, Dean le désire...

Castiel s'est largement trop laissé aller… Il a pleuré encore plus quand l'orgasme l'a pris. C'était comme s'il avait souffert. Pourtant c'est terriblement bon, de jouir en même temps que son amant, à la seconde près. Il l'a senti venir et ça l'a fait tremblé avant de sentir l'orgasme le paralyser sur place.

Mais là c'est fini, enfin. Les mains de Dean desserrent ses poignets, il peut s'essuyer les yeux, reprendre son souffle. Il ne sait plus où il en est.

Dean se retire de lui. Il l'embrasse sur le front, tout chaud. Il s'inquiète, tellement qu'il ne retient pas le « J'ai peur pour toi. » qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il le pense depuis trop longtemps.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait quand même… ?, s'exclame Castiel lui tournant la tête.

Parce que je voulais savoir, inconsciemment, pourquoi tu te braquais autant. Tu t'es fermé alors que... C'était génial, merveilleux., souffle Dean.

Justement..

Castiel se mord la lèvre.

Quoi Cas ? Je peux pas encore tout deviner... »

Dean halète rapidement. Il n'est pas remis de l'orgasme qu'il doit déjà se battre contre Castiel.

Le petit brun se retourne vers lui, le défie du regard.

« Je veux pas qu'on me voit jouir. Je veux pas et ça doit faire deux ans que personne ne m'a vu. Mais toi… Toi il faut que tu aies envie, que tu me forces à rester sur le dos pour me regarder ! »

Dean reste bête. Il se sent mal. Que Castiel dise « Tu me forces. », ça lui fait un choc. Il se lève du lit et va à la salle de bains. Besoin d'eau sur son visage. Il enlève la capote mais refuse de se nettoyer. Castiel sur son corps comme seule excuse.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, à côté de son amant et lui demande :

« Raconte-moi. Je t'ai bien dit Never More moi...

Castiel n'a pas le droit de refuser. Alors il explique, c'est peut-être mieux.

Y'a deux ans j'ai rompu avec mon petit ami, on était ensemble depuis six ans. Je l'ai connu à l'école de peinture, le premier jour. J'ai eu le coup de foudre. Et lui aussi…

Six ans..., souffle Dean. C'est énorme.

Il ose se glisser sous les draps. Tourné vers le côté, la tête dans la main pour regarder Castiel. Il hésite à le toucher. C'est peut-être pas le bon moment...

C'est énorme ouais… Surtout quand tu es vraiment très amoureux. Je fais pas les choses à moitié. Et… À la fin, il m'a trompé. Et j'ai appris que c'était pas la première fois. Je l'ai quitté, et je crois que c'est moi qui ai le plus souffert. J'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai voulu me protéger par la suite.

Oui... Je comprends ta réticence à l'engagement d'un coup. Je comprends aussi pourquoi à chaque fois tu dis que tu veux te protéger...

Dean va caresser son visage. Ses joues sont encore toutes chaudes des larmes versées. Castiel sourit doucement.

Et depuis ce moment j'ai voulu que personne ne puisse me voir. Au début il y avait deux raisons, je ne voulais pas voir que ce n'était plus lui qui me faisait l'amour... Et surtout, je ne voulais offrir ça à personne, parce que c'est très personnel, intime... Je ne voulais le faire que pour quelqu'un qui saurait me respecter, moi et mes sentiments, quelqu'un de qui j'aurais été amoureux...

Dean se sent encore plus bête que tout à l'heure. Il sait qu'il ne remplit pas ces conditions, du moins il imagine. Alors il s'excuse, encore.

Je suis désolé Cas, je savais pas... Je... j'aurais pas du., bafouille-t-il

C'est un principe un peu idiot, certains embrassent pas… Moi c'est ça… Moi ce qui m'a fait du mal, c'est que… Que ne sais pas trop si… Si je ressens quelque chose pour toi..., murmure Castiel.

C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée quand tu m'as dit... »

Dean soupire et va s'allonger sur le dos, les bras sous sa tête. Regarder les poutres du plafond ne lui apportera pas de réponse certes, mais au moins il se vide la tête de sentiments confus. Du moins il essaye.

« Tu m'en veux ? demande-t-il.

Castiel va s'installer contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse, un bras autour de sa taille.

Un peu…

Alors tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi Cas., fait Dean en lui caressant les cheveux.

Castiel prend peur, mais il ne fuit pas.

Me… Me demande pas ça Dean… Je sais pas… Oui. Sûrement…

Cas c'est pas grave. On n'a pas de comptes à se rendre, on... On est libre quelque part. Mais on revient toujours vers l'autre. Ça me suffit ça tu sais...

C'est surtout le soulagement qui envahit Castiel, peut-être que ce n'est pas les sentiments qui lui font peur, mais plutôt l'engagement.

Merci…

De rien trésor... Tu m'excuses toi ?

Oui… Bien sûr..

Le petit brun se redresse et se rapproche du visage de son amant, pour l'embrasser, avec légèreté. Dean caresse son nez du sien dans un sourire, et murmure :

- Tu n'as peut-être pas de sentiments pour moi mais tu as assez confiance pour m'avoir laissé faire…

Si tu avais seulement attendu encore un peu, je te l'aurais offert sans que tu me forces…

Comment je pouvais savoir la signification que ça avait ? Et puis c'est pas grave, enfin... Je le sais pour la prochaine où tu me l'offriras..., sourit Dean.

Je te l'ai dit parce que tu m'as dit Never More… Tu mérites de savoir ça c'est certain. On verra oui… »

Castiel l'embrasse de nouveau. Dean a le cœur qui s'emballe de sentir Castiel comme ça. Alors il le prend mieux dans ses bras, serre fort, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque à tous les deux. Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'il se calme. Bien après.

« Trésor... On pourrait sortir aujourd'hui non ? demande-t-il.

Tu as une journée de repos ?

Dean fronce les sourcils. Il n'en est pas sûr ça. Il se dégage de l'étreinte de Castiel et va chercher son jouet électronique dans la poche de son jean par terre. Il consulte l'agenda. À 14 heures il a rendez-vous aux studios Canal Plus merde c'est vrai… Et il est midi. Fuck.

En fait non., soupire Dean.

Ha… Et après ?

Je suis invité chez John… L'ami avec qui tu m'as vu plusieurs fois au bar.

Bon… »

Castiel ne bouge pas de sur lui. Dean a de la peine, enfin il se sent entre deux eaux et ne sait pas quoi faire. John ne lui en voudra pas si…

« Viens avec moi ce soir.

Castiel lève les yeux vers son amant.

Vraiment ?

Bah Guillaume vient bien avec son copain donc normalement c'est bon…

Bon… Alors d'accord. » sourit-il enfin.

Dean embrasse ses lèvres un peu boudeuses et le pousse pour pouvoir se lever. Il va aller prendre une douche puis passer chez lui pour prendre des fringues propres, ça va s'imposer. Alors qu'il entre dans la cabine, il dit à Cas qui vient de le rejoindre:

« Comme je sais pas à quelle heure je finis, je passerai te chercher !

Si tu veux ! T'as pas de voiture ?

Castiel récupère le gel douche et entreprend de se frotter. Dean sourit et l'embrasse sur ses lèvres mouillées.

Non. Dans Paris c'est une folie. Et puis pas envie de balader en taxi ? sourit-il.

Je suis plutôt métro, mais oui… Ça doit être bien… ! »

Castiel entreprend de le frotter. Dean se retourne pour avoir un massage dans le dos. Il en ronronne de plaisir et renverse la tête pour avoir un baiser. Le petit brun sourit encore et le masse sans discuter. Ça lui permet au moins de le toucher et le caresser sans excuse !

« Vilain chat…

Pourquoi vilain ?

Dean attrape ses mains et les enlace avec ses doigts sur son ventre. Castiel contre lui, comme ça, dans la suite de l'amour, c'est bien agréable.

Tu fais toujours tout comme toi tu as envie… Tu es un vilain chat…, souffle Castiel à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

C'est pas vilain ça... Juste déterminé... J'ai toujours ce que je veux et surtout toi trésor.

Quand même… Maintenant tu es mon chat. Et le chat revient toujours là où il se sent le mieux, tout en gardant son indépendance… !

Comme un amant... »

Dean se retourne pour ponctuer sa phrase d'un baiser mais il entend la sonnerie de son portable et c'est la sonnerie de John... Il est obligé de quitter la douche, attrapant une serviette au passage.

« Oui John.

Hey Dean. J'appelle pour savoir si c'est toujours bon pour ce soir vu ton emploi du temps...

Oui, oui c'est bon. J'peux amener un ami ?

Bah ouais, y'a déjà Hugo et ma coloc. J'le connais chéri ?

En quelque sort oui., sourit Dean.

À l'autre bout du film, John fronce les tente de faire les connexions avec les connaissances récentes de Dean et qu'il invite à leur soirée. Ça réduit le champ et il trouve sans peine.

C'est Castiel c'est ça ?

Oui, comment t'as deviné ? s'étonne Dean.

J'te connais Dean., soupire John. Bon oui il a qu'à venir mais fais gaffe toi.

Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Parce que je te connais Dean., répète son meilleur ami. Bon allez, on se voit ce soir, je t'embrasse. »

Dean son écran bêtement après la fin de la communication. Qu'est-ce que sous-entend John… ? Castiel regarde son amant au travers de la vitre de la douche et lui fait signe de revenir. Dean jette son iPhone sur le lit et laisse tomber la serviette par terre. Langoureux, le chat revient près de son maître et passe ses pattes dans ses cheveux trempés pour lui léchouiller le visage. Le petit brun sourit et le caresse.

« Va falloir que je mette du lait devant ma porte pour te faire revenir ?

Toi devant ta porte et ça suffit. Bon allez trésor, motive-moi pour dégager d'ici, j'y arrive pas tout seul…

Tu veux quoi ? Une fessée ? Non mais !

Le rire de Dean s'égrène. Raté, ça ne lui donne pas envie de partir. Le chat se colle à Castiel et attend une autre phrase qui le fera dégager.

Allez casse-toi... On se voit ce soir, tu pourras me montrer à ton bras, tu veux que je mette un truc moulant et sexy ?

Castiel a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Fais comme tu le sens. Fais juste en sorte que je sois le seul à avoir le droit de regard sur toi. »

Dean lui fait son petit sourire en coin et baise ses lèvres. Il dégage oui, enfin, laissant Castiel seul dans la salle de bains. Lui va s'habiller et appeler un taxi. Il part en lançant un « À ce soir ! » et quand il attend le taxi en bas, il se dit qu'il est vraiment son chat, à Castiel. Alors une fois dans la voiture, il regarde les photos sur son iPhone, les fait défiler jusqu'à la toute première. Voilà. Il a Cas qui l'embrasse en fond d'écran. La journée commence bien.

Castiel se sent bien seul d'un coup. L'appartement est vide, lui aussi. Première fois qu'il ressent ça, aussi fortement. Ça le rend idiot et perdu, ne sait plus quoi faire. S'habiller peut-être...

À quelques kilomètres de là, Dean fait les mêmes gestes. Pensant à ce matin. Regardant son portable. Soupirant. Mais il recommence, malgré tout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7. Inglorious Bastardes.**

Le petit brun regarde dehors, puis son tableau. Avec son pinceau il mélange la peinture. Cherche une teinte… Puis rectifie… Applique par touche sur son tableau. La place de Florence encore, mais sous un autre angle. Et de cette peinture c'est sûrement mieux. Il voit mieux la profondeur, la force…

Sa montre à côté de lui fait un bruit insupportable, chaque seconde s'égraine trop lentement. Plus vite… L'attendre.

Répondre aux questions insipides. Éviter les indiscrètes. Fumer clope sur clope. Dean fatigue, il a l'impression que c'est toujours la même chose. Il n'a pas la liberté de Cas pour ses toiles. Il a juste son foutu caractère et des réponses préétablies.

La journaliste désire savoir s'il a des projets en cours. Une seconde, une seule, il a envie de répondre que c'est rejoindre l'homme avec qui il a baisé ce matin et lui dire qu'il lui a manqué encore plus que de raison. Non, c'est impossible de répondre ça. Dommage.

Castiel attend. Le retour de son chat, il s'inquiète, il se demande quand il va revenir. Mais bien sûr les chats n'en font qu'à leur tête, ne préviennent pas… Et puis il l'imagine en chat, Dean serait surement un grand chat roux aux yeux verts, ouais. Pas de doutes là dessus. Comme un idiot il sourit tout seul en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de lui mettre un collier et l'attacher pour ne pas se faire approcher par les autres matous, le garder près de lui.

Pas le droit. Son amant. Rien de plus.

Dean sort de la banque à son heure de fermeture, soit dix-neuf heures. Il a réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous tard mais « Vous êtes Dean Winchester ? Ah oui très bien, on va s'arranger. ». Tout est tellement plus facile avec de l'argent. Il a ouvert un nouveau compte d'ailleurs qu'il va garder secret un moment. Il planifie son futur. Enfin. C'est rare.

Il doit encore passer chez lui se changer. Au passage, il s'arrête pour faire des courses pour John. Mauvaise idée. Il se fait sauter dessus pour des autographes. Jamais tranquille, il commence à fatiguer. Alors il fuit, en taxi encore, donnant toujours la même adresse.

Castiel attend, assis sur le canapé, il regarde d'un œil la télé, dépité par toutes les conneries qui passent. Il finit par s'allonger et regarde le plafond. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Dean le force à vouloir le voir prendre son pied… Ça le fait se sentir mal, et pourtant terriblement encore plus attaché. Il n'aime pas ça. Mais n'y peut rien. C'est pire que du manque.

Dean gratte enfin à sa porte aux alentours de huit heures. Il sait qu'il va se faire détruire par John d'arriver avec une heure de retard mais ce qu'il craint d'avantage c'est la réaction de Castiel... Pourtant il n'aurait pas dû. Castiel se lève précipitamment et ouvre la porte, vite, tellement qu'il s'emmêle dans ses gestes.

Dean est là sur le pas de la porte, lui se jette à son cou, à son corps. Le toucher, le sentir, le ressentir à nouveau. En soupirer de soulagement.

Dean se sent mal de le sentir comme ça. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et s'y adosse, tenant Castiel comme s'il y avait des jours que leurs peaux ne s'étaient pas touchées. Juste une poignée d'heures. C'est horrible.

« Cas... Tu veux que j'annule ou... Ça va ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Non… Non maintenant ça va… Je veux juste être avec toi., souffle-t-il à ses lèvres.

Comme chaque fois ses ongles vont se planter dans sa nuque. Oui, le garder avec lui, le retenir. Dean le laisse faire. Il aura de nouvelles ronces avec ses traces d'ongles. Ça lui va.

Bon... Moi aussi. On va ? J'suis déjà en retard et faut que j'amène des fleurs, sa coloc en raffole., babille-t-il.

Oui, oui… J'arrive. »

Castiel éteint la télé, prend ses clefs, son portable et son paquet de clopes, puis rejoint Dean à la porte. Il est prêt ! Dean remarque enfin que son amant est très sexy ce soir. Dans une chemise blanche et avec un jean noir bien moulant. Il passe ses mains sur ses fesses pour lui dire qu'il aime beaucoup et sourit. Ça plaît foutrement à Castiel qui lui lance un petit sourire aguicheur. Il le traîne jusqu'aux escaliers qu'ils descendent rapidement pour rejoindre un taxi en bas.

« La classe… !

On s'y habitue. » rigole Dean en s'y engouffrant.

Il donne l'adresse de John mais fera arrêter le taxi un peu avant, il y a un fleuriste ouvert à tout heure. Quand ils y arrivent, Dean paye et tire Cas hors de là. Ils sont loin du centre, il y a moins de monde dans les rues et l'acteur apprécie de faire le dernier trajet à pieds vers chez John. Son portable sonne, son ami qui s'inquiète, mais ils arrivent, tout va bien. Au moment de raccrocher, Castiel regarde les mains fines de Dean sur le portable. Puis le portable lui-même. Ça lui tire un énorme sourire ainsi qu'un battement de cœur oublié.

« Joli fond d'écran… !

Merci trésor... J'ai eu envie ce matin. » sourit Dean.

Il s'arrête en face d'un portail dont il connait le code et rentre dans une cour intérieure qu'il traverse jusqu'à l'immeuble d'en face. Là il appelle John par l'interphone. Il lui ouvre de suite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Dean et Castiel attendent devant la porte de John, l'acteur enlace délicatement ses doigts à ceux de Cas. Castiel en a des frissons qui lui remontent dans le dos. Rien qu'avec sa main il arrive à le faire réagir déraisonnablement, c'est dingue. Alors qu'il était en train de le manger des yeux, la porte s'ouvre enfin.

« Ah enfin la star daigne être là ! se moque John en lui faisant la bise.

Oui j'aime bien me faire désirer. John, j'te présente Castiel... »

Dean lui jet te un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit devant lui. Son meilleur ami cligne ses yeux verts pour acquiescer et tend la joue à Castiel, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« Salut ! »

Castiel lui fait la bise, toujours souriant. Il est pas bien difficile, mais ce soir c'est un peu spécial. Depuis qu'il connaît Dean, il n'a toujours été qu'extérieur à ses amis, eux l'ont vu renverser la bière sur Dean, l'allumer comme un dingue… En espérant que les préjugés ne soient pas trop forts.

En entrant dans le salon, Sarah vient de suite vers Dean et surtout... Les fleurs ! Comme toujours, elle est touchée par l'attention de Dean. Elle souhaite également la bienvenue à Castiel, de son sourire accueillant et d'une bise sur chaque joue. Elle s'en va mettre les fleurs dans l'eau. Elle est la seule fille ce soir. Trois autres garçons sont déjà à table et ont reconnu le petit brun. Guillaume et son homme n'en disent rien, ils ne peuvent pas juger. En revanche, Yves comme toujours doit ouvrir sa gueule.

« Et bien Dean, on dirait que t'aimes vraiment la bière !

Dean serre les dents. Yves devient vraiment insupportable... Castiel fronce les sourcils et rit un peu. Non mais franchement… C'est tellement charmant comme arrivée !

Si tu veux je pourrais toujours recommencer avec toi, mais je doute que le pantalon mouillé t'aille aussi bien qu'à lui.

John rigole, Guillaume et Hugo se joignent à lui, Sarah éclate carrément de rire. Dean porte le coup final.

Tu vois lui il a du caractère au moins.

Ouais mais bien mauvais., maugréé Yves.

L'hôpital se moque de la charité. Bref, allez Yves dis bonjour et fais un sourire, tu vas voir, ça change la vie ! »

Les autres rigolent encore de la joute verbale. Yves se force à desserrer les dents. Il n'en pense pas moins... Castiel lance un petit regard complice à son amant. C'est tellement bon.

Il le suit pour aller dire bonjour au reste des amis de Dean, même à Yves, bah , il ne faut pas être mal élevé pour autant.

Sarah les place à côté autour de la table ronde. Visiblement, on n'attendait qu'eux pour commencer le repas ! John leur demande quand même s'ils veulent voire un truc avant mais Dean décline l'alcool. Juste un Perrier citron pour lui. John fait un sourire à Cas et lui demande pour lui. Castiel prend la même chose que Dean, il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à boire de l'alcool. Il est bien, n'a pas envie de plus. Après le vide de cet après-midi, Dean est là, alors le manque ne se fait plus sentir. Seul son pied vient se colle à celui de son amant. Dean a besoin d'un peu plus alors juste après avoir posé son téléphone sur le bar derrière pour être tranquille, il va emmêler leurs doigts.

Yves à côté de Dean n'a pas loupé une miette de la scène. Telle une pie, il a aussi remarqué le nouveau jouet de Dean. Hum...

John les sert avec Sarah, ils ont cuisiné tous les deux. D'habitude, Sarah s 'y colle seule, mais en échange Dean amène les fleurs et Guillaume fait le dessert. Ils ont leurs petits rites de retrouvailles quand même. Et c'est ce qui fait que ça se passe bien à chaque fois. Presque...

« Alors Castiel tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demande la jeune femme.

À part renverser des bières ouais..., glisse Yves.

Artiste peintre... Je suis serveur pour éviter de me retrouver à la rue !

Castiel a décidé de ne plus prêter attention à Yves qui visiblement a une petite pointe d'amertume envers lui.

Ouah ! On a un acteur et un peintre maintenant, pas mal !, sourit Sarah. Tu exposes, ça marche bien ?

Oui j'expose dans le Marais, et ça marche… Bah… Ça va on va dire ! J'ai eu pire !

John sourit. Ça va Castiel arrive à bien s'intégrer, en même temps avec Sarah c'est facile. Sa coloc lesbienne sait bien faire la conversation !

J'me sens tout seul à avoir fait des études scientifiques là ! rit Guillaume.

Oui mais avoir un informaticien à la maison, c'est cool. » roucoule sa moitié.

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ha bah c'est deux là ils sont pas les moins mignons ! Il n'ose pas vraiment poser des questions de peur d'être trop curieux mais bon… Pour le moment il se contente de garder la main de son amant dans la sienne, bien au chaud, bien contre lui.

Dean la garde tant qu'il peut, même si pour ça il doit manger d'une seule main. John s'en moque, lui disant qu'il ne veut même pas savoir ce à quoi elle est occupée ! Tout le monde rit, même Yves. Enfin bref, le temps passe bien comme ça. Dean caresse de temps en temps le visage de Cas, sans regarder parfois, juste cherchant du bout des doigts., Castiel se laisse bien volontiers faire, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et d'embrasser le bout des doigts de son amant quand celui-ci est plus près de sa bouche que de sa joue. Il se sent presque niais, c'est pas top…

Enfin, il continue de manger discutant avec Guillaume de son boulot, et tout… Le repas touche à sa fin alors John réquisitionne du monde pour la vaisselle, dont Castiel et Guillaume. Il veut toucher deux mots au premier à propos d'Yves pour lui expliquer son comportement... Alors au-dessus de l'évier, les mains pleines de mousse, il dit à Cas :

« Désolé pour Yves, il a toujours du mal avec les nouvelles connaissances de Dean...

Il a quoi ? Jaloux de Dean ? amoureux contrarié ?

Ah bah j'ai compris pourquoi Dean est avec toi. Quelle perspicacité ! rit John.

J'admire aussi ! dit Guillaume en sortant son gâteau.

En fait Yves a voulu tirer son coup avec lui, mais Dean a refusé, j'étais avec lui et ce soir-là il était pas d'humeur. Et bon Yves est resté avec nous, j'me le suis fait en fin de compte et on est resté potes.

C'est comme ça dans la bande., dit Guillaume. Chacun vient se greffer au fur et à mesure.

Haan je vois… ! Donc maintenant il joue les chiens de garde près de Dean. Je pense que c'est un grand garçon quand même, faudra lui rappeler ça.

John éclate à nouveau de rire.

Dean est pas facile mais Yves encore moins, pour leur faire entendre raison à ses deux là…

Genre j'suis pas facile ! s'exclame Dean en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il va prendre un torchon et fouette les fesses de Cas avec avant d'essuyer les assiettes.

Non t'es pas simple Dean ! disent en chœur John et Guillaume.

Aïeuh ! Mais tu te calmes oui ! Ça fait mal ! » rit Castiel en lui donnant un coup de hanche.

Les rires qui parviennent aux oreilles de Yves lui sont insupportables. Alors, par vengeance, il décide de prendre l'iPhone de Dean. Non pas le voler non, mais il veut juste regarder s'il trouve un truc intéressant... Et bingo. Rien que le fond d'écran est une bombe. Il le cherche rapidement dans les photos, la trouve et se l'envoie par Bluetooth. Il finit pile quand tout le monde revient.

Il a sa petite vengeance face aux deux nouveaux tourtereaux. Personne ne se doute du petit manège de leur « ami » et hélas… Castiel reste près de Dean, cherchant à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce coup le coup de torchon.

Dean ne se doute de rien, il a été assigné à la tache de servir la crème anglaise avec le gâteau au chocolat. Sarah ne peut malheureusement pas rester, elle a un rencard... ! Tous les mecs lui souhaitent bon courage et à peine a-t-elle fermé la porte que chacun se demande...

« Mon Dieu mais comment elle peut aimer les filles ?

Comme elle doit se demander comment on peut aimer les hommes !, rit Castiel.

Mais c'est que t'es pas bête toi ! sourit Dean avant d'aller lui voler un baiser.

Yves en est d'autant plus content. Sa vengeance aura encore plus de goût

Comme si tu en doutais !

C'est dingue quand même, c'est la première fois que Dean nous ramène un de ses mecs, en général il se les garde pour lui tout seul !, note John.

Là j'avais envie qu'il vous rencontre..., sourit Dean. Ça fait un moment que j'le connais.

Combien ? demande Hugo.

Un mois et demi., répond John. J'étais là., explique-t-il.

Ouah Castiel tu dois être un sacré bon coup pour que Dean te garde aussi longtemps !, éclate de rire Guillaume, le taquinant.

Castiel en rit aussi, on dirait vraiment qu'il a décroché le gros lot là avec la façon que les autres ont de l'interroger sur sa relation avec Dean.

Disons que ça, ça restera entre nous hun ! »

Dean va caresser la cuisse de Castiel. Ça, ça restera entre eux mais il n'en pense pas moins de la façon qu'il a de sourire. Ses potes le remarquent mais ne disent rien. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Il est bien c'est tout ce qui compte. Castiel lui non plus n'ajoute rien, il pose sa main sur celle de Dean. C'est presque dérangeant ce besoin qu'il a toujours de le toucher, le sentir près de lui… Mais c'est bon aussi, chaque fois c'est comme un soulagement. Il est là. C'est bon.

La soirée touche à sa fin. Guillaume et Hugo vont se rentrer, et Dean a envie de les imiter. Yves les tannes un peu pour sortir alors Dean demande quand même à Castiel ce dont il a envie. Castiel reste contre lui, il veut bien sortir si ça fait plaisir à Dean et ses amis. Au moins ils vont pouvoir profiter de la soirée tous les deux ! Dean leur propose alors de les amener à une soirée dans une nouvelle boîte, il a eu une invitation. Il aurait bien passé la soirée chez lui Cas à regarder un film mais la perspective de danser contre lui... Alléchante... Castiel pense bien la même chose et ne peut s'empêcher d'anticiper et se coller tout contre lui, caressant son tatouage à l'intérieur de son poignet. Dean le laisse le tenir par-là alors qu'ils sortent, avec John et Yves. Dean a une fois de plus fait venir un taxi, il a appris par son agent qu'il pouvait ne plus les payer en donnant son nom, parfois il en profite, comme là. Yves monte à l'avant pour être tranquille, et Cas est à l'arrière entre Dean et John.

À l'arrière ça discute sans arrêt, ils jouent les pipelettes, débattant sur la boîte où aller, les fréquentations, puis les bars... Ça dévie, ça rigole. Sauf devant Yves qui tire la tronche, ne supporte plus l'enthousiasme débordant de Dean, les gestes tendres qu'il a envers son amant, et aussi la sympathie de John... Pourtant il va devoir faire avec. Et peut-être même que ça va l'aider pour la suite de son plan...

Ils finissent par se mettre d'accord et arriver à la boîte. Dean passent en premier pour ouvrir la voie, un sourire à quelques fans et aux vigiles et c'est dans la poche. Ça lui servira encor e à l'intérieur, au bar... Pour le moment, il entraine Cas au milieu de la piste. Envie d'être collé tout contre lui pour danser... Castiel se sent envahi par la musique, la force des basses. Avec Dean tout est terriblement mieux. Plus intense. Alors danser contre son corps, se tenir à son cou. Voir ses yeux noirs... Désir. Dean ne fait même plus attention à la musique, il s'en fout. Il se rapproche de la bouche de Castiel et l'embrasse, encore et encore, jusqu'à souffler :

« Tu viens prendre de la coke avec moi ?

J'ai jamais essayé..., avoue Castiel.

Dean sourit. Putain si Castiel accepte ça va être encore meilleur. Une première fois...

T'as envie d'essayer ? Avec moi..

Si tu veux… Si ça va pas tu t'occupes de moi hun ?

Parce que tu me crois capable de te laisser mal en point ? Après ce que tu as fait pour moi hier ?

Castiel lui sourit doucement. Oui c'est mieux que ce qu'il voulait.

Alors d'accord... »

Dean le tire par la main. Il va voir John et le prévient qu'ils sont aux toilettes. Il désigne la poudre blanche enfermée dans un sachet. John sourit et leur demande de leur un laisser un peu, pour lui et Yves. Il accepte déjà de rester avec lui, hum...

Dean amène Castiel dans une cabine des toilettes vide. Il baisse la cuvette et étale une partie de la poudre dessus avant de sortir sa carte bleue. Il fait des petits rails, fins et longs. Pour une première fois ça ira. Castiel le regarde faire, c'est angoissant et excitant. C'est toujours ça quand c'est dangereux et interdit… ! Il reste accroupi à côté de Dean dans un bruit ambiant des basses qui leur arrivent assourdies.

Dean se penche en avant, se bouche une narine et de l'autre aspire la poudre blanche. Prenant son temps pour que Cas voie comment il fait et juste un rail, un seul. Maintenant il a deux minutes avant que tout commence. Cas sait parfaitement que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, que ça change pas grand chose et que pire encore, c'est foutrement mauvais pour la santé, mais là, il se sent complètement entrainé par Dean, il ferait bien toutes les conneries avec lui.

« Cas fais pareil que moi. Ça va aller vite après. Et je te laisse la surprise de l'effet trésor... » sourit-il.

Castiel est nerveux, mais l'imite. Pas facile, la narine bouchée, penché… Ça lui monte dans le nez, ça fonctionne. Il rouvre les yeux et se frotte le nez, c'est étrange. Quelque chose de chaud coule sur ses doigts, il regarde et voit du sang.

« Merde…

Attends Cas, penche la tête en avant, un peu...

Dean déroule du papier PQ et le lui met là où ça saigne. Il faut que l'hémorragie passe putain, vite, après il a peur d'être trop euphorique pour s'en préoccuper... Castiel se laisse faire, il sent que ça ne va pas durer.

J'aurais du m'en douter, je saigne du nez pour un rien… Dès qu'il fait trop chaud, dès que je suis au soleil…

Okay... C'est bon ça passe... »

Dean tamponne un peu encore jusqu'à ce que le mouchoir soit vierge. Il remballe sa poudre, sa carte et les fait sortir de là. Besoin de bouger, de se défouler. Il se sent à nouveau le plus beau, aucun nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête, tout va tellement mieux comme ça.

Castiel suit Dean à la trace, il se sent d'un coup empli d'une euphorie dingue, il se sent comme Dean. C'est pire qu'exaltant. Danser devient un besoin, rester contre Dean pour l'allumer encore plus. Il sait qu'il en est capable, le rendre dingue de désir juste en restant contre lui à danser. Dean se dit que la vie vaudrait mieux la peine d'être vécue si c'était toujours aussi planant. Il est content de partager ce moment avec Castiel, sans mensonge, sans inhibition. Plus rien s ce n'est le vrai et le fond.

Yves sort discrètement son portable. De loin il les photographie dans les bras à s'embrasser… Plus il y a de photos mieux il les vendra…

Ni Dean, ni Castiel ne voit quoi que ce soit. Ils sont bien trop concentrés à se dévorer des yeux, de la bouche, à danser, à s'enflammer. Le petit brun meurt de chaud mais continue quand même. Rien ne peut le déconcentrer, pas même la soif. Juste Dean, là sous ses yeux, Dean son amant et chat. Dean soupire à ses lèvres tout son désir de lui. Il lui demande s'il veut boire et vu la façon dont Cas hoche la tête, il va y aller. Il a tellement de mal à se détacher de lui pourtant... Castiel pour ne pas le lâcher décide de le suivre jusqu'au bar, prend un coca, il reste contre lui.

Le temps passe sans qu'ils ne le voient vraiment mais au bout d'une heure ils commencent à redescendre, rejoignent John (qui lui est occupé à bécoter un mec plutôt pas mal.) à une table pour se reposer un peu. En plus Castiel commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Dean en a conscience alors qu'il passe la main sur son front. Il lui propose à son oreille de rentrer chez lui ou dans son appart à lui et qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble. Castiel sourit à son amant et accepte, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard mais bon… Ça va pas trop là…

Ils laissent John et Yves là, ils sont tous les deux occupés, ils ne leur en veulent pas, du moins en apparences. Dean tire Castiel de la boîte surchauffée en le tenant bien contre lui. Le choc de température est assez fort et vu leur état fragile… Quelques taxis sont là, Dean s'engouffre dans le premier et demande à Castiel :

« Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Chez toi… »

Castiel laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean, exténué alors qu'il est à peine deux heures du matin. Dean donne son adresse et vingt minutes plus tard il ouvre enfin la porte de son chez-lui. Le chat vient miauler à sa jambe, mort de faim, Dean s'excuse dans un sourire et va lui donner son bol de croquettes alors qu'il invite Castiel à aller dans la salle de bains s'il le désirait. Castiel n'a même pas envie, il se glisse à la chambre et se déshabille avant de s'allonger sur le clic clac pas refermé. Dean vient se blottir contre lui à peine après, sans s'être déshabillé. Il commence à bader là, c'est horrible, heureusement que Castiel est dans son lit...

« Visiblement Yves ne m'aime pas…, sourit Castiel en le collant.

Dean retire sa chemise noire, une fois sur le dos. Il sourit au plafond.

Il n'aime que lui je crois...

Charmant garçon…

Castiel passe son bras sur le torse de Dean et lui embrasse un mamelon mollement. Dean passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les entortille autour de ses doigts.

Tu as encore envie trésor ? J'suis épuisé moi et... Triste...

Moi aussi… J'aurais envie mais je suis trop crevé… J'ai juste envie de rester tout contre toi.

On a passé la soirée collés... T'en as pas marre de moi ?

Dean entreprend de virer son pantalon après avoir laissé tomber ses chaussures.

Non pas du tout, je suis bien contre toi, tu es grand et moi je me sens tout petit… Et j'aime ta peau… Tu sens bon, tu sens le miel…, marmotte Castiel en le goûtant.

Dean lui rend doucement son baiser.

C'est la cigarette ça... Toi aussi tu sens un peu le miel, mais avec ton gel douche ça fait un beau mélange.

Il enlève ses chaussettes et son caleçon. Il lève le drap pour le poser sur eux. Le chat arrive après et monte sur le bas du lit, roulé en boule.

Tu pars à quelle heure demain matin ?, souffle Castiel.

J'ai pas envie de le savoir..., sourit Dean.

Castiel caresse sa joue.

On aura le temps de s'envoyer en l'air tu penses ?

J'trouve toujours du temps pour ça..., sourit Dean. Même si ça fait un peu pute je m'en fous.

Castiel rigole.

On a tout le temps envie de toute façon, matin soir… Enfin quasiment parce que ce soir… ! La prochaine fois que tu viendras mon chat faudra me sauter direct dessus… Mais sois gentil et gratte à la porte d'abord !

Cette fois c'est Dean qui esquisse un sourire en le regardant dans les yeux.

Promis. Et c'est pas que j'en ai envie... C'est que j'en ai besoin., ajoute Dean dans un souffle.

Ce que j'adore c'est qu'on pense toujours la même chose… J'en ai besoin aussi… Comme de te toucher…

Viens là alors... »

Dean lui ouvre ses bras pour qu'il s'y installe, s'y emmêle. Il ne demande rien d'autre, le chat, que de ronronner contre son maître. Castiel ne dit rien de plus, il reste contre Dean, le sent, le touche. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

« Bonne nuit… Et merci de bien vouloir de moi encore…

De rien trésor. Même si je sais pas pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi..., rit Dean en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je t'adore…, souffle timidement le petit brun.

Dean en a le cœur qui s'emballe de l'entendre dire ça. Il s'arrête de respirer. Non, là il doit dire quelque chose. Et quelque chose de vrai.

Je t'adore aussi Cas.

Ça rassurement tellement Castiel, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait besoin de l'entendre.

N'attends pas deux semaines encore avant de revenir me voir, même si je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail.

Pourquoi ?

C'est la curiosité qui anime Dean, à le pousser à poser cette question. Il sait pourquoi. Il veut juste en connaître l'ampleur.

Parce que tu me manques plus que de raison… J'ai failli péter un câble toute la journée…

Moi aussi., souffle Dean presque soulagé. J'en pouvais plus. Et j'ai cru mourir en passant ta porte. C'est pas normal Cas, tu le sais ça ?

Dean n'a plus envie de dormir maintenant. À tâtons, il cherche son paquet de cigarettes et s'en allume une.

Non c'est pas normal… Ça m'est jamais arrivé… Je suis un peu perdu face à ça. J'ai été très amoureux mais j'ai jamais souffert autant du manque…

Dean ne dit rien, juste fume. Il n'a jamais été amoureux et jusque là, il était bien content de ne pas savoir. Maintenant... Tout s'embrouille en lui.

Je comprends... Allez on dort, la nuit porte conseil pas vrai ?

Oui tu as raison… Allez, bonne nuit chaton… «

Castiel caresse son torse à nouveau et ferme les yeux. Lui aussi est perdu… Il aurait bien voulu lire dans son cœur là au travers de la peau de Dean pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait sentir, ressentir… Il aurait juste vu la même confusion que dans le sien.

Dean laisse la cigarette se consumer dans le cendrier de verre posé à côté du bocal. Regarder son poison rouge lui apporte le calme et la sérénité qu'il lui manquait. Il finit par s'endormir après avoir serré Castiel contre lui. Une dernière fois.

Yves finalise ses photos. Il les a mises sur son ordi à peine est-il rentré chez lui, trop excité de ce qui allait advenir. Il les retouche, agrandit les prises, recadre. Il est enfin satisfait du résultat alors qu'il envoie un mail à Closer et puis Voici aussi et puis hum... Pourquoi pas Public aussi ? Voilà. Voir qui sera le plus offrant pour ces deux clichés de la star de cet été. Gay. Et plus ou moins en couple. Une petite bombe.

Evidemment qui aurait pu se douter de ça ? Que l'acteur star, le beau gosse de ses demoiselles était gay ! En tout cas pas les rédactions des magasines. Si Yves avait su qu'il allait déclencher la curiosité malsaine, paranoïaque et obsessionnelle des paparazzi… Surtout aurait-il demandé plus cher pour ces photos. Histoire d'en profiter, quand certains triment dans un boulot de merde et que d'autres tournent un film et n'ont plus qu'à attendre que le fric rentre dans les poches par magie. Un juste retour des choses selon lui.

Il n'a peut-être pas tort. N'empêche que sa conscience lui fait dire qu'il est malhonnête, que c'est à un de ses amis qu'il fait ça... Non en fait. C'est juste un pauvre type qui l'a refusé dans son lit. Et lui a été encore plus con de vouloir rester près de lui. Mais il va bien s'en sortir. L'argent résout tous les problèmes, Dean le lui confirmerait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8. Last Day of Magic.**

Aujourd'hui c'est la journée que Dean redoute chaque mois.

L'hôpital. Et Jules.

Il y passe toujours la journée. Il croise parfois ses parents et sinon il reste près de lui, le veille. Il lui parle aussi. De sa vie, de leurs anciens amis. À chaque fois, la même peur l'habite. Que ça soit la dernière fois, que le verre qu'il lui a donné il y a quatre ans soit vraiment fatal. Que la culpabilité revienne. La dépression et les anxiolytiques. Le visage de fantôme. Être hanté par les souvenirs. C'est pour ça que dès qu'il ressort de l'hôpital, un immense soulagement l'envahit.

Pour le moment il en franchit les portes. À l'accueil, on le reconnaît mais ça date d'avant sa célébrité d'acteur. On le reconnaît pour sa régularité des visites.

Cette fois quand il n'a pas le droit de rentrer dans la chambre 1408. Jules n'y est plus. Et ses parents devant sont en pleurs. Le cœur de Dean loupe un battement, la peur le tétanise. Toutes ses craintes lui prennent la gorge.

Non, c'est un cauchemar... Les larmes lui brouillent la vue. Il ne voit pas alors le père de Jules qui s'approche et lui dit :

« Hey Dean..., il renifle. Il .. Il va bien pour le moment... Enfin ça va mieux qu'hier...

Dean relève la tête vers lui, paniqué. Il voit son visage rouge, fatigué.

Pour... Pourquoi vous m'avez pas appelé ? Fallait me dire ! s'énerve-t-il presque.

Calme-toi Dean... »

C'est la mère de Jules qui s'approche de lui cette fois. Elle a réussi à retenir ses larmes pour lui parler. Elle a ses cheveux blonds retenus par un élastique lâche, sans maquillage. Elle qu'il a toujours vue si élégante... Dean s'en inquiète encore plus, se met à trembler.

« On ne t'a rien dit car on savait que tu viendrai aujourd'hui...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

Il a… Attrapé une infection… Et avec son état, c'est ça le problème…, marmotte-t-elle.

La fièvre est montée très haut, ça l'a fragilisé, il ne faut pas que ça recommence, mais il va mieux. Ça va aller mieux.

Une infection ? Mais il sort pas, comment c'est possible ?, bafouille Dean, sonné.

C'est un hôpital… Il y a des risques…

Maladie nosocomiale..., souffle le père de Jules.

Et... Je peux quand même aller voir ? demande Dean, les larmes aux yeux.

Il est en chambre stérile alors... Non ce n'est pas possible. On t'amène le voir mais derrière une vitre...

C'est mieux que pas du tout… » souffle l'acteur.

Tous les trois vont s'asseoir sur les chaises en sky près de la vitre. Enfin Dean reste debout et le découvre. Avec encore plus de tubes, plus blanc... Un coup d'inquiétude reprend Dean, il se mord les doigts de stress. Juste une infection...

Toute la journée et toute la nuit, Dean est resté là. Il a réussi à négocier de rester même en dehors des horaires de visites. Il a encouragé les parents de Jules à aller se reposer, il reste, il a l'habitude de veiller.

Il envoie alors un texto à Cas pour le prévenir qu'encore une fois il ne passera pas la chatière de chez lui...

Castiel regarde son portable, il a un petit sourire triste. Tant pis.

Pourtant même s'il se dit qu'il doit relativiser, ce n'est pas grave. Pas important. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Dean est occupé, est demandé. Il ne peut pas être le seul à le monopoliser, pas le droit.

Mais ça le rend presque malade, il ne peut plus regarder sa toile.

« Reviens-moi… »

Dean soupire. Il aimerait que Castiel soit là, à l'aider. Mais il ne peut pas tout lui demander. Il doit faire face seul à sa culpabilité. Il s'est déjà déchargé d'un poids en parlant à Cas de Jules. Dean se lève et regarde ce dernier à travers la vitre. Il souffle :

« Reviens-nous... »

On lui touche l'épaule, on le secoue légèrement. Il sort de son sommeil. Les parents de Jules lui sourient. Ils apprécient son geste. Rester là toute la nuit. Ils lui disent de rentrer chez lui à son tour, s'il y avait du nouveau, il serait le premier au courant. Dean accepte, il a besoin d'une douche et de dormir dans un lit.

Son téléphone sonne à peine Dean sort de la douche. Le numéro de l'hôpital. Il sait qu'il doit décrocher. Il sait mais il en a peur. Terriblement. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, il souffle :

« Allô...

Dean Winchester ? fait la standardiste.

Oui...

Venez d'urgence à l'hôpital s'il vous plaît ?

Pourquoi ? crie-t-il.

Venez Monsieur... »

Il sait. Il n'aurait pas voulu. Il n'aurait jamais voulu même. Il en laisse tomber son téléphone par terre et se laisse tomber sur la chaise de sa salle à manger. Combien de fois s'est-il imaginé cette horrible scène ? Les larmes n'arrivent même pas à le prendre, juste la stupéfaction, le désarroi, l'horreur... Et cette dernière encore plus quand il relève la tête et voit la porte fermée de son ancienne chambre... Jules... Non, il ne peut pas rester ici. Définitivement. Il enfile n'importe quel tee-shirt et se casse de là. Il ne veut plus y remettre les pieds.

Longtemps il est resté devant l'hôpital. Il n'a pas pu. Ça a été au-delà de ses forces. Alors il a laissé un mot aux parents de Jules. C'est minable. Il est minable. Un raté. Pas foutu de dégager d'ici tellement son passé le rattrape aujourd'hui. Il est seul. Il affronte. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Ses responsabilités non assumées. Castiel a beau lui dire tout ce qu'il veut, que Jules aurait pu dire non, il se sent horriblement coupable.

Castiel est parti travailler, après son jour de congés c'est toujours légèrement plus dur. Il ne pense pas à Dean, il ne faut pas. Mais il se senti vide. Alors ça suffit, il est comme habité. Troublé par une douleur qui n'est pas la sienne.

À un moment, quelqu'un appelle Dean. Pas sur son téléphone. En vrai. Il relève la tête et voit le père de Jules qui s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ?

Je... Je ne pouvais pas le voir...

Je comprends... Élise, ma femme aussi... Elle est...

J'imagine., le coupe Dean. Je suis vraiment... Vraiment désolé., souffle-t-il.

Le père de Jules émet un soupir tremblant.

Tu es le seul qui est resté Dean. Pendant quatre ans. Tu... Tu as été là pour lui comme personne...

C'est une torture pour Dean. Une torture d'entendre son père lui dire tout ça. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il se devait d'être là.

Vous ne savez pas tout Monsieur... Ce soir-là...

Dean, écoute-moi., fait l'homme à côté de lui avant de renifler. Élise et moi on ne veut rien savoir de cette soirée. On... On l'a perdu... Là-bas. Et on... On ne veut pas...

D'accord. »

Dean a accepté le contrat d'une petite voix. Son père gardera la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu protéger son fils. Dean lui gardera la culpabilité d'avoir été présent et de ne pas avoir agi. Ou bien trop peu.

Ils ne se parlent pas jusqu'à ce que le personnel de l'hôpital vienne les chercher. Le père de Jules l'autorise à fuir, il comprend. Lui n'a pas le choix et rerentre dans le bâtiment aseptisé où son fils vient de mourir suite à un coma éthylique de quatre ans aggravé par une maladie nosocomiale.

Quatre jours ont passés. Sans nouvelles, sans SMS, sans appel, sans visites. Castiel commence à avoir mal, très. Le boulot, il sait. Mais quand même…

Le travail l'anesthésie, et heureusement. Mais après il se découvre un nouveau problème. Impossible de dormir. Même après s'être détendu, après avoir travaillé fort, après avoir baisé. Rien n'y fait. Il ne dort que quelques heures par moment.

Mais d'un coup, alors qu'il est derrière le bar à aider Bruno à préparer quelques boissons, son téléphone sonne. Il le sort, regarde.

Dean.

Son cœur sursaute et il décroche, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires des employés.

« Allô ?

Caaaaaas., beugle Dean. Viens me chercher... J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre... Viens s'il te plaît...

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? T'es où ?, panique Castiel.

J'sais paaas. J'crois que j'étais en boîte, j'me souviens d'rien... Viens..., implore Dean en pleurant.

Le petit brun sent l'embrouille, un truc va pas, Dean va mal mais…

T'est défoncé ou je rêve ?

Oui..., avoue Dean. Mais on s'en fout... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Ce que ça peut faire ? Mais Dean ça… Pff… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

T'expliquerai.

Dean ne sait pas s'il le fera vraiment. Il se sent juste sale, il a besoin de s'arrêter. Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne dort pas. Ça fait deux jours que Jules n'est plus là.

Viens à l'angle de la... La rue Carnot et... La rue Thiers...

Mais Dean je travaille moi ! Il est une heure du mat' ! Y a plus de métro en plus !, s'énerve Castiel.

Je payerai le taxi, j'ai de l'argent, j'm'en fous ! Et dis à ton patron..., Dean s'embrouille. C'que tu veux mais j'ai besoin de toi...

Mais… Dean…

Castiel... Je t'adore... Viens s'il te plaît.

Castiel sent sont ventre se serrer. Son besoin de lui parle avant tout.

Ne bouge pas, j'arrive, ne bouge pas surtout… »

Il raccroche et retire son tablier, va dans le bureau de son patron.

« Eric il faut que je parte, je suis désolé vraiment mais j'ai un problème je dois partir. Je rattraperai mes heures sur un jour de congés…, commence-t-il directement.

Non, non t'en fais pas, il y a pas beaucoup de monde, tu peux y aller mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

Evidemment non ! Merci beaucoup. »

Castiel sort du bar, court dans la rue et cherche un taxi. Cinq minutes à attendre, à trouver un arrêt de taxi. Enfin il monte et donne l'adresse où Dean doit être. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait…

Dean a déjà vomi tout ce qu'il s'est enfilé depuis hier. Coke, ecsta, joint... Tout ce qu'il empêche de penser. Il a mangé peu. Pris des cachets aussi. Peut-être. Il ne sait pas. Mais là il est arrivé au bout du rouleau. Son corps dit stop et son esprit a pensé Castiel, qu'il attend...

Les rues défilent sous les yeux de Castiel, la foule dehors comme à midi, les éclairages des grandes avenues. Il est anxieux, a peur pour Dean, comme depuis quelques jours. Ça le ronge de l'intérieur d'avoir mal comme ça. Pourtant sans raison.

Le conducteur lui dit qu'il est arrivé, il paye et sort. Regarde à gauche. Puis à droite.

La contre le mur il voit un corps vouté vers l'avant, qui s'agrippe aux briques. Un corps aux jambes arquées et longues. Dean. Sans se retenir il accourt vers lui et le trouve là sous le lampadaire.

« Dean…

Ah Cas, t'es là... T'es là... J'veux rentrer chez toi, j'veux plus aller chez moi, j'dois déménager, laisse-moi avec toi, j't'en supplie..., pleure presque Dean dans ses bras.

Castiel est assez agacé, il déteste cette façon d'être sans aucun contrôle, de ne plus avoir de pudeur pour soi-même. Mais Dean… Il le tient dans ses bras et le sent, tendu et crispé, il est très mal.

Si on rentre, tu me parleras ? Tu me raconteras ? »

Dean secoue la tête et murmure qu'il est fatigué, qu'il faut qu'il arrête... Il tient Castiel comme sa bouée de sauvetage dans son océan de mal-être et de culpabilité. Castiel soupire et le tire, le taxi n'est pas reparti heureusement. Il le pousse à l'intérieur, le tient contre lui. Malgré tout il n'arrive pas à le lâcher, le contact de sa peau et sa chaleur est rassurant.

Il donne son adresse au conducteur, reste plus qu'à attendre…

Dean tombe la tête sur ses cuisses. Son corps lâche prise, il ne peut plus lui faire confiance à lui non plus... Ses nerfs sont tout aussi fragiles ceci dit. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul, il s'autorise à craquer. De grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues sans s'arrêter pendant tout le trajet. Il va lui dire oui. Il a besoin de Castiel pour avoir sa rédemption.

Castiel regarde son amant, lui caresse la joue, les cheveux. Il voit les larmes, et immédiatement a mal encore plus. C'est cette douleur là, oui c'est ça qu'il a ressenti depuis des jours. Il sait pourquoi Dean est comme ça. Une seule chose peut l'affecter autant. Mais pour le moment il ne dit rien.

De longues minutes plus tard, Castiel tient Dean contre lui dans l'ascenseur, l'amène à la porte. Déverrouille et le tire jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le force à retirer son tee-shirt, lui passe de l'eau partout. Toujours dans le silence, et les larmes de son chat… Il tente de les éponger, mais Dean pleure, comme un gros chagrin d'enfant. Ça finit par tellement l'affecter que même Castiel retient ses larmes. C'est pire que de l'empathie qu'il ressent envers lui. Dean finit par être enfermé de force dans la cabine de douche. Il sent que Cas le tient, lui plante ses ongles dans son corps, et ce n'est que grâce à ça qu'il a la force de rester debout et éveillé. Ses larmes se mêlent à l'eau, Dean suffoque, il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il abat sa main sur le mitigeur et murmure enfin :

« Il est parti...

Je sais…, répond juste Castiel.

Il caresse sa joue, se serre contre lui. Lui prendre sa douleur…

Comment tu peux savoir ? demande Dean d'une voix blanche.

Rien n'aurait pu te rendre aussi triste, aussi mal… Et… Je sais pas, je l'ai senti dès que j'ai entendu ta voix au téléphone.

Dean ne dit rien. Il est soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire. Castiel sait, il a deviné. Et s'il le connaît aussi bien, Dean peut s'abandonner. Totalement.

Y'a deux jours déjà...

Je crois que je savais aussi. Et je sais aussi que tu n'as rien réussi à dire… »

Dean hoche la tête tristement. Ses jambes le lâchent, il a besoin de s'asseoir alors il se laisse glisser et se recroqueville dans la douche.

Castiel le laisse une seconde pour aller chercher une serviette de bain. Il l'essuie, le caresse.

« Viens on va dormir... Tu as besoin de calme... Ne travaille pas demain, si tu veux je dirais à ton manager que ça va pas...

J'ai rien toute la semaine... Ai déjà tout annulé... » soupire-t-il.

Il finit quand même par se lever et traîner sa pauvre carcasse jusqu'au lit. Il croise un miroir. Il se fait horriblement pitié. Mais il a mal, qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ? C'est horrible la perte. Définitive.

Castiel le suit, ferme les lumières, va vérifier la porte, il clos les volets et se glisse dans les draps à ses côtés. Il le prend dans ses bras et le serre, tellement fort. Ses ongles enfoncés dans sa peau, voulant presque le déchirer, le manque le fait à nouveau délirer. Dean est là, Dean… Déjà amorphe dans ses bras. Il ne ressent aucune douleur physique, elle est trop faible comparée à la plaie béante dans son cœur. Ça l'apaise sans drogue d'être ici.

Car Castiel est sa drogue.

Les mains de Castiel se décrispent peu à peu. Il ne doit pas le déchiqueter à ce point, il a dû encore lui faire des traces pas possibles. Alors il caresse sa peau, pour apaiser la douleur, si ça faisait glisser la douleur hors de son corps ? Il aimerait tant…

« Mon chat… »

De grosses larmes roulent encore sur les joues du chat, se noient dans les taches de rousseur. Il cherche des mouchoirs et en trouve sur la table de chevet de Cas. Il tente de se calmer, enlève ses larmes... Il glisse sous les draps et, comme un chat, pose sa tête sur le ventre chaud de Castiel. Il aimerait pouvoir y rester là. En boule. Mais il est trop grand. Alors ses grands bras entourent son amant et il s'y accroche. Castiel est tellement perdu face aux réactions de Dean, parce qu'il sait que la drogue n'y est que pour très peu, la douleur est bien réelle. Peut-être justement cela le calme-t-il ? La pitié qu'il ressent pour lui est insurmontable. Même s'il est là, il ne sent qu'il ne va pas beaucoup dormir, plutôt le veiller. Il doit le protéger encore quelques temps, assez pour que sa douleur passe… Elle passe oui. Difficilement. Et surtout parce que Dean est maintenant trop fatigué pour pleurer et il rend les armes. Il veut dormir des heures dans les bras de Castiel. Inconsciemment il remonte contre son cou. Là il a son odeur, il peut s'oublier...

Son amant le garde. Le veille. Il peut encore rester éveillé un moment. Ce n'est pas grave.

« Bonne nuit mon chat... Repose-toi. »

Dean ne l'entend pas mais il sent toute la douceur de Castiel. Ça suffit pour le calmer...

Et ce pour douze heures. Douze heures qu'il dort ici.

Castiel lui est réveillé depuis un moment, il s'est aussi endormi longtemps après Dean. Pour calmer ses cauchemars, lui souffler des mots doux, pour rester endormi. Ça a fonctionné. Heureusement.

Là, pour le moment, il boit son thé, assis à son bureau. Sur ses genoux le carnet de croquis, il dessine un peu, ce que Dean lui inspire. Pas son corps, mais son mal-être, c'est une manière de l'exorciser. Sur du papier, des images de cauchemars, des couloirs, des vides, des couleurs sombres…

Il lève les yeux par moment, Dean dort si profondément. Deux nuits d'insomnie, comme lui. Mais pas le temps de se reposer. Même si les quelques heures qu'il a réussi à grappiller lui ont fait du bien.

Dean finit par se réveiller. Pas en sursaut, même pas. Ça change de sa nuit. Il est juste un peu affolé de ne trouver personne dans son lit et appelle d'une petite voix :

« Cas...

Le petit brun lève la tête, pose sa tasse, son bloc et son crayon. Il se lève en vitesse et rejoint Dean sur le lit.

Je suis là chaton…

Pourquoi j'me sens pas mieux ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi trésor ? souffle Dean.

T'as fais le tour du cadran… Ça va aller mieux t'en fais pas…

Castiel lui embrasse le front. Dean soupire et préfère fermer les yeux. La lumière l'agresse...

T'as gardé ma brosse à dents ? demande-t-il.

Oui., rit doucement Castiel. Tu veux du café ? Je te l'apporte ?

Veux me brosser les dents, j'ai un goût horrible dans la bouche...

Si tu veux, va dans la salle de bain, je te fais à manger… »

Castiel l'embrasse à nouveau sur le front et se lève pour rejoindre la cuisine. Du café pour Dean, il n'a pas pu sortir ce matin, ne voulant pas le laisser seul alors il aura encore du pain surgelé. Dean le remercie et se lève enfin. Il a mal aux jambes et au dos aussi. Voûté, il s'observe face au miroir. Il se fait peur. Et l'enterrement a lieu ce soir... Il n'a pas envie d'y aller. Pas seul encore. Il en a marre d'être seul.

Il se brosse les dents et trouve son boxer par terre. Il y a des tâches à l'intérieur, merde... Honteux, il regagne la cuisine et s'assoit à table.

Castiel a laissé tout sur la table, il est assis sur le bord de la fenêtre à regarder dehors. L'air est respirable, et il fait beau ça devrait le mettre de bonne humeur en théorie. Mais quand il voit la pauvre tête de Dean arriver dans le salon il se dit que ça risque d'être compliqué.

Dean mange sans appétit ce que Castiel lui a préparé. Il laisse tout sur la table et vient prendre son amant dans ses bras.

« Descends de là, j'ai peur…

Euh… Pardon… »

Castiel ne trouve que cela à répondre parce que tout en lui a eu envie de faire un bond énorme. Dean le chamboule c'est fatiguant pour son cœur… Il se laisser glisser dans les bras de son amant.

Ce dernier se traîne jusqu'au canapé. Il s'y laisse tomber et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel, quitte à jouer au contorsionniste.

« Tu viens avec moi ce soir ? murmure-t-il.

Il y a quoi ce soir ?, demande Castiel, fourrageant dans les cheveux de son chat.

Ils enterrent Jules...

D'accord. Je viens avec toi…

Dean relève la tête et va l'embrasser, posant sa main sur sa joue mal rasée.

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour un pauvre type comme moi ? souffle-t-il.

Parce que je suis le seul à savoir Never more, à t'accepter comme ça, à avoir envie de t'aider, à pas être intéressé par toutes les paillettes autour de toi… Et que… J'ai besoin de toi…, souffle Castiel.

Dean soupire, tremble, ne sait plus comment réagir. Il est perdu. Mais il aime ce qu'il entend. Il se redresse et chevauche Castiel en tenant son visage.

Je peux te faire l'amour ?

Le petit brun sent le rouge lui monter aux joues, son cœur s'affoler et son souffle… N'en parlons même pas. Dean vient de lui porter un coup terrible, il est sonné, perdu… Il est dingue de lui à cette minute.

Oui… »

Alors Dean se jette sur lui, fond sur sa bouche. Comme à chaque fois, les préliminaires sont violentes, annonçant les coups portés pendant l'amour. Mais Dean sent que quelque chose ne va pas, en lui. Il cloche. Il tire Castiel au lit, peut-être que ça ira mieux... Les larmes lui montent aux yeux de honte, et se cache dans son cou pour mordre Cas.

Castiel se laisse emporter, geignant de plaisir, de désir. Ses jambes se mêlent à celles de Dean, il ne voit rien venir. Il a tellement envie de lui… Peut-être qu'ils pourraient le faire… Encore… Comme la dernière fois, mais ce coup-ci sans être forcé à le faire. Dean y pense, il espère. Il en fantasme, il se frotte, se caresse lui pour que Castiel ne sente pas. Il s'en énerve de ne rien sentir, rien éprouver. Alors à bout de nerfs il souffle.

« J'y arrive pas...

Castiel à bout de souffle déjà, le regarde étonné.

Quoi ?

Dean a les yeux inondés de larmes, il ne voit plus Castiel alors il va se cacher dans l'oreiller, sur le ventre répétant :

J'y arrive pas... Je peux pas...

Castiel vient contre lui, perdu à nouveau, lui caresse le dos.

C'est… C'est pas grave Dean, je comprends, tu devrais… Laisse tomber, t'es trop éprouvé.

Dean relève la tête, rouge de honte.

Je... Je sais pas, je te voulais, je te veux trésor, j'ai besoin de toi...

Moi aussi… Tu… Tu veux que je t'aide ?, tente Castiel au moins pour le rassurer.

Castiel... Je suis excité sans même te voir d'habitude..., soupire Dean. Merci mais non...

Bon… C'est comme tu veux. Mais aujourd'hui c'est pas un jour banale, c'est normal… Et t'en fais pas pour ça, tu te rattraperas plus tard…

Castiel sourit et vient le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Dean daigne enfin se retourner sur le ventre. Il regarde son maitre. Que ferait-il sans lui... ? Le chat revient toujours où il est le mieux oui.

Trésor... Tu n'as pas envie toi ? Je comprends tu sais...

Laisse… Aujourd'hui je m'occupe de toi… »

Castiel tend le bras et attrape son paquet de clopes, s'en allume une, tire une taffe. Il la tend à Dean. Ce dernier prend le tube de nicotine à son tour. C'est mieux que la drogue encore... Il se tourne vers Castiel et lui demande :

« Tu pourras passer chez moi me chercher des fringues ?

Tu veux pas y aller ? Au moins pour t'occuper de ton chat ?

Sam oui... Et puis mon poisson..., souffle Dean.

Le poisson rouge ?, rit Castiel. Je m'en occuperai aussi… Tu veux que je te ramène autre chose que des fringues ?

Mon ordi. Un relevé de compte j'ai besoin aussi. Et... Faudrait que j'arrive à revenir au moins pour prendre mes affaires putain..., dit Dean d'une voix tremblante.

Il donne la cigarette à Cas. Castiel tire une derrière latte et écrase le mégot dans le cendrier par terre.

Mon chat, c'est normal. Tu vas y revenir, après ce soir, ça commencera à aller mieux. Tu dois faire ton deuil, tu dois apprendre à te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute. Pas ta faute…

Dean a de nouveau les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

J'ai voulu le dire à son... Son père. Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Et j'ai réalisé que... Que c'était égoïste de ma part... Juste me soulager la conscience... Mais ça marche pas comme ça.

En faisant ça Dean, tu ne soulageras personne, pour eux il n'était pas mort avant ça. Il aurait pu se réveiller, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, ça arrive ces choses là. Là il est mort d'autre chose, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Dean tu ne l'as pas tué, l'alcool ne l'a pas tué. »

Castiel se sait un peu violent, et secoue Dean peut-être trop fort, mais il espère que ça va l'aider. Effectivement, Dean reste sonné et regarde Castiel avec de grands yeux pendant sa tirade. Il... C'est horrible mais Castiel a peut-être raison... C'est la première fois qu'il arrive à penser ça. La sidération l'envahit. Pas habituel, tellement pas...

« Ce n'est pas ta faute., répète Castiel avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Dean s'accroche à ses cheveux. Il s'accroche à lui tout court.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre... Même si je m'en veux encore...

Ça passera… C'est un cap à franchir… Je sais à quel point certaines choses peuvent faire mal comme c'est dur de s'en relever. Mais si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, que tu n'acceptes pas tout ça… Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Dean passe sa main sur la joue de Castiel.

Malheureusement tu sais de quoi tu parles... Tu ne méritais trésor. Si je le voyais..., menace Dean.

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

Comme je le croise souvent vu qu'il habite dans le Marais, il a pas intérêt à sortir de chez lui !

Tu me montreras une photo de lui..., sourit Dean.

Seulement si tu me promets de pas faire un scandale en pleine rue si tu le croises !, éclate de rire Castiel avant de l'embrasser.

Je vais essayer... Merci de me faire tout oublier..., souffle Dean à ses lèvres.

Je suis la pour ça. »

Castiel se lève et va fouiller dans son placard, des photos rangées, classées très loin.

« Te moque pas de moi hein ! J'avais 19 ans sur la photo ! »

Dean se redresse assis et la regarde. Castiel aux bras d'un mec, légèrement plus grand que lui, élancé, très fin. Ils se regardent amoureusement, ce qui a le don d'énerver Dean, fort et très vite. Il se contient. Il essaye de se concentrer sur un Cas tout jeune, les cheveux bien plus long, ses yeux bleus toujours aussi pétillants..

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé trésor... Tu es beau.

Merci… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai gardé tout ça, j'aurais du faire comme tout le monde et les brûler après ma rupture ! Enfin, même pour ça je suis un peu trop gentil. Bref, aujourd'hui Fabien, à les cheveux long alors il est sûrement moins facile à reconnaître. Ça lui donnera sûrement des chances de survie !

Il range à nouveau la photo dans le carton et ferme la placard.

Ça me rend dingue de t'imaginer avec un autre mec Castiel., finit par dire Dean d'une voix blanche.

Castiel ne sait que répondre. Dean lui semble de plus en plus jaloux et possessif. Lui l'est aussi, mais de se le voir avouer de cette manière c'est assez différent. Il n'a pas envie de dramatiser le truc et tente de voir comment cela évolue.

Même les coups d'un soir ?

Oui mais je fais pareil, je t'en voudrais jamais. Ça me rend juste dingue.

Cette fois le petit brun a envie de lui sauter dessus, de le serrer contre lui et le marquer. Qu'on sache qu'il est à lui. À personne d'autre. Il n'y a que lui qui sait le faire parler.

Pourtant c'est moi qui devrait être jaloux, tu passes tes journées avec des canons, des centaines de personnes…

Mais je suis un chat. Je reviens toujours. Je suis ton chat., dit Dean pour le rassurer alors qu'il sent la tension entre eux, entre leurs deux corps...

Castiel s'apaise. La réponse lui va terriblement. Tout lui va tant que Dean revient vers lui.

Bon… Je vais y aller moi. Tu restes là alors ?

Oui. J'vais me prendre une douche, te piquer un CD, le mettre pour faire comme si t'étais là. Tu me bipes quand t'arrives, je te rappelle et je te guiderai, d'accord ?

Chouette je vais avoir une visite guidée ! »

Castiel récupère un jean et ses chaussures. Dean se lève à sa suite. Il prend son portefeuille et ses clefs et vient encercler Castiel de ses bras par derrière.

« La clé de l'entrée c'est la ronde. , il joint le geste à la parole. Le courrier la plus petite et de mon appart c'est celle-là.

Il embrasse Castiel sur la joue et sort un billet de 50 € de son portefeuille.

Pour la course de taxi d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui.

C'est vraiment parce que je suis fauché que j'accepte…, sourit Castiel. Allez je te laisse je reviens vite. Et si ça t'amuse fouille dans mes affaires, j'ai rien à cacher ! »

Dean le remercie pour tout et glisse le billet de force dans sa poche avant. Il le lâche et file sous la douche pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser, le retenir... C'est dur, faut pas croire !

Castiel sort de chez lui et laisse Dean seul. Ça aussi c'est dur faut pas croire. Il aurait bien aimé rester avec lui toute la journée, ne pas le lâcher, mais là… Un taxi trouvé il donne l'adresse de chez Dean. Rejoins l'endroit en un quart d'heure.

Arrivé en bas, il voit encore quelques groupies au pied de l'immeuble. Il lève les yeux au ciel et avance innocemment, son portable à la main pout biper son chat. Mais d'un coup la moitié d'entre elles lui sautent dessus.

« Vous êtes le copain de Dean Winchester ?

C'est vrai c'est vous ?

Il n'est pas là ? Il est chez lui ? Il est pas sorti !

Mais j'te dis que ça fait deux jours qu'il est pas là !, intervient l'une d'entre elles.

Euh écoutez, vous avez rien à faire ici, Dean n'est pas là !, tente de placer Castiel difficilement, complètement dépassé.

Oooh… Il va revenir quand ?

Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et puis… Comment vous savez qui je suis ?

C'est dans tous les magasines ! Vous avez pas vu ? Vous y êtes tous les deux ! »

Castiel n'a pas le temps de réagir, sur le cul que son portable sonne, c'est Dean qui le rappelle. Il décroche précipitamment et se dégage de la horde de groupies pour aller directement ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la claquer derrière lui.

« Je viens de me faire agresser par tes fans !

Fuck, elles veulent quoi encore ? Mon cul ?

Dean est allongé sur le lit qu'il vient de faire et regarde la dernière toile en cours de Castiel. Il fume cigarette sur cigarette. Celles de Castiel, il lui en rachètera oui. Et puis il vient de découvrir The Kills et ça lui plaît bien tout ça.

Non apriori on fait la une de tous les magasines, tout le monde sait qu'on se voit…, explique Castiel en montant les escaliers.

Quoi ?! explose Dean. C'est quoi ce putain de délire ?

J'en ai aucune idée Bo ! Je suis aussi étonné que toi, et ça me plaît pas beaucoup de me retrouver mis sur le devant de la scène moi !

La porte déverrouillée il entre dans l'appartement.

Bon faudra que j'regarde sur Internet mais putain... Bon bref t'es où trésor ? Calme-moi là...

Je passerais chez le libraire acheter les magasines. Bref je suis dans ta cuisine là, ton chat viens me jouer dans les jambes.

Castiel se baisse pour caresser la boule de poils miaulante. Dean sourit.

Mon Sam... Caresse-le derrière l'oreille, tu vas voir il va ronronner. »

Dean remet _Last Day of Magic_ des Kills. Il l'aime trop cette chanson. Le petit brun fait comme son interlocuteur lui a dit, gratte derrière l'oreille du chat qui se met immédiatement à ronronner. Ça le fait rire.

« C'est quasiment automatique dis donc ! Tu les mets où tes croquettes ? J'entends que tu as trouvé des trucs qui te plaisaient dans mes CDs !

Ouais, trop ! Je vais te les piquer. Les croquettes sont dans le placard du bar sur lequel t'as du poser ton coude alors que le chat se frotte contre ta jambe.

Castiel se redresse et regarde le meuble. Il sourit tout seul.

Tu as mis des caméras chez toi ou quoi ?

Il récupère en même temps le paquet de croquette et va servir le chat.

Non mais j'le fais tout le temps et je t'imaginais bien le faire trésor. T'as donné les croquettes ? Bon sinon les trucs pour le poisson c'est à côté des croquettes tiens... Et moi tu m'imagines comment au fait ? demande Dean, souriant.

Comme tu écoutes de la musique je te vois bien dans ma chambre, allongé sur le lit. »

Castiel prend la nourriture pour le poisson et va le nourrir. Dans la chambre il va vers le placard à la recherche de trucs intéressants. Dean entend un grincement.

« C'est pas là que tu va trouver mon costard trésor.

Ha tu ranges pas tes fringues dans ton placard ?, rit Castiel.

Mon costard est pendu dans le placard de l'entrée, pour ça. Prends les fringues que tu veux, tu as l'œil. Ma valise est dans le tiroir en dessous du placard.

Tu veux rester combien de temps ?

Ça dépend de combien de temps je vais mettre pour trouver un appart., souffle Dean. Euh... Prends pour une semaine, je verrai, j'essayerai de retourner chez moi. Y'a le chat et le poisson de toute façon...

Et si j'emportais ton chat ? »

Castiel prend la valise dans le placard et fouille pour lui trouver de quoi se vêtir. Jean, tee-shirt, caleçons… Il est comme lui, rien de très hors du commun, mais à lui ça lui va terriblement bien.

« Trésor tu voudrais bien ? Et tu peux me prendre mon pull noir fin je l'aime beaucoup...

Déjà pris. Bah je vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait, la seule personne qui pourrait ne pas aimer c'est le conducteur du taxi ! Pour ton poisson ça risque d'être assez dur par contre… Je vais pas le mettre dans un Tupperware !

Il retourne dans l'entrée et trouve le costard sous le plastique du pressing.

J'me forcerai à repasser, t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup Cas, pour le chat et tout. Reviens dans ma chambre, y'a mon ordi portable et la sacoche est dans le même tiroir que ma valise... »

Castiel suit les indications, il a l'impression de jouer à une chasse au trésor. L'ordinateur est dans la sacoche, elle-même glissée dans la valise pour être plus pratique. Il a aussi repéré la cage pour le chat dans un coin.

« Tes papiers sont où ?

Euh... J'ai un RIB dans le tiroir du milieu du bureau, mon permis j'en ai pas besoin, prends un relève compte de mon compte chèque tiens., énumère Dean. Et puis j'ai le plus important dans mon portefeuille.

Ahan…

Les papiers sont sortis, mis sous pochette. Voilà c'est terminé.

Je te laisse maintenant, j'attrape ton chat et je reviens !

Dean sourit. Il entend son chat miauler et Castiel qui ensuite le gratte derrière l'oreille pour le calmer.

Tu l'as mis dans sa cage ?

Oui ! Il a pas aimé ! Allez en route, je reviens vite, le temps de trouver un taxi et ça devrait aller. Faut aussi que je traverse ton armée de fans ! Elles sont coriaces ! Ha oui je passe prendre les magasines aussi. Bref, je raccroche, j'ai besoin de mes deux mains.

Attends deux minutes Cas…

Dean éteint la musique et oui il n'a pas rêvé.

Y'a quelqu'un qui tape à la porte de chez toi. J'ouvre ou... ?

Euh, oui vas-y c'est soi Misha, soit Mathias, mon meilleur ami. »

Dean se lève et regarde par l'œillet. Il ne reconnaît pas le jumeau, il suppose donc que c'est Mathias. Il lui ouvre. Le meilleur ami de Castiel reste bête. Il regarde Dean de la tète aux pieds, le détaillant.

« Mais... Dean Winchester ?! s'exclame-t-il.

Ce dernier roule des yeux.

Ouiii ! Cas est pas là et...

J'peux avoir un autographe ? le coupe Mathias en s'avançant.

Cas., fait Dean en rapprochant le téléphone de sa bouche. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un pote fan de moi...

Castiel éclate de rire.

Excuse-moi d'avoir omis ce détail ! Allez débrouille-toi bien avec lui, j'arrive ! »

Sur ce il raccroche et peut enfin partir. Le chat, la valise. Il a l'impression de déménager Dean. Ce qui lui plaît, c'est que pour le moment c'est pour chez lui.

Dean regarde son téléphone puis Mathias.

« Tu le veux vraiment l'autographe ? sourit-il.

Bah ouais... Trop !

Il en bave presque de voir cet acteur torse nu et en jean là devant lui.

Bon bah viens alors ! »

Dean l'invite à s'installer au salon. Il va prendre une feuille et un stylo.

« Mathias c'est ça hum ?

Oui, oui ! Putain Castiel m'a vraiment pas menti..., souffle-t-il.

Sur quoi ? demande Dean sans relever les yeux de sa feuille.

Il a bien couché avec vous !

Plusieurs fois même ! Et me vouvoie pas alors que j'suis plus jeune ! rit l'acteur.

Pardon… C'est idiot, je réagis comme une midinette en plus, c'est tout moi ça… » soupire Mathias.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard Castiel arrive chez lui, passant la porte il découvre Dean et Mathias en train de discuter. La scène lui plaît terriblement. Souriant, il ouvre la cage du chat et va embrasser le sien.

« Il a pas aimé le taxi !

Dean le tire pour qu'il s'assoit sur ses genoux. Faisant abstraction de son meilleur ami, il souffle :

Je t'adore Castiel. Merci pour tout...

Castiel sourit avec douceur et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Alors Mathias tu l'as pas trop embêté ?

Heu je crois que si mais bon !, rit-il, baissant les yeux.

Mais non, c'est cool d'avoir des fans., sourit Dean De toute façon je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques trucs à faire.

Dean se lève et laisse la place à Cas.

Ça t'embête si le chat va dans ta chambre ou pas ? demande-t-il. Et je t'attends pour lire les magasines ?

Non ça me dérange pas, sinon je te l'aurais pas amené !

Bah de toute façon comme tu es pas seul Cas je vais t'embêter plus longtemps hun !

Non mais Dean à quelques trucs à faire, tu peux rester un peu, j'imagine que si t'es là c'est que tu as quelque chose à me raconter !, sourit Castiel.

Oui ! » s'exclame Mathias aux anges.

Dean sourit. Il les entend babiller de la chambre. Ça l'allège alors qu'il téléphone à sa banque et regarde ses comptes en direct sur son ordinateur. Il effectue les derniers gros virements. Tout a été malheureusement précipité... Mais c'est bon. Ce soir, il pourra donner tout l'argent de ce compte aux parents de Jules oui. Pour tous les loyers, pour les aider dans les frais d'hôpitaux. Il a gagné 40 000 €, son film a franchi le million d'entrées. Il peut et doit se le permettre.

Il rédige également sa lettre de préavis pour la location. Il faudra qu'il retourne, au moins pour déménager, à son appartement. Il soupire rien que d'y penser. Ça le fatigue. Une chose après l'autre. Il va avancer. Doucement mais sûrement.

Castiel rentre dans la chambre, rejoignant Dean qui est sur son lit, le chat allongé à ses côtés. Il vient le rejoindre, déposant au passage un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Tu t'en sors ?

Ouais... C'est dur mais oui. On va y aller trésor, c'est bientôt l'heure..., souffle Dean en se frottant les yeux.

Ouais… Tiens regarde… »

Il pose les magasines sous ses yeux. Ça fait déjà une heure qu'il les a sous les yeux, qu'il les a feuilletés dans le taxi. Ça lui plaît pas du tout… Dean a un coup au cœur en voyant la photo qu'il a en fond d'écran depuis une semaine en pleine page de magasine.

« C'est pas possible... Mais... C'est ma photo... Pourquoi ? fait-il sans comprendre.

Je comprends pas non plus… Depuis tout à l'heure je regarde et je pige pas… Même les autres, c'est celle de quand on a été en boîte…

Castiel ouvre le magasine et lui montre les photos d'eux, collés, à s'embrasser au milieu des gens.

C'était une boîte gay, aucun journaliste serait allé là-bas... Enfin, y'avait juste une rumeur sur quelques sites vu ce que tu avais dit en sortant de chez moi... Putain mais qui a pu faire ça ? J'veux avoir une vie privée... Et te préserver.

Ça m'allait très bien moi de pas être reconnu dans la rue, quand tes fans m'ont sauté dessus en me hurlant dans les oreilles ''Hannn c'est le copain de Deeeaaaan'' j'en revenais pas ! C'est pas ta faute mais bon… Ça peut pas être un paparazzi qui t'a piqué la photo de ton portable… Peut-être ton manager ?

Non ! Je suis sûr., s'exclame Dean. Il a une politique trop importante sur la vie privée et son respect… Pff… Faut juste qu'ils sachent pas où tu habites sinon je te fais déménager…

Ha non non non ! Je veux pas partir moi hun !, s'exclame Castiel.

Mais attends Castiel moi j'te laisse pas là si tu te fais agresser et tout !

Je suis un grand garçon tu sais ! Je peux me débrouiller, et puis à mon avis ils savent déjà où j'habite, c'est pas difficile à trouver ce genre de trucs.

Pfff, t'es trop têtu et moi aussi. Bon on en parlera plus tard, on va être en retard. »

Dean l'embrasse rapidement, ferme son ordinateur et se lève pour enfiler son beau costard noir. Uniquement pour les grandes occasions. Bonnes ou mauvaises… Castiel se lève à son tour, fouille pour trouver quelque chose de plus convenable. Les heures à venir vont être difficiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9. Grandeur & décadence.**

Ils ont appris en quelques jours comment se protéger. Des paparazzi, des journalistes un peu trop voyeurs. De toute façon, ce sont des oiseaux de nuit. Ils dorment le jour et le soir, le chat fait ses griffes et son maître le récompense. Au réveil aussi parfois. Chaque fois que le besoin se fait sentir. Ils peuvent rester des heures dans l'appartement de Castiel, dans la chambre même. Ils ont juste besoin de se saturer d'eux pour éradiquer la dépendance.

Ce soir, ça fait une semaine que Dean s'est installé chez Castiel. Et il décide de le sortir car il est en congé. Au diable les autres, il a envie de retrouver l'ambiance torride de la dernière fois en boîte...

Castiel reste près de Dean, l'envie le prend déjà au corps, la musique l'emporte, la chaleur… Tout ce qu'il espère c'est que personne ne les a suivis, pas de paparazzi, rien, personne. Ils veulent être là, l'un avec l'autre.

« On le fait alors ou pas ?

T'as envie toi ? sourit Dean avant d'embrasser ses lèvres boudeuses.

Ça serait super excitant quand même…, souffle le petit brun.

Deux fois plus de plaisir ouais… Plane à moitié Dean. Il vient pas chez toi par contre.

On ira chez toi ? Pourquoi pas chez moi ? Toutes tes affaires sont chez moi !

Pfff j'sais que c'est le plus pratique... Bon s'il vient, tu changes les draps après hum ? sourit Dean en tenant son visage entre ses mains.

N'importe quoi… Enfin si ça peut te rassurer !, rit son amant.

Tu le choisis ? souffle Dean, le regard noir de désir maintenant. Je commence à avoir très envie de toi moi...

D'accord… Tu me laisses quelques minutes le temps d'aller draguer ?

Ouais... Reviens-moi vite. »

Dean attrape sa main et la pose sur son entrejambe. De parler de ce futur plan à trois a eu de quoi un peu l'exciter. Il le lâche dans un sourire et l'attend au bar, il a envie d'une bière. Castiel sent la chaleur le prendre violement. Voilà à présent lui aussi est dans le même état que Dean. Cette petite conversation la veille l'a tellement émoustillé que Dean l'a fait jouir deux fois de suite. Alors là, comme tout lui revient, il est presque intenable. D'abord il marche au milieu des mecs, regarde autour de lui, cherche…

Un pas trop mal, pas trop musclé, pas trop blond, pas trop bizarre…

Bingo.

Un gars châtain, les cheveux un peu longs, le visage d'un mannequin boudeur. Une vraie perle. Castiel tourne la tête vers Dean et lui montre des yeux, attendant son approbation.

Ce dernier se glisse jusqu'à lui, dans son dos. Il se met à danser collé, sensuellement, en regardant ledit mec droit dans les yeux. Ça marche à tous les coups. Il s'approche et commence à onduler devant Castiel. Dean a le temps de le détailler et trouve que son amant a vraiment l'œil. Le mec est assez fin mais musclé, surtout aux abdos. Il le voit car le mec vient de retirer son tee-shirt. Ça fera très bien l'affaire tout ça...

Le petit brun meurt de chaud, déjà rien que de sentir Dean contre lui comme ça c'est excitant, mais se faire dévisager avec envie par le mec…

Il l'attrape par le passant de sa ceinture et le rapproche d'eux. Visiblement tout fonctionne…

« Hey mon beau, ça te dirait de venir avec nous… ?

Le mec fait un sourire et s'autorise à poser ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel, au-dessus de celles de Dean. Il pense reconnaître ce dernier d'ailleurs mais ne dit rien de peur de faire fuir ces deux-là. Ils sont trop sexy...

Ouais... Aux backrooms ? demande-t-il.

Castiel fait non de la tête, se décolle légèrement de Dean pour attiser le mec…

Trop sale. Chez moi ça te tente ?

Grave... Dis-moi... Actif ou passif ? demande-t-il alors qu'il se rapproche dangereusement des lèvres de Castiel.

Ce qui fait que Dean plante ses ongles dans la peau de son amant. Castiel en frissonne très fort, mais ça ne l'arrête pas.

Passif… Et toi… ?

Le petit brun effleure ses lèvres, les lèches. Dean réagit et va mordre sa nuque. Il n'entend rien avec la musique alors il se concentre jusque sur cette dernière...

Un peu des deux, je m'arrange., répond le mec, commençant à bien s'exciter. Et ton copain ?

Le petit brun cambre contre Dean. Il le rend dingue putain…

Actif… On devrait pouvoir se débrouiller alors… »

Le mec les regarde, le corps du petit crispé contre celui de son copain. Rien que de les voir il a envie, alors se taper le petit et se faire mettre par le supposé Winchester, comment rater ça… Dean murmure à l'oreille de Castiel si c'est bon, s'ils peuvent se le faire. Il commence à avoir très envie, en plus il pense que ça fait longtemps qu'il s'est pas godé et que si le mec voudrait bien lui rendre ce service... Il sait que Castiel n'est que passif et il aime ce côté légèrement soumis alors il n'avouera son envie que devant ce mec.

« On y va ?, demande Castiel.

Okay, je vous suis. »

Le petit brun se retourne vers Dean, l'embrasse furtivement et se dirige avec lui vers la sortie. Le mec les suit, tout va bien. Reste plus qu'à trouver un taxi.

Avec Dean, ce problème est réglé en quelques secondes. Il s'engouffre tout au fond et Castiel se met au milieu. Parfait. Il glisse sa main sur son entrejambe et commence à lui masser à travers son pantalon en cuir bien serré... Le mec, qui apriori s'appellerait Sam, regarde avec de grands yeux. Oh, il a le droit lui aussi. Alors il superpose sa main à celle de Dean et augmente ainsi la pression...

Castiel ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière. Se retenir de gémir coûte que coûte. Plaisir multiplié par deux… Deux personnes pour lui, c'est jouissif. Ce n'est pas sa première fois, mais avec Dean tout est plus épicé.

Ce dernier a envie de virer la main de Sam de la sienne. Comme s'il n'avait qu'à trouver autres chose que caresser Castiel là... Mais il se calme, ça va arriver trop de fois cette nuit car c'est le but du jeu de plaisir.

Ils finissent par arriver. Quand Dean paye, Sam l'a définitivement reconnu. C'est pour ça qu'à peine le taxi parti, l'acteur plaque Sam contre le mur et le menace :

« On va baiser, t'inquiètes. Mais si par malheur tu racontes ça à la presse ou donne cette adresse, je m'arrangerai pour que ta gueule d'ange disparaisse. Compris ?

Okay, okay ! Y'a pas de soucis ! Je veux pas me mêler de tout ça moi, je suis pas là pour ça. »

Castiel les regarde pendant qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il est chancelant, fiévreux, il désire aller plus loin. Veut du sexe, veut voir, être vu… Se contrôler aussi, ne pas être jaloux pour un mec qu'ils ont choisi tous les deux.

Dean sourit a Sam. Ils l'ont bien choisi, vraiment. Il l'attrape par le devant de la ceinture et l'entraîne dans le hall de l'immeuble et l'ascenseur… Coincés dans cette boîte en fer, ils n'ont qu'une envie, celle de se sauter dessus. Dean voit du désir dans tous les yeux. Dès que la porte s'ouvre, Castiel se dépêche d'aller ouvrir. En attendant, Sam vient coller Dean dans le dos et lui masse son érection. L'acteur commence à soupirer mais il regarde la porte s'ouvrir et Castiel à l'intérieur alors il souffle :

« Viens... »

Sam les suit à l'intérieur, le petit brun l'attire vers la chambre. Il le colle à lui, se coince contre le mur avec lui. Son cou se fait dévorer avec gourmandise, il en a terriblement chaud... Cherche Dean du regard. Savoir si ça l'excite qu'il le voit en train de se faire coincer comme ça... Oui, il y a de l'excitation dans son regard mais pas que ça. La jalousie que ressent Dean au quotidien augmente encore et il fait tout pour la dissimuler. Il se concentre sur son côté voyeur oui... Qui le fait s'allonger sur le lit pour se masturber, la main dans le pantalon en regardant son amant... Ses amants pardon.

Castiel ne lâche pas Dean des yeux. Pourtant il est train de se faire caresser, bouffer le cou par l'autre mec. Il bande, de le voir comme ça et de se retrouver soumis. Dean finit par se lever, le pantalon ouvert sur son érection bien naissante. Sam s'est agenouillé pour tailler un pipe à Castiel alors Dean en profite pour venir embrasser son maître et passer sa main sous son tee-shirt pour taquiner son piercing. Castiel gémit fort à la bouche de Dean, il a une main dans les cheveux du mec, l'autre dans ceux de son amant. Ce n'est plus qu'il bande là, ça le fait mouiller comme chaque fois qu'il en est trop excité. Mais justement cela semble déplaire à leur amant d'un soir qu'il se recule.

« Nan tu mouilles comme une fille ? » lâche-t-il, perplexe.

Castiel ne sait même pas quoi répondre, il rougit tellement que à lui chauffe les joues de honte. Il ne faut pas lui dire, pas du tout assumé ça... Dean regarde le mec, presque outré par sa réaction. Castiel est un coup d'enfer et l'autre, il s'arrête à ça. Sa voix grave s'élève presque menaçante.

« Attends mec, si ça te plaît pas, dégage. Je sais comment m'occuper d'un mec qui mouille moi.

Castiel baisse les yeux, il a envie d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de Dean.

Non ça va, ça va, je suis juste surpris, c'est la première fois..., sa main retourne caresser l'érection du petit brun.

Mmhh... On peut peut-être aller sur le lit... Parce que là c'est un peu trop d'attention pour moi...

Viens trésor... »

Dean tire Castiel par la main et bon, il finit par la tendre à l'autre. Il va se faire pardonner, il a intérêt.

L'acteur s'allonge sur le dos, le mec fait de même près de lui. Il tourne la tête pour embrasser Dean mais il décline. Il lui prend plutôt sa main pour la mettre dans son pantalon...

C'est Castiel qui en profite pour s'occuper de la bouche de Dean, une main griffante sur le torse, des dents mordeuses contre les lèvres tendres de son amant… Et boire son souffle excité. Dean préfère nettement que ça soit Castiel qui le marque et s'occupe ainsi de sa bouche. L'autre le déshabille, s'occupe de sa queue, c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Enfin autre chose...

« Sam..., souffle Dean au mec. Tu pourras t'occuper de mon cul après ? »

Sam sourit légèrement et retire entièrement le pantalon de Dean, puis le boxer. Il lui remonte les jambes, les écarte… Et avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche Castiel lui file le lubrifiant. Puis il revient contre la bouche de son amant.

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que ça te plaisait de te faire mettre ?, souffle-t-il à sa bouche.

Dean souffle fort et tend ses bras en arrière. Putain c'est le pied ce plan à trois...

Parce que... J'aime être actif avec toi et je sais que toi tu n'aimes que passif... Alors... Ahen... J'm'occupais chez moi...

Le mec les regarde légèrement, toujours aussi sexy… Il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant et cherche à en enfoncer un premier.

Toi je peux te dire que la prochaine fois que tu passes la nuit avec moi, tu vas prendre cher pour ton petit cul… » murmure Castiel.

Dean ne répond que par un gémissement. C'est bon. Autant le doigt en lui qui l'ouvre que les mots de Castiel. Il a un amant formidable au quotidien et là un autre qui réalise un fantasme. Cette soirée est parfaite.

« Cas... Trésor..., souffle Dean. Occupe-toi un peu de lui le pauvre...

Moui… Evite de crier trop fort sinon je vais te sauter dessus… »

Castiel se redresse et rejoint le mec au bout du lit, ils se sourient, s'embrassent rapidement. Castiel se met derrière lui, retire sa chemise, le forçant à retirer une seconde ses doigts de Dean. Tant mieux ça le frustre… Il tente de se concentrer alors sur le cou du mec, laissant ses doigts taquiner avec légèreté ses tétons. Dean soupire et recule pour se mettre mieux dans les oreillers. Il les regarde. Il ne supporte absolument pas, ça fait presque comme un énorme pincement à son cœur. Et pourtant il est excité de cette vision. Il ne supporte pas les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissent.

« Revenez tous les deux., souffle-t-il. J'me sens seul..., Dean fait une petite moue.

Castiel bouge et vient se remettre près de lui. Tout comme le mec qui retire ses doigts et revient.

Bon qui y passe en premier ?

Vas-y Cas, j'peux attendre moi. » souffle Dean avant d'aller l'embrasser.

Castiel jette un coup d'œil au gars, allumeur. Il attrape un préservatif dans la table de chevet et le lui donne. Surprenant Dean, il se met à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Lui offrant de tout voir… Dean en a les yeux brillants mais aussi noirs… De désir tout autant que de peur. Si par malheur l'autre lui fait une seule trace, il va le payer cher. Pour ne pas y penser et se détendre, il se prend en main et se caresse en regardant Castiel dans les yeux. Le petit brun soupire lorsqu'il sent les doigts du mec commencer à le détendre, l'ouvrir… Il se laisse complètement aller dans les yeux de Dean. Serre les dents quand il sent deux doigts le pénétrer.

Dean le voit se crisper alors il essuie sa main et la passe sur le visage de Castiel en murmurant :

« Allez… Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit le premier soir… Chienne…, souffle-t-il.

Le mec entend la conversation de loin. Ça de quoi largement l'exciter…

Mmh oui… »

Castiel se laisse prendre, Sam a retiré ses doigts et commence à s'enfoncer en lui. S'extasiant sur ce petit brun à quatre pattes, lui caressant le dos. Castiel cambre un peu pour mieux s'offrir, c'est bon…

Dean n'a pas recommencé à se caresser. Il ne peut pas. Il est presque tétanisé d'abord par le visage en extase de Castiel, mais surtout le mec derrière. Il ne supporte pas. Ça va très bien pour les préliminaires, mais non pas ça. C'est lui qui prend Castiel, pas un autre. Il revoit dans sa tête la photo de lui aux bras de Fabien. Sa réaction. Ses sentiments. Tout remonte. Et ça lui fait dire :

« Non.

Quoi… ? Ahnn…, demande Castiel commençant à se faire prendre dans un rythme lent.

Arrête, je peux pas Cas... Puis il parle plus fort a Sam : Dégage., fait-il fermement.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas ? » demande-t-il.

Castiel regarde Dean, il est plus qu'étonné. Ce qu'il voit sur le visage de son amant c'est presque de la souffrance.

« Non.

Dean se redresse et explique au mec :

J'peux pas, j'dois être un peu jaloux tu vois et là tu prends mon mec. »

Le gars se retire, un peu paumé, celle là on ne lui avait jamais faite. Castiel lui ne sent même plus son cœur, il dévisage Dean. Il n'en revient pas pour l'adjectif possessif. Dean essaye de se calmer mais son cœur ne cesse de s'affoler. Il culpabilise grave et regarde Cas. Il arrive pas à le laisser, c'est horrible. Savoir qu'il se tape des coups est une chose, le voir en est une autre... Castiel se penche vers Dean, l'embrasse. Fort. Puis se retourne vers le mec.

« Je suis désolé, c'était une mauvaise idée…

Non, non c'est pas grave.., répond-t-il complètement blasé. Je vais y aller, vous faites pas chier je sais où est la sortie. »

Il ramasse ses affaires, enfile tout en vitesse. De quoi être très mal à l'aise. Mais bon visiblement c'est ça ou se faire mettre à la porte par Winchester. Vu comme il le regarde.

Castiel se lève à sa suite, à poils et va fermer la porte d'entrée à clef. Il soupire et rejoint Dean dans la chambre. Monte sur le lit, et se glisse dans ses bras. Dean caresse son visage et l'embrasse en murmurant :

« Je suis désolé trésor... J'y arrive pas.

C'est pas grave.. Je comprends… J'aimais pas trop quand il te touchait non plus.

Castiel grimpe sur lui à cheval.

Et puis j'ai envie de te parler, tu m'as intrigué là avec tes envies passives…

Dean se remet à frissonner. Autant ça lui paraissait intense avec l'autre en plus, mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux... Oui c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Bah oui... J'ai quelques godes à la maison. T'en as toi non ? sourit Dean.

Ha… Euh non., fit Castiel en rougissant.

Ah ouais ? s'étonne Dean. Pas même un vibro ? Pas de sex toy ?

Non… Rien du tout… J'ai jamais rien utilisé presque… Sauf des cravates peut-être…

Castiel fait jouer ses doigts sur le torse de son amant. Dean se laisse aller à soupirer. Des idées pas convenables lui envahissent la tête alors pas facile...

Des cravates ? interroge-t-il.

Pour attacher aux montants du lit voyons, ou pour bander les yeux ! Ne me dis pas que tu as jamais fait ça quand même…

Le petit brun descend tout contre le corps de Dean, entreprend de lécher un téton.

Si, si... Mmmh. Tu aimes bien toi ? Être attaché et tout ?

Dean fourrage dans ses cheveux humides et enroule ses jambes autour du corps du petit brun.

Oui… J'aime bien… J'aime beaucoup de choses… Et j'aime faire beaucoup de choses… »

Sans que Dean le voit il suce deux doigts dans sa bouche et les glisse entre les jambes de son amant. Dean sent juste les traces de salive, légèrement humide sur sa peau chaude. Et il devine. Le plaisir de s'ouvrir à nouveau, de laisser Castiel le découvrir comme ça. C'est encore une fois une histoire de confiance, de se laisser voir. Pour une fois, il préfère confier sa pulsion à quelqu'un qui connaît son corps.

Le petit brun commence à caresser son intimité, il l'apprend à nouveau, veut savoir les réactions de Dean quand il lui fait ça. Savoir s'il gémit plus fort, s'il soupire, s'il se tortille… Très doucement il en enfonce un alors que sa bouche s'acharne à mordiller la peau toute fine de son ventre.

Dean commence par se crisper mais c'est idiot. C'est juste l'appréhension qui précède le plaisir. Ça va aller. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser passer un soupir tremblant, à peine retenu. Machinalement, il plie et écarte ses jambes. Il cherche à s'ouvrir de lui-même pour faciliter l'accès de son intimité à son amant. Castiel regarde chaque geste, ça lui donne tellement envie de continuer. Ça l'envoûte… Dean est là, offert sous ses yeux, et c'est lui qui lui donne du plaisir par ses gestes. C'est en cela qu'il trouve du plaisir à ne plus être passif uniquement. Il enfonce bien ses doigts, les deux… Dean est déjà détendu. Alors il les plie, cherche du bout des doigts son point sensible…

« Wahou... Cas..., gémit Dean. Un... Un peu plus loiiin... »

Dean se laisse aller. Parce que c'est mieux que la drogue, mieux que de se branler devant u n porno, mieux qu'une bière fraiche après le sport, mieux que de danser en boite, mieux que tous ses coups d'un soir... Il se sent juste rempli, exactement comme il l'a désiré depuis quelques jours. Et ce sont les doigts de Castiel qui cherchent à lui faire connaître le paradis. Son corps s'arque. Les bras lancés en arrière tentent de s'accrocher. Plus fort que lui, toujours plus fort.

Son amant meurt de chaud, de le voir comme ça… Dans cet état… Il obéit, sans broncher, enfonce un peu plus ses doigts, et sent là.. son point sensible, cet endroit si petit mais qui fait tant de bien… Être passif lui permet de savoir comme c'est bon, et ce qui est bon… Masser. Juste ça… Directement il lève les yeux vers Dean. Ces derniers se révulsent presque sous l'assaut de plaisir, tellement attendu. Son esprit demande « Encore. » mais sa bouche n'est capable de sortir que des geignements contenus, tournant la tête dans son épaule, comme pour se cacher d'un plaisir honteux. Il faudrait qu'il dise « Arrête. » car sinon après il sera bon à rien. Son corps refuse de dire ça... Castiel continue, il sait que Dean voudrait qu'il arrête. Mais c'est trop lui demander de lâcher ce visage, de l'empêcher de lui faire autant de bien. C'est sa façon à lui de panser ses blessures, le rendre heureux… Parce que entre eux ça fonctionne trop bien. Il a suffit d'un « Mon » pour le faire chavirer, alors ses doigts peuvent s'activer plus fort sur sa prostate.

« Je t'adore…», souffle-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

Dean sent son ventre se retourner. Il est saturé de Castiel. Là ses doigts, ici dans son cœur, ses mots qui le percutent. À moins que ce ne soit son regard croisé au hasard entre deux battements de cil. Ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il sent, c'est qu'il va jouir comme ça. Faiblement. En passif. Mais surtout qu'il n'y peut rien. Car on arrête pas les vagues de chaleur, les pupilles dilatées, les éclairs.

Castiel le sent, son intimité qui se contracte de plus en plus fort autour de ses doigts. Alors il demande à Dean vite fait.

« Tu veux jouir comme ça ?

Oui..., capitule Dean. Désolé ahen...

Castiel sourit.

T'as pas à être désolé… »

Il continue, mais cette fois plus fort, en faisant jouer ses doigts différemment. Pas en les faisant aller et venir, mais en allant de haut en bas… Heurter sa prostate, sans douceur, mais avec habileté.

Ses tremblements sont le signe avant coureur. Castiel doit commencer à le savoir. Comme il doit apprendre que quand il serre les draps à s'en faire blanchir les doigts et ouvre la bouche, sans être capable de sortir un son, c'est que ça vient. Fort. Que ça le transporte dans des endroits où personne n'a pu le mener avant qu'enfin, juste au bout il s'autorise à jurer et répéter « Oh oui... Oui... ». Et qu'il se sent incroyablement soulagé. Castiel en a la bouche ouverte de le voir jouir… Voilà pourquoi il ne veut pas se montrer, parce que s'il fait l'effet à Dean que ce que lui ressent en le voyant venir, il a de quoi en devenir dingue… Raide… Fou…

Il retire ses doigts tout doucement de lui, caresse sur son ventre le sperme qui a coulé, il meurt d'envie de le lécher, le goûter… Mais ça serait inconscient. Sur ses avants bras, il se hisse près de lui, la tête sur l'oreiller… Quelques secondes qui s'égrènent. Le temps pour Dean de réaliser, de revenir à lui. De ce plaisir tellement moins profond que quand il baisent mais pour tant si intense à un moment. Il laisse échapper un énième soupir tremblant teinté de plaisir, murmurant :

« C'était dingue...

Castiel sourit, flatté.

Tant mieux… C'est bandant de te voir comme ça…

Ah ouais ? Tu viens d'assister à une de mes rares phases passives., rit Dean.

J'ai beaucoup aimé… T'es aussi pire que moi quand tu fais ça !

Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou pas ? interroge Dean en se retournant sur le ventre, sur Cas. Le sperme chaud colle entre eux...

Je pense que oui… Ça te plaît quand je me laisse aller dans tes bras non ?, sourit Castiel à sa bouche.

Assez oui..., avoue Dean.

Il va lécher son cou et remonte jusqu'à son oreille où il murmure à son tour :

Je t'adore aussi Castiel...

Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne…, murmure le petit brun.

Baudelaire., répond juste Dean en caressant son visage.

Ooohh tu connais Baudelaire… Je vais pas te lâcher de si tôt toi !, dit-il avant d'aller l'embrasser.

Mon auteur préféré avec Verlaine et Rimbaud ! rit Dean. Mais sinon... On va peut-être éviter de parler poésie quand on baise hum ?

Moui… Mais en tout cas je connais assez Verlaine pour savoir que Never More est aussi un des titres d'un de ses sonnet.

Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai trouvé ça à me faire tatouer trésor ?

Mon mec est un acteur romantique qui lit de la poésie, c'est tellement rare ! »

Dean réalise l'adjectif possessif à son tour bien qu'il l'ait employé lui en premier. C'est étrange. Il ne sait s'il est prêt, il a l'impression d'avoir encore besoin de temps alors que pourtant, tous les éléments lui crèvent les yeux.

« Oui. » souffle-t-il juste.

Castiel sent Dean se refroidir soudain. Bourde… Il aurait pas du dire ça… Dean l'a sûrement dit lui pendant un moment ou il avait rien d'autre à sortir que ça. Il ne dit plus rien, a envie de prendre une douche. Dean souffle et se redresse. Assis à cheval sur Castiel, il le regarde. Son cœur loupe un battement comme si son corps lui aussi voulait avoir son mot à dire à cet adjectif possessif.

« Tu crois qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble ?

D'habitude on se voit une fois ou toutes les deux semaines… Et là ça fait une semaine complète que tu es chez moi… Je vois pas pourquoi ça serait trop mais bon…

Moi non plus. C'est la première fois que ça me le fait Cas., souffle Dean. J'ai un peu du mal...

Moi je voulais pas que ça recommence…, murmure Castiel, détournant les yeux.

On a foutu en l'air nos protections. Tous les deux. Et j'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi je crois... Je veux juste... Continuer à être avec toi et te voir., avoue Dean.

On a besoin l'un de l'autre j'ai l'impression…

Oui. »

Dean a mis les mots sur ce sentiment étrange. Alors il s'autorise à se recoucher contre lui, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Castiel pour le tenir et l'embrasser. Se faire pardonner de sa froideur... Castiel ne sent pas de froid… Juste la chaleur de sa peau. Juste lui. Lui…

« Je peux te faire l'amour ? murmure Dean. Comme un retour en arrière...

Oui… » frissonne Castiel.

Comme la première fois, ça le retourne. Lui fait mal… Dean lui fait tout subir, la douleur et le plaisir. Psychique et physique. Mais il aime, il est en accro. De cette façon dont son cœur s'arrête momentanément. Ça, il n'avait jamais connu… Cette fois Dean y arrive. Il lui fait vraiment l'amour puisque Castiel lui a offert enfin de le voir jouir. Et que cette fois, il sait toute l'importance de cette offre.

Dean a son troisième rendez-vous pour l'achat d'un appartement. En plein centre de Paris, grand, lumineux. Voilà ce qu'il désire. Il sait son exigence, il sait qu'il va devoir y mettre le prix mais la banque n'a pas pu lui refuser le prêt bien sur. Pas à l'acteur Dean Winchester. Ça lui sert bien à lui.

Enfin à quinze heures, il pénètre dans un loft au dernier étage d'un immeuble relativement moderne. Ça ressemble à un vieil entrepôt retapé, rénové. Ici un mur en brique, là-bas du ciment gris pour opposer. Il a même une grande baie vitrée avec un balcon dans le salon qui est également l'entrée. Décoration ultra moderne et design. Il demande s'il pourra tout garder, on lui répond que ça peut se négocier, avec un sourire de la part de l'agent immobilier. C'est sa femme la décoratrice.

Bref, il traverse un mur par une arcade pour arriver sur la cuisine et la salle à manger. Basique, simple. De toute façon Dean sait qu'il n'y passera pas beaucoup de temps. Oui, il se voit déjà là...

Comme il se voit grimper les quelques trois marches qui mènent à la seule porte de l'appartement. Derrière celle-ci se cache la vaste chambre. Toute parquetée avec un futon au milieu et un paravent qui cache un dressing aux étagères de bois éclairées. A l'opposé, on passe derrière un mur pour accéder à la salle de bains à dominante blanche, bleu clair et pour contraster du granit noir.

Dean refait le tour encore une, deux fois. Mais il a déjà son avis sur la question.

« Je peux emménager quand ? »

Castiel a repris le travail. A repris sa vie sans Dean. Une semaine, ça lui a paru comme des vacances, un moment un peu hors du temps. Et là à nouveau il est tout seul, comme si rien ne s'était passé, que personne n'avait été là. C'est une sensation étrange qui le prend, le silence lui devient gênant, c'est pesant.

Pendant tout ce temps il en a abandonné sa peinture. Plus rien, pas de toile, de croquis, d'idée… Il n'avait plus ce besoin de se mettre devant le vide et le combler. Ça ne lui plaît pas du tout d'avoir fait ça. Son travail a été arrêté un trop long moment, alors quand il s'assied devant son tableau il ne sait plus quoi faire. Ne se souvient plus où il en était, quel était son fil conducteur. Non.

Il est vide.

Dean a invité ses potes chez lui pour leur montrer son appartement. Il a également appelé quelques gens avec qui il a sympathisé en soirée et qui n'ont pas filé sur la Côte. Oui Paris est morne en ce début de mois d'Aout mais Dean tient à faire la fête, toujours. Il n'a pas pris de coke pendant une semaine en plus, évitant de sortir. Mais là, ça lui manque. Comme ça lui avait manqué de rire avec John sur fond de vieux tubes discos qu'ils aiment écouter défoncés.

Castiel n'est pas là. Dean s'est dit qu'il l'inviterait lui tout seul, pas noyé dans les autres. Ne pas le partager.

Yves regrette la présence du petit brun. Bah oui, c'était bien d'arrondir sa fin de mois avec ces photos. Enfin bon, il continue quand même. La superstar accro à la coke, ça peut faire vendre aussi...

Castiel lui a passé sa soirée de congé chez Misha, à jouer avec sa nièce, parler avec son frère et sa belle sœur. Sortir. Voir du monde.

Mais jeter un coup d'œil toutes les cinq minutes à son portable. Evidemment ça attire la curiosité de Misha. Il lui demande si c'est toujours Dean le centre de ses préoccupations. Oui il semblerait et à nouveau Misha lui a conseillé de faire attention à lui.

Là il comprend, il à l'air d'un junkie en manque.

« Il devait t'appeler ? demande simplement Misha dans un premier temps.

Euh… Non pas spécialement., sourit maladroitement Castiel.

Mais t'attends quelque chose de lui alors, c'est pas possible ! tente de sourire son frère.

Je crois que je l'ai un peu effrayé la dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. Alors… J'aurais bien voulu un petit message… Comme ça.

Hum... Marie est partie couchée West alors tu veux m'en parler ou c'est bon ?

On… On veut juste s'engager sur rien. Et j'ai dis un mot de travers, un peu trop… Possessif.

Mais Cas... C'est pas la fin du monde, pourquoi tu t'en fais autant pour un mot un peu possessif ?

Je veux pas que ça l'éloigne. C'est tout… »

Castiel tripote son paquet de clopes. Il a envie de fumer là. Misha l'invite à aller sur le balcon, il n'y a pas de soucis.

C'est juste qu'il a du mal à le comprendre et que c'est la première fois.

John se fait la même réflexion sur Dean dont il le voit refuser un mec. Il lui demande s'il va bien et l'acteur dit juste que ce soir il n'a pas envie. Il invoque comme prétexte un manque de drogue et de potes. John reçoit l'excuse mais n'en pense pas moins. Comme depuis des mois.

« T'as vraiment un problème avec la drogue ?, lui demande-t-il directement, perplexe.

Bah non pourquoi ? s'étonne Dean. J'aime juste en prendre quoi. Comme toi !

Ouais… Je sais pas… Je te trouve changé, inquiet… J'pense pas que ce soit le succès de ton film… C'est pas ton petit brun ?

Pourquoi tu me parles de Castiel ? Il a rien à voir là-dedans., se braque Dean.

T'es amoureux ?, embraye John.

Putain John tu sais très bien que c'est pas dans ma nature, pourquoi tu demandes ? C'est juste un... Un très très bon coup., se justifie son ami.

Donc t'es amoureux.

Depuis quand le sexe implique l'amour ?

Depuis que ça fait deux mois que tu restes avec un mec. Que tu dors chez lui, que tu vis une semaine avec lui, que ça se voit sur ta gueule, sur ta peau… » il lui monte le suçon qu'il a dans le cou.

Dean ne peut pas répondre. Car si le suçon est la rare marque visible, il sait qu'il a le corps couvert de griffures et de morsures. Mieux vaut que John l'ignore. Honteux, Dean baisse la tête vers un ultime rail de coke qu'il s'est préparé. Pour oublier.

John lève les yeux au ciel. Parler avec Dean de sentiments, d'amour, de couple ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche de près ou de loin, c'est impossible. Autant parler à une porte de prison.

Le lendemain après-midi, Dean va dans le Marais, chez un galeriste. Un galeriste bien précis pour un peintre bien précis et une toile encore plus précise. Lorsqu'il fait le chèque pour cette toile à l'aquarelle sur Florence, il fait promettre au type que cela restera un achat anonyme. Le galeriste acquiesce. À peine le client est réparti qu'il décroche téléphone pour appeler Castiel et le prévenir qu'il a été vendu aujourd'hui.

Chez lui, Castiel soupire de soulagement. Ça le remotive à travailler. C'est son gagne pain après tout. Sans ça, il peut toujours rêver pour se payer quoi que ce soit. Comme à chaque rentrée d'argent, il en met une petite partie de côté. Pour son prochain voyage. Uniquement comme ça qu'il y arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10. La descente aux Enfers.**

Castiel est sur le toit, allongé à regarder les étoiles et les nuages passer. Il n'a envie de rien, comme depuis deux semaines. Mais d'un coup son portable sonne dans sa poche. À peine lit-il « beau gosse » sur l'écran qu'il se réveille et décroche.

« Salut mon chat.

Hey trésor, ça va ? fait Dean d'une voix légèrement embrouillée.

Il vient de se réveiller à vrai dire. Il a mis son réveil à quatre heures pour être sur de ne pas le louper à la sortie du boulot. Il s'était promis de l'appeler hier mais il a fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure alors il se rattrape aujourd'hui.

Oui ça va et toi ? Tu viens de te réveiller ou quoi ? C'est pas ton heure c'est la mienne., rit-il.

Ouais, j'viens de me réveiller... J'avais envie de te parler...

Dean soulève le drap. Oui il vient de se réveiller et tout ce que ça implique...

Mmmh ça me fait plaisir. Attends je redescends du toit, il commence à faire frisquet… »

Castiel se relève et passe par le velux juste en dessous. Dean sourit et l'imagine. Il veut des détails... Il se met sur le ventre et demande à son amant :

« T'as pris une douche depuis que t'es rentré du boulot ?

Non j'ai eu la flemme…

En même temps il referme la fenêtre, et va vers sa chambre s'allonger sur le lit.

Hum... T'es tout en sueur alors... Et t'es habillé comment ?

Castiel sourit tout seul et sent que la discussion va tourner à autre chose…

J'ai toujours mon uniforme…

Faut dire que t'es tellement bandant avec., soupire Dean. Dis trésor, t'as fait le ménage récemment chez toi ?

Euh non…

Le ménage c'est pas très sexy d'un coup…

Donc depuis que je suis parti, t'as pas regardé sous ton lit ? sourit Dean à l'autre bout du fil.

Castiel fronce les sourcils et se penche sous son lit en même temps.

C'est quoi cette boîte… C'est toi ?

Regarde trésor... Surprise. Oui c'est moi et c'est pour toi...

Castiel attrape la boîte d'une main et la pose sur son lit. Il soulève le couvercle et un sourire lui monte aux lèvres…

Oh non… »

Il découvre d'abord le pull fin et tout doux de Dean ainsi qu'une écharpe qu'il devine être à lui. Il les enlève et se met à rougir. Il y a un... Un gode... Assez gros quand même, en violet foncé, avec une petite base pour tenir debout. Et puis un plus petit où il voit une molette... Enfin une enveloppe où est écrit « Joker ». Il ne sait pas qu'elle renferme l'adresse de Dean ainsi que 50 € pour le taxi...

« Alors Cas, elle te plaît ma boîte à jouir ? sourit Dean au téléphone, à présent bien excité.

Dean Winchester t'es qu'un sale pervers…, souffle Castiel en plongeant son nez dans le pull.

Je sais... Mais je sais aussi que j'ai fait ça à une putain de chienne. J'ai moins de scrupules.

Dean essaye de se contenir mais c'est dur. Lentement, il fait frotter sa légère érection contre son matelas. Un bon début...

Ça me donne trop envie d'essayer maintenant que je l'ai sous les yeux…

Il caresse le gode, mou et dur à la fois, se demandant si ça suffira pour le faire jouir…

J'espérais bien que tu veuilles l'essayer. Mais tu parles du gode ou du vibro hum ?

Le gode… Tu veux qu'on fasse ça par téléphone ?

Pourquoi tu crois que je voulais te parler ? Et puis, j'viens de me réveiller moi en plus alors mmmh..., insinue Dean en glissant sa main jusqu'à son sexe pour le durcir encore.

Castiel a un coup de chaud en l'entendant. D'une main il déboutonne son pantalon en cuir .

Laisse-moi une minute que je retire mes fringues…, murmure-t-il.

Vas-y... Mets le haut parleur, je veux tout entendre... »

Dean lui fait de même, comme s'il avait Castiel à côté de lui dans son lit. Il est bien content d'être déjà nu lui... Castiel met en marche le haut parleur et défait son pantalon, puis le tee-shirt. La fraicheur le prend, mais il a déjà assez chaud… Il se rallonge dans le noir et entreprend de se caresser.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse mon chat ?

Dis-moi comment tu es d'abord, que je m'imagine... Moi je viens de me retourner sur le dos et j'ai juste le drap sur moi...

Je suis sur le dos, au dessus des draps en string. Et j'ai le gode dans la main… Il m'intrigue…

Pourquoi ? le pousse Dean.

L'excitation est montée d'un cran. Ils sont dans le vif du sujet. Et Castiel en string, c'est juste terrible à imaginer pour Dean...

Parce que je me demande ce que tu avais en tête quand tu l'as acheté… Tu me prends tant que ça pour une salope qui veut avoir dans le cul une grosse queue ?

Dean sourit et soupire. En fait il retient surtout un petit gémissement de surprise...

J'arrête pas de repenser à notre première baise... Ce que tu m' as dit... J'y pense souvent quand je me caresse en fait. Et puis comme la dernière fois tu m'as dit que t'avais pas de sex toy, je suis allé faire les courses pour toi...

Castiel sent que les choses prennent une vitesse supérieur. Alors il pose le gode et entreprend de se caresser au travers du string. Il bande déjà… Ça c'est bien l'effet Dean.

Tu me pousses au vice là…

Au quel ? Tu en as tellement...

Dean gémit un peu en entendant souffler Cas comme ça. Son imagination marche à plein régime putain...

Au vice de passer mon temps au lit... À gémir comme une salope… Comme toi d'ailleurs. »

Castiel crève de chaud en entend ce petit bruit au travers du téléphone, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir Dean avec lui. Dean aussi aimerait être là. Mais c'est tellement excitant comme ça aussi... Il tente de se ressaisir et arrête de se caresser. Il n'y arrivera pas sinon.

« Chut trésor..., souffle-t-il. Faut que tu te prépares un peu avant... Sinon tu vas avoir mal. Même si tu es une chienne oui...

Je retire mon string…, commente Castiel d'une voix douce, en le faisant..

Sur le côté il attrape le tube de lubrifiant et s'en met un peu sur les doigts avant d'aller les glisser entre ses jambes. Commencer par se masser légèrement.

D'habitude je le fais que avec mes doigts…

Combien ? Ahen...

Dean n'a pas pu résister à passer sa main dans sa toison humide et puis quand Cas a expliqué, l'excitation à monté et sans contrôler sa main, elle a serré sa verge dure...

Deux… Ou trois… Ça dépend… Mmmh… Ça dépend de mon degré d'envie. »

Il en enfonce un premier… Ça glisse tout seul. Ça le fait gémir de nouveau. Faire ça par téléphone putain, c'est bien une nouveauté… Dean écoute attentivement ses gémissements. Il en crève. N'avoir que ça pour imaginer le spectacle, c'est dur. Et il doit le guider, il doit l'exciter encore. Ça, il se l'est promis.

« Enfonce en deux bien... Et écarte les en toi... »

Castiel lâche un nouveau gémissement. Pas pour le plaisir, pour les mots de Dean. Il va lui dire… Le guider. Ça l'excite terriblement. Sans chercher à comprendre alors il enfonce le deuxième. Cambre tant c'est bon… Ecarte ses doigts et lâche un petit cri.

Dean en meurt encore. Il doit essuyer sa main poisseuse contre le drap avant de se reprendre en main. Il a beaucoup trop chaud alors il s'offre, nu, au milieu de ses draps mais personne n'est là pour le voir. Dommage... Dommage aussi car lui non plus ne peut voir Castiel. Juste l'entendre, l'écouter...

« Dis-moi trésor... Tu te sens ouvert ? Comment ?

Oui… Putain… Ça me fait mouiller comme une fille c'est horrible… Tu m'excites de trop…, confesse Castiel en retirant doucement ses doigts.

Dean soupire. Il entend le petit bruit humide, il devine qu'il a enlevé ses doigts. Il aurait aimé être là et prendre une photo de lui à se doigter... Pfff, lui aussi est excité de trop...

Tu te sens vide ? souffle-t-il.

Très… J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour me prendre… Me regarder…

Castiel prend le gode à côté de lui.. Il est en encore plus excité en pensant qu'il va se l'enfoncer…

J'aurais aimé être là aussi trésor..., souffle Dean. Avant de te défoncer avec le gode, dis-moi comment tu te finis avec tes doigts d'habitude. Dans quelle position et tout... Je veux tout savoir pour te dire ce qui sera le mieux pour ton cul après...

Ça m'arrive de finir à genoux… Assis… J'arrive pas à tenir en place seul… »

La vision qui arrive à Dean est comme une déferlante de chaleur, comme si c'était presque trop. Il soupire fort quelques instants, prend une pause pour se calmer. Comme un vulgaire puceau il est...

« D'accord... Tu vas commencer allongé sur le dos. Pareil que tes doigts. Rajoute du lubrifiant et enfile-toi dessus tout doucement... Sauf si tu te sens vraiment très ouvert...

Mmh… »

Castiel entreprend de recouvrir le gode de lubrifiant. Il est un peu tremblant… La voix rauque de Dean au téléphone ça le rend dingue. Il suit ses ordres à la lettre. Et adore ça.

Le mettant entre ses jambes il commence alors à s'enfoncer le gode.

« Oohhan… »

Dean recommence à se caresser. Pas assez subtile, il va jouir trop vite. Il tourne sur le ventre et met son oreiller entre ses jambes pour se frotter dessus. Oui voilà, comme ça... En écoutant Castiel gémir, en l'imaginant...

« Plie les jambes, lève-les..., souffle-t-il afin que ça soit conforme à sa vision des choses.

Castiel s'exécute… Le gode arrive enfin à bien rentrer en lui… Il le garde, enfoncé jusqu'au bout et attend de s'habituer à la présence..

Il… Il est vraiment super gros… T'es dingue…, halète-t-il.

J'sais... Mais ça me faisait bander de t'imaginer avec... Mais ça... Ça soulage ? Hum ?

Ouais… Assez… Mais c'est bizarre… »

Il commence à faire aller et venir le truc en lui et se sent fondre contre son matelas. Fermant les yeux, cambrant… Sa main libre récupère le téléphone et repasse en normal… Il veut gémir juste à l'oreille de Dean, qu'il entende tout… Comme ce petit cri qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de retenir…

Dean meurt, il n'entend pas assez alors lui aussi récupère son iPhone. Il y a son kit mains libres sur la table de chevet alors vite, vite il le branche et met les deux écouteurs. Ainsi c'est parfait. Entendre tous les soupirs de son amant qui découvre... Ça lui retourne le ventre.

« Trésor... Ahen... Va pas trop vite même si je sais... Je sais que tu veux te faire défoncer...

Mais c'est dur… Ahan… Ça me donne envie de plus…

Castiel se redresse pour se mettre à genoux, continue à tenir le gode en lui. C'est à en être déjà au bord de l'orgasme tout ça putain…

Prends... Prends mon écharpe... Et dis-moi tout ce que tu fais... »

Dean se retient de se caresser lui aussi. Tellement dur... Castiel prend le bout de tissus juste à côté de lui, la porte à son nez, enroule un bout autour de son cou… Il le veut près de lui, et pas juste son odeur, même si ça l'aide après tout. Un pan de l'écharpe pend, ça le caresse un peu sur son érection délaissée… Mais ça bouge alors qu'il continue à faire aller et venir le gode en lui.

« J'ai envie de toi… Hann…

Moi aussi trésor... Moi aussi... »

Dean hésite à prendre son vibro mais avec ça il jouirait trop vite. Le gode... Il serait incapable de parler à Castiel. Alors il suce le bout de ses doigts et va se masser le périnée. Il en soupire de soulagement. Comme un sentiment de détente extrême.

« Et... T'as tout pour jouir Cas… Vas-y... »

Castiel entend les soupirs de son amant, ses gémissements… Il devient dingue, il le veut près de lui pour s'agripper à son corps… Pour voir son plaisir, pour se donner envie l'un l'autre. Mais non, il a ce truc en lui à la place de Dean, la sensation est toujours aussi étrange… Mais il peut aller aussi vite qu'il veut, se faire très vite du bien. Ça c'est bon…

« J'te veux… Je… Ahan…

Trésor... Moi aussi, tellement... Regarde l'enveloppe... Pour après je te promets. »

Dean se reprend en main et se caresse sans se faire attendre. Il souffle, bercé par les gémissement de son amant. Il lui manque dans sa chair, il aimerait le mordre et le griffer...

Castiel ne sait même pas comment il fait pour regarder dans le carton.

« Le joker c'est ça ?

Oui Cas… Oui... » souffle Dean.

Il aurait eu envie de l'embrasser là. De passer sa main dans les cheveux et le tenir, fort, le maîtriser. Le chat maîtrise son maître. Castiel ouvre l'enveloppe, trouve l'adresse et le fric. Il a moins envie de continuer d'un coup, même s'il est au bord de l'orgasme. Avoir Dean avec lui, à n'importe quel prix.

« J'arrive...

Oh... Oh Cas oui... Viens... Mets mon pull, ton string, et viens...

Dean halète comme un dingue mais se force à s'arrêter. Il est prêt à tout tellement il désire Castiel. Le petit brun arrête tout, repose le gode.

À tout de suite. »

Tremblant il se lève, attrape son string, l'enfile, puis le pull de Dean, un jean par terre. Se sentir serré dans le pantalon ne l'aide pas. L'enveloppe, des chaussures… Putain partir. Vite. C'est urgent comme besoin, du désir comme de la drogue. Il est accro à lui, surtout quand il lui fait des coups comme ça..

Il descend rapidement les escaliers, trouve un taxi en vitesse, il a bien repéré où il y en avait souvent depuis le temps. Dean l'attend, en étoile de mer dans son lit le temps de se remettre. Il a toujours son érection contre son bas ventre, il ne pourra pas débander de toute façon. Il veut juste son amant. Il a besoin de lui...

Il finit par se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée et s'assoit sur le canapé du salon après avoir déverrouillé sa porte. Presque vingt minutes plus tard, Castiel est en bas de l'immeuble, il sonne. Directement on lui ouvre. Monte à l'étage indiqué par Dean. Son nom est sur la porte, à peine frappe t-il que la porte s'ouvre. Déjà ouverte.

Dean se lève pour finir de l'ouvrir. Il se passe une, peut-être deux secondes pendant lesquelles ils se dévisagent. Se demandant pourquoi ils en sont là. Mais plus le temps de penser. Alors Dean le tire à l'intérieur et le serre contre lui alors qu'il dévore la bouche. Il lui a tellement manqué. Castiel s'accroche à son cou.. Dean nu contre lui, c'est tellement bon… Son érection contre la sienne. Même le taxi, le voyage n'a pas réussi à le faire débander.

« Putain tu me rends dingue de toi… J'te déteste…

- Moi aussi je t'adore... Tu m'as manqué...

Dean claque la porte derrière lui et se remet à embrasser Castiel. Chaque parcelle de sa bouche doit devenir sienne. Castiel souffle très fort, lui griffe le bas du dos.

Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas de jouet du genre. Je préfère un vrai corps…Qui me tienne dans ses bras…

Pour les jours où tu ne pourras pas traverser Paris pour me voir... Putain si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi.

Dean prend les pans de son pull et le lui retire, même s'il lui allait magnifiquement bien... Il le préfère nu. Il se bat avec les boutons de son jean et il a du mal. S'il n'embrassait pas Cas aussi...

Moi aussi... Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à arrêter. Mmmh... Putain il est où ton pieu ? »

Castiel tente de l'aider, vire son jean et ses chaussures. Dean le découvre en sous vêtement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses grandes mains glisser vers ses belles fesses... Et puis comme ça , il l'entraîne vers la chambre, et le lit défait...

« J'te ferai le tour du propriétaire plus tard, m'en veux pas...

Là j'm'en fous pour le moment de l'appart… Haan… »

Castiel ne regarde rien du tout, juste accroché au yeux de Dean. Désir…

Dean le soulève et le jette presque sur son lit. Il retire son string puis vient le chevaucher et malmener son téton entre ses dents. Bouton de chair torturé, anneau mis à mal. Castiel mis à mal aussi vu son visage tordu, déformé par le plaisir. Plus le temps pour les préliminaires... Castiel en crie presque, mais il fini par se retenir. Vraiment rien que pour ça il ne regrettera jamais son piercing… Et Dean qui joue tellement bien avec ça. Il va finir ne plus en pouvoir, il a déjà mal à son érection.

« Putain arrête, arrête viens, j'ai besoin…

J'en peux plus aussi... »

Il y a encore une ou deux secondes qui passent. Celles-ci sont vides de tout, si ce n'est du besoin sauvage de l'autre. Mais elles sont vides de réflexion. De la part de Dean de prendre les jambes de Castiel, de les écarter et le pénétrer. Que ça fasse mal n'est pas tant le problème. Non. Ils ont juste oublié de se protéger. Et maintenant qu'ils ne font qu'un, jusque dans leurs intimités, leur chair, se séparer est inenvisageable. Dès les premières fois, Dean avait souhaité l'amour sans préservatif. Ses gémissements expriment toute sa jouissance de ressentir autant de Castiel. Le besoin comblé de façon éphémère.

Castiel ne tilte même pas, il est bien trop occupé à se retenir de jouir comme un puceau… Il est crispé au cou de Dean, dans ses yeux, à prendre son souffle à sa bouche. Encaisser les coups de reins pour en tirer plus de plaisir, savoir quand cambrer, quand écarter plus les jambes, les relever et les coincer autour de la taille de son amant. Son sexe dur en lui, c'est ça sa drogue, pas besoin de chercher, ni de dire qu'il n'y a que le cul entre eux. C'est bien pire que ça, pire que tout ce soulagement de l'avoir contre lui, nu, à le regarder et lui offrir de le voir… Et puisqu'il lui offre ça, Dean veut être à la hauteur. Tout lui donner. Sa jouissance, son orgasme, ses tremblements. Il veut assumer chacune des conséquences de ses mouvements de bassin, rapides. Il ne veut plus réfléchir. Juste serrer Castiel contre lui et malgré le bord de l'orgasme, ouvrir les yeux sur son trésor...

Il glisse ses mains autour de son cou, plantant ses ongles dans sa nuque. Il le tient, il le retient. Se retenir pour pouvoir jouir ensemble. Le petit brun en est couvert de frissons, son souffle ne suit plus du tout, c'est à en voir des étoiles. Perdre la tête pour ce mec qui lui fait tant de bien, qui le baise comme un sauvage. Sentir en lui, le sexe de Dean butter contre son point sensible bien plus que réveillé… Il croit presque sentir le sperme couler sur son ventre.

« Han ahann j'tiens plus..hann !

Viens trésor... Mon trésor... » souffle à peine Dean.

Sa voix est coupée par ce trop plein de plaisir qui le prend. Encore deux secondes fatidiques où il cherche son air, son oxygène... Il devrait savoir avec le temps, qu'il le trouve près de Castiel. Alors c'est la tête cachée dans son cou qu'il jouit, que pour la première et peut-être la dernière fois, son sperme s'écoule en Castiel, qui se contracte autour de sa verge et qui crie doucement à son oreille... Oh quelle douce mort dans les bras de Cas.

Castiel sent le sperme en lui, mais il ne peut réagir autrement qu'en touchant à l'orgasme à son tour. D'avoir Dean contre lui qui est en train de mourir de plaisir, si tendu, si haletant… À lui, il est à lui… Cambré, agité de sursauts, geignant… Le ventre retourné, le dos démoli, l'intérieur des jambes liquéfié, le ventre souillé de sperme, les joues rouges, le corps en sueur… Tous les deux, abimés par la baise, par l'amour... Portant sur eux les stigmates d'un combat sans fin, de la lutte acharnée de leurs deux corps qui maintenant, seulement maintenant rendent les armes. Et si les secondes s'égrènent par dizaine, seul le rythme imposé par leurs battements de cœur compte.

Pourtant... Pourtant maintenant, tout revient. Absolument tout. Car quand il s'agit pour Dean de se retirer, la peur le prend. Il voudrait rester en Castiel mais soudain il ne sait plus pourquoi il a fait ce geste. Baiser sans capote... Quand Castiel voit la tête de Dean, il baisse les yeux. Et enfin réagit, réalise.

« Oh non putain… »

Dean n'a même pas le courage de répondre. La fougue de leurs ébats laisse place à un doute terrible. Ce n'est plus de désir qu'il a mal au ventre mais de peur. Castiel se redresse, se lève et marche carrément dans la chambre. Pour faire passer la panique.

« Putain… Putain.. Comment on a pu zapper ça ! Ça m'arrive jamais…

S'il te plaît Cas... Reste... Enfin fais ce que tu veux, j'veux t'obliger à rien... »

Dean se sent mal, super mal. Putain, il a déjà eu des rapports no n protégés, à chaque fois c'est le même stress. Deux fois... Et là c'est la troisième... Les deux dernières fois il était défoncé, complètement. Les tests ont fini par être négatifs. Mais le reste, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Une pipe ? Une capote qui craque ? Une coupure à la lèvre ? Ça ne tient à rien... Dans la tête de Castiel, tout prend la même direction que celle de Dean. Il repense à ses coups, aux imprudences, aux erreurs… Comment avoir confiance en un inconnu ? Mais Dean n'est pas un inconnu. Pour autant ni l'un ni l'autre n'est fidèle. Refaire un test, encore. Attendre et angoisser comme un malade. Lui poser la question serait suicidaire, lui demander si ça lui est déjà arrivé, s'il a couché sans capote avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne sortira pas de ses lèvres.

Le problème c'est qu'il tient trop à lui, et pense aussi qu'il aurait pu lui refiler n'importe quoi. C'est dans ses bras qu'il finit, espérant bêtement pouvoir le protéger comme ça. Dean le serre contre lui. Il s'en veut terriblement. Tout est de sa faute. Voilà le sentiment qui l'accable. Encore une fois, il ne réfléchit pas, fonce dans le mur sans aucune certitude.

« Je suis désolé... Je... Je veux pas te faire autant de mal..., murmure-t-il.

Ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Et même si ça arrivait au pire des cas, on restera tout les deux… Même si t'es pas amoureux c'est pas grave.

Castiel ne sait même plus ce qu'il raconte, il voudrait faire de l'humour mais ça sonne mal, il voudrait rassurer Dean il sent que ça va dans le sens inverse. Ça fait juste écho aux mots de John à leur dernière soirée. Amoureux... Pourquoi chez Dean, cela sonne-t-il si mal ? Pourtant, là, il crève de trouille. Autant pour lui que pour Cas. Plus même. Et ce n'est pas ça finalement l'amour ? Avoir peur, faire attention, s'occuper plus de quelqu'un que de soi-même ? Les pensées de Dean s'embrouillent. Il n'arrive pas à faire le tri. Alors il embrasse juste Castiel sur la tempe et répond :

« Ensemble, tous les deux oui… »

Le petit brun ne dit plus rien, il a l'impression de savoir. Que Dean ne l'aime pas. Ce ne sont pas les mots, mais le comportement, ce recul à chaque fois qu'il a. Mais lui n'a pas le droit, c'est tout, ne veut pas, pas le droit justement pour ça. Même pas y penser, effleurer l'idée. Son amant. C'est tout, son chat.

Il ne sait pas quelle heure il peut être, la nuit est seulement bien avancée mais Castiel ne veut pas dormir.

« Je peux prendre une douche ?

Oui... Je peux venir avec toi ? souffle le chat.

Castiel voudrait dire non, a envie de réfléchir seul. Pourtant c'est l'inverse qui sort de ses lèvres alors qu'il se redresse. Dean ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas troubler ce silence. Il a besoin de penser. À tout ce qu'il aura à faire dès l'ouverture d'un laboratoire. En plein mois d'Août... Et dans quinze malheureux jours.

Il fait couler l'eau et se glisse dans le bain chaud. Il invite Castiel à se mettre entre ses jambes. Suggère mais n'impose rien. La vue d'une baignoire ne peut empêcher Castiel de sourire un peu. Ça doit faire des années qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds la dedans. Il se glisse contre Dean, allongé entre ses jambes. Malgré la peur dans le creux de son ventre il ne s'est jamais senti aussi en sécurité que contre cet homme. Celui-ci cherche ses cigarettes mais il les a oubliées dans sa chambre. Alors pour s'occuper les mains, il s'autorise à les poser sur les hanches de Cas la.

La tête renversée en arrière il pense... Il va devoir appeler son agent et lui demander de l'aide. Il ne sait pas quoi faire... Il veut juste protéger Castiel des paparazzi. Il a déjà oublié de le protéger sexuellement...

La lune et ses reflets argentés zèbrent leurs visages inquiets à travers la fenêtre. C'est pleine Lune. La mère de Dean avait pour habitude de lui dire qu'à pleine Lune, on dormait toujours mal. Si elle savait à quel point elle avait raison... Castiel ne dit rien, il en se sent pas à l'aise dans cet appart, trop grand, rien que la salle de bain est aussi grande que sa chambre. Alors il ferme les yeux, tourne la tête vers Dean. N'ose rien lui dire.

« Cas... Pourquoi malgré tout... J'me sens bien quand tu es là ? demande Dean en caressant le visage de son amant.

Je sais pas… C'est pas logique… Je suis sur les nerfs et pourtant y a rien qui sort, je me sens comme de la guimauve…

Tu vas peut-être me détester pour ce que je vais dire mais... C'était merveilleux d'être en toi, vraiment. Je... J'étais... Bien. Et c'était tellement bon que tout me parait fade là., soupire Dean.

Arrête..., Castiel ferme les yeux très fort.

Il ne sait plus où il en est, entre la peur et le malaise, la douceur d'après orgasme, le souvenirs de sentir Dean venir en lui, sentir sa peau, n'être qu'un...

J'ai pas envie d'arrêter Cas... Je suis désolé mais je peux pas... Je veux pas arrêter avec... Avec toi., confesse Dean.

Tais-toi, j't'en prie… »

Castiel aurait envie d'en pleurer de se sentir à ce point tiraillé par ses sentiments. Envie de recommencer, envie de fuir. En vie de le détester, mais de l'adorer... Dean se sent terriblement mal. Il vient d'avouer quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir et Castiel lui a dit de se taire. Et lui, avec sa maigre connaissance en sentiments, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Alors il fait comme lui dit son maitre. Il se tait. Castiel se mord la lèvre, rongé par l'anxiété... Mais son seul remède le tient dans ses bras. La situation est tellement étrange, il aurait du partir mais il ne peut pas. Tout ce qu'il arrive à faire c'est prendre les mains de Dean, les serrer. Fort. Son amant lui rend, le tient tout entier fort. Il embrasse Cas sur la joue même et souffle qu'ils vont aller se coucher.

Toujours en tenant Castiel d'un bras, il tire sur le bouchon pour vider la baignoire de l'eau. Il se lève, son maitre contre lui. Il l'essuie, fait de même avec son corps. Puis il laisse tomber la serviette au sol et prends le visage de Castiel entre ses mains.

« Trésor...

Castiel baisse les yeux, est désarmé par lui. Il aurait tellement envie de partir, mais ne peut pas... Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dean souffle :

Je veux de toi... Reste. Même si on dort pas...

Oui...

Castiel pose sa tête sur torse de Dean. Il ne peut être à la fois le danger et le seul à le vouloir voir rester malgré. Dean pose son menton sur sa tête et l'entoure de ses bras.

Tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ? Ou on va prendre l'air dehors ?

Je suis exténué, j'ai bossé comme un dingue...

D'accord. Tu veux un cachet pour dormir ? Ou ça ira ?

Non, non.. merci… J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu, c'est pas grave si je dors pas.

D'accord. Si t'as besoin, les médocs sont dans la salle de bains. »

Dean retourne dans la chambre. Il se glisse sous les draps en se disant que c'était là le lieu du crime. Il soupire et regarde Castiel se coucher près de lui. Il lui ouvre ses bras sans avoir la certitude que Cas y viendra. Mais il s'y pelotonne quand même, besoin de chaleur. Surtout. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Pas juste à lui, parce qu'il aurait dû penser à ça. Mais l'urgence, le désir, le manque. C'était assez pour leur perdre la mémoire. Tout ce qu'il en pense pour le moment, c'est que c'était une des meilleures baises de toute sa vie. À cause de plein de choses. À cause de Dean.

Ce dernier respire calmement, il s'endort presque. Il ne veut pas penser. Il hume l'odeur des cheveux de Castiel, son nez étant dedans. Il pense à des choses simples, à des trucs qui le font se sentir bien. Mais finalement, il suffisait juste d'avoir Castiel près de lui pour s'endormir. Castiel n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil lui. Malgré sa fatigué physique.. Il cogite de trop. Repensant à ce qu'il a dit à Dean. Rester tous le deux même s'il n'était pas amoureux, sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait sorti ça à ce moment. Avait-il cherché une déclaration ? Un promesse ? Pour être sûr qu'il reste près de lui malgré tout… Oui sûrement.

Après avoir dormis quatre heures, il finit par se lever. Seul. Il n'est que midi. Alors il fait le tour de l'appart, engourdi, les membres douloureux et endormis…

Tout autour de lui c'est moderne, beau c'est certain, mais il n'aime pas. Ça ne ressemble pas à Dean.

Ce dernier s'est réveillé dès que Castiel a quitté son étreinte. Son premier geste, il y a pensé toute la nuit. Il attrape son iPhone et cherche le numéro de son agent. Bien sur il tombe sur la messagerie, il est en vacances. Mais Dean laisse un message, précisant que c'est urgent.

Après avoir attendu dix minutes, il se lève et enfile un tee-shirt et un boxer. Il sort de la chambre et trouve Cas, de dos, debout dans le salon. Il va vers lui et se colle dans son dos les bras autour de sa taille.

« Bonjour trésor...

Salut.., souffle Castiel, réchauffé par la présence de son chat.

J'ai pas le droit à ''beau gosse'' ou ''mon chat'' ? essaye Dean de rire.

Salut beau gosse., tente de sourire Castiel en se retournant vers lui.

Mieux... »

Dean se penche pour l'embrasser et l'entraîne vers la cuisine. C'est à lui de préparer le petit-déjeuner, comme Castiel lui a fait tant de fois. Il met l'eau à chauffer et des croissants au micro-ondes pour les décongeler. Enfin, il se doute qu'ils ne vont pas beaucoup manger mais quand même. Il sort une boîte de thé et la pose avec un sourire devant Cas.

Castiel prend un sachet. Reste debout au milieu de la cuisine à le tripoter sans rien dire. Dean voit sa triste mine. Elle lui fend le cœur. Putain faut qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne veut pas rester comme ça.

Il laisse tout en plan et va s'habiller. Il revient avec les fringues de Castiel, plus des affaires propres à lui.

« Tiens, habille-toi., dit-il en tendant les affaires à son amant.

Castiel le regarde, interdit.

Tu veux que je parte ?

Non non ! s'affole Dean. Non ! Castiel non... Je veux juste que toi et moi on sorte d'ici, qu'on aille prendre l'air... Tous les deux... »

Le petit brun baisse la tête, se sentant idiot. Il a des larmes plein les yeux, ça lui brouille la vue… Il a cru que Dean allait le virer, enfin. Depuis hier il attend qu'il craque, qu'il l'accuse, lui dise quelque chose. Mais rien ne vient, Dean reste, Dean le veut…

Une main sur la bouche par pudeur, les larmes lui coulent des yeux, s'écrasent sur le carrelage. Dean les voit, comme il entend les sanglots de Castiel. Il ne les comprend pas, enfin si peu... Il veut juste que tout ça s'arrête. Il va le prendre contre lui, le serre à l'en étouffer. Il se force à ne pas pleurer, même empêcher ses yeux de briller. Il n'a pas le droit.

« C'est fini Castiel, tout va bien... On... On va aller prendre l'air, c'est dimanche y'a personne... Tous les deux...

Oui… Oui pardon. »

Castiel relève la tête et essuie ses larmes, renifle. Il a envie de s'excuser parce que c'est trop idiot, de craquer comme ça. Récupérant les affaires de Dean il se couvre un peu mieux, se réchauffe. Sortir oui. Dean l'aide à s'habiller. Soigner un gros chagrin d'enfant, il a l'impression de faire ça. Ça ne le gêne pas. Il voit juste mieux ce qu'a ressenti Castiel quand il a débarqué chez lui après la mort de Jules.

Il ferme la porte de chez lui. Il a juste pris son téléphone et ses clopes. Le reste de l'appartement est resté tel quel.

Il glisse sa main dans celle de Cas et entrelace leurs doigts. Besoin de se sentir. Encore. Malgré tout. Castiel n'ose plus rien dire, ils ne doivent pas en parler. Tous les deux partagent la même douleur, la même crainte. Dans leur chair, qu'ils veulent continuer à lier et surtout ne pas se lâcher.

Sa crainte là tout de suite c'est plutôt le mec qui les suit… Depuis qu'ils sont sortis de l'appart. Dean n'a pas fait attention. Il trouve juste qu'il fait un peu frais avec le vent qui souffle alors il passe son bras autour de la taille de Castiel pour ne pas avoir froid.

« Tu veux qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner à MacDo ? sourit-il bêtement, histoire de penser à autre chose.

J'ai pas vraiment faim… Et il est plus de midi… Et j'ai pas envie de voir autant de monde. »

Castiel se trouve chiant, mais il est tellement d'une humeur étrange. Marcher lui fait du bien malgré tout. Il tourne la tête pour regarder derrière lui, c'est là qu'il remarque enfin le sac à son épaule, ouvert, laissant voir un objectif d'appareil photo. Il sent une colère le prendre, insupportable.

Dean tourne la tête dans la même direction que Castiel. Vite, il comprend les traits de colère qui animent son visage et les partages. Il le lâche et s'approche du photographe en herbe. Le mec tente de s'enfuir en courant mais c'est sans compter sur les grandes jambes de Dean, qui l'attrape par le coude et le plaque contre le mur. Il attrape ses deux poignets et place son genou près de son entrejambe.

« J'peux savoir ce que tu foutais ? Hein ? Tu vas me le dire en face espèce de fouine ?

Rien, rien ! Pardon ! » s'exclama le type, mort de trouille.

Castiel regarde Dean faire, il va s'attirer des ennuis s'il fait ça, faut surtout pas qu'il le touche, pas qu'il le menace. Dean le lâche. Mais le regard noir qu'il lui dédie veut tout dire à lui seul.

« Donne-moi ton appareil photo, j'vais faire le ménage. »

Le photographe ne cherche même pas à discuter et lui donne. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est qu'il ne lui abîme pas… Quoi que, avec ça il pourrait porter plainte aussi. Castiel ose à peine intervenir, juste sa main posée sur celle de son amant, pour le calmer.

Dean fait défiler les photos. Il pianote un peu et les supprime toutes. Plus aucune trace d'eux sur l'appareil photo de ce minable, c'est ça la meilleur e chose à faire même s'il meurt d'envie de lui casser la gueule. Une fois le travail fait, il lui redonne en disant :

« Dégage. Et vite. »

Le gars enfourne son appareil photo dans son sac et détale à toute vitesse. Ça vaut mieux comme ça.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer en fin de compte…

J'ai pas envie. J'en ai marre de vivre comme une ermite. J'aime Paris, j'y vis et en y restant en Août j'aimerais pouvoir être tranquille putain..., s'énerve Dean.

Ça c'est les côtés chiants de la célébrité. Fallait t'y attendre… »

Hélas ce qu'ils n'ont pas vu, c'est le deuxième paparazzi de l'autre côté de la rue qui lui n'a rien raté de cette scène.

Dean soupire et se décide à rebrousser chemin, à contre cœur.

« On va où ? demande-t-il, comme un perdu.

J'en sais rien, je m'en fous… »

Au même moment le portable de Dean sonne. Il regarde avec hâte, c'est son agent. Il s'assoit sur un banc à côté et décroche.

« Oui allô ?

J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour me déranger en vacances Winchester. Parce que crois-moi, je suis tes frasques avec ton petit brun là et j'suis pas franchement content, faut...

C'est pour ça que je vous appelle Jean. J'en peux plus. Je me fais suivre partout, je peux pas mettre le nez dehors !

Viens sur la cote , t'es riche non ?

Sérieusement.

Bon... Bienvenu dans le monde impitoyable des people. Ton meilleur ami : ton avocat. Je t'en appelle un et il te recontactera dès qu'il pourra. Okay ? En attendant, reste chez toi et fais toi discret.

« Raté... » pense Dean dans sa tête.

Merci beaucoup. Bonnes vacances.

Ouais toi aussi, bye. »

Castiel le regarde perplexe.

« Tu l'as appelé juste pour ça ?

Oui et non. J'avais juste besoin du nom d'un bon avocat. J'ai le droit de porter plainte pour tout ça., dit-il en agitant les mains. Et puis... J'étais tellement remué ce matin, j'pensais aux... Aux analyses., souffle-t-il à peine. Personne ne doit savoir, j'veux nous protéger... Et déjà que j'l'ai pas fait hier...

Les centres de dépistage sont anonymes. Et essaye pas de me protéger, j'apprécie, mais je peux le faire seul…

Dean le regarde, puis baisse les yeux. Il a l'impression de faire tout de travers, de mal gérer, d'avoir des raisons factices à tout ce cirque. Mais...

J'veux pas... Pas te laisser seul là-dedans. C'est anonyme mais le silence s'achète parfois, c'est horrible...

Ça s'achète ? Arrête avec le fric Dean, je dis rien parce que ça serait un peu cracher dans la soupe mais là… Arrête de me filer du fric, j'ai l'impression que tu m'achètes… Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Mais je t'achète pas putain ! J'suis juste réaliste ! Qu'est-ce qui empêche une infirmière de dire à sa collègue ''J'ai fait un test VIH à Dean Winchester ce matin, tu te rends compte ?'' et l'autre lui dirait qu'elle t'a eu toi, le petit copain et la suite je la connais ! Regarde les journaux, on a découvert ça ensemble !

J'vais le faire ailleurs alors ! À l'autre bout de Paris, comme ça personne va rien dire ! Fais-le pour toi si tu veux, mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça. »

Dean sent ses joues lui brûler. Il est en colère parce que Castiel le rejette et il croit bien qu'il ne le supporte pas. Pas du tout. Faut que ça passe mais pour le moment... Il tente de respirer, se met en marche pour accélérer le processus. Castiel serre les dents. Se lève et part dans l'autre sens. S'il avait su que sortir avec lui attirerait autant de problème… Dean se retourne et ne le voit pas, du moins pas à côté. Putain il est loin, pourquoi ? Il va pas lui courir après non plus ! C'est pas possible. Alors il hurle :

« Tu fous quoi ? »

Castiel ne répond pas, il avale juste difficilement sa salive. Ça le fout dans tous ses états tout ça. Il veut le silence, il veut Dean, il voudrait être tranquille, mais avec lui… Il le veut mais pas comme ça. Il le déteste…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11. L'absence.**

Deux semaines. Deux foutues semaines. La fin du mois d'Août. À refuser de voir du monde, ne plus sortir. Faire comme avant. Se faire livrer la coke à la maison, et puis enfiler les rails pour oublier. En plus dans un grand loft comme le sien, il peut bien mettre la musique à fond et puis danser. Il passe Placebo, The Kills qu'il a fini par acheter et qu'il écoute malgré que ça le fasse penser à l'autre. Il écoute aussi Led Zep pour les solos de guitare, qu'il mime, debout comme une grand dadais sur son canapé.

Dean a l'air d'un idiot perdu depuis deux semaines. Même John s'en est aperçu. Il lui a rendu visite une ou deux fois pour lui parler mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas le bon moment. Alors il mettait de côté ses problèmes et essayait d'aider Dean à avouer. Il s'était fait repousser violemment un soir. Dean badait, grave et pas qu'à cause de la drogue.

Le petit brun était encore passé par là.

Alors c'est pas grave pour Dean, il a juste à adopter la politique de l'autruche en plus de celle de l'ermite. Il n'est plus à une connerie presque depuis deux semaines. Le seul truc intelligent qu'il ait fait est d'avoir eu l'avocat de son agent et de lui avoir ordonné de le protéger le mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sans mentionner Castiel bien sûr. Comme il lui avait demandé. Et comme il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis, il respectait ses derniers vœux.

Il n'a plus de marque au corps. Plus aucune. Chaque jour, c'est l'inspection face au grand miroir de la salle de bains. Plus de griffure ni de morsure plus rien. Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux.

Il reste seulement les tatouages, gravés dans son épiderme. Et le Never More qui maintenant peut s'appliquer à autre chose.

Castiel est retourné au travail, a reposé les pieds sur terre. A évité de penser. Mettre son esprit en hibernation. Plus de nom, plus de souvenir, plus d'envie.

Mais à la place il ne dort plus, ce n'est pas sa faute, il voudrait mais rien ne vient. Alors à 6 heures du matin il se retrouve souvent devant sa toile à avancer. L'avantage c'est qu'il est très productif. Il doit trier ses œuvres à exposer à la galerie.

Il remarque lui-même l'évolution de sa peinture, plus sombre, plus profonde et épaisse. La gouache a laissé sa place à la peinture à l'huile. Des esquisses au fusain.

Se remettre à fumer deux fois plus, et pas que des clopes. Ça l'aide un peu à dormir. Mais il se dit que Dean a une influence bien néfaste sur lui, ça faisait depuis ses 20 ans qu'il n'avait pas touché à un joint et la drogue lui a semblé d'un coup bien plus accessible et moins dangereuse qu'il aurait pu le penser.

Adieu la santé, adieu les nuits longues et reposantes, adieu appétit, adieu les envies.

Castiel se sent comme un fantôme.

« Voilà Monsieur, vous aurez les résultats demain en début de journée.

Merci… »

Voix blanche de Dean. Deux semaines, pas un jour de plus il n'a attendu. Maintenant il a à nouveau une marque sur le corps quand il s'inspecte. Un petit point rouge, caché pendant quelques heures d'un sparadrap et d'un coton à la pliure interne du coude gauche. Celle-là de marque, ce n'est pas l'autre qu'il lui a faite alors il ne l'aime pas plus que ça.

Il sorti du laboratoire et rentre chez lui. Il est samedi. Lundi il a rendez-vous chez Canal Plus. Finies les vacances. Les émissions reprennent, la promo aussi et surtout que dans la semaine il a accepté le nouveau film qui lui a été proposé il y a quelques temps de cela. Le tournage débutera en Décembre, ça lui laisse encore un peu le temps de se laisser porter.

À quelques kilomètres de là Castiel a fait la même chose. Un test, avec en même temps le dépistage de toute autre maladie opportuniste sexuellement transmissible. On ne sait jamais, il n'y a pas que le sida qui guette.

« Castiel dans mon bureau j'ai à vous parler., dit soudain Eric, sortant de derrière le bar.

Oui bien sûr. »

Castiel pose son plateau et rejoint son patron dans le bureau. Celui-ci ferme la porte derrière lui et va s'asseoir derrière son bureau, invitant son employé à faire de même.

« Castiel je suis vraiment désolé de vous dire ça, mais je crois que ça ne va plus être possible pour vous de travailler dans cet établissement.

Pardon ?, le petit brun le regarde, choqué.

Ce n'est pas votre faute directe. Votre semi célébrité nous attire des ennuis. En sortant avec cet acteur vous nous ramenez malgré vous une clientèle que d'ordinaire on voudrait éviter. Des curieux, des paparazzis, beaucoup de groupies… Mais aussi des gens qui encouragent la consommation de drogue. Je sais que ce genre de choses est illégal, et je souhaite protéger le bar, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec la police, avec qui que ce soit. Les journalistes nous guettent et ne se gêneraient pas à nous dénoncer.

Mais... Je n'y suis pour rien, vous me faites porter le chapeau de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait !

Je sais, mais que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas fermer le bar à tout ces gens. Le seul moyen est que vous partiez. Pour votre CV il serait mieux que vous démissionniez de votre plein gré.

Mais je ne veux pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ?, s'exclame Castiel, outré.

Castiel je ne vais pas vous virer, si un futur employeur m'appelle qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

La vérité !

Faites ce que vous voulez après tout, j'essaye de vous aider moi ! »

Castiel regarde son patron dans les yeux. Il n'en revient pas. Viré.

Non pire.

Viré à cause de Dean.

Ce dernier est loin de se douter de stout ce cirque et s'il le savait, il s'en voudrait encore plus. Il est tard et il se balade dans le parc à côté de chez lui. La nuit tous les chats sont gris alors il espère se fondre dans la masse épaisse des arbres. Les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, il écoute encore cette foutue chanson.

_Last day of magic, where are you?_

Il se pose exactement la même question. Il ignore comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il y a eu un moment, un seul, qui a duré quelques secondes, quelques secondes de trop où ils en sont venus à se détester mutuellement. Comme un point de non retour vraisemblablement.

Non, il n'en revient pas.

Castiel est seul chez lui. Son enveloppe dans les mains. Son portable juste à côté.

Il doit l'ouvrir. Décolle très lentement le papier. Tire la feuille.

La déplie.

Lit.

Une seconde plus tard il tape rapidement sur son portable et envoie à Beau gosse un mot. Un seul.

« Négatif. »

Le portable de Dean vibre. Il ne fait pas attention sur le coup, il est en train de lire le résultat de son propre test. Il l'a d'abord parcouru en diagonal jusqu'à avoir le soulagement peint sur son visage dû au mot commençant par la lettre N tant attendu. Alors un autre nom commençant par C lui était venu à l'esprit. Il l'a éloigné de lui tant qu'il a pu mais il a finalement craqué.

Et c'est là qu'il a vu le message. Et qu'un sourire s'est étiré sur ses lèvres.

Il compose rapidement un message de réponse.

« Moi aussi… Trésor ? »

Le petit brun regarde l'écran de son téléphone, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de sa part.

« Oui mon chat ? »

Dean sourit.

« Non rien. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais encore t'appeler comme ça. »

« Tu veux bien m'excuser pour mon comportement ? »

Castiel se lève, fait le tour de son appart, n'arrive plus à s'arrêter de sourire. De retenir son cœur de battre aussi fort.

Dean aussi se lève et va sur son balcon pour se griller une clope. Il contemple son écran et met un peu de temps pour répondre.

« Oui. Si tu me promets qu'on se voit bientôt. »

Castiel ne répond pas. Il attrape les clefs de chez lui, son portefeuille. Sort de son appart pour prendre le métro. Plus d'une demi heure plus tard il arrive en bas de chez Dean, au coin de la rue il voit un photographe qui le canarde. Rien à foutre.

Il sonne, n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Dean s'est douté du cinéma dès qu'il a passé le cap des dix minutes sans réponse. Alors dès qu'il entend la sonnette, il ne demande même pas qui c'est. Confiance aveugle. Il appuie sur le bouton, ouvre la porte en grand et cette fois il attend. Castiel ouvre, monte les escaliers. A un doute sur l'étage, regarde les noms aux portes, puis remonte encore une fois. Ça y est. Il reste sur place au bord des escaliers à regarder Dean là devant lui. Ce dernier s'approche doucement et lui prend la main pour le faire entrer chez lui. Il verrouille la porte derrière lui. Il continue à le tirer jusqu'au milieu du salon, le regardant toujours.

Il est là.

Et d'un coup Dean se sent beaucoup mieux. Ses grands bras viennent comme des lianes s'enrouler autour de Castiel pour le ramener contre lui. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux en le respire. Castiel se serre contre lui. Il lui a manqué, tellement. Comme chaque fois.

« J'ai tellement besoin de te parler…

Et moi aussi. Et j'ai aussi besoin de partir d'ici, j'en peux plus de rester enfermé depuis deux semaines…

On va dans un café ? Au moins histoire d'être dehors… »

Pour seule réponse, Dean attrape sa veste. Son portefeuille est déjà dedans, il a son portable et ses clopes dans la poche, les clés sont sur la serrure. Il invite Castiel à sortir, ferme et enfin l'air libre.

Dean a commandé un capuccino et sans demander son avis à Castiel il lui a commandé un thé vert. Il a aussi demandé une gaufre, il avait envie et puis à partager, c'est mieux… Ils sont tous les deux dans un salon de thé, une cour intérieure avec des plantes partout. C'est apaisant en plein milieu de Paris.

« Je me suis fait virer.

Quoi ? s'exclame Dean. Mais t'as besoin de ton boulot ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

Parce que je suis « célèbre » ça ramène des gens pas convenables dans le bar. Alors il a préféré me virer.

Pfff, je suis désolé Cas… C'est encore de ma faute… D'ailleurs… Enfin non j'te dirai plus tard, c'est pas important., se ravise Dean.

De quoi ?, insiste son amant.

C'est pas important trésor… Parle-moi plutôt.

Bon… Si tu veux… Enfin… Donc voilà j'ai plus de boulot, faut que je cherche. Mais ça va me porter préjudice d'avoir été viré pour ça. Et serveur… Pff… Moi ça m'allait parce que je m'entendais bien avec les autres mais c'est pas le boulot le plus évident qui existe. »

Leurs commandes arrivent alors ils s'interrompent. La serveuse fait un grand sourire à Dean Winchester mais ce dernier ne fait pas attention vu qu'il n'a que d'yeux pour le mec en face de lui. Il la remercie juste et pose ses coudes sur la table pour s'approcher de Cas.

« Tu aimerais faire quoi ? Te prostitue pas c'est tout ce que je demande., tente de rire Dean en attaquant sa gaufre.

Non ça va, ça risque pas ! Ou peut-être Escort boy je sais pas !, sourit Castiel buvant son thé vert.

Dean pose sa main sur celle de Castiel.

Mon Escort boy alors. Tu en as parlé à Misha ou... Mathias c'est ça ? grimace Dean.

Je me suis fait virer avant hier. J'ai encore rien dit à personne, je suis resté chez moi…

Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé avant ?

Je t'en voulais… Pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais je me suis repris… Je voulais pas te parler parce que je t'ai accusé plein de trucs, j'avais peur…

Je sais que je suis violent avec les paparazzi mais pas avec toi, tu devrais le savoir. Je fais si peur que ça ?

Dean découpe un bout de la gaufre avec la cuillère et la tend à Castiel pour qu'il mange. Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et croque le bout de gaufre.

Non tu me fais pas peur, c'est ce qu'il y a autour de toi que j'aime pas…

Hum je comprends... Bon maintenant tu es là, je m'en fiche. Et t'es en vacances en plus.

Dean lui redonne à manger et boit un peu de café aussi. Puis il s'allume une cigarette. Succession de petits bonheurs simples. Accompagnés de Castiel.

Vacances ouais… Si tu veux… Je suis un peu à la rue à cause de ça… Je peux pas vivre de ma peinture…

Je sais..., Dean hésite mais finit par le dire. Tu sais avec l'avocat, j'ai touché des dédommagements pour les articles de presse people. Tu... Tu mérites la moitié. Toi aussi on t'a porté préjudices. »

Castiel ne peut pas dire non. Il a besoin de fric. En plus ce n'est pas vraiment celui de Dean, pas qu'il a gagné en travaillant. Peut-être aurait-il dû porter plainte, mais lui ne sait pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne tout ça. Dean voit qu'il hésite. Il est soulagé. Il avait peur que Castiel l'engueule encore à propos de l'argent, du fait d'acheter les autres. Mais là...

« Je te fais le virement quand on rentre à la maison ? demande-t-il doucement.

Ouais je veux bien… J'ai trop besoin de fric pour cracher sur quoi que ce soit.

D'accord. Ça mettra un peu de temps par contre, faut que je vois avec mon avocat pour être sur que c'est légal, enfin règles comme il faut. Mais on le fera, j'te promets. Et si... Si tu veux venir vivre à la maison... Enfin je sais pas...

Castiel lève la tête et regarde Dean dans les yeux. Il a bien entendu ce qu'il vient de lui dire ?

Merci.. mais je me débrouillerais, je finis toujours par retomber sur mes pattes !

C'est toi le chat cette fois.

Dean lui sourit et lui fait encore manger un bout de gaufre, le dernier. Il prend un peu soin de lui, il l'aide et ça lui plaît. Il en est presque surpris. Mais il se sent bien de faire ça pour lui.

Je suis quand même ton maître… Mais t'en fais pas, je vais retrouver un job. J'ai pas grand chose sur mon CV mais bon… Bon. Et toi c'est quoi que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?

Je viens de te le dire, c'était pour l'argent. Mais j'avais peur que tu n'en veuilles pas., rit Dean.

Ha oui d'accord… C'est vrai que j'ai hésité. Mais j'aime pas cette histoire de fric. Tu me files 50 euros comme ça pour prendre le taxi, 50 euros c'est ce que je gagne en 6 heures de boulot presque…

Mais pour moi c'est rien... Ne t'inquiète pas. On verra plus tard, c'est pas des choses importantes.

Dean finit son capuccino, et s'allume une cigarette. Ils vont pas tarder à se rentrer...

Oui… »

Castiel lui pique sa clope, pense à tout ça. Encore une fois, il est revenu vers Dean.

Dean finit par aller payer et ils s'en vont. Ils décident de marcher un peu, pas forcément parler, juste se vider la tête. Ils ont déjà mis à plat pas m al de choses, heureusement, Dean ne supportait plus être loin de lui. De ne pas avoir de marque. C'est pourquoi il lui demande :

« Tu pourrais me faire un dessin pour un tatouage ?

Castiel se met à rire.

Comme ça ? Je savais pas que tu en voulais un nouveau !

Ouais, comme ça. J'ai envie, j'aime bien alors... J'en veux pas partout non plus et puis je préfère les petits. Enfin, tu veux bien ?

Bah oui évidemment ! Faudra juste que tu me dises ce que tu veux et tout…

Je te fais confiance..., sourit Dean. J'ai pas choisi l'endroit alors si tu as une idée...

Je sais pas… Un endroit caché… Ça peut être dans la cuisse, le bas du dos… J'essayerais de te le faire au stylo un peu partout histoire de voir où ça te va le mieux !

Je vais ressembler à une de tes toiles ? rit Dean.

Tu serais mieux qu'une toile ! J'avais fait ça à l'école de dessin, peindre sur les gens, c'est trop agréable !, rit-il.

Ah ouais ? s'étonne son chat alors qu'il tape le code d'entrée de son immeuble. Mais tu dessines avec quoi ?

Bah ça dépend ! Quand c'est pour faire de l'art réel sur une personne faut une peinture spéciale pour pas avoir d'allergie et tout… Mais toi je peux te dessiner dessus au stylo !

Ah ouais t'as pas peur que je fasse une allergie moi ?

Dean fait une mine de chien battu. Décidément il sait faire tous les animaux !

Tu supportes bien l'encre des tatouages, alors pour un peu d'encre ! Et puis tu t'es jamais amusé à te dessiner sur les mains en cours ?

Si... Je m'écrivais des paroles d'ACDC au lycée sur la paume.

Avec la même paume, il pousse la porte de chez lui, jette ses clés dans le vide poche de l'entrée.

Moi je me dessinais sur les mains, celles de ma voisine, après c'était Fabien… » raconte Castiel riant.

Dean ne dit rien. Il accroche juste sa veste au porte manteau puis retourne sur le balcon. Il aime bien y être, il y a installé un transat. Alors il s'y allonge et s'allume une cigarette. Castiel le rejoins après avoir trouvé un stylo sur la table, s'allonge contre lui, tête sur son ventre. Soulève son tee-shirt et se met à griffonner sur son bas ventre. Tout sourire.

Dean caresse ses cheveux, fermant les yeux, se laissant faire totalement. C'est calme là, tout lui parait calme... Il est habité d'une étrange tranquillité, contrastant avec la colère qui l'a pris deux semaines auparavant.

Castiel ne réfléchit plus, dessine sur son amant, des tourbillons, des fleurs, des ronces encore… Tout du même genre que son tatouage dans le cou. Ça commence à bien envahir toute sa peau, il entrelace un N et un B dans un coin sans rien dire.

Dean a eu le temps de fumer deux cigarettes. Là il regarde plus attentivement ce que Castiel fait mais à l'envers il ne voit pas tout. Il faudra qu'il regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bains tout à l'heure.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? finit-il par demander.

Oui ! J'adore faire ça…

Castiel embrasse son nombril, juste au dessus des traits de stylo noir.

Fais attention de pas t'en mettre partout ! Et moi comment je vais faire pour prendre ma douche ? Ça va être noir ! rit Dean.

Bah c'est pas grave, je recommencerai… »

Le petit brun déboutonne son jean en même temps. Dean cherche son regard. Il est perplexe mais finalement, dès qu'il voit les yeux bleus de Castiel il est assez sûr. Il n'y a plus de ciel bleu, juste l'orage qui est revenu…

« Je rêve ?

Pourquoi tu rêverais… ?

Castiel tire le jean, le descend. Au travers du boxer il cherche à embrasser son sexe. Petite pulsion…

Peut-être parce que je sens que tu vas me faire une pipe sur mon balcon… Oh Cas, c'est pas possible…, souffle Dean.

Je te sens très en manque mon chat non ?

Castiel entreprend de le masser, le caresser fort. La réaction en se fait pas attendre, Dean bande déjà un peu.

Avec ce qui nous est arrivé… J'ai… Couché avec personne. Trésor…

Dean s'était redressé mais comme ça il ne tiendra pas. Alors il abandonne et se laisse aller dans son transat. Castiel va s'occuper de lui et visiblement il n'a pas son mot à dire.

Moi non plus… Alors je sens que je vais pouvoir te goûter un peu mieux non ?

Castiel tire le boxer et commence à embrasser son érection, tout en massant ses bourses d'une main.

Je sens surtout que ça va aller vite moi… »

Dean ne peut plus rien dire maintenant. Son maître va s'occuper de lui. Alors comme le chat qu'il est, il se tortille, se contorsionne, fait preuve de souplesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il sort les griffes et les plante dans la nuque de Cas. Il miaule de plaisir à défaut de pouvoir gémir très fort. Sur son balcon putain… Castiel voudrait bien le faire crier plus fort. Alors il commence à vraiment le sucer, serrant les lèvres, enroulant sa langue autour. Ses mains s'agrippent à ses cuisses, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Dean est à lui.

« Mmmh… » il fait de petits bruits mouillés, en gémit de satisfaction. Il aime lui donner du plaisir. En plus cette pulsion a eu à peine le temps de germer dans son esprit qu'il l'assouvit déjà. Manque de lui déjà comblé. Et Dean se dit qu'il n'a vraiment pas à se retenir puisqu'ils sont négatifs… Tous les deux… Qu'ils n'ont couché avec personne depuis, tous les deux encore…Il se laisse venir dans sa bouche, sans vraiment prévenir. Juste ses mains qui ont tiré les cheveux de son amant pour essayer de passer son plaisir dans autre chose que les gémissements.

Castiel l'a avalé, fait jouir. Il a envie de sourire en finissant de le nettoyer, Dean ne s'est pas retenu et lui en est content de l'avoir fait venir aussi vite. Manque c'est certain, mais aussi que ça lui a plu. Il remonte tout contre lui et grignoter sa bouche rouge sang.

« T'es pas croyable, tu le sais ça ? souffle Dean en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Ha oui pourquoi ?, demande Castiel passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

Peut-être la rapidité à laquelle j'ai joui...

Dean immisce une main entre eux et la pose sur l'entrejambe de Cas.

Oh oui... Mais tu avais l'air tellement en manque ! Mmmh...

Dean resserre sa prise autour d'une bosse qu'il devine dure...

On va aller s'occuper dans ma chambre peut-être... Profiter qu'on est tous les deux négatifs...

Ahann... Oui on va aller s'occuper... J'ai bien fait de te faire du bien avant comme ça tu vas pouvoir me prendre plus longtemps...

C'est vrai que j'aurai un peu plus d'endurance… Allez viens. »

Dean se lève et remonte son pantalon rapidement. À peine a-t-il fermé la baie vitrée qu'il va prendre Castiel dans ses bras et grignote sans bouche de baisers.

« Je suis vraiment un idiot Cas…, fait Dean entre deux baisers alors qu'il l'entraîne vers la chambre.

Oui je suis d'accord.

Dean tire une tête, légèrement interloquée.

T'es censé dire que toi aussi trésor.

J'avais oublié, t'es acteur, il te faut des répliques toutes faites, c'est trop dur pour ton pauvre petit cerveau !

Cas, tu veux vraiment que je te baise ?

Ah oui, oui pourquoi ?

Tais-toi alors.

Mais...

Chut j'ai dit, j'accepte que les gémissements.

Bon d'accord... »

Et il en a été ainsi. Longtemps. À se regarder dans les yeux quand les éclairs de plaisir ne les ont pas foudroyés. À attendre l'orgasme et le savourer dans les bras l'un de l'autre puisque Castiel a chevauché Dean assis. Ils se sont vus, sentis, respirés, entendus, goûtés. Cinq sens utilisés, relation fusionnelle, éreintante. Si bien, qu'ils ont fini par s'échouer sans un mot de plus dans les draps froissés pour se remettre de leurs ébats.

Le lendemain, Dean est le premier à se réveiller. Il doit se dégager de l'étreinte de Castiel soit une jambes entre les siennes et une main sur son torse. Il tente de substituer le tout par l'oreiller et l'amas de draps. Ce n'était certainement crédible mais Castiel ne sort pas de son sommeil.

L'acteur en profite pour se lever, enfiler un truc et se mettre à son bureau devant l'ordinateur. Ses comptes ont bien été crédités des dédommagements de Voici, Public, Closer et autre. Il appellera sa banque et celle de Cas demain pour finaliser le virement. Il doit en effectuer un autre vers le compte de son avocat par ailleurs.

Tant qu'à être sur Internet, il va sur son site de référence, peolplepremiè et vérifie. Comme chaque jour, il vérifie les sales rumeurs qui circulent sur son compte. Comme chaque jour, il cherche qui pourrait dire de lui qu'il est imbuvable, égoïste, qu'il se tape le petit brun, qu'on se sait pas pourquoi, qu'on cherche encore. Dans son dos. Il relève les articles les plus incriminants et donnera tout ça à son avocat dans un mail.

Il ouvre son éditeur de mail d'ailleurs. Pour John cette fois, qui a essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi mais Dean a refusé de décrocher, il était avec Castiel. Et là encore, il ne veut pas réveiller son maître alors le mail est plus discret.

_« Hey John,_

_Désolé du manque de nouvelles en ce moment, ça allait pas mais ça va mieux. On pourrait essayer de se voir avec les copains chez moi non ? Et tu voulais me parler d'un truc en particulier pour m'appeler ?_

_À bientôt mec,_

_J't'embrasse. »_

John devient rouge. Colère, tristesse en lisant ce mail. Ça va mieux, il sait ce que ça veut dire. Castiel est enfin revenu vers lui. Que le petit brun soit là ou pas, il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais parler à Dean de lui. Ça lui manque, il a besoin de son meilleur ami là. Mais il n'est pas là. Embarquer dans une relation qui ressemble plus à une barque en train de couler qu'à un bateau de croisière fiable. Son ami est en train de se couler complètement. Et John ne vaut pas mieux. Il aimerait couler avec lui. Au moins il pourrait enfin lui parler entre quatre yeux.

Dean n'a pas de réponse de son ami. Il hausse les épaules et ferme son ordinateur. Il verra plus tard. Il se retourne vers le lit pour voir si Castiel dort encore. Castiel est réveillé, il tourne amoureusement dans le lit depuis au moins dix minutes. La tête dans l'oreiller de son amant, enroulé dans les draps, nu. Il repense à leur nuit de débauche. Son corps est tout plein de bleus, de courbatures. Dean l'a torturé de plaisir toute la nuit, l'a attaché à son corps, l'a tenu, crispé, presque frappé… Il en gémirait encore… Dean sourit en le voyant si langoureux. Il ne résiste pas, rejoint les draps qui sentent le sexe et se glisse à côté de Cas. Recommence déjà à lui mordre les lèvres plus qu'à ne les embrasser. Mais il en a besoin, c'est vital. Comme ça l'est de glisser une main lourde et possessive sur le ventre du petit brun et de le tenir encore. Castiel gémit à sa bouche, il s'accroche à son corps.

« Salut mon chat…

Dean sourit, il sent les jambes se Castiel qui se son enroulées autour de sa taille.

Bonjour trésor… Ça va ?

Moui… J'ai mal partout…, bafouille Castiel.

Moi aussi. J'ai plus de jambes, ni de bras. Et je crois que ton tatouage a bien tâché mes draps aussi., essaye de rire Dean.

C'est pas grave ! Les draps ont jamais du voir ça ici, ton matelas non plus ! »

Dean pense pour lui que c'est vrai. Ses draps et son matelas vu pareil chose que Castiel. C'est le seul à faire ça. Il se garde de lui dire mais sourit alors qu'il attrape sa première cigarette du matin. Castiel lui pique sa clope, tire dessus avant de garder longuement la fumée dans sa bouche puis exhaler contre celle de Dean. Ce dernier écarte les lèvres, cueille la fumée, cueille son souffle. Il sourit alors qu'il franchit quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser.

« On va pas passer la journée au lit hum.. ? souffle-t-il en caressant l'épaule de son amant.

J'sais pas... T'as envie de faire autre chose ?

Que baiser ? Non mais j'ai rendez-vous, c'est aujourd'hui le Grand Journal..., avoue-t-il tout bas, comme si c'était une faute grave.

Ha oui ? C'est génial ça… Je vais pouvoir te regarder alors… Je me sentirais moins seul.

Tu veux passer la journée chez moi ? demande Dean alors qu'il écrase sa cigarette.

He vais peut-être pas jouer les parasites…

Ça t'embête de rester ici ?

Dean s'assit au bord du lit et commence à étirer son dos.

Non, mais bon... Je vais pas rester si toi tu n'es pas là. »

Castiel se redresse, voit Fripouille le chat monter sur leur lit pour venir se frotter à son maître. Ce dernier le fait ronronner puis se retourne vers Castiel.

« On se voit ce soir ? demande-t-il.

D'accord.. mais chez moi cette fois alors., sourit-il.

Dean va à quatre pattes vers lui et l'embrasse doucement. Pou une fois.

Tant que y'a un lit ça me va. »

Ça fait frissonner Castiel, il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Oui tant qu'il y a un lit c'est bon. Tant qu'il peut rester collé à lui tout va bien. Mais il sait d'avance la journée qu'il va passer. L'enfer que c'est de l'attendre. Déjà deux semaines entières, de crises, d'insomnie…

Le manque qui cloue au lit, ne plus avoir la volonté de se lever, de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ne même plus savoir comment faire. Dean sait. Après avoir passé une semaine à s'agiter, il a fini au lit, le portable dans la main à attendre. A souffrir de l'absence. Mais c'est fini. Castiel est là. Il le prend même contre lui, le serre. Il ne dit rien.

Castiel respire contre sa peau. Comme s'il pouvait le boire, le dévorer… S'imprégner de sa peau contre la sienne, qu'elle en soit imprimée, mieux qu'un tatouage. Le laisser partir relève de l'épreuve de force, il n'est pas encore tout à fait rassasié de ses gestes à ses yeux, de sa voix à son oreille. Qui lui murmure qu'il ne sait pas comment il va faire jusqu'à ce soir, qu'il espère que ça va passer vite. Dean souffle ensuite. Il n'aurait pas du avouer ça. Certainement pas. Mais il en crevait. Il desserre l'étreinte autour du corps de porcelaine et passe ses grandes mains sur les joues de Castiel.

Castiel ne dit rien un instant, il lit juste au fond de ses yeux sa profonde sincérité, sa panique à l'idée de se retrouver lui aussi seul.

Autant essayer d'en rire…

« Tu devrais être classer parmi les drogue les plus addictives qui existent toi…

La coke, c'est rien à côté d'une nuit avec toi., ajoute Dean, souriant enfin.

Castiel sort des draps, toujours aussi nu. Il faut qu'il parte. Mais il en a déjà mal au cœur.

Dis toi que ce soir tu auras ton nouveau fix…

Dean s'assit au bord du lit et passes ses bras autour de ses hanches, posant sa tête sur son ventre.

J't'appelle quand je sors de là-bas…, souffle t-il.

D'accord… Je pense que je vais aller au ciné avec Mathias si j'arrive à sortir de chez moi en attendant… Castiel passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Tu veux pas rester un peu ? Juste prendre un thé ?

Bon juste un thé alors… Et on essaye de pas finir par s'envoyer en l'air sur la table à manger…

D'accord. » fait Dean très sérieusement.

Il se lève alors que son téléphone sonne.

John peste quand il tombe encore sur le répondeur de Dean. Il n 'y arrivera jamais. Il lui en veut. Alors il s'enfile un rail de coke, seul, tôt oui mais il en a besoin. Pour oublier.

Dean ne se doute de rien alors qu'il embrasse passionnément Castiel, assis sur le rebord sa table à manger et lui debout. Il ne veut pas le laisser partir. Castiel ne peut pas se décider, parce que les baisers de Dean sont à se damner. Et que de toute façon ses ongles sont plantés dans ses côtes. Il lui fait mal, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Lui est bien en train de lui cisailler les lèvres de ses dents.

Le thé et le café refroidissent. Les amants n'en ont cure. Se nourrir de la bouche de l'autre c'est bien mieux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12. Blanc comme neige.**

Castiel sait qu'il est culotté quand même, mais là ça commence à lui bouffer les tripes. Son intuition lui dit que c'est lui. Que de toute manière ça ne peut être personne d'autre. La dernière fois qu'il était avec Dean et qu'il a vu ses amis plusieurs choses ont tilté. Ouais, cette belle montre toute neuve, l'étiquette de marque dans le cou de la chemise, le nouveau portable… Et puis cette façon qu'il avait de zieuter celui de Dean. Yves. Cela ne peut être que lui. Sa jalousie envers lui, envers Dean, sa colère et sa rancœur.

Il veut en avoir le cœur net. Que Dean ne s'emmerde pas avec lui. L'adresse était simplement dans l'annuaire. Yves Delaunay, il l'a dit la dernière fois. Pas compliqué, suffit d'avoir l'esprit qui tilte au bon moment.

Alors il est devant chez lui, le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette.

Yves se lève de son canapé. Il n'attendait personne aujourd'hui mais bon, on sait jamais, si les copains passaient par là. Il ouvre sa porte et tombe nez à nez avec le petit brun de Dean.

« Castiel…, fait-il dans un sourire. Que fais-tu ici ?

Yves. Tu me fais rentrer ?, demande Castiel avec un sourire ironique.

Euh ouais bien sûr… »

Yves ouvre en grand sa porte et invite Castiel à aller jusqu'au salon, ça sera plus simple pour parler. Castiel ne s'assied même pas, il reste campé sur ses deux pieds, pour s'assurer une stabilité à toute épreuve.

« Sympa ta montre… Neuve ?

Euh ouais, ouais, j'ai eu une prime au boulot. T'en veux une ? j'connais un revendeur et…

Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu crois que j'ai les moyens de me payer ça ? Je te rappelle que je suis peintre, j'touche le RMI moi. Donc ça t'emmerde pas de te faire du fric sur le dos de quelqu'un qui a du mal à payer son loyer ?

Mais…

Yves blanchit mais essaye de se raisonner. Qu'il ne montre pas sa panique.

De quoi tu parles voyons Cas' ?

Rien qu'à sa réaction Castiel a sa réponse.

Et en plus tu sais pas mentir. Que tu aies pas de respect pour moi pas okay, que t'en aies pas pour Dean j'ai déjà un peu plus de mal parce que tu te prétends son ami.

Mais attends, t'es qui pour me juger toi ? On s'est vu trois fois en soirée et tu débarques chez moi pour m'accuser de je ne sais quoi ? T'as un problème ?

Oui j'en ai un de problème. Tu as vendu des photos de Dean et moi à la presse. Tu lui as tiré des photos sur son portable., s'énerve Castiel.

T'as des preuves de ce que t'avances Castiel ? Ou tu m'accuses à tort ? tente Yves, plus du tout sûr de ses bases.

Ouais. D'un coup tu te balades avec des fringues hors de prix, une montre Cartier, un portable dernier cri. Et je sais parfaitement que tu détestes Dean. Alors putain arrête de mentir. »

Yves se lève. Tout comme Dean, il domine Castiel d'une tête. Néanmoins, le petit brun réussit nettement mieux que lui le regard noir. Parce que Castiel a Dean. Yves le sait ça. Il a Dean, son agressivité, sa défense et son argent. Le butin qu'il a récolté avec sa vente aux magasines people n'est rien à côté. Alors il ne lui reste que le bluffe.

« Tu n'as pas de preuves formelles., dit Yves en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Et alors ? Moi je le sais… Suffit que je te coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Je vais le dire à Dean, celui-ci refusera de te voir. Et adieu tes petites arnaques et tes coups bas. Franchement tu me dégoûtes, t'as aucune morale.

Castiel n'est nullement impressionné, il n'a pas a en avoir peur. Yves lui a dit clairement que c'était lui.

Et tu crois qu'il va te croire ? À choisir entre moi, l'ami et toi, le petit coup d'un soir, le mec qu'il ne voit que pour le cul, tirer son coup et repartir ? Sa petite pute de bas étage ? attaque Yves.

Le petit brun se sent empli de colère. Mais alors violement… Il s'approcha de lui, les dents serrées.

Va te faire foutre espèce de fouine ! Je suis pas un coup d'un soir, t'as encore rien compris. Je te permets pas de m'insulter. Et oui je suis peut-être une pute mais au moins je suis à lui.

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein ? Dean j'le connais bien tu sais, il est pas vraiment du genre à s'attacher, à dire ses sentiments. Ou quand il les dit, c'est pour mieux garder un bon coup ! Tu dois vraiment être une salope au pieu alors...

Pour Yves pas de doute. L'attaque est bien la meilleure des défenses. La peur le fait dire n'importe quoi, répondre au tac au tac, sans réfléchir.

Ouais je suis une salope et alors ? Et putain ne dis pas que tu connais Dean. Il ne me dit pas ses sentiments il me le montre, je crois que c'est bien mieux. Le mieux hun tu crois que c'est quoi ? Toi, le sale con d'ami qui fait tout le temps la gueule ou moi qui suis là pour aller le chercher n'importe où, de jour comme de nuit ? »

Castiel pose son doigt son torse, provoquant. Ça le mettait en rage qu'on puisse prétendre connaître Dean mieux que lui, l'insulter presque en pensant à sa place. Yves le repousse, enlève son bras. Il ne se fera pas toucher par ce dingue. Alors la colère le dicte quand il impose à Castiel :

« Dégage petit con, dégage ! Va te faire enculer par ton Dean d'amour et faites-le devant les caméras pour que j'gagne encore du fric !

Haaa ça y est tu avoues enfin que tu l'as fait ! Non mais tu vois quel ami tu fais ? Tu encules ton pote par derrière, tu piques du fric sur sa dignité et sa vie privée. Ton ami ! Non mais franchement tu te prends pour son ami ! Tu me dégoûtes… »

Yves panique. Il a avoué, quel con ! Pourquoi la colère lui fait dire ça ? Putain, il angoisse encore plus, et donc réfléchit encore moins alors qu'un coup de poing part dans la lèvre inférieure de Castiel. Il hurle, ordonne au petit brun de dégager au lieu de continuer à parler ! Castiel lâche un gémissement de douleur une main à la bouche. Putain il est sonné et voit des étoiles là. Le corps courbé il se prend les cris de Yves. Partir ouais. Porter plainte surtout.

Il attrape le montant de la porte et se tire dehors en vitesse. Se casser de chez ce mec, ce con. Et ce putain de portable qui n'a cessé de vibrer dans sa poche depuis qu'il est entré chez l'autre. En bas dans la rue il crache du sang, ça le lance comme si son cœur avait décidé de remonter dans sa lèvre. Il n'ose même pas y toucher tant ça fait mal. On le regarde avec étonnement alors qu'il passe le portillon du métro. Rentrer chez lui.

Et voir que c'est Dean qui ne cesse de l'appeler depuis dix minutes.

Dean rappelle encore. Il s'inquiète. D'habitude Castiel répond au plus tard à son deuxième appel et là, rien après dix appels en absence. Il est devant chez Cas', il a envie de le voir et il n'est pas là. Il a réfréné un accès de jalousie en pensant que son amant pouvait être avec un autre homme, n'empêche, il a peur. Alors suspendu au téléphone, il attend.

Castiel ne répond toujours pas, il veut rentrer chez lui d'abord, et puis être au téléphone dans le métro c'est mission impossible. Il y est presque, on le regarde, lui se tamponne comme il peut la lèvre alors qu'il pisse le sang.

Dans la rue il sort ses clefs, monte les escaliers, il est au bord de tourner de l'œil. Sauf que là sur le pas de sa porte il y a Dean.

Ce dernier s'affole quand il le voit dans cet état. Sans réfléchir, il vient le prendre contre lui, l'empêche de faiblir. Il lui prend les clefs des mains, toujours sans aucun mot. Il l'amène à la salle de bains pour le nettoyer et le soigner. Dean en a le cœur en panique de le voir ainsi. Castiel est droit il ne faiblit pas. Ça lui retourne les tripes. Il le cache bien, mais alors qu'il lui essuie doucement la lèvre avec du coton imbibé de désinfectant. Il crèeve de peur pour lui.

Castiel serre les dents, il retient tout. Ça fait foutrement mal mais Dean est doux. Il aime qu'il ne lui demande rien, qu'il le laisse se reprendre. Avoir failli tomber dans ses bras au moment d'arriver chez lui. Au bout d'un moment il attrape ses mains, les serre.

« Je suis pas qu'un coup d'un soir hun ?

Dean ne comprend pas sa question. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec sa gueule fracassée ? Il ne sait pas, mais il répond. Parce que la réponse, il la connait.

Si tu étais un coup d'un soir, les nuits avec toi dureraient quatre mois. Or, ce n'est pas le cas trésor.

Castiel va prendre Dean dans ses bras, il a le cœur qui brûle, le corps qui fait mal.

- Merci.

Trésor… Dean le serre un peu contre lui mais demande juste après : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Yves ma cassé la gueule. C'est lui qui t'as piqué les photos et a tout balancé à la presse.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Mais c'est pas possible ! »

Dean se sent perdu. Il se demande s'il a bien compris ce que Castiel lui a dit. Et si oui, qui croire ? Avec le regard de Castiel sur lui, Castiel qui attend une réponse.

« Dean ouvre les yeux. Il a plein de truc neufs, hyper cher, il ma foutu un poing dans la tronche, il m'a agressé… Il m'a avoué qu'il l'avait fait ! Tu crois que c'est normal comme attitude ?

Non, bien sûr que non mais putain Castiel, comprends que j'ai un peu de mal... Je sais que tout l'accuse mais c'est dur à encaisser.

Il m'a insulté, il m'a dit que j'étais une pute de bas étage, que j'étais que ton coup d'un soir et que tu le croirais lui plutôt que moi parce qu'il était ton ami ! Non mais putain ! Ton ami !, crie Castiel, à bout de nerfs.

Chut Cas' calme-toi., fait Dean en le prenant dans ses bras. Ça sert à rien de s'énerver maintenant, je lui ferai payer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Dean se montre calme, pourtant en lui c'est la tempête. Doute et colère ne font définitivement pas bon ménage.

« J'en reviens pas putain… J'ai cru que c'était moi qui lui péterait la gueule en premier, mais j'allais partir… Ça passe pas, j'encaisse pas le fait qu'il dise qu'il te connaisse mieux que moi ! Ce mec ! Qui te fait un coup de pute ! »

Dean pose ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel pour l'empêcher de gesticuler. Il voit ses yeux mouillés, brillants, et ça le tue. Putain non, ils sont vraiment... Tais-toi Dean, n'y pense même pas. Il faut qu'il focalise sa colère et ses doutes sur ce connard de Yves qui a osé toucher à un cheveux de son amant. Même plus. Il va le défoncer.

Pour le moment, il ne dit plus rien. Se contente juste de prendre Castiel à bras le corps. Castiel a envie toujours de crier. Mais ça va lui faire à nouveau saigner sa lèvre. Il crève également parce qu'il ne peut pas embrasser Dean. D'un coup il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Dean le voit. La peur le gagne à nouveau. Il se demande s'il a dit quelque chose de mal pour que Castiel se mette dans un état pareil.

L'acteur le sort de la salle de bains pour le coucher au lit alors que les sanglots deviennent plus fort. Dean vient immédiatement le prendre dans ses bras et lui dit de se calmer.

« Je peux même pas t'embrasser…, pleure Castiel, se rendant compte du ridicule de sa crise.

Dean retient un sourire. Il lui grimpe dessus et essuie ses larmes doucement, du bout de ses doigts. Castiel est fragile...

Je t'embrasserai pour deux ailleurs que sur tes lèvres.

Mais… Putain je suis une femelette à pleurer comme ça… Mais je suis tellement… Enervé !

C'est un salaud. Je pleure pas moi mais j'peux te dire que dedans...

Dean souffle toute sa colère. Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Si Castiel n'avait pas besoin de lui, il serait déjà chez Yves pour lui casser la gueule.

Tu crois que je devrais aller porter plainte ?

Oui…, fait Dean catégorique. Je veux qu'il paye. D'une certaine façon ou d'une autre. »

Castiel prend Dean dans ses bras. Il le soutient, c'est le plus important. De plus il est beau à crever comme ça. Ses sourcils crispés, son menton contracté, sa bouche plissée… Ça lui retourne le ventre et d'une certaine façon ça le réconforte.

« Allez Trésor, on bouge. Ou au moins on essaye de parler d'autre chose. Je… J'm'en occuperai plus tard, promis.

Oui. Merci. On va parler. D'autre chose. »

Dean n'a pas menti. S'occuper du cas de Yves, il n'a pas oublié, ça fait même trois jours qu'il y pense, de jour comme de nuit. Il a d'ailleurs passé les deux dernières nuit sans une trace de sommeil. Si Castiel lui avait confié qu'il le trouvait beau en colère, il dirait moins ça s'il le voyait. Avec des cernes. La mauvaise mine. Sa sale gueule. Pleine de colère.

Quand il arrive devant la porte de chez Yves, il se retient sévèrement de la défoncer. Il tape à la porte seulement et attend. Yves se lève de son bureau, un stylo dans la bouche et va ouvrir à la porte. Ha tiens Dean, euh…

« Salut ! »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Dean le pousse à l'intérieur de l'appartement et lui assène un premier coup de poing.

« Celui-là, c'est pour ce que tu as dit à Castiel ordure.

Il donne un autre coup dans le ventre, les poings bien serrés.

Et ça c'est pour ce que tu lui as fait.

Putaiinn ! Haaa… ! Dean mais t'es dingue ou quoi !?, halète Yves plié en deux.

C'est toi qui as un problème ! Ami ouais, en fait tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début ! J'aurais dû le savoir. C'est pas Cas' qui est une pute de bas étage oh non, la putain c'est toi enfoiré ! Et comme t'as jamais tiré ton coup, tu te venges !

Mais t'en as rien à foutre de ce mec ! Putain !

Dean lui assène un nouveau coup. Plus traître cette fois. En plein dans l'entrejambe.

Ta gueule Yves ! hurle Dean. T'y connais rien, tu me connais pas et lui encore moins, je t'interdis de le juger ! »

Yves, aphone se laisse tomber à genoux sur le parquet les mains entre les jambes. Là il commence à regretter enfin. Il avait un quelque peu oublié le côté impulsif et violent de Dean.

Ce dernier le regarde enfin rendre les armes. Il l'a bien amoché, pas de toute. Mais il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Dean se met accroupi face à lui et murmure :

« Si je revois encore une seule fois ta sale gueule, je te jure que je l'éclate. Et si j'apprends encore que les infos qui circulent dans mon dos, tu vas payer cher. Pour moi et surtout pour lui. Compris ?

Dean lui donne un petit coup de tête pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Ouaiiis… Mmh… J'arrête., répond Yves la voix serrée.

T'as pas le choix de toute façon. »

Dean lui donne encore une claque puis le laisse planté là au milieu du salon. Il connaît le chemin pour sortir de ce trou à rats.

Les rats, c'est ce que ramènent parfois les chats à leur maître quand ils ont chassé. Pour montrer à quel point ils sont forts. À quel points ils sont bons prédateurs.

Dean se sent encore plus félin que d'habitude quand il gratte à la porte de Castiel une demi heure après avoir quitté l'affreux.

Castiel va ouvrir. Pensant trouver Misha sur son pallier. Mais la surprise est encore plus délicieuse. C'est le retour de son chat… Il l'entraîne à l'intérieur de l'appart, claque la porte et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Doucement, très, sinon il va crier de douleur.

Dean pose ses mains sur ses hanches fines. Et nues. Castiel est torse nu, il sort de la douche visiblement. Mais il se calme. Il se calme et il souffle :

« Ça y est...

Ça y est quoi mon chat ?, demande Castiel passant ses mains sur son visage.

Yves nous embêtera plus, comme je t'ai promis. »

Castiel garde la bouche ouverte. Putain, Dean est allé le venger. Alors ça… Ça c'est le truc le plus fou qu'on avait jamais fait pour lui. Il a envie de lui crier une chose mais ne peut pas.

« T'es génial toi tu sais ?

Dean caresse les lèvres de son amant des siennes et y souffle.

Je sais.

Tu sais ce que les chats qui gâtent leur maître méritent ?, sourit le petit brun.

Non..., répond Dean, innocemment.

Une récompense… À la hauteur de ce qu'ils ont fait.

J'en ai de la chance., commence à sourire Dean. Je l'aurai quand ma récompense ?

Maintenant je pense bien. »

Castiel sourit, pervers. Et fait glisser sa main à l'entrejambe de son amant. Les doigts crispés sur le jean rêche. Un franc sourire s'étire sur le visage de Dean. Il veut. Castiel, il le veut. Après l'avoir défendu auprès de ce rippoux, il a besoin de lui. Encore une fois.

Le petit brun le pousse jusqu'au canapé derrière et allonge Dean dessus. Le chevauchant il le voit, le domine. Entre ses cuisses il peut ce qu'il désire de lui.

« Tu m'excites…

Pourquoi ? le pousse Dean, haletant.

Parce que t'es sexy. Déjà que tu es à crever quand tu es en colère, là satisfait, tu es bandant…

Ha ouais ? Putain, est-ce que y'a un état où j'te fais pas bander ?

Non. Tu es un appel au viol. Tu es trop beau pour être vrai… Je te déteste d'être aussi sexy.

Castiel l'arrache de son tee-shirt. Oh oui putain il le veut.

Je te hais de m'attirer tout le temps vers toi, d'avoir toujours envie de toi., souffle Dean.

Il commence à vouloir enlever le pantalon de jogging de Cas'.

J'te déteste de me faire défaillir à tout le coups.

Je te hais de me donner des orgasmes de folie., se bat Dean.

Je te déteste de me faire crier comme une chatte en chaleur, de me rendre dingue de désir, de me faire mourir dans tes bras… »

Castiel s'arrache de son pantalon et pince fort un mamelon. Dean crie. Il n'a plus envie de répondre. Ces « déteste » et ces « hais » ne riment qu'avec des « adore » inavouables. Alors il faut juste crier, se griffer, jouir et savourer le plaisir.

Fini de parler, les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer. Une récompense… Deux même. Pas le courage de s'arrêter l'extase, les cris en le chevauchant. Passer juste dans le lit pour que Castiel puisse se faire baiser sans tomber. S'en sentir au bord du malaise quand Dean reste appuyé contre son point sensible alors qu'il jouit pour la seconde fois contre son ventre. Parce qu'il y a toujours l'infime sensibilité de sentir la peau de l'autre au creux de soi. Le don de soi, oui. Dean est baigné dans les gémissement de Castiel qui ne peut pas se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir. Tout les ramènes au premier soir, Cas' l'avait prévenu oui. Alors Dean s'emploie à le faire crier même s'il commence à fatiguer. Castiel est plus que pantelant, abandonné. Il ne pense plus à rien, seuls ses sens emplissent son esprit, comme les mains de Dean qui le tiennent, ses râles, grognements et gémissements qui accompagnent les siens. Son visage tordu d'offert et de plaisir, rouge, perlant de sueur. Et cette odeur enivrante. Un extase pour tous les sens de sentir ainsi défoncé. Mieux que la drogue. Un nouveau fic, mieux que la coke pour Dean. Il ne pense plus du tout à l'autre abruti d'Yves. Il n'y a que son amant contre lequel ils s'échouent. Ils sont ensemble et rien d'autre ne compte.

Ça se termine en apothéose. Par un simple :

« Dean… »

C'est au moment où Castiel meurt de plaisir dans ses bras. Son amant se retire un peu après avoir atteint l'orgasme et roule sur le lit. Un bras en arrière et l'autre posé malgré tout sur le ventre de Castiel. Possessif. La main agrippée.

Castiel respire fort, il essaye de reprendre son souffle. De se sortir de son plaisir.

« Putain t'es le meilleur coup de toute ma vie toi…

Dean sourit, il halète fort, c'est si bon d'entendre, d'être comme ça.

J'te retourne le compliment… Trésor mmmh…

En fait… Si ça se trouve c'est même pas vrai, c'est juste que tous les deux ça fait des étincelles !

Y'a de ça… »

Dean se penche et lui embrasse les lèvres avec une douceur infinie. Sa bouche migre dans son cou, légère comme une plume. Castiel ferme les yeux et sens sa peau se couvrir de doux frissons.

« Ta récompense te convient ?

Un peu ouais… Trésor pas que je sois venu tirer mon coup mais faut que j'y aille…, souffle Dean.

Je sais mon chat. Essaye de pas penser à nous quand tu seras avec des gens… Ça risque d'en attirer plus d'un si ton jean se trouve miraculeusement déformé…, sourit Castiel en froissant ses cheveux.

Tu veux venir avec moi ? souffle Dean à sa lèvre enflée. J'vais juste voir John, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu alors bon… Il s'en fout que je sois avec toi je pense.

Han oui je veux bien ! »

Castiel s'en sent soulagé, il retarde le moment où il va aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour arrêter de trembler et avoir l'impression de devenir dingue… Repousser l'enfer pour mieux se le prendre en pleine face. Dean en serre bien fort sa main, plante ses ongles dans le dos. Il a envie de le mordre mais se retient vu sa lèvre. Il ne peut cependant pas résister à lui faire un suçon dans le cou au goût si sucré, comme un peau au goût de caramel.

« Mmhh… »

Le petit brun se laisse faire, limite s'il ne l'avait pas encore réclamé .. sur Dean c'est plus subtil. Des griffures marquées dans l'aine, personne ne peut passer à côté s'il veut toucher à Dean. Qu'on sache qu'ailleurs il est à quelqu'un.

Dean ne peut pas faire dans la subtilité. Il ne fait pas dans le beau. Seulement dans le visible, le violent, la virulence. Triangle du V, comme le front d'une vipère qui sème son venin ici et là pour ne pas se faire oublier. Et puis être le dernier à marquer avant...

Il finit par gémir et relever la tête vers son amant. Les lèvres rouges et encore un peu de salive au coin. Castiel est liquéfié de l'intérieur, ça lui retourne le ventre de le voir si beau, désirable. C'est son amant. S'ils ne devaient pas partir il l'allumerait de nouveau… Mais là ce n'est plus le moment. D'autant que plein de mots lui brûlent la langue et le cœur… Autant se dépêcher de bouger.

La conscience de Dean s'anime aussi. Il se lève pour se nettoyer un peu dans la salle de bains. Il refuse cependant de prendre une douche. Il a son odeur dans la peau. C'est tout. Castiel se rhabille, va se recoiffer sommairement. Le suçon dans le cou est divin. Dean le garde avec lui. À n'en plus savoir qui être le maître de l'autre….

Ils ont chacun la laisse passée autour du cou et l'autre qui tire celle de l'un, toujours plus fort, à s'en étouffer. Ils ne disent rien depuis qu'ils ont quitté le lit. Alors qu'ils sont dans le taxi, Dean délie ses mains, réalisant qu'il a mal. Il a frappé bien fort il faut dire.

Le petit brun ne cesse de réaliser de nombreuses choses. C'est qu'il déteste ne serait-ce que ne plus le toucher, que tout de suite il refroidit de l'intérieur. Qu'il lui manque, rien ne l'entendant plus. Mais il se sent plus que jamais en vie près de lui. L'anticipation de la nuit à venir, seul… chaque minute à le chercher dans les draps, son odeur sur les draps, un habit oublié. Même s'il dort avec l'écharpe de son amant, elle n'a plus son odeur. Chaque minute qu'il imagine sans lui, lui donne la nausée.

Il l'a déjà dit, Dean est pire qu'une drogue dure.

Dean jette un coup d'œil vers lui et voit son regard vide, par delà la vitre, l'expression d'horreur qui se dessine sur le visage. Il sait. Il va prendre sa main. Pour le rassurer. Et puis ils arrivent en plus. Dean paye et sort pour ouvrir la porte à Castiel.

En bas de chez John, le quartier sympa, Dean et Castiel vont vers l'interphone. Dean raconte quelques conneries qui font grésiller de rire la voix de l'autre côté. Être dans l'ascenseur c'est presque meilleur que le taxi, c'est se regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire, collés l'un à l'autre. Heureux d'être ensemble à ce moment sans rien d'autre qui compte.

Sauf peut-être l'air déçu qui se dessine sur les traits fatigué de John en les voyant tous les deux. Que Dean remarque à peine. Comme il n'a rien remarqué de sa voix éreintée au téléphone, de son insistance pour le voir, lui parler, ses mains qui tremblent un peu. Dean ne voit rien car depuis des mois il vit en orbite autour du petit brun. Et ça John l'a vu par contre. Mais il ne peut rien dire. Alors il accueille les deux amants qui sentent encore le sexe. Il réfrène une grimace. Non pas d'amertume, c'est mal.

Il les invite dans son salon et va chercher de quoi boire. Castiel laisse Dean discuter avec son ami, se raconter leur semaine, leurs conneries… Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Castiel lui voit, il trouve que John à l'air maussade. Il prépare lentement les boissons, va chercher dans la cuisine les glaçons, prend un comprimé dans le placard, l'avale en vitesse, s'acharne à décoller les cubes de glace de leur bac, revient, leur sert à boire.

Entre temps, Dean a pris la main de Castiel. Il lui manque. Physiquement. Alors il le touche.

Dean commence à raconter toute l'histoire avec Yves, montrant la lèvre de Cas'. Son ami hallucine. Non il ne savait rien, n'avait pas remarqué. Dean lui demande aussi pourquoi il n'a plus de nouvelles de Guillaume et de son mec.

John hésite mais finit par lâcher !

« Il préfèrent s'éloigner de toi et de ta célébrité…

Pardon ? fait Dean sans comprendre.

Bah oui tu sais… Tout ce qui tourne autour de toi, ça leur plaît pas forcément., dit-il doucement, comme pour ne pas le froisser.

Castiel se tait. Il se demande ce que ça peut faire à son amant, cet aveu. Se prendre dans la tête qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Ça peut effrayer je comprends…, marmonne Castiel quand même.

La médiatisation aussi, ils voudraient pas se faire suivre, se faire menacer… T'as pas eu de menace toi ?, demande John.

Pas directes…, dit Dean en se frottant les yeux. J'savais pas que Yves était une menace et puis oui, des courriers u peu méchants mais pfff… J'veux pas que mes potes se détournent de moi ! » s'exclame Bo.

John pense que c'est déjà fait et que ce n'est pas à cause des médias mais il ne dit rien. Dean semble à peu près heureux quand Castiel est près de lui. Du moins, il est moins malheureux que quand il ne le voit pas. Castiel lui voit bien dans les yeux de John que quelque chose ne va pas. Que c'est de sa faute. Non pas la médiatisation. C'est pas ça du tout.

Il accapare Dean, se le garde pour lui tout seul. Et il ne va voir personne d'autre, il fait peur à ses amis, il les oublie.

Alors il prend une décision, d'un coup. De toute façon il ne se voit pas sortir tout ça à Dean là tout de suite. Tant pis pour son malaise, là ce n'est pas malgré lui.

« Dean, je vais y aller, j'avais oublié mais je devais passer à la galerie en début d'après midi… Et voilà… Je dois y aller.

Dean le regarde avec des yeux apeurés. Sans considérer John, il murmure :

Déjà ?

Castiel en a mal au ventre de le voir comme ça. Sa voix se brise en parlant, sa main serrée dans la sienne.

Je suis vraiment désolé mon chat… »

John les regarde, immédiatement il arrête de détester le petit brun. Tout de suite il sait que Castiel a compris. Qu'il fait ça non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Dean. Malgré la douleur qui apparaît sur son visage.

Ce dernier demande s'il peut raccompagner Cas' jusqu'à l'ascenseur et John accepte. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire. Les deux amants s'éclipsent après que le petit brun ait dit au revoir à John. Dean ferme la porte. Leur au revoir, il reste entre eux. Dean le prend dans ses bras et passe ses mains sur les reins de Castiel. Sous le pull, pour sentir les griffures de chat.

« Tu m'appelles ? demande-t-il.

Oui. Oui. Très vite… Occupe toi bien de John., souffle Castiel à sa bouche, les mains dans ses cheveux.

Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demande Dean en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Parce que tout le monde à besoin de ses amis. J'y vais.

Castiel se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, tire ses cheveux et fait jouer leurs langues quelques instants. Ça lui fait foutrement mal, mais il s'en fout.

Chut trésor., le stoppe Dean dans un souffle. Je... J'y vais. »

L'acteur le lâche. Il préfère partir le premier. Ne pas voir s'ouvrir l'ascenseur. Ne pas le voir s'y engouffrer. Ne pas le voir partir. Alors il rentre chez John sans se retourner.

Le petit brun crève une seconde de douleur, à n'en plus pouvoir bouger, respirer. Il se traîne jusqu'à la cage en fer, tente de se reprendre à l'intérieur. Dean est trop loin. Il brûle. Ses griffures, ses marques…

Il faut qu'il rentre… Non. Qu'il sorte. Dehors. Respirer. Voir Mathias tiens. Chacun avec son meilleur ami, ils vont parler.

Dean retourne s'asseoir en tailleur en face de John sur le canapé. Ce dernier le regarde et a presque pitié pour lui.

« Tu voulais aller avec lui ?

Non, non ça va t'inquiète. Ça va me faire du bien de changer de mec !, tente t-il de rire. Pas un franc succès.

Ça te rend aussi mal que ça ? Et tu continues à me dire que tu es pas amoureux ?

S'il te plaît John.., souffle Dean. Parle-moi de toi plutôt. Tu m'as appelé tellement de fois que…

C'est que j'ai plus de tes nouvelles ! Je voulais savoir si tu étais encore en vie hun, ou au moins un signe. » avoue John.

« Castiel tu te fiches de moi. Tu vas bien là ?, s'exclame Mathias en voyant l'état de son ami sur son canapé.

Arrête j'en prie… Je suis venu te voir pour me changer les idées.

Il te fait du mal ?

Hein ? Mais non ! »

« Désolée. Je crois que j'ai passé plus de temps avec mon avocat qu'avec vous, désolée. C'est aller un peu trop vite. Ça se calme jusqu'en Décembre, j'ai un nouveau film à tourner après. Mais bref tu dois savoir tout ça dans les journaux alors parle-moi de toi., insiste Dean

- Euh oui… »

John se mord les doigts. Par où commencer ? Il a beau avoir répété devant son miroir, ça n'est pas du tout la même chose d'être en face de Dean. Ce dernier remarque son anxiété. Il interroge :

« Tu as recontré quelqu'un ?

Non. Non pas vraiment.

Mathias regarde Castiel. Le suçon dans son cou. Son air perdu.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux.

Non., affirme catégoriquement Castiel.

Euh… Tu es un peu sûr de ce que tu dis là, non ?

Math, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas, que je ne peux pas.

C'est pas parce que tu veux que tu vas l'avoir Cas'. Surtout ça. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? Un nouveau boulot, t'en cherchais un et…

Dean arrête de parler s'il te plaît. C'est suffisamment difficile pour moi, laisse-moi deux minutes. »

Dean est surpris mais obéit vu l'air grave de John. Ce dernier se lève. Il n'arrivera jamais à lui dire. Alors il va à la cuisine. Il en ramène ses médicaments et les donne à Dean sans un mot. L'acteur s'empresse de lire mais ne comprend rien.

C'est plutôt qu'il ne veut pas comprendre.

Trithérapie. Et aux pleurs de John, il n'y a plus aucun doute possible.

Dean va immédiatement et demande à voix basse :

« Ça fait… Longtemps ?

Deux mois. »

Dean est effrayé de sa cécité pendant ces mois-ci. Les mots lui manquent alors que la honte est bien présente. John a repris la parole, fragile puis affirmée. Alors il parle sans s'arrêter, il déballe tout ce qu'il aurait voulu que Dean sache depuis des mois. Raconter l'attente des résultats, les coups de fatigue, les maladies opportunistes, les traitements aux effets secondaires insupportables, la douleur psychologique, la fuite des mecs dès qu'il tente d'être honnête… C'est un ensemble, la peur et l'angoisse, les espoirs et les déceptions. Dean est une de ses plus grandes déceptions justement. Son meilleur ami, qui n'a rien vu, rien deviné.

« … Parce qu'il n'y a que Castiel pour toi. Et même lui l'a vu. Tu crois qu'il est parti pourquoi tout à l'heure ? »

Dean ne dit rien. À la honte, s'ajoute la culpabilité. Elle le cloue, lui plombe le ventre, la gorge, le corps. Son champ de vision s'est donc rétréci tant que ça ? Il semblerait. Alors qu'il apprenait à se taire, à écouter John, il ose murmurer :

« Ça ne vaut rien je sais mais je suis désolé

Arrête Dean ! Ne dis pas que ça vaut rien ! Arrête de juger les autres, leurs réactions avant de parler ! Parle nom de Dieu, au lieu de t'être fermé comme ces derniers mois. J'en peux plus de ton silence. »

John se lève et fait les cent pas dans la pièce. Dean n'ose pas relever le regard. Il a tout faux, tellement tout faux sur toute la ligne.

« Castiel ouvre les yeux sur toi, sur lui. Tu n'assumes pas. Tu laisses passer. Tu as perdu ton travail il y a une semaine. Tu n'as pas commencé à chercher. Tu ne fais que l'attendre qu'il vienne, qu'il s'occupe de toi. Ça fait quatre mois. Quatre !

Je sais…, avoue Castiel la tête baissé.

Alors tu avoues au moins. Tu l'aimes.

Non.

Arrête putain !, lui crie Mathias dessus. Ce mec c'est tout ce que tu aimes ! C'est un sale con, c'est un gamin, c'est un passionné, c'est quelqu'un avec qui tu parles. Tu m'as tout raconté, je le vois, je sais. Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

Tu le sais.

Ton passé ne justifie pas ça. Ils ne sont pas tous Fabien. »

Le sale con, le gamin, le passionné, les trois se sentent mal. Egoïstement par ailleurs. Mal de son comportement. Pas mal pour son ami. Mais ça revient en lui, après le choc, l'information remonte. John le regarde procéder, changer progressivement de visage. Son ami. Si étrange. Mais enfin à l'écouter.

« Dean t'as besoin…

De rien John., le coupe-t-il. C'est toi qui as besoin de quelqu'un. Et je me rattraper. Je te le promets. Je serai là.

Ne le dis pas Dean. Fais le. C'est tout ce que je te demande… Même si tu me dois rien.

D'accord. Je le ferai. »

Dean promet. Il jure. Tout juste s'il n'aurait pas craché par terre. Il ne sait pas pourtant s'il va s'y tenir. Il espère, il croit. Il lui reste à faire son acte de foi.

On signe, on se suit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13. Insane crisis.**

C'était toujours tellement dur. Pourquoi ? Question en écho dans tout le corps de Dean quand il passe la porte de chez Castiel pour rentrer chez lui. Ils se sont forcés à passer la nuit séparément. Chacun de leur côté, on leur a dit de se calmer. Alors d'un accord tacite, ils tentent de se calmer. Le repas de midi l'après-midi ensemble devraient les avoir rassasiés. Devraient. Seulement.

Mais ça ne suffit pas. Pourtant ils ne font rien. Il ne faut pas, sans rien se dire ils en ont convenu. Pas de sexe. C'est idiot mais c'est pour se calmer. Refouler le besoin de sentir l'autre, parce qu'après tout après quatre mois il faut bien arrêter de se sauter dessus comme ça.

À peine Dean sort dehors qu'il tâte sa poche droite. Putain il a oublié son portable. Il remonte en vitesse chez Castiel et tape à la porte.

Seulement à peine Dean a t-il passé la porte que Castiel s'est senti envahi d'un violent sentiment d'abandon, d'angoisse. Ça lui serre le ventre. Tellement fort qu'il en a la nausée. Qu'il a du mal à respirer. Non, non. Se calmer…

Mais dès qu'il se dit ça, il court s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pleurer, crier. De manque. De douleur. Assis par terre, les bras autour du torse. Pourquoi l'a-t-il si peu touché ? Pourquoi n'ont-il pas fait l'amour ? Un trou noir dans le cœur, un poids dans l'estomac. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, sans rien voir. La tête qui tourne, la crise d'angoisse puissance mille. Il ne peut pas tomber, parce qu'il est assis.

Dean ne l'entend pas, il se permet d'entrer à la volée dans l'appartement.

« Cas', j'ai oublié mon… »

Il s'arrête. Mortifié d'entendre des cris, de couleur visiblement. Affolé, il vu jusqu'à la source du bruit. La salle de bain .Lui debout, il peut tomber. Alors il le fait. Il ne dit rien mais prend Castiel à bras le corps, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il a mal aussi, il partage sa douleur. Il la lui prend. Castiel ne comprend qu'à moitié ce qu'il lui arrive. Dean est à nouveau là. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Mais Dean le voit dans cet état là. Il en est mortifié. Juste une seconde. Parce que là il s'accroche à son corps. Les yeux fermés, abandonné…

Dean retient leurs larmes, leur douleur. Tout est en commun. Et pas un mot, pas un seul. Ils savent. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ça. Ça ne se désigne pas. Ça se vit. Malheureusement.

Dean lève Cas'. Il éteint la lumière et l'amène dans le salon. L'acteur se couche sur le canapé et prend son amant contre lui. Il prend la télécommande coincée sous lui et met une chaine au hasard. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Castiel est accroché à son amant, la tête sur son torse, le nez dans son cou à le respirer, une main agrippée à son tee-shirt. Le retenir, le tenir pour qu'il ne parte pas. Mais visiblement il n'est pas prêt à ça. Sa crise est presque passée, il renifle et s'essuie lui yeux. Ça va mieux. Dean caresse son visage chaud de larmes. La lèvre a fini de cicatriser. Il l'embrasse timidement, les yeux ouverts. Ce qu'il ne fait jamais. Il veille ; il le regarde, il inspecte. La peur lui fait faire d'étranges choses. Et le manque c'est encore pire.

Castiel ne bouge pas. Se laisse faire par son chat. Qui n'agit plus en chat, qui est juste là comme son homme. Celui qui le tient. Le retient de tomber. Il a comprit sans qu'il ne dise rien, son état montre tout pour lui. Mais Dean ne lui tient pas rigueur. Il ne veut pas qu'il parte, c'est tout. Les mots lui brûlent les lèvres, mais il ne peut rien dire, il est aphone.

Ils vont passer la nuit ainsi. La télé allumée comme veilleuse. Pour ne pas s'endormir. Ce qui permet à Dean de surveiller Castiel. En position fœtale, comme pour se protéger d'un danger. Dean pense que c'est lui le danger mais qu'aussi, paradoxalement, c'est lui le remède. Il essaye d'arrêter de penser mais c'est impossible.

Castiel se laisse bercer. Il oublie tout ce qui peut se passer, ce qui peut arriver. Rien n'importe d'autre que Dean là avec lui. Le sommeil l'emporte doucement. Les nuits d'insomnies sans lui c'est trop difficile. Il en a besoin.

Dean finit par rendre les armes. Il ignore son téléphone qui sonne, celui de Castiel mois souvent, la rediffusion d'un jeu télé, ou d'une émission de télé-réalité, ou les infos. Il s'en fout Il veut juste dormir, contre Cas'.

Lorsque Castiel ouvre les yeux il fait à peine jour. Il déteste l'automne pour ça. Mais pourtant il ne se sent pas mal. Pas fatigué. Dean est resté là.

Les membres endoloris par cette position il tente de bouger légèrement, mais ne veut pas réveiller Dean, ça va être compliqué. Car à peine Castiel a bougé d'un pouce que Dean s'est réveillé en sursaut. Il lui faut quelques minutes avant de se repérer, spatialement. Puis il voit Castiel alors ça va, il croit. Il sourit un peu et murmure un petit :

« Bonjour trésor…

Hey… Mon chat…, marmotte Castiel.

Ça te dit pas qu'on aille au lit ? souffle Dean, la voix enrouée.

Il éteint enfin la télé, honteux de l'avoir fait marcher toute la nuit.

Ça sera plus pratique… J'ai mal partout… »

Le petit brun se redresse et se met debout. Pour s'étirer…

Dean passe immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille, dans son dos. Il déteste dormir dans ses fringues, il va se déshabiller dès qu'ils seront dans la chambre. Brouillon, il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel et attend que celui-ci avance. Le petit brun le tire jusqu'à la chambre. Tout le deux titubants, tentant de ne pas tomber. Il pousse légèrement Dean sur le lit alors qu'ils se déshabillent tous les deux. Dormir encore un peu semble une obligation.

Castiel se glisse à nouveau dans les bras en caleçon.

Dean est perturbé. C'est juste un détail. Minuscule. Mais qui lui fait un effet incroyable. Sentir l'érection matinale de l'homme dans le lit contre sa cuisse. Mais il ne fait part de rien, d'à peine un soupir avant de refermer les yeux. Castiel passe ses mains sur le torse de Dean, se l'approprie. Sens sa peau chaude et tendre. Oublié le malaise de la veille.

Dean ne sait plus s'il a envie de se rendormir. Il va plutôt passer sa langue dans le lobe de l'oreille de Castiel, puis le mord, l'embrasse, mais tout ça du bout des lèvres... Castiel se prend un énorme coup de chaud. La peau toute couverte de frissons immédiatement. Il sourit faiblement et soupire… Pour faire comprendre à Dean qu'il veut. Malgré ça, Dean demande. Car il aime quand Castiel cède à tous ses caprices. Oui, Dean est un gamin.

« Trésor… J'peux te prendre ?

Castiel a un hoquet de surprise, de plaisir.

Oui… »

Dean pose Castiel bien sur le dos et lui écarte les jambes. C'est une envie bestiale, à assouvir. C'est tout. Il m'y peut rien puisqu'il ne réfléchit pas. Ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant pénètrent Castiel. Fou de désir, il répète.

« J'peux te sauter ?

Castiel lève les jambes pour s'ouvrir à lui. Il pousse un cri de plaisir en le sentant en lui. Ses doigts si durs et tendres à la fois. Ce qu'il lui fait, ça le laisse pantelant. Le désir le secoue de partout, il veut plus.

Ahan ouiii… »

Puisque Castiel acquiesce, Dean n'attend plus. Tout ce qu'ils ont refoulé hier se transforme en violence, encore. Ils ont oublié leurs bonnes résolutions. Elles ne valent plus rien alors que Dean prend Castiel et maintient ses bras écartés, cloués au matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger. Une idée germe dans son esprit et il va le faire. Il va être horrible l'orgasme de Castiel ainsi. Atroce. Castiel n'anticipe rien du tout. Il se retrouve coincé, brutalisé, presque violé comme habitude. Mais putain ce qu'il peut aimer ça… Son mec si beau, si dingue de lui à le tenir et lui faire sentir son désir. Le faire soumis.

Dean ne cille pas. Ni du regard et encore moins des gestes. Une de ses mains se rapproche dangereusement de la gorge de Castiel. Il est à lui, à lui… Castiel gémit et se mordille la bouche, haletant. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il l'attend. Se prenant les coups de reins sans arriver à les anticiper, ça claque, ça frappe. Ses bourses sur ses fesses, les cuisses entre elles. Cambrant il s'ouvre mieux que ça, les jambes en l'air aux hanches de Dean. Puisqu'il serre Dean, ce dernier s'autorise à le serrer. Violent, hargneux. Il repense à cette fois où ils se sont dit tout ce qu'ils détestaient chez l'autre, et il agit. Il faut qu'il maîtrise, c'est tout. Ses longs doigts serrent deux points à la gorge. C'est pour son bien oui…

Castiel écarquille les yeux, il n'arrive plus à gémir comme ça. Juste à râler… Son souffle se raréfie alors qu'il siffle violemment dans sa gorge, parce qu'il serre trop. Mais Dean n'a pas arrêté les coups de reins, et le plaisir lui monte dans le ventre étrangement fort. Castiel attrape son poignet, le serre à en enfoncer ses ongles à sang. Dean comprend, il le laisse faire, il pourrait bien déchiqueter son corps qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Lui le tue à petits feux, au sens figuré bien sûr. Mais il veille, promis, il fait attention à lui. Tellement qu'il en oublie presque son plaisir. Trop concentré sur… Lui…

Castiel étouffe, c'est horrible de voir à quel point. Comme il commence à voir des étoiles dans son champ de vision. Que son esprit se détache de son corps, que sa main faiblit autour du poignet de son amant. Au fond de ses yeux il a du mal à lire autre chose que de la folie, de la passion… Il faut qu'il ait confiance. Mais la panique… Le plaisir… Ça... Putain. Ça le prend tellement fort qu'il est au bord de jouir, sans même plus savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ses jambes qui tombent, son corps s'affaisse. Dean est en train de le tuer.

Dean crie pour deux, plus encore quand il voit les yeux de Castiel se révulser. Alors il le lâche enfin et donne encore des coups de riens pour le faire venir, revenir à lui. La peur le prend. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. La voix brisée, il crie encore :

« Cas' ! »

Au moment où Dean la lâché, au moment où il se sentait partir un flot de plaisir la ravagé, gardé éveillé. Il n'en a même pas repris son souffle, même pas réalisé que sa main était tombée sur le matelas. Juste des spasmes de plaisir le prennent, comme des convulsions. Atrocement bon. Dean lui n'arrive pas à jouir. Juste il prend son amant contre lui, le serre, s'excuse. Il aurait envie d'en pleure mais se retient. Il n'est pas foutu de prendre soin de lui. Il ne peut pas l'aimer pour être ainsi. Pourtant il était sûr de faire ça pour son bien…

Castiel reprend un instant conscience, un réflexe qui le fait inspirer. Mais ça brûle, ça fait atrocement mal. Il tousse, s'étouffe. Son corps reprend difficilement vie. L'oxygène dans ses membres qui l'envahit, comme des fourmis. Dean se retire de lui et tente de débander. Mais rien que la vue du corps à moitié inconscient de Castiel lui fait trop peur pour être à nouveau excité…

Du bout des doigts il caresse son torse. Il a peur de lui faire mal. Encore plus. Le petit brun reprend des forces, ouvre les yeux sur Dean. Son regard fou, paniqué. Il recule, le repousse.

« Mais…, Castiel tousse, sa gorge lui fait mal quand il veut parler. Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? »

Dean va s'asseoir dos à Castiel, au pied du lit. Il regarde la toile en cours de son amant. Si noire, peinture à l'huile, épaisse. Comme ses instincts de mort déposés sur la toile. Il ne répond pas. Il préfère que Castiel hurle. Au moins il est en vie, c'est une preuve.

« Dean !, hurle Castiel, à genoux sur le lit.

Je... Je suis dingue, oui..., souffle à peine Dean.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ?

Je sais pas… »

Castiel regarde le dos de Dean, la bouche ouverte. Il n'en revient pas de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il venait de dire qu'il allait peut-être le tuer. C'était pas pour lui donner du plaisir, non. Rien à voir. Pourtant il ne prend pas peur. Jamais avec Dean. La confiance est pourtant à peine éraflée. Il a envie de le frapper.

Au départ pourtant Dean l'a fait pour son bien. Mais là, il est incapable de se défendre, de répondre de ses actes. Il n'est bon qu'à subir les foudres de son amant.

Il se lève et commence à se rhabiller. Pas un mot, pas un seul. Sinon il sent venir la crise de nerfs.

« Dean regarde-moi !, lui crie Castiel, toujours nu sur le lit.

Alors Dean se tourne vers lui. Il est à deux doigts de la crise, il ne lui faudrait rien pour exploser. Il le sait. Il sent déjà son cœur qui s'en va et ses yeux qui se gonflent. Sa fierté en prend un coup.

Mais dis quelque chose ! Je sais plus quoi penser moi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je sais pas Cas'. Je…C'était pour toi au début… J'ai… »

Les larmes roulent. Il les essuie d'un revers de main. Sa voix est brisée par les sanglots qu'il retient. Non il n'a pas le droit. Pas en public les crises, jamais. Castiel n'en revient pas. Dean dans le même état que lui hier. Pas aussi pire. Mais il le voit pleurer encore.

Une seule chose lui vient en tête.

« Never more. »

Dean sent ses jambes vaciller sous lui. Il ne peut pas les bouger déjà. Son jean lui bloque tout mouvement. Il se mord la lèvre à sang et finit par se laisser tomber au sol.

Violemment.

Comme il l'a été avec Cas'.

Le petit brun se lève précipitamment du lit et va voir Dean. Le prend dans ses bras, le serre.

« Mon chat… Je…

Arrête Cas', sois pas si gentil, s'il te plaît. » implore Dean d'une voix cassée.

Castiel le force à le regarder, il l'embrasse. Ses lèvres pleines de douleur contre les siennes encore froides. Dean n'a même pas la force de le repousser. Il ne lui rend pas son baiser, le sien serait si baveux, si salé, ça serait bien trop moche pour Castiel, la honte le submergerait d'avantage. Alors il se coule contre le sol et attend que ça passe. Le petit brun le sent si faible. Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il était en train de le dominer comme jamais.

« Dean. Je suis à toi. Je ne suis qu'à toi.

Je sais., souffle Dean. C'est moi qui m'inquiète pour le moment., avoue-t-il.

Dean… Il faut que tu fasses d'autres choses, il faut que tu… Je sais que c'est étrange que ce soit moi dise ça… Après ce que tu as vu hier… Mais il faut que tu partes. Seul. Il faut que tu respires, que tu prennes des vacances. Il faut que tu réfléchisses à toi. »

Dean ne répond pas. Il sait que Castiel a raison. C'était leur résolution hier encore. Mais déjà, il n'avait pu appliquer cette résolution. Dean s'essuie les yeux gonflés et se rhabille, assis par terre. Il va partir. Castiel ne veut pas qu'il ne parte. C'est plus fort que lui. Mais c'est pour eux. Rien que pour eux. Dean doit aller mieux, pour eux. Castiel aussi doit aller mieux. Les premières heures seront dures, ouais il le sait mais bon. De toute façon… Il n'a pas le choix.

« Tu vas essayer ?

Dean se lève et enfile son tee-shirt comme il enfilerait un masque. Son visage, il tente de le garder impassible. Ne pas souffrir.

J'ai vraiment le choix ?

Non. » impose Castiel.

Il le regarde faire, se force à aller mieux. Mieux. Ce mot lui tourne dans la tête. Il ne veut que ça pour eux. Dean passe son pull fin puis va chercher sa veste dans le salon. Tout se passe vite, son corps avance et lui suit. Cette fois il prend son portable et y regarde l'heure. À peine 8 heures 38. La journée sera longue. Surtout qu'on est dimanche.

Dean retourna dans la chambre pour dire au revoir. S'il a le droit. Le petit brun n'a cessé de le suivre des yeux tant qu'il était près de lui. Sans bouger. Nu. Il l'attire à lui, se retient de lui sauter dessus, de le retenir.

« Appelle-moi quand même…

D'accord. »

Dean est encore à l'état de fantôme, toujours choqué par son propre comportement. Il ne sait pas quand cela va changer et dans quel état ça le mettra. De ne plus voir Castiel. Du tout. Qu'il l'ait chassé de chez lui. Il se retient de soupirer et dit d'une petite voix :

« Bon j'y vais.

Oui… Reviens-moi…, souffle Castiel se détachant de lui.

Je suis toujours ton chat ? demande Dean avant de passer la porte.

Les chats sont méchants parfois…Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il n'aiment plus leur maître. Tu es mon chat à moi, mon inséparable… » le rassure Castiel, caressant sa joue mal rasée.

Dean ne peut pas répondre. Sinon il va dire quelque chose qu'il n'assume pas et il refuse. Il effleure les lèvres de Castiel des siennes et le laisse nu dans sa chambre. Il connaît le chemin de la sortie. Il y va et rejoint le petit matin triste et froid d'automne.

Dean marche seul dans les rues froides de Paris. Il a juste mis les écouteurs de son iPod, sur les Kills et puis un autre CD d'Oasis, un vieux. Il alterne. Du vieux et du neuf.

C'est un dimanche matin, il n'y a personne dans le métro alors il se permet de le prendre, ça lui change du taxi. Comme tout, on se lasse. Tout casse, tout lasse, tout passe. Une voix inconsciente dans sa tête a envie de murmurer « sauf Castiel ». Mais elle se retient alors que Dean s'échoue sur un siège défoncé contre la vitre d'une ligne de métro. Il n'a aucune idée de laquelle. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui. Les yeux fermés, bercé par _The Masterplan _il somnole. Les va-et-vient des autres voyageurs ne le gênent pas, il est dans sa bulle, il s'oublie.

Au bout d'une heure, il sent une main insistante lui taper sur l'épaule. Il sort de sa bulle, l'éclate. C'est une vieille dame qui lui demande si tout va bien. Il acquiesce et la remercie. Alors elle regagne son petit vieux de mari. Ils se prennent par la main et se sourient. Ils ont soixante-dix ans, peut-être plus. Et ils sont ensemble. Dean les regarde, fasciné. Il pense que jamais, jamais Castiel et lui ne pourront être ainsi. Parce qu'à peine le bonheur à deux était effleuré qu'ils se fuyaient. Comme cette fois.

Dean retourne dans sa torpeur. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire. Il veut juste dormir, oublier.

C'est le trou noir. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'y a plus de hier soir, de ce matin. Dean est parti, il y a combien de temps déjà ? Castiel ne sait plus. Il est juste là. À regarder sa toile, noire, le pinceau à la main. Qu'allait-il faire déjà ?

Les minutes sont comme des heures, les pensées partent comme elles arrivent. Se perdre.

Dean est arrivé chez lui et s'est couché toute la journée. Il ne dort pas forcément. Il reste amorphe, le bras sous l'oreiller qu'il serre. Toute la journée. Jusqu'à ce que son iPhone sonne et qu'il décroche, extraordinairement. Parce que c'est John et qu'il a juré. Et que vu qu'il a dormi toute la journée, il est en forme pour aller manger chez lui et même sortir après. Et même se droguer, parce que le sommeil n'a pas réussi à le faire oublier. Alors avec la coke, il se sent plus fort. Et John ne lui dit rien alors qu'il enfile les rails parce qu'il est trop contente de passer la soirée avec lui. Ils vont mal, à deux. Plus seul.

West est dans les bras de Castiel. Misha a débarqué à l'improviste. Il a bien fait. La petite fille le serre contre lu, lui racontant à l'oreille son nouvel amoureux, qu'il est méchant et lui tire les couettes… Castiel sourit et lui dit qu'il connaît ça.

« Mais tonton t'as pas assez de ch'veux pour faire une couette ! s'exclame la petite. Et c'est quiii ton amoureuuuux ?

Castiel et Misha éclatent de rire, ça sonne un peu faux pour le petit brun, mais il fait ce qu'il peut.

Non j'ai pas de couettes ! Mais Dean il m'embête quand même, ça veut pas dire qu'il m'aime pas. Au contraire !

Quand vous vous marierez, j'pourrais être demoiselle d'honneur ? Ma copine Léa elle a eu une jolie robe, z'en veux une moi aussi.

Euh... J'sais pas si ça arrivera un jour hein tu sais !, rit nerveusement Castiel.

Pourquoi... ?, demande Misha.

Compliqué...

Moui... Bon sinon t'as trouvé un nouveau boulot ? T'as cherché au moins ?

Lou se fiche des conversations d'adultes. Elle préfère jouer avec les cheveux de Castiel.

Non pas vraiment, je sais pas où chercher. J'ai pas la force de bosser à nouveau dans un bar ou la restauration.

T'as pas la force de grand chose on dirait., note Misha.

Pas franchement non.

Hum. Et… Ta peinture ? Ça avance ?

West fait des tresses un peu ratées dans les cheveux de Castiel, elle dit que c'est sa maman qui lui a appris.

Vaguement... J'ai pas d'inspiration... Et en plus j'ai rien vendu depuis un mois…

Mais… Tu vis de quoi Cas' ? Tu rentres pas d'argent et du payer un loyer, ta vie quotidienne…

Castiel baisse les yeux, jouant avec une fourchette sur la table.

Dean me file de l'argent…

Pardon ? s'exclame Misha. Mais tu te fais entretenir là ou je rêve ?

Je sais. J'ai dis que je voulais pas, mais j'ai plus rien pour vivre. Les aides partent dans mon loyer, les factures… Après pour manger… Enfin bon. Je vais arrêter vite. Je veux pas vivre sur le dos de Dean, même si pour lui c'est rien

Et ça lui fait rien à lui ? Vraiment ? Enfin Castiel... »

Misha n'ose pas dire ce qu'il pense devant la petite. Que son frère offre son corps pour en échange avoir de l'argent. Il ne pense pas qu'il soit tombé si bas mais il s'inquiète quand même.

« Non c'est rien. Il m'a filé au début des billets de 50 € comme si c'était 1 € pour que je prenne le taxi. C'est lui qui m'a demandé…

Castiel sait ce qu'il pense. Il ne veut pas.

Bon. Cas' tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je préférerais t'aider moi. Et retrouve toi un boulot, stable et tout. Ça t'occupera les esprits et tu rencontreras… D'autre personnes.

West fatigue et s'endort dans les bras de son oncle préféré.

Je sais juste pas quoi faire… J'avais pensé à une formation pour être prof de dessin… Mais ça va me prendre deux mois.

Si ça te plaît... Financièrement j't'aiderai t'en fais pas. J'suis désolé Castiel mais ma petite fille chérie..., chuchote Misha dans un sourire.

Castiel tourne les yeux et voit West qui somnole, la tête sur son épaule, le pouce dans la bouche. Il sourit.

Oui, oui je comprends. Tiens… », il lui tend sa fille, se relevant.

Son frère la prend contre lui et lui fait un bisou sur le front. Il va embrasser son frère en lui faisant promettre de prendre soin de lui. Castiel promet, il va essayer de faire ce qu'il peut. Mais ce n'est pas évident, vu son état… Ça il ne peut pas le dire, Misha ne comprendrait pas. Lui est beaucoup plus terre à terre.

_Sous drogue._

_Je ne comprends pas qu'il m'ait quitté moi, celui avec qui il a eu ses meilleures parties de baise. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Moi l'acteur, le mec friqué, qui n'a peur de rien. C'est pas grave, j'ne trouve d'autres qui voudront de moi et de mon corps. Je me donne au plus offrant. Il m'a jeté, je ne veux plus de lui. Je vais arrêter d'attendre ses appels, de le guetter à chaque coin de rue, c'est fini, dès demain, dès la fin du trip à la coke, j'arrête tout, je recommence une vie sans lui. Après tout, j'en trouverai bien un autre à baiser. Les chats oublient tellement vite leur maître quand ils ont des orgasmes._

_À 14 heures 32, le lendemain._

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…Couché avec tant de mecs, me perdre dans cette maison, dans cette orgie somptueuse. Et baiser, baiser en pendant à lui. La descente est beaucoup plus dure que prévu, je n'ai pas de joint, juste des cigarettes pour me perdre dans la fumée opaque. Mais le miel de la Cas'tine est sans goût comparé à lui. Putain, jamais, jamais plus il ne voudra de moi. Et je ne peux pas l'appeler, pas dans cet état. Le chat a perdu sa dignité. Je le hais autant que je l'adore de me foutre dans un état pareil. Cloué au lit, le téléphone dans la main. J'ai enlevé le fond d'écran de nous. Ça ne rime à rien. Nous nous détestons. Il me déteste._

Castiel est allé se renseigner pour son peut-être métier. Sur la formation. Avec son niveau d'étude et son diplôme des beaux-arts il n'y a effectivement que deux mois pour se mettre à niveau. Ça va lui prendre du temps, la journée tiens, c'est nouveau. Au lieu de travailler de nuit. Ça lui manquera tout ça… L'ambiance, la musique. Mais sûrement que du calme et de la peinture ça sera mieux. Pour lui. Pour Dean aussi ?

Il regarde son portable et ne voit pas de nouveau message. Il espère qu'il est parti de Paris. A-t-il seulement le temps ?

Si peu. Il ne quitte Paris que la nuit, virtuellement. Grâce à ses rencontres, il part de sa vie monotone de la journée, d'attente dans son lit en face duquel il a enfin accroché le tableau de Florence de Castiel. Jusque là il n'avait pas osé parce qu'il avait peur des colères du petit brun. Mais là… Perdu dans les fumées des drogues qu'il fume, il s'en fout. Tout ça n'a aucune importance. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est dans cet état de déchéance totale. Il y est, et il y reste.

Castiel a eu a peine le temps à s'habituer un jour ou deux à un sentiment de quiétude. Les angoisses sont revenues. Aussi vite qu'elles sont parties. Il a envie de crier, impossible de rester devant la télé, de lire… De faire son dossier pour la formation. Plus rien. Plus rien. Que lui, à se demander ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il dit, qui il voit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il le veut, il a envie. Il va craquer.

Chaque jour c'est la même guerre pour Dean. S'infliger mentalement des claques pour ne pas prendre ce putain de téléphone, se forcer à le haïr pour mieux l'aimer quelques secondes après. En plus de la drogue, les somnifères y sont passés. Parce que les nuits d'insomnies sont en train de le tuer. Déjà qu'il a maigri. John le voit dépérir à vu d'œil. Il essaye de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais la guerre que se livre Dean lui oblige à ne rien dire.

Vide.

Il est vide de tout sans Castiel.

Tout est tellement pareil des deux côtés, ils sont dans le même bateau, les nuits artificielles, les journées à tenter de réagir, de se secouer. Se forcer à voir du monde, des amis, de la famille. Mais Castiel ne peut sortir le soir, il est épuisé mais ne dort pas, finit par s'assommer aux médicaments et ne se réveille que douze heures plus tard, encore plus crevé.

La vie sans lui ne vaut rien.

Il le hait.

Il le veut.

« Je te veux. Tue-moi encore. » envoie-t-il.

Mais Dean ne voit ce message qu'une heure plus tard. Le temps de baiser deux mecs en backroom et de sortir de cette usine à plaisir artificiel, sans profondeur. Il manque de s'effondrer en voyant le message. Oh non, il est complètement défoncé encore, il sent le foutre, Castiel va vouloir le tuer lui alors non, non. Il ne répond pas et rentre chez lui. Demain. Mais pas là. La balle est dans son camp maintenant. Il meurt de se refuser à lui mais c'est ce que Castiel a voulu après tout.

Les minutes ont passés. Castiel, les yeux rivés sur son portable sent le malaise grandir à mesure qu'il ne voit rien arriver en retour.

Rien.

Tremblant, haletant. Il va tourner de l'œil.

C'était déjà plus qu'un effort d'envoyer ce message, c'était revenir sur ses paroles, mettre tout son orgueil de côté. Et là. Dean ne répond pas, depuis deux heures. Il en pleure, de rage, de manque. S'il ne le voit pas il va tourner de l'œil.

Ses clefs, ses clopes, son portable. Vite un métro.

Dean. Son fix.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14. Vendetta(s) & aveu(x).**

Quand Dean entend tambouriner à sa porte, malheureusement il sait que c'est lui. Lui. Qui est en manque. Et Dean aussi est en manque. C'est étrange comme au lieu de grandir, le malaise diminue en lui. Mais cette foutue peur au creux du ventre ne le quitte pas.

Ses jambes s'actionnent et le mènent jusqu'à la porte contre laquelle Castiel crie de lui ouvrir. Malgré le joint qu'il tient, sa main tourne les clefs dans la serrure, appuie sur la poignée, et ouvre enfin.

Jambes tremblantes.

Cœur retourné.

Larmes aux yeux.

Ils sont dans le même état.

Castiel se retrouve impérieusement collé à son corps. Bras à son cou, il est presque sur la pointe des pieds, souffles mêlés, violence des lèvres qui se retrouvent. Castiel ne sent rien. Pour le moment il se contente de ressentir. À en mourir de soulagement. Dean le laisse faire. Il a fait tomber son mégot par terre pour serrer Castiel contre lui. Il doit l'étouffer, mais c'est inconscient. Il se satisfait des lèvres qui l'embrassent. Tellement mieux que la drogue...

« Faut qu'on arrête de faire ça, de rester des jours sans se voir... On finit toujours par faire ça, se jeter l'un contre l'autre..., souffle Castiel à sa bouche.

C'est toi qui as voulu ça., rappelle Dean. Si on en est là..., souffle-t-il.

Alors je te le dis, faut qu'on arrête. J'étais persuadé qu'on irait mieux après. Moi je vais pas mieux...

Moi non plus. » dit Dean en fermant les yeux.

Il se penche et alla se cacher dans le cou de Castiel. Il a fait tellement de conneries... Castiel est soulagé de l'entendre. Une seconde il avait eu peur. A cause de son manque de réactions... Alors il sent, le respire...

« T'as fumé ? Dean ça va ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.

Le bad remonte dans la gorge de Dean. L'empêche de respirer. Cette boule le paralyse, mais les larmes elles sont indépendantes. Elles ne coulent pas mais lui brouillent la vue. Il se sent mal. Moins que quand il était séparé de Castiel mais mal. Le petit brun le pousse légèrement pour le regarder. Il le sent faible, tremblant...

« Mon chat... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Parle-moi... »

Mais Dean n'y arrive pas. Il suffoque. En s'accrochant au tee-shirt de Castiel. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il a une crise de nerfs en sa présence. C'est insupportable. Castiel a envie de l'aider mais ne sait pas comment. Il regarde autour de lui, le pousse jusqu'à sa chambre, l'allonge. Il vient contre lui, le serre très fort dans ses bras, lui parle à l'oreille.

« Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi mon chat... Je suis désolé pour tout ça... J'aurais pas dû nous séparer... »

Dean secoue négativement la tête. Il voudrait se retourner face contre son oreiller, se cacher mais Castiel bloque son corps. Alors il prend la tête entre les mains pour se cacher et se ressaisir.

« Arrête Dean, j'me fiche de te voir avec les larmes aux yeux, te cache pas. Ton visage m'a trop manqué ces deux semaines. J'ai besoin de toi... Respire, doucement... Calme toi... »

Castiel caresse sa joue, embrasse son front. Dean pose ses mains à plat sur les cuisses de Castiel. Il arrive doucement à le faire tourner sur le côté. De ses yeux rougis, il contemple Castiel. Castiel dans son lit. Le seul homme qui ait le droit d'être là. Tous les autres... Non il faut qu'il arrête de penser à ça, il va se remettre à culpabiliser.

« Dean... Je suis bien avec toi, je me sens bien... Ça fait des jours que je cherche à enfin me sentir comme toi. Y'a que avec toi. Toi. Toi... Et puis j'ai cherché un boulot, j'suis en formation, je vais être prof de dessin... Aux beaux-arts ! Ça va être bien, mieux que d'être dans des bars toute la nuit. J'aurais moins de temps pour peindre par contre, c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais voulu avoir d'autre boulot... C'est bien tu trouves toi ?

Castiel n'arrive plus à s'arrêter de parler, pour changer les idées de Dean.

J'ai couché avec d'autres mecs. » murmure Dean d'une voix cassée.

La culpabilité a parlé. Il a fait ça pour se soulager, égoïstement. Maintenant, il a peur des foudres de Castiel. Mais il doit assumer, il les a cherchées. Castiel perd instantanément le petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il aurait dû le savoir, le deviner. Mais pour une raison obscure son cerveau l'a forcé à occulter ça.

Haut-le-cœur.

Il se détache en vitesse de Dean et court aux toilettes pour vomir. Dégoûté, sonné. Ça le tue. Dean court à sa suite. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et le tient par les cheveux. Putain, pourquoi il lui a dit ça ? Il aurait pu attendre... Mais le dire au moment de l'acte aurait été une pire trahison. Son inconscient souffle « C'est ta vengeance Dean. Il t'a jeté de chez lui. Il t'a jeté. ». Que du vent.

Castiel ne bouge plus. Haletant, presque fiévreux. Malade de jalousie.

Alors c'était l'odeur sur sa peau. Comment a-t-il fait pour être aussi naïf et croire qu'il attendrait sagement, abstinent. Il le hait, autant qu'il le veut, qu'il a envie de le frapper. Au moins il se sent en vie.

Le repoussant, il titube jusqu'au lavabo. Se rincer la bouche, se passer de l'eau sur le visage, nettoyer la douleur. Et c'est là que Dean se décide enfin à parler.

« Tu m'as cherché dans un nouveau boulot, je t'ai cherché dans d'autres mecs. Je n'ai pas trouvé Castiel. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Le désespoir ? Surement. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir de... Vouloir me tuer à ton tour. Je... Je suis désolé. Mais tu m'avais tué aussi., souffle-t-il à la fin.

C'était pas ce que je voulais..., marmonne Castiel. Je voulais qu'on arrête de souffrir de ça. Encore.

Il se laisse couler contre le mur. Envie de rien. Plus rien. Dean va près de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Du moins, il essaye.

On arrêtera pas. Je sais pas ce que je veux, toi non plus. On laisse tout filer. Depuis le début.

Et pourquoi on a pas de règles entre nous ? Pour éviter ça ?

Tu veux ta liberté et je veux la mienne, j'imagine.

Passer mon temps à t'attendre, à ne penser qu'à toi, j'appelle pas ça de la liberté.

Pour autant, tu veux qu'on soit un couple trésor ? demande sérieusement Dean.

Castiel ne répond rien. Il ne sait pas. En couple, il ne sait pas s'il est capable à nouveau, mais voir Dean lui échapper chaque fois qu'il s'absente il ne veut pas non. Rien dire. Nier.

« Non.

Alors on fait quoi ?

Dean remarque que Castiel a finalement éludé la question. Car il ne lui a pas demandé à lui s'il aurait voulu être en couple. Dean n'aurait pas pu quoi répondre, certes. Mais...

On peut pas rester comme ça. »

Castiel veut que ça change, sans pour autant lui faire peur, sans s'engager, sans se fuir. Impasse. Dean soupire. Cas' a raison. Bien sûr. Néanmoins il se sent vidé de ses forces et il sait que si Castiel dort avec lui, il n'aura pas besoin de somnifères. Alors il se penche à l'oreille de son amant et lui dit qu'ils peuvent bien attendre une nuit, qu'elle portera conseil comme ça. Castiel hoche la tête. C'est un jeu de patience. Attendre qui craquera le premier. Qui prendra une décision. Quelque qu'elle soit.

Castiel sait. Que sa vengeance est horrible. Il sait, mais il ne peut s'empêcher. Se sentir sur un pied d'égalité c'est vital entre eux.

A l'instant où il passe la porte d'entrée de chez Dean, il l'entend l'appeler. Crier. Il doit le détester déjà pour ça. Attaché aux montants du lit, bloqué. Lui il est parti. Et maintenant il est là. Revenu dans l'appart avec un autre, il sait qu'il va lui faire mal. C'est ce qu'il veut. Le mec est au courant, il l'a prévenu. Lui ça l'a plutôt excité. Tant mieux. Dean hurle toute sa colère et son désespoir. Il ne lui a pas fallu cinq minutes pour comprendre le petit manège de son amant. Il le hais du plus profond de lui-même. Il aimerait le frapper. Lui faire sentir toute sa douleur. Il en a les poignets martyrisés à force de bouger. Ça ne sert peut-être à rien de se débattre. Mais il tente le tout pour le tout.

Castiel tire le mec jusqu'à la chambre, il ne regarde Dean. Il est bien trop occupé à se faire embrasser, plaquer contre le mur en face du lit. Il déboutonne le jean du mec, le fout à poils. Le branle. Il a envie de vomir. Dean ne voit pas l'automatisme des gestes de Castiel. Il voit seulement qu'une sale con pose les mains sur son amant. Le chat voudrait sortir les griffes et régler son compte à l'autre. Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'a même plus la force de crier. Mais la fascination morbide pour cette scène lui fait garder les yeux ouverts.

Castiel se retrouve nu très vite, il va près de Dean mais ne le regarde pas. Il récupère une capote. S'il bande c'est uniquement physique, en lui il voudrait jeter le mec dehors. Impossible maintenant.

Castiel se retrouve soulevé, collé au mur à se faire doigter. Il se tient au mec, il tremble. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Dean murmure faiblement :

« Me fais pas ça, pas de face... »

Castiel ne dit rien. Il ne faut pas. Sinon il va craquer.

Les yeux toujours clos, le mec le prend. S'enfonce en lui. Ça fait mal. Chaque coup de reins le détend, le mec râle à son oreille. Lui hoquette.

Le regard de Dean sur lui le brûle. Il tente de le détruire et détruire son amant en même temps. Le noir est animé de braise. Dean ne se débat même pas. Ça ne sert à rien. Le colère l'a paralysé. Il doit attendre que ça passe et se venger, à son tour. Castiel ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

Le petit brun commence à venir. Se sent faible, il ouvre les yeux sur Dean. Son cœur s'arrête, il a envie que tout s'arrête. Il sent que sa vengeance sera pire que tout. Dean n'y pense pas encore. Il aurait juste envie de tuer le mec qui ose jouir en Castiel sans l'avoir attendu, ce porc qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir, qui ne voit même pas l'état désastreux de Cas'. Mais Cas' ne vaut pas mieux essaye de se dire Dean.

Peine perdue.

Le mec termine Castiel en le branlant rapidement. Comme ça il aime moins, ça lui fait presque mal. Il jouit, enfin, en regardant Dean.

Il dégage le mec, ne lui montrant même pas la sortie. Dean le regarde, de ce regard noir qui lui durcit le visage déjà creux. Il le hait, d'une violence viscérale. Il a envie de le tuer. D'aller au bout. Mais s'il a envie de ça c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et cette raison, il ne lui a fallut que quelques secondes pour la trouver tellement elle lui crève les yeux depuis plus de quatre mois. Il ne dit rien. Pas un mot, pas un seul. C'est à Castiel de parler. Castiel se relève. Il voit le visage de son amant. Le détache. Dean garde les yeux sur lui alors qu'il s'assoit dans le lit, dos au mur. Il s'allume une cigarette et digère patiemment sa vengeance. Castiel s'assoit près de lui, ne sait plus quoi dire... Il regarde le vide, se sent mal. Qui doit parler en premier ? Est-ce qu'il doit s'excuser ?

« Tu espères quoi ? finit par demander Dean, crachant la fumée en sa direction.

Rien. Je voulais que tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti hier.

Tu me l'as infligé Castiel. Tu m'as forcé à regarder. Tu te rends compte ? demande Dean d'une voix plate.

Tu aurais pu fermer les yeux.

Tu ne les fermais pas quand ce mec te baisait. Mal d'ailleurs., ajoute Dean.

Je te regardais toi. Oui il m'a mal baisé.

Pourquoi tu me regardais Cas' ? T'étais pas sur de ce que tu faisais ? T'avais besoin de mon accord ? commence à s'énerver Dean.

Je voulais que tu souffres, que tu me vois. Pas lui.

Castiel commence à encaisser sa colère, sans rien dire.

Tu l'as laissé te baiser de face., note Dean.

Il m'a pas regardé.

Et alors ?

Alors c'est comme si j'étais de dos., tente-t-il de se justifier.

Mais bien sur. Tu te refuses pas à lui dès le premier soir mais moi j'ai du me battre et ça, ça te plaît. Qu'on se batte pour toi.

Parce que je tiens à toi et je voulais savoir que c'était important pour toi !. s'exclame Castiel vexé.

Mais ça l'est Castiel. Et ça me rend dingue que tu offres ça au premier venu., tente d'expliquer Dean sans se montrer affecté.

J'ai rien offert ! Il m'a pas vu ! Dean putain !

Mais putain c'est toi qui es naïf à la fin ! Tu dis que c'est important mais pour toi, fermer les yeux résous le problème !

Castiel se lève d'un coup, horriblement honteux, vexé, en colère.

Arrête !

Non toi arrête ! Tu viens de me tuer et c'est toi qu'on doit plaindre ? Non ! Non ! crie Dean. Assume putain ! Mais me laisse pas comme ça., souffle-t-il la voix cassée.

Je voulais te faire réagir ! Que tu ouvres les yeux ! Que tu vois le mal que ça fait ! Tu appartiens à tout le monde ! Sauf moi ! Je suis le seul a te courir après !

Mais j'ai jamais dit que je ne t'appartenais pas ! C'est toi qui me chasses, toi qui me dis partir. J'ai jamais voulu aller voir ailleurs. Tu ne voulais plus de moi ! Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ? Je me suis senti vide, inutile, insignifiant. C'était la première fois.

Mais tu crois que je me sens comment moi ? Quand t'es pas là ? Je pensais que ça nous soignerait ! Mais j'ai cru que j'allais me pendre dans ma douche ! »

Cette fois Dean ne crie pas. Il ne dit plus rien car il s'est rendu compte à quel point ils se laissaient dépasser, à quel point, quoi qu'ils fassent, ça dérape. Il en a même peur. Toute la colère le quitte, la peur s'y substitue. Jusqu'où tout ça va aller ?

« Dean ouvre les yeux ! Va falloir qu'on l'avoue un jour !

Je sais Castiel. Tu crois pas que j'avais envie de le hurler tout à l'heure ?

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me retiens depuis des mois ? Pourquoi je peux pas te dire je t'aime, je suis dingue fou amoureux de toi ? » crie Castiel. Au bord des larmes.

Dean a le cœur qui fait des bonds étranges. Oh oui. C'est tellement ces mots-là. Ceux qui ont été tus.

Il se lève et va prendre Castiel dans ses bras. Le serre. Fort. Jamais personne ne lui a dit ça. Personne.

« Parce que... Non rien., souffle-t-il. Trésor..., sa gorge se noue. Je...

Castiel se laisse aller, il a l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui veut sortir de sa poitrine. La tête dans son cou.

Dean dis-le...

Je suis dingue de toi..., souffle-t-il. C'est vraiment le mot. Dingue.

Moi aussi... Je suis fou de toi, dingue.. Malade... Ils fonctionnent tous... »

Castiel embrasse son cou, caresse son cou, ses petits cheveux dans sa nuque. Dean soupire. Malgré la douce chaleur dans son cœur, il y a toujours la peur au creux du ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Ce truc dont on a parlé hier... Est-ce que tu trouves que tu es moins libre ? Maintenant que je te l'ai dit ?

Ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Et toi ?

Tu pensais quoi ?

Que je t'aimais., souffle Dean en caressant son visage.

Castiel a le ventre qui se sert, qui brûle. Il l'aime, Dean l'aime.

Et ça veut dire qu'on est un couple ?

Tu as envie d'essayer ?

Dean s'assoit au bord du lit. Il regarde Castiel, plus grand que lui vu qu'il est debout. Il joue avec leurs doigts, comme un gamins.

Oui... Hier j'ai dit non, mais j'étais sur que tu voudrais pas.

J'ai jamais été en couple Cas., avoue Dean, penaud.

Et alors mon chat ?, souffle Castiel en s'asseyant près de lui.

J'sais pas comment on fait., rit-il doucement.

Ça change rien à comme on est depuis des mois. Y'a rien à apprendre. Juste apprendre à dire je t'aime... Tu crois qu'on va réussir à avoir confiance l'un en l'autre ?

Ça va faire beaucoup de choses d'un coup. Surtout après ce que tu viens de me faire Cas..., souffle son nouvel homme.

Tu as vu où ça nous a menés ? C'est pas si mal... Mais je veux plus être loin de toi aussi longtemps. C'est pour ça. Que je l'ai fait. J'ai l'impression d'être obligé de faire ça pour te faire réagir.

De ce que je sais, on peut parler aussi. »

Dean n'a pas digéré la façon de faire. Ça lui a fait beaucoup trop de mal. Il attrape une énième cigarette et l'allume.

« Ouais... Mais j'avais besoin de te montrer... Je sais je me répète mais bon... »

Dean l'attire vers lui par les cheveux, le maintient. L'épaule nue s'offre à lui. Lui aussi il veut montrer, montrer aux autres. Alors le bout de sa cigarette va sur la peau de porcelaine quelques infimes secondes. Le temps de dire que s'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il l'aime. Castiel crie, se débat. Mais il ne peut rien face à Dean. Ça brûle atrocement, ça lance.

« Haaa ! Dean ! Arrête ! »

Dean retire le tube incendiaire. Il s'excuse à demi mot. Il demande à Castiel d'aller prendre une douche avant de dormir avec lui. Il sent l'autre, ça ne lui plaît pas. Castiel se sent minable. Il va dans la salle de bain, la brûlure sur son épaule le lance. Il se met de l'eau froide. Envie encore de pleurer. Il a mal et honte, se laver pour retourner dans son lit. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il sent des bras chauds l'entourer et la tête d'un chat sur son épaule, qui s'excuse à son oreille alors qu'il le serre contre lui. Castiel se retire de ses bras, va dans la douche pour se laver enfin. Son épaule est douloureuse, l'eau chaude fait mal.

Il ne reste pas longtemps, juste le temps de se débarrasser de l'odeur. De la sueur.

« Tu as de la crème ? » lui demande-t-il.

Dean a mieux que ça. Lui qui joue à l'infirmière pour lui mettre de la Biafine, du bout de ses longs doigts et qui fait passer la douleur avec ses baisers. Castiel se laisse faire, les yeux clos. Il laisse Dean lui faire du bien. L'apaiser de ce qu'il lui fait. Il grimace un peu. Cette fois, cette cicatrice ne partira pas. Elle restera toujours sur sa peau. Avec ça personne ne le regardera normalement. Porter les stigmates d'un amour trop fort, il commence à connaître. Dean prend son visage entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Il est à lui. Ils s'appartiennent alors ils ne leur restent qu'à consumer leur aveu. C'est nouveau Dean. C'est bizarre. Mais il le redit.

« Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi..., souffle Castiel, passant une main sur sa joue.

Lui est déjà plus habitué, ça lui fait du bien... Dire enfin après avoir tant refoulé.

On ira faire un test ensemble dans deux semaines. Je m'en fous qu'on nous voit ensemble. J'veux juste refaire l'amour avec toi comme avant., souffle Dean plein d'espoir.

Oui... D'accord... C'est une bonne idée. Mais si jamais tu vas voir ailleurs dis-le-moi. C'est pareil pour moi, évidemment...

D'accord. »

Dean sort une brosse à dents neuve de son placard et la met dans le même verre que la sienne, souriant un peu. Castiel rit un peu.

« Tu vois tu t'en sors pas mal !

Et là j'suis censé faire quoi ? lui sourit Dean.

Rester avec moi toute la nuit, me ramener chez moi demain matin... Pour que j'aille travailler... Et... Peut-être avant aller faire correctement l'amour...

J'avais deviné la dernière partie., souffle Dean en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'amène au travail demain alors ? Faut que j'vienne te chercher aussi ?

Dean lui vole un baiser dans le cou.

Si tu veux que je reste un peu oui... Ça serait bien tout ça. Faudra que je passe chez moi quand même pour changer de fringues.

Si tu veux j'irai te les chercher quand tu travailleras, ça m'occuperas.

Tu bosses plus toi ?

Rien jusqu'en décembre., lui apprend-t-il.

Ha ouais quand même ! Tu vas rien faire du tout alors ?

Bah si, faut que je vois mon agent, le réalisateur, que je travaille mon rôle mais bon, j'ai bossé cet été alors je prends mes vacances maintenant, avec toi. D'accord ?

Dommage que j'ai commencé à travailler, on aurait pu partir loin d'ici… Tous les deux., murmure Castiel à sa bouche.

J'aurais peut-être pu t'emmener à Amsterdam., soupire Dean, un peu déçu.

Ouais ça aurait pu être bien. Surtout que j'ai été obligé d'entamer mon capital vacances pour payer mes cours…

N'en dis pas plus. »

Dean pose son index sur la bouche boudeuse de son homme. Ça sonne bien. C'est joli. Mais bon il es fatigué, il a plus besoin de dormir que de disserter sur la beauté d'un surnom. Alors il se dirige vers sa jambe. Il jette par terre la ceinture qui a servi à l'attacher au lit. Maudit souvenir. Castiel se couche contre Dean sous les draps. Il est bien, les souvenirs restent collés à leurs peaux, mais ce n'est pas grave. Eux vont s'en sortir. Y croire, oui, dur comme fer. Comme au moment où il lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il l'aime. Comme un secret, quelques chose qu'il aurait envie de dire tout le temps. Dean soupire de bonheur et vient lui manger la bouche.

« Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ? lui souffle-t-il.

Plutôt envie que tu me baises.

T'as envie de violence ? souffle Dean.

J'ai juste envie de toi. Je sais pas si je saurais faire doucement avec toi... Toi ?" »

Pour seule réponse, Dean grimpe sur son amant et commence à lui dévorer le cou alors qu'un main se glisse sous son tee-shirt pour jouer avec le téton percé. Castiel n'en peut déjà plus. C'est même pas la peine ce piercing, avec Dean ça fonctionne terriblement bien. Il en gémit comme un dingue sans bouger surtout pour qu'il continue. Mais une main dans les cheveux, l'autre dans sa chute de reins.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Castiel se réveille en sursaut, son portable vient de sonner. Il regarde l'heure rapidement, 3 heures 46. Puis regarde l'appel entrant. « Chat » oui renommer les contacts c'est plutôt pas mal. Dans le gaz complètement il décroche, le cœur en panique qu'il vienne le hanter jusque dans ses nuits de manque de lui.

« Dean...

Trésor, dis-moi que tu es seul... Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ce soir ? Je suis désolé de m'être endormi avant toi..., débite Dean à toute vitesse.

Castiel a le cœur qui tire, le ventre qui lui fait mal.

Non, non je suis tout seul mon chat, je dormais...

Tu aurais dû rester... J'ai besoin de toi Cas'..., souffle Dean à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai des cauchemars plein la tête...

Mais non... Je... Je sais... Je viens de m'endormir. J'avais peur, sans toi... Mais je suis là, je vais pas... Tu veux qu'on reste ensemble au tél ?

Oui..., avoue Dean, bouleversé. Je veux te garder un peu avec moi. Tu restes chez moi demain. Ou... Ou je viens te chercher au travail et je reste chez toi…

Tu me diras, oui, on se voit… Tu me manques horriblement. Ça me rend malade.

J'arrive., dit Dean le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il se lève en même temps et enfile un jean.

Dean… Dean.., souffle Castiel se redressant dans ses draps, tremblant d'appréhension.

Quoi ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? Y'a quelqu'un chez toi ? s'inquiète Dean, violemment.

Mais non, je… Je m'y attendais pas… Je suis pas lavé, je suis pas prêt… Je te veux… Je t'attends…

J'arrive trésor., souffle Dean rassuré. Je reste en ligne avec toi, je peux ?

Dean enfile rapidement un pull entre deux réponses. Il prend son portefeuille, ses clopes et ses clefs. Il a des fringues de rechange chez Castiel déjà, pour demain matin…

Oui, oui bien sûr… Je vais pas me rendormir de toute façon… Tu vas bien sinon mon chat ? Tu es sorti ?

Ça pourrait aller mieux... J'sors de l'immeuble mais putain y'a pas de taxi ! s'énerve Dean. J'vais venir à pieds...

Dean a envie d'en pleurer. Plus longtemps à attendre, a être dans cet état…

Calme toi, je t'attends… Je suis là je vais pas m'enfuir mon chat. Dean écoute-moi…, souffle Castiel tout près du micro.

Quoi ?

La voix de Dean est brisée, cassée, crevée. Il n'a jamais été aussi mal depuis des années...

Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Calme-toi, respire.. »

Castiel est horriblement mal, pour lui, parce qu'il sent son mal-être et sa détresse… Dean tombe sur un banc et s'y échoue. Il est quatre heures du matin, il est seul sur un grand boulevard parisien, au téléphone, en larmes. Rien ne va plus...

« Trésor... Je... Je sais même pas comment venir chez toi à pieds... »

Castiel entend les larmes dans sa voix, et il se rend compte à quel point le manque de l'autre les rend dingues. Qu'ils sont tous les deux tremblants, qu'ils sont mal, et se veulent… Juste ses bras.

« Respire une minute, cherche un taxi, il doit y avoir des endroits où il y en a souvent, rapproche toi d'une boîte de nuit… Ou appelle-en un…

Je... J'ai la tête qui tourne... Je veux pas raccrocher d'avec toi... J'ai trop peur...

Dean, bouge pas… Tu restes là où tu es hun ? Je vais trouver un taxi moi, je te rejoins… »

Castiel coince le téléphone entre son épaule et son menton alors qu'il se lève en vitesse et attrape un jean qui traîne par terre, un pull. Dean ne répond rien, il écoute juste le souffle de son homme, il respire pour eux deux. Lui est trop mal en point pour se rappeler des consignes de survie. Inspirer, expirer. Il ne connaît plus. Il ne connaît que le manque et l'attente, que le désespoir. Castiel ne dit rien de plus, il sort de chez lui, il fouille dans son porte-monnaie pour trouver de l'argent. Cherche un taxi, souffle un mot ou deux à son homme de temps à autre… Au cas où. Juste pour savoir s'il ne s'est pas écroulé. Il lui demande quelle rue, il monte dans le véhicule, il donne les indications. Le téléphone à l'oreille, rien à dire. Juste le vouloir à un point déraisonnable, la peau brûlée et brûlante. Dean lui souffle qu'il l'aime, qu'il le veut. Au plus Castiel se rapproche de lui, au mieux ça va. Alors il se lève jusqu'à l'arrêt des taxis et fait les cent pas devant.

« Je t'attends..., souffle Dean.

Je suis dans la rue. »

Castiel raccroche. Il sait qu'il laisse Dean seul, qu'ils s'abandonnent une seconde. Il sait qu'ils sont dingues. L'un de l'autre.

Il paye, descend. Panique. Tremblements. Il se rapproche de lui. De loin il devine sa silhouette, à reconnaître parmi des milliers. Mince et élancée, élégante et débraillée. Tout à la fois. Juste parce qu'il l'aime même son visage défait et son air ébahi quand il le voit. Castiel court vers lui, tant pis s'il a l'air ridicule mais il étouffe là tout de suite, plus d'air n'atteint ses poumons.

Se jeter dans ses bras, à quatre heures du matin. À nouveau respirer Dean le serre contre lui à s'en étouffer. Sous les couches de vêtements, il cherche la peau de son homme, y plante ses griffes de chat alors que sa bouche se colle à celle de Castiel, l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ce n'est pas un baiser. Plutôt un bouche à bouche pour pouvoir enfin respirer. Castiel s'emballe, panique et se sent profondément soulagé. Il tire ses cheveux, ses pieds touchent à peine le sol. Dean le soutient si fort. Il l'aime… Avec violence.

« Vient on rentre on va se cacher…

J'ai plus envie de dormir, mes insomnies reviennent..., souffle Dean à Castiel, à qui il prend la main.

Je dors pas dès que je suis pas avec toi… Une ou deux heures par nuit si je prends pas de somnifères… Et j'en ai plus. On va rentrer, on est près de chez toi. On va faire l'amour hun… On va se retrouver…, murmure Castiel à sa bouche, l'embrassant, la mordant.

Oui trésor... Oui mon Amour, mon homme... J'te dis oui à tout tant que tu es là... » souffle Dean en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Castiel en a tellement mal au ventre de l'entendre, il va mieux. Regardant autour de lui, il voit par ou habite Dean, il n'est pas très loin de là. Alors il le tire avec lui. Vers leur repère.

Quelques personnes les regardent, on a reconnu Dean, on a pris une photo avec un portable. Que voir là ? La dépendance peut-être…

Dean s'en fout. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Castiel est là pour le guider, lui montrer comment vivre, comment respirer et à quoi ça sert. Une des utilités est de voir Castiel évoluer à ses côtés, se rendre à son cou et le supplier d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui. Dean l'embrasse et obéit. L'actif au lit est passif à la vie. Castiel l'attire à l'intérieur. Dean n'a même pas fermé, il n'y a pas pensé… Il verrouille cette fois. N'allume pas la lumière. Le tirer jusqu'à la chambre, en lui mangeant la bouche. Lui donner pire qu'envie, le rendre pire que fou de lui. Il laisse Dean debout devant le lit, alors que Castiel retire son pull, se montre torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges.

Sur le lit de Dean il se met à nu. Dean l'y rejoint et se colle à lui, caressant son visage et ses cheveux.

« Ne va pas travailler demain..., souffle Dean.

Je peux pas. Je dois y aller… Dean soyons raisonnables… »

Castiel dit ça, mais en même temps le pousse légèrement parce qu'il lui fait mal à sa brûlure. Son corps couvert de griffures, de légères cicatrices, du suçon sur son bas ventre. Il est tout entier à Dean, il est tout sauf raisonnable… Dean s'excuse, va jusqu'à lécher la plaie encore vive. Il est encore tout habillé mais se délecte du spectacle du corps pâle de Castiel, éclairé par la Lune... Il est là... Il est dans son lit, avec lui et personne d'autre. C'est une obsession qui lui rongeait les os jusqu'à il y a une heure. Mais là ça va. Son homme est là. Et quand son homme est là, il ne veut pas faire appel à sa raison.

« Castiel..., souffle-t-il. Appelle-moi dès que tu peux alors, ou au moins un texto, d'accord ? Pour moi, que pour moi...

Je t'écrirais… Pendant mes cours… Je t'appellerai demain… Promis…

Castiel passe sa main dans ses cheveux, baise sa bouche alors que ses doigts glissent dans le tatouage de son cou.

Je t'attendrai chez toi... J'ai plus rien à faire, plus rien... Que toi à attendre...

Dean ploie la nuque sous les doigts aventureux. Il est fatigué de se battre contre ce manque qui le tue alors il s'y laisse, s'y lasse, s'y enlise. Il ne peut rien faire.

Mon chat… Griffe-moi… Aime-moi… Fais-moi l'amour.. » demande Castiel caressant son corps.

Dean le force à s'allonger enfin sur le dos. Il se déshabille alors à la hâte, tellement qu'il garde son marcel. Il se penche pour attraper une capote dont il déchiré rageusement l'emballage avec les dents. Il la tend à Castiel pour qu'il la lui mette. Comme au premier soir, mais avec beaucoup plus d'histoire.

« Trésor… Je peux venir, maintenant… ? osa Dean.

Castiel en tremble, en frisonne… Il écarte les jambes, bascule le bassin.

Tout doucement… Mets du lubrifiant… »

Dean obéit, s'en enduit après que Castiel les ait protégés... Puis quand même, il a peur pour lui alors il glisse un doigt plein de lubrifiant dans son intimité et masse... Il se penche et vient embrasser un téton. Faire l'amour oui... Castiel gémit, mais ne ferme pas les yeux. Regarder Dean lui faire du bien. Prendre du plaisir à lui en donner. Le bouffer des yeux de son âme, avoir tellement plus que du désir. Même pas faire l'amour pour le plaisir, mais juste pour le besoin de l'avoir contre lui, de ne se sentir qu'un. Combler cet horrible manque qu'ils ont tous les deux le reste du temps. Tout a tellement évolué…

Si vite. Pourtant même là, Dean essaye de freiner sa hardiesse certaine. Il retire ses doigts et se contente d'embrasser le ventre de Castiel. Il envisage un instant d'enlever la capote, de prendre plus de temps. Mais le regard de Cas' lui impose de prendre du temps, en lui. De ne pas le laisser comme ça. Il lève les hanches pour lui dire de venir alors Dean vient. Dean vient, Dean crie, Dean pleure, Dean se perd. Avec lui. Avec Castiel qui le tient si fort dans ses bras. Qui embrasse sa bouche avec profondeur… Qui partage leur plaisir. Ils ne pensent plus à rien. C'est terrible de comprendre pourquoi cette envie de se pendre le prend lorsqu'il est loin de lui, hors de lui, parce que là il se sent entier, en vie.

Les coups de reins le font crier, il essuie les larmes de Dean, les boit, sent les siennes monter. Elles priment sur l'orgasme, en arrière-plan à côté de ça. Mais Dean veut assurer, toujours. Il tente de se ressaisir, de faire l'homme, d'y arriver. Alors il prend Castiel par les hanches, se fait plus violent. Il veut le marquer. Personne à part lui ne pourra le prendre. Castiel craque avec une lenteur affreuse, l'orgasme monte dans son ventre, dans son corps… Il le fait partager à Dean par son corps tremblant, par ses gestes affolés… Il griffe son torse, très fort, c'est comme une plaie qu'il fait à son cœur alors que son corps lâche, qu'il jouit avec force alors qu'il est pris de spasmes… De plaisir, de violence, d'eux. De tout ce qui fait qu'ils sont eux, ensemble. Et que comme à chaque fois, Dean suit, jouit, enfin... Il perd peut-être en forces mais aucunement en intensité puisque son corps moite glisse contre celui de son homme sans pour autant vouloir le quitter. Être encore en lui. Un peu.

Dean est enfin fatigué. Il a été saturé. Overdose absolument désirée et assumée. Le petit brun serre son amant dans ses bras. Fort. Il le câline, après la violence. Première fois depuis l'aveu. Il peut lui dire après l'amour, après le sexe, lui dire qu'il l'aime. Mais ne s'en sent pas niais, c'est juste un besoin.. comme toujours. Dean l'en remercierait mais se retient. C'est maladroit de dire merci à quelqu'un qui vous aime. Pourtant il faudrait le remercier d'être là, à cinq heures du matin, d'avoir traversé la ville, d'encaisser. Alors il cache ses remerciements derrière deux mots. Qui veulent tout dire.

« Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Castiel se serre si fort.

Moi aussi… »

Ça lui fait mal de sentir son amant sortir de lui. Il repense à quand ils ont fait l'amour sans protection, dans un contact encore plus fort. Ça lui manque. Mais au fond de lui il ne sait pas s'ils vont réussir à tenir. À rester en couple en se faisant du mal. Castiel sait qu'il a ça, ce pouvoir, de lui faire du mal, de le retenir près de lui grâce à ça. Juste parce qu'il l'aime.

Dean est encore trop perdu pour imaginer les pensées de son homme. Il se colle juste à lui, va jusqu'à l'écraser de tout son poids dans l'unique but de parvenir à son cou. Tel un vampire, il mord plus qu'il n'embrasse la jugulaire. La nuit va enfin toucher à sa fin... Castiel tremble de la tête aux pieds. L'aime... Comment a-t-il pu refouler et nier ça ? Alors qu'il est en train d'en crever. Dean finit par se décoller de lui pour enlever sa capote. Énième supplice de la nuit que de ne plus le toucher. Il va à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Et surtout évite le reflet du miroir. Castiel attend, s'enroule dans les draps, le nez dans son oreiller. Ça sent le sexe, ça sent Dean. Un autre. Il a envie de vomir. Ne dit rien. Dean s'allonge sur lui, prend ses mains et les serre alors qu'il mord déjà sa nuque. Pas envie de parler.

« T'as couché avec un autre...

Non. Non., souffle Dean. J'ai juste oublié de changer mes draps depuis trop longtemps.

Vrai ? Ça sent... Je le sens..., souffle Castiel ne pouvant pas bouger d'un pouce.

Vrai... J'ai pris rendez-vous pour un test trésor, je vais pas aller coucher ailleurs... »

Castiel ne dit rien. Lui ne savait pas s'il allait le faire. Tenir Dean comme ça. Le retenir oui.

« Tu veux que je change mes draps trésor ?

Non... C'est bon. Je reste contre toi, ça sent meilleur...

J'ai encore pas envie de dormir., avoue Dean. Ça m'a tué de te faire l'amour mais mmmh...

M'en veux pas mais je tombe moi..., marmotte Castiel.

Vas-y je te regarde dormir...

Mmmmh... Je t'aime comme un dingue...

Moi je suis dingue de toi... »

Dean lui embrasse la nuque et se coule lentement sur le matelas pour laisser tranquille son amant. Castiel ne dit rien. Il se laisse s'endormir, tout contre son homme... Ne pense plus à rien, plus qu'à lui... Rester...

Le soleil s'est définitivement levé quand le téléphone de Castiel sonne. Dean étant déjà réveillé, il l'attrape dans la poche du jean de son homme par terre. C'est le réveil. Dean l'interrompe et jette un œil à Castiel qui émerge à peine. Bien. Il pianote rapidement et ouvre le dossier de messages reçus. Chat, Chat, Chat, Mathias, Chat... Dean se sent rassuré. Castiel s'en fout, il regarde son amant au réveil. Il sait qu'il va devoir partir et se dépêcher. Ça l'agace tellement, il sait son état apathique et catastrophique après des matins comme ça. Dean lâche le portable, arrêtant avant de se mettre à regarder les noms dans le répertoire. Il laisse le portable quelque part sur le matelas et retourne faire le chat contre Castiel, à embrasser, lécher et même ronronner.

Les matins sont quand même plus tendres. Ils ont besoin de temps, de câlins, de mots doux.

« Salut mon gros matou...

Hum, sexy comme surnom dis-moi..., sourit Dean.

Ouais hun... J'avoue que c'est pas glam. Alors on la refait... Salut mon Amour...

Top comme ça... Hey trésor... »

Dean se penche et appose tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son homme. Le jour leur réussit mieux que les nuits en solitaire. Castiel se laisse aller quelques minutes.

« Tu viens avec moi dans la douche ?

Avec plaisir... »

Dean le lève et l'entraine jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Collé à lui, il lui dévore la bouche en le serrant dans ses bras. Contre sa cuisse, il sent l'érection matinale de son homme. Non, le sexe bestial c'était il y a quelques heures... Le petit brun doit se contenir terriblement, se laver. Mais avoir Dean avec lui sous l'eau et sentir les courbatures de hier soir... Dean le sent trop. Tant pis s'il le met en retard mais il ne résiste pas à le faire venir grâce à sa bouche de chat. Castiel s'accroche aux murs de la douche. Crie.

Il aime ce genre de matin. Quand ils sortent pour aller manger quelque chose c'est avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il va être en retard... C'est pas grave. Dean est fier de le faire crier à ce point. Alors à peine il le fait jouir qu'il le force à flatter son égo, pour se sentir le meilleur. Il est un sale égoïste. Castiel s'en fout. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur les prouesses de son amant, ça lui fait plaisir, c'est tant mieux. Il doit profiter car il ne lui reste que dix minutes avant de partir. Dean s'habille aussi, il va l'emmener. Il ne va le lâcher qu'au dernier moment.

« On va faire les magasins après ton boulot ? lui demande Dean une fois dehors, marchant main dans la main.

Si ça t'amuse je vois pas d'inconvénients. Tu vas aller faire tes emplettes chez Dior ?, se moque Castiel.

Non, Levi's et Ralph Lauren ! rit Dean.

Le truc de crâneur... Pour la peine j'arracherai toutes tes chemises quand on s'enverra en l'air.

Je comptais t'en acheter aussi tu sais...

Moi ?! Ça va pas t'as vu le prix d'une chemise ? C'est ma facture d'électricité ça !

Moi c'est une journée de boulot, même pas. Allez, tu serais bandant en chemise Ralph Lauren...

Pfff... Je le fais vraiment pour te faire plaisir. »

Ils arrivent enfin devant le centre de formation. Juste à temps. Mais Dean prend encore du temps pour passer les mains sur le torse de son homme et murmurer :

« Si... Quand on t'appellera Monsieur le Professeur... Moi j'adore quoi, t'imaginer tout beau là comme ça...

Dean Winchester tu m'emmerdes d'une force..., rit Castiel en baisant sa bouche.

Même pas vrai... »

Dean prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse longuement. Tellement que Castiel finit par être en retard... Il s'arrache de ses bras, il doit partir. Mais pas sans se retourner plusieurs fois. Le regarder. De se souvenir juste quelque secondes pour la journée.

Partir.

S'envoyer des textos.

S'appeler.

Se voir.

S'enfermer. Baiser.

Sortir.

Et rentrer. Comme ce soir. D'un restaurant aux frais de Dean, c'est habituel. Ce dernier s'est même laissé aller à un verre de vin rosé partagé avec Castiel, nouvelle thérapie pour oublier de mauvais souvenirs. Donc avec le rire facile et les joues rouges, Dean ouvre à la volée la porte de chez lui, suivi de Castiel qui se moque de son état. Castiel rigole comme un idiot, il se pend au cou de son amant, il embrasse puis se moque de la star. Sa star ! Pas fichu de tenir après un verre, elle zigzague, hésite entre ivresse d'alcool et de bonheur, parce que tout va bien, presque trop...

Dean ne sait pas à quel point il a raison en pensant ça. Oui parce que Castiel vient de voir, là au mur en face de lui. Dans la chambre de Dean. Son tableau. Celui qu'il a peint. Celui de Florence. Quand il a rencontré son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Au ton nerveux de Castiel, Dean arrête de rire. Malgré cela, la réponse se fait, naturelle.

Je l'ai acheté.

Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu as acheté un de mes tableaux ? Mais celui là je l'ai vendu y'a deux mois presque !

J'ai pas osé l'accrocher avant. J'étais sur que tu ferais une scène... Mais putain j'adore ce tableau, il est magnifique, pourquoi tu serais pas payé pour ton travail ?!

Mais parce que c'est toi ! Je te l'aurais donné ! Tu me payes tous Dean, mes fringues, la bouffe, la formation, mes tableaux... Je ne veux pas déprendre de toi financièrement.

Je vois pas où est le mal ! On est en couple non ? On s'aide ! Et le tableau, c'était au début, enfin y'a un moment... Pourquoi ça a tant d'importance à tes yeux ?

J'en sais rien, tu m'emmerdes, je suis pas ta pute, cherche pas à m'entretenir, ça me vexe, j'ai l'impression d'être ta petite poule de luxe ! Et on est pas un couple ! gueule Castiel hors de lui.

Tu dis ça pour me blesser ou quoi ? hurle Dean encore plus fort. C'est pas ce qu'on a dit y'a deux semaines ? Non mais oh si c'est ça casse-toi et comme ça tu seras sûr que je t'entretiens pas ! »

Castiel n'ajoute rien, il n'a rien à prendre, mais oublie son cœur en route. Se casser d'ici ouais, en claquant la porte d'entrée si fort que ça fait tout résonner dans l'appartement et dans sa tête. Partir pour un oui ou pour un non, il commence à avoir l'habitude. Rien n'est raisonnable avec Dean. Ça le met hors de lui qu'il lui file du fric comme ça, il n'y peut rien. Par contre il a moins l'habitude de s'arrêter au milieu du trottoir pour vomir. Cette crise de manque aigu, après l'arrêt soudain de sa drogue préférée.

La drogue. Oui Dean connaît bien. Alors pour ne pas penser à Castiel, il file direct dans sa chambre. Troisième tiroir de la commode noire à gauche de son lit. Sa petite réserve de coke cachée sous quelques chiffons qui sont là pour faire beau et rangé. Le contraire de Dean en somme.

Il attrape le sachet de poudre blanche et revient dans le salon pour en étaler une rangée sur la table basse en verre. Il sort sa carte bleue de son portefeuille, tire ses rails, inspire, expirer, vérifie qu'il n'ait pas de sang avant de triper un bon coup.

Voilà, voilà il oublie c'est bon. Il n'est déjà plus là. Vu ce qu'il a prix, il est loin, à des années-lumière de ce que Castiel a pu lui dire, la façon dont il a pu s'énerver, tout. Il plane, allongé sur le canapé en cuir noir, lui il voit les étoiles par-dessus le toit. Lui, il est le plus fort. Le plus beau, le plus sexy, le meilleur acteur, l'inatteignable. Il se fout de tout.

Si bien que quand on tambourine à sa porte, il se refuse à ouvrir. Se persuadant que c'est Castiel qui rampe. Castiel qui n'est pas assez bien pour lui et qui s'amuse à lui briser le cœur, sale con va ! Il crie ça, il répète, il hurle les insultes qui sont restées coincées dans sa gorge pendant l'affrontement. Il ne réalise rien quand sa porte s'ouvre à la volée, qu'elle est défoncée autant que lui l'est et qu'on l'attrape par le coude, qu'on le plaque avec violence contre un mur, les mains dans son dos. Il se débat, continue à hurler mais pourtant les policiers ont débuté la fouille chez lui. On lui explique qu'on a porté plainte contre lui il y a un peu plus d'un mois, que ça fait autant de temps qu'il est surveillé. Qu'on a eu le temps de remarquer ses habitudes, démanteler un réseau de dealers grâce à lui, que sa majesté le roi des acteurs peut être fier de lui.

Dean ne comprend rien à tout ce charabia, il a la nausée, sa tête lui tourne et le seul prénom qu'il pense à murmurer et celui de son presque ex.

« Castiel… »

Et qu'à peine il dit ça, que la nausée remonte jusqu'à le faire vomir, sur un des policiers qui lui maltraite les poignets à coup de menottes. Alors il le lâche, Dean tombe à terre, échec dans la bataille. Il ne réalise encore rien. Sonné. Et quand on ramène tous les sachets de coke de sa cachette secrète qu'il avait oubliée de fermer, il n'arrive même plus à nier l'évidence certaines.

On le traîne. Même pas de portable, de portefeuille, de clopes. Non il n'a plus le droit. À l'oreille, on lui murmure ses droits qu'il comprend comme du malaisien, c'est à dire aucun traite mot bon sens ! Ils peuvent pas prévoir une version courte spécial drogué putain ! Il en peut plus, il est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et on l'emmerde avec ses droits ? « J'ai de l'argent ! » hurle-t-il à qui veut l'entendre. « Et un avocat ! Appelez-le ! ». Oui c'est son droit bien sûr. Comme une fois en cellule on lui dit qu'il a le droit à un coup de fil mais qu'ici, ils aiment bien faire mariner les petits cons qui se croient mieux que personne parce qu'ils sont célèbres pendant deux ans et après sombre dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Alors son coup de fil, il a qu'à patienter pour l'avoir.

Le temps qu'il sorte de la spirale infernale de la coke qui l'a entraîné jusque là.

Castiel a reçu un appel sur son portable. Quand il a vu le numéro de Dean il s'est abstenu de répondre. Parce qu'il est au fond de son lit assommé de fièvre et parce qu'il ne veut pas lui parler. Pas encore.

Il a l'impression que tout son corps fait un rejet de l'autre, il est en pleine crise de sevrage. Non il n'a pas attrapé la grippe, même si son corps est endolori de courbatures et de spasmes. Aucun médicament ne lui a rien fait. Même pas faire baisser cette fièvre.

Après presque toute la nuit de délire, de fatigue et d'insomnie il attrape avec maladresse son téléphone. Ecouter le message. Ouais… Peut-être qu'entendre sa voix va l'aider.

La douleur disparaît pour faire suite immédiatement à la stupeur. Ce n'est pas la voix de Dean. Gendarmerie nationale. On a trouvé son nom dans le répertoire à cause de Dean qui ne cesse de l'appeler.

Dean. Prison.

Drogue, dealer, trafic, cocaïne, outrage à agent.

Dean. Caution fixée s'il veut venir le chercher.

Ne plus douter. Il se lève et prend une douche pour se laver des sueurs de douleur.

Le fric ? Il s'en fout, il veut sortir Dean de la. Il n'a rien à y faire. Il veut qu'il soit près de lui. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de le punir mis à part lui. Que lui qui a le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16.

Dean moisit dans sa cellule. Il n'a pas dormi, bien sûr que non, il en est incapable tant que le chat qu'il est n'est pas contre son maître. À qui, sur un coup de tête, il a donné son seul coup de fil autorisé. Mais il espérait quoi au juste ? Que Castiel vienne ? Qu'il réponde même ? Non. Non. Et il est enfermé là, dans se cellule froide, allongé en position fœtale à la recherche d'un tant soit peu de chaleur.

Mission impossible.

Il se retourne et voit le mur recouvert de sang. Des gens qui se sont énervés à s'en casser les mains. Lui n'a même plus la force pour ça, tout aussi cogneur qu'il est, cette idée ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit.

Lui ne tape que dans du vivant, que dans du réel. Lui, le seul qu'il veut taper autant qu'aimer, c'est Castiel. Alors encore une fois, inconsciemment, du fond de sa cellule, il l'appelle.

« Castiel… »

Castiel est justement au poste il est devant la porte qui mène aux cellules de dégrisement. On attend qu'il se décide à rentrer. Il veut y aller seul, un premier temps juste seul. Promis, il viendra chercher le surveillant après.

Avancer. Le pas lourd derrière le mec qui doit juste ouvrir la porte blindée.

Il tape comme un idiot à la porte. Puis ouvre.

« Winchester ! Visite ! »

Dean sort de son état comateux et s'agglutine à la porte. Il sait. Il sait que Castiel a mis du temps mais ça ne peut être que lui derrière cette porte. Pas un instant il ne pense à John. Non. Il veut son homme, son amant, sa moitié, son souffre douleur, son ange, son maître. Oui Castiel est tout ça à la fois. À l'aimer autant que le haïr. Le maton finit par se barrer et laisse apparaître Castiel dans l'entrée de la cellule. À regarder Dean, là devant lui. Avec sa tête de déterré, de manque, de lendemain de coke. Il est défoncé de fatigue et mal-être. Mais lui aussi. Dans le même état l'un sans l'autre. Toujours. Dean ne réfléchit même pas. Pas la force. Il passe ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, le serre contre lui et va se cacher dans on cou. Ployant le dos et la nuque, il joue au matou coupable, qui veut se faire pardonner.

Castiel serre les poings, très fort. Pour ne pas le prendre contre lui.

« Comment t'es arrivé là ?

Les flics ont débarqué chez moi.

Et ?

Je… »

« J'aurais aimé ne pas te le dire. ». C'est ce que pense Dean. Mais il sent qu'il ne va pas avoir le choix. S'il y en a un qui peut le punir après tout, ce n'est pas la loi, ni les flics, il est au-dessus de ça. C'est lui qui peut le punir, lui seul.

« J'étais défoncé…

C'est super malin ça… T'as passé la nuit en cellule de dégrisement. Ça va être du pain béni ça pour la presse…, marmonne Castiel ayant l'intérieur des mains presque à sang.

Je m'en fous Castiel… Je veux juste que… Toi… Les autres je m'en fous. Je veux sortir d'ici et partir… »

Dean remarque enfin la raideur de son homme. Son homme oui. Il a totalement oublié al dispute de la veille, qui a fait qu'il était dans cet état là au moment de l'arrivée des flics. Ça le glace alors il se retire de Castiel, s'éloigne de lui, peureux, craintif.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas sortir comme ça ? Ils vont te foutre en taule pour consommation et possession de drogue…, Castiel croise les bras.

J'ai appelé mon avocat, y'a une caution à payer, je devrais pouvoir débloquer des fonds dans l'après-midi…, tente d'expliquer Dean, ignorant l'attitude de Cas'.

Comme d'habitude avec toi tout est une question de fric., pique Castiel exprès alors que pour lui la question est réglée.

Mais putain Castiel ! s'énerve à nouveau Dean. J'ai passé une nuit en cellule et c'est mon droit de dégager de là avec du fric alors putain j'utilise mon droit ! Là c'est une question de fric oui, mais que ça soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça sera toujours une question de fric !

Castiel rit un peu, froid puis sort de la cellule.

Allez viens.

Tu veux me faire sortir en douce ? Je pense que ça va être raté., fait Dean, cynique.

J'ai payé ta caution. On est au même pied d'égalité. Maintenant tu viens et tu restes avec moi. »

Dean se sent bien bête tout à coup. Il sent une boule dans son ventre se former, ou plus exactement celle déjà présente remonte jusqu'à lui bloquer la gorge. Il déglutit avec difficulté et sort, à la suite de Castiel. Il ne sait pas s'il a le droit de le toucher, ou de lui parler. Il a trop peur de lui. Si lui fait dans la violence physique, Castiel excelle dans la violence psychologique.

Les flics les font signer les documents, Castiel obéit, ne dit plus rien. Dehors il y a des photographes. Putain de merde. Le petit brun attrape la main de son homme. S'il y a des photos de Dean autant que ce soit avec lui. Il est limite à lui broyer la main. Dean ne dit rien. Cette main le guide. Cela veut dire que Castiel l'accepte et lui ne peut refuser ça. Alors pour se cacher, Dean ploie à nouveau tout le corps pour s'imbriquer parfaitement à Castiel. À son oreille, il ose murmurer :

« Je suis désolé trésor…

Moi je t'aime, je te laisserais pas dans la merde. Y'a que moi ai droit de le faire. »

Castiel attrape un taxi tout près. Vite, partir. Dean a presque envie de le remercier. Parce qu'ils sont liés. Liés à jamais. Sans vraiment le savoir.

Aujourd'hui, Dean avait rendez-vous pour son test VIH. Il n'ira pas. Il a mieux à faire il faut croire. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important c'est que Cas' soit contre lui, qu'il puisse poser sa tête lourde sur son épaule et laisser les larmes rouler. Il est sûr que Castiel aime ça. Le voir souffrir par sa faute. Le petit brun le serre contre son corps. Oui il aime, mais lui a tellement hurlé de douleur toute la nuit… Lui faire regretter.

« T'es dans la merde mon chat, fais attention à ce que ton prochain film marche… Ça peut attirer l'attention ou te couler…

Je sais… Faut que je parte de Paris pendant un moment, loin de tout…, souffle Dean. Pour me vider la tête.

Mais ne pars pas sans moi. Dean., Castiel lui fait relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pars pas seul, emmène-moi. Je le supporterais pas.

Moi non plus babe… Je sais plus quoi faire. J'ai plus de coke, j'ai finalement presque plus de fric avec tout ce que je claque, je dois te rembourser…, confesse Dean tout bas.

Tu me rembourses pas. Je veux pas voir un centime. À partir de maintenant j'accepte que tu m'achètes ce que tu veux. Mais en retour tu arrêtes la coke. Totalement. Je veux plus que tu y touches.

Pourquoi ? fait Dean, faible.

Je veux que rien ne t'éloigne de moi. Être ta seule drogue…, souffle le petit brun.

Arrête de partir, de claquer les portes de chez moi, de me rendre fou alors…

Arrête de me pousser à le faire. »

Dean rend les armes. Il est trop fatigué pour lutter de toute façon.

Il demande au chauffeur qui jusque là roulait sans but de les amener chez Castiel. Mais il n'a pas un rond sur lui, pas de portefeuille. Alors du regard, il s'excuse auprès de Castiel, avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Castiel n'en a rien à foutre. Après le fric de la caution, il n'a plus peur de rien dépenser. Tout son argent pour son voyage est parti en fumée, plus l'argent pour les mois à venir, endetté. Il paye le chauffeur et attire Dean chez lui.

Ils vont se cacher, pouvoir parler. Essayer. Dean a le réflexe de se déshabiller à peine arrivé. Il a besoin d'une douche, il se sent sale. Comme si une couche de crasse noire recouvrait son corps. Il va dans la salle de bains. Ici, c'est sa deuxième maison. Là où la chatière est toujours ouverte.

Castiel va dans la cuisine, il va faire à manger. Rien dans l'estomac depuis le dîner avec son mec hier. Il en a la tremblote. Dean est là. Il se le répète en boucle. Comme s'il était fou, juste ça dans la tête. Juste lui qu'il veut sur sa peau. Dingue. C'est ce qu'il se dit là tout de suite, rien d'autre ne l'intéresse, même plus sa peinture, plus sa famille, plus ses amis… C'est pas bon. Dean le sort de ses pensées. Il a juste enfilé son jean et vient dans le dos de Castiel pour le prendre contre lui. C'est vital. C'est tout. Ça ne se justifie pas. Castiel passe ses mains sur les siennes, il est couvert de frissons. Il l'aime, il l'aime… Dean en a mal à la tête de se répéter tout ça. Il en mal au cœur. Il en a mal au ventre. Aimer le fait souffrir plus que ne le rend heureux.

« Je te hais mon Amour, je te hais…, souffle-t-il.

Au lieu de regarder un plafond décrépi. Là, les étoiles sont les seuls témoins du calme avec la prochaine tempête. Dean le sait, il en a conscience. Alors il profite de ce calme pour laisser glisser sa bouche sur le cou chaud de Castiel, y déposer une kyrielle de baisers doux. Il arrive à se retenir de mordre, c'est tellement rare. Cas' n'a jamais été aussi ben sur ce toit qu'avec Dean. Ne sera jamais aussi bien avec personne qu'avec lui. Même ses six ans de souvenirs sont fades à côté de ces quelques mois.

Castiel en fond dans ses bras, se laisse aller à en gémir avec une douceur folle. Ses doigts glissent dans le dos de son homme, sa peau chaude… Douce… Dean se laisse peser de tout son poids sur Castiel, l'écrase. De passion, de folie, d'amour. Pourtant il n'a pas envie de faire l'amour. Car il a trop peur du moment qui suivra l'orgasme où tout lui apparaîtra de façon si clair, lucide. Et il a peur de partir au quart de tour à la suite d'une révélation trop lourde à gérer.

Ses mains remontent prendre le visage de Castiel. Il caresse ses joues mal rasées et le contemple. Il est beau son maître. Il en a de la chance. Castiel en pense bien la même chose quand il lit tout ça au fond de ses prunelles vertes.

« Je suis heureux de savoir te protéger de temps en temps…, confesse Cas'.

Je suis heureux que tu le fasses. J'ai l'impression que tu veux me faire crever à chaque fois que tu pars.

Pareil mon chat… J'ai l'impression d'être dingue sans toi…

Je le suis aussi avec toi. Trésor, faut que j'aille appeler John un peu. Et on va rentrer, tu vas attraper froid sinon…, souffle Dean.

C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vu John ? Tu fais attention à lui un peu hun…

Ça fait un peu trop longtemps. Il est pas encore trop tard, ça t'embête si je vais boire un verre avec lui ? ose demander Dean.

Non, non, non, il faut que tu sois là le soutiennes ! »

Dean reste sans rien dire un moment. Il a presque l'impression que Castiel le jette dehors, ne veut pas le garder. Il sait qu'il se fait sûrement des idées mais c'es plus fort que lui. Castiel sent bien que Dean ne réagit pas comme il faut…

« Si je te dis d'y aller, c'est pas de gaieté de cœur, ton ami est malade. Tu passes tout ton temps avec moi. Je veux que tu ailles le voir. Que tu ne regrettes pas plus tard de ne pas l'avoir soutenu.

D'accord. Tu m'embrasses avant ? souffle Dean.

Oui… »

Castiel redresse un peu la tête, cherche à atteindre ses lèvres tentatrices, une main dans ses cheveux pour faire ployer sa nuque. Dean lui offre sa bouche, il a besoin qu'il le touche. Il sent un brin d'amour l'envahir, alors ça va mieux. Il peut partir serein.

Il se lève et tend la main à Castiel.

« Tu rentres ?

Oui… »

Castiel prend sa main et descend le premier, se laissant glisser jusqu'au velux. Pas très sécurisé tout ça… Alors Dean vient derrière lui et le tient par sous les bras pour le faire descendre en douceur. La douceur, c'est ce qui manque entre eux. Ça leur semble tellement étrange d'être comme ça. Mais ils s'habituent vite on dirait. Vu le baiser qu'ils échangent devant la porte, passionnés et tendres… Dean sent même les mains de son homme se glisser à l'intérieur de sa veste pour s'accrocher à son pull. Oubliées la crise d'hier, tout ça remonte à si loin dans leurs têtes. Castiel veut de lui. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Dean murmure un je t'aime à son oreille puis ouvre la porte, prêt à partir. Le petit brun a du mal à le lâcher, lui arrache encore un baser et lui dit qu'il l'aime à son tour.

Puis le pousser dehors et fermer la porte derrière lui. Le jeter dehors pour ne pas recommencer à l'empêcher de partir.

Il se crispe à la porte. Fait crisser le bois sous ses ongles. Dean l'entend. Il a collé son oreille à la porte en attendant l'ascenseur. C'est Castiel le chat cette fois. Oui…

John se lève de son canapé. Il n'attendait aucune visite mas bon c'est samedi soir, il ne sort plus, n'a rien à faire, il espère fort une bonne surprise. Et il l'a. Quand il voit Dean sur le seuil de sa porte, Dean qui sourit en plus… Lui-même a un sourire hébété.

« Bah Bo…

John tu te bouges, tu te fais beau, je te sors !

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire faire toi ?

Prendre soin de toi ! Allez John, comme… Comme avant., tente Dean maladroitement. On va boire un verre et on parle sur le cul de tout le monde ! »

John éclate de rire et s'exécute sans broncher. Soirée avec Dean, ça lui remet une humeur d'enfer. Son meilleur ami le sort de force, quoi de mieux après tout ? Comme avant. Sans la célébrité et tout ce que ça implique. Dean est là pour lui.

Les deux comparses prennent le métro direction leur pub irlandais de prédilection ! Ils parlent comme des ados, se marrent comme des idiots… À leur table, avec la musique à fond, l'alcool un peu aussi mais pas trop. Juste de quoi rire encore plus, oublier les contraintes, la maladie, la douleur, les autres… Le temps. Dean est ravi de retrouver son sourire. Il le complimente aussi sur ses nouvelles mèches, plus foncées qu'avant. Son meilleur ami a dû tout tester niveau capillaire mais là, il est franchement beau malgré ses quelques kilos en moins et sa pâleur. Pour la peine, il lui offre à manger, lui pique des frites avec de gros sous-entendus. La soirée suit son court, comme leur amitié.

Dean le sort de sa veste et regarde. « Trésor » est affiché sur l'écran, il ouvre donc le message :

« Chat, test ou? Pourqui tu revians oas ? Jminquiète… Revien… »

Dean fronce les sourcils. Oula, c'est vraiment pas le genre de Castiel de faire autant de fautes dans un textos. Il a peur là… Parce qu'il imagine ses yeux humides de larmes, et ses doigts fébriles sur le clavier miniature. John voit lui sur le visage de Dean une tristesse infinie se peindre. Bah merde qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive… Ca doit être encore Castiel. Toujours.

Dean range son portable dans sa veste et à peine lève-t-il la tête vers John que celui-ci lui dit :

« Tu vas y aller c'est ca ?

- Euh... Oui, enfin du moins dans pas longtemps...

Ton petit brun ?, se hasarde sans trop de risque le jeune homme.

- Oui... Tu sais... Je t'ai pas dit j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal mais... Lui et moi...

John le regarde étrangement, avec un léger sourire, il pense deviner.

Lui et toi.. ?

- Je crois qu'on forme un couple., lâche Dean, rapidement alors qu'il se lève.

- C'est bien il vous a fallu quand même plus de trois mois pour le réaliser ! Mais vous avez réussi !

- Ouais mais bon, c'est pas encore trop ca tu sais... Enfin tu m'en veux pas ? Faut vraiment que j'y aille...

- Non c'est bon. Il commence à être bien tard en plus, je vais rentrer aussi, tu me déposes au passage ?

- Euh ouais... Y'a plus de métro à cette heure c'est vrai..., soupire Dean.

- Bah non. Allez Wake up Dean, je te sens un peu à l'ouest là., le taquine John, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Ouais... »

Dean ne se voit pas lui dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas su gérer son fric. Il n'est pas encore prêt non plus à lui avouer toute la peur au creux du ventre qui s'est amassée depuis le texto de Castiel.

Son ami n'ajoute rien, il le suit dehors alors qu'ils chopent rapidement un taxi. Dean sera le premier à en sortir, pour retrouver l'appart' de Castiel. En attendant, ils ne parlent plus beaucoup, fatigué, un petit peu pompette. Dean prend le soin de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres comme ils en ont toujours eu l'habitude pour se dire au revoir, puis il laisse de quoi paye r.

Il court jusqu'à l'appartement de Castiel et tambourine comme un dingue sur la porte.  
« Ouvre ! C'est moi ! » hurle-t-il.

Castiel sursaute comme un dingue dans le canapé, le portable à la main attendant le moindre signe de vie de son homme. Il était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs, même si les larmes l'avaient déjà submergées depuis longtemps. Se trainant avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte, il ouvre. Le gifle.

Dean comprend, malheureusement. Il ne dit rien mais essaye d'attraper les mains de Castiel pour le calmer un peu.

« Trésor... Cas'... Je suis là, calme-toi, je suis désolé...

Le petit brun serre les poings, pleure, tremble.. ne peut le regarder dans les yeux.

Ca te coutais rien un texto ! tu sais ! tu le sais !

Je sais... Castiel, je suis vraiment désolé... S'il te plait… »

Dean prend la tête de Castiel entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. Il sait qu'avec son regard, il a une infime chance de le convaincre. Castiel abdique, faible, honteux. Il baisse son regard et perd l'équilibre. Retour de fatigue, d'insomnie, d'attendre sans manger, sans boire, sans rien. Se laisser dépérir..

Dean passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour le porter. Il l'amène sur le canapé où il l'allonge, se laissant un coin pour s'asseoir. Il caresse son visage, brulant de fièvre et de larmes.

« Mon homme, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Enfin je sais mais... Tu aurais du venir avec moi...

C'est ton ami, tu dois passer du temps avec lui. Juste avec lui. Mais tu aurais pu.. tu aurais pu.. me dire que tu rentrerais tard, que tu.. que tu allais revnir plus tard… »

Il le bouffe des yeux parce qu'à cet instant c'est vital. Qu'il veut ses mains sur son visage comme ça, qu'il n'arrête pas de le toucher, de le regarder. Il ne veut pas disparaître une seconde de son esprit, ne veut pas qu'il l'oublie. Rien de rationnel, de raisonnable. Mais ça le dévore de l'intérieur, arrache son cœur hors de sa poitrine, endolori le moindre de ses nerfs, crispe ses muscles, révulse son estomac.

Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean. Rien d'autre. Personne d'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Dean ne sait pas. Ne peut même pas imaginer ce que Castiel a dans la tête. Et heureusement pour lui. Parce que ça cogite beaucoup là dedans.

Le petit brun se tourne, se retourne dans son lit. Seul. Il devrait se lever, pour aller à son cours, faire des essais pour voir comment il s'en sortirait si aujourd'hui on le mettait avec une classe. Il sait que c'est important. Mais pourtant il réfléchit. À se venger.

Parce que Dean n'est pas là. Dean recommence à ne plus trop revenir. Parce qu'il bosse, que le tournage de son film a débuté.

Il finit par se lever, marche sur le magasine où la photo d'eux deux s'étale sur la couverture de papier glacé. Dean passe la nuit en prison. Génial comme gros titre et se faire du fric. Tant mieux eux aussi vont en récupérer de l'argent.

Castiel est relégué au second rang, après la passion de Dean. Il est seul, se contente de textos. D'une visite nocturne. S'il ne devient pas dingue c'est juste qu'il sait attendre un petit peu. Mais n'être que le deuxième sur la liste.

Non.

Certainement pas.

Et heureusement que Dean n'est pas dans la tête de Castiel. Sinon il aurait eu envie de le tuer. Avant l'heure.

Dean ne se rend compte de rien. Si l'absence l'a achevé les premiers jours, le boulot a su lui occuper la tête pour des heures. Du lever du soleil jusqu'à son coucher. Le tournage a été avancé, ce qui a bien arrangé Dean et son compte en banque. De plus, à sa sortie de taule, il s'est fait remettre à sa place par son avocat et surtout son agent, qui lui a demandé d'arrêter les conneries s'il voulait rester dans le milieu. Dean n'avait pas bronché pour une fois.

Et il sait qu'il a eu tort.

Il n'a plus le temps, c'est pas sa faute. C'est que les répliques et les scènes s'enchainent, qu'il doit être là même s'il ne tourne pas. Au cas où. Il est pris au piège par le regard de son amant. Alors oui, au lieu de laisser courir ses doigts sur le corps de son amant, c'est sur le clavier tactile. Ponctuant chacun de ses textos par « Je suis désolé mon homme. »

À chaque message, Castiel se ronge encore plus les ongles, s'oublie deux fois plus. Il travaille. Mais prépare.

Il y est presque. Plus qu'une simple visite à aller faire. D'avance il la sait concluante.

Lui aussi va tourner un film. Le second rôle, il s'en rapproche. Là juste derrière la porte. Déployer toute son énergie à piéger. Ça le motive en quelque sorte. Il n'y a plus que ça.

Attirer l'attention de Dean. Et taper. Bas. Très bas…

Il s'en rend encore plus compte quand l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs ouvre la porte et sourit.

« Bonsoir Fabien… »

Dean rentre chez lui. Seul. Comme chaque soir. Comme chaque soir, il s'allume une cigarette et ouvre une fenêtre. Il fait l'inventaire de ce qu'il a dans le frigo, le confronté à son degré de faim. Une cigarette. Le temps de la deuxième, il allume son ordinateur et prépare son repas.

La troisième cigarette, c'est la mise en route de la musique et l'ouverture de sa boite mail. Alors sur fond de Biolay, il découvre un mail étrange. Juste un lien vers une vidéo YouTube. L'acteur regarde l'expéditeur mais le nom de Fabien Girard ne lui évoque rien. Aucun texte à part le lien. Alors il clique.

Les cendres tombent. La cigarette aussi. La bouche de Dean, son cœur. Si au début il ne comprenait rien à ce mini-film dans l'obscurité, quand il voit deux mecs nus sur un lit, son cerveau se met en branle. Et quand il reconnaît les gémissements de Castiel, son corps, ses gestes, il hurle.

« Putain ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! »

La fureur le prend, intense et audacieuse.

Il manque de jeter l'ordi à terre mais au lieu de ça fait ses griffes de chat sur son bureau. Putain... Et après la fureur, un moment de calme propice à la réflexion intérieure. Fabien. Il aurait du comprendre plus tôt. Cette salope de Castiel est retourné chez son ex. Se faire baiser. Et aimer. Puisqu'il n'est plus là pour le faire.

Dean ne le supporte pas. Toute sa jalousie maladive le prend à la gorge. Il en vient à une seule conclusion.

Il cherche sur Pages Jaunes l'adresse de ce fils de pute. Trouve. Note sur son iPhone.

En chemin il appelle Castiel. Et tombe bien sûr sur son répondeur.

« Je te hais putain. Si tu savais à quel point je te hais. »

À des kilomètres de là, Castiel écoute le message.

La pensée première qui lui passe la tête avant d'avoir peur pour sa vie, c'est de se dire que Dean doit être absolument magnifique en colère comme ça…

Mais bien vite la raison l'emporte. Il va le récupérer. Peut importe dans quel état. Il va le récupérer. Ne serait-ce que pour une minute. Le voir. À tout prix.

La raison n'entre plus en compte.

Elle n'entre pas non plus en compte quand, à peine après avoir vérifié l'identité de Fabien, Dean lui refait le portrait à sa façon. Avec une cote cassée. Et un œil au beurre noir. Agrémenté d'une claque, aussi forte que celle qu'il s'est prise quand il a vu cette putain de vidéo. Voilà ce qu'il lui hurle. Il l'achève d'un coup de pied et le laisse crever de douleur dans son entrée. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Dean aussi crève de douleur. Mais d'une douleur tellement plus insidieuse et perfide... Rien ne l'arrête là. Strictement rien.

Castiel ne bouge plus de chez lui. À chaque instant il sait. Qu'il peut arriver. Qu'il va être là à sa porte, qu'il va crier, qu'il va frapper. Et plus les secondes passent plus son ventre se serre, plus son souffle s'accélère. L'excitation avant de prendre sa dose.

Dans une quantité gargantuesque. Il sait ce qu'il a réveillé chez Dean, ce qu'il n'aurait surtout pas du faire. Sa jalousie. Violente.

Il sait que Dean à le sang chaud. Il a prévenu Fabien. Mais contre cette somme d'argent il n'a pas pu refuser.

Il est une pute. Pourri jusqu'au trognon. Rien n'est à récupérer. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est pire que tout. Il s'en fout, sa fierté, son égo, son respect, tout ça… Rien n'égale Dean.

Alors il n'est pas surpris quand Dean défonce à moitié sa porte et qu'il le chope par le col pour se faire plaquer contre un mur. Il n'est pas surpris n on plus du premier coup qui part, de l'insulte qui fuse à ses oreilles, que Dean répète en boucle.

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça sale pute ? Hein ? Tu le sais putain, tu le sais ! » hurle Dean.

Le petit brun a quand même encore des gestes de survie. Il se protège le visage, bien que le premier coup à sa mâchoire aie rempli sa bouche du goût métallique du sang. La douleur est lancinante.

Mais lui, dingue, y trouve un soulagement.

Il ne peut rien répondre, ça fait trop mal. Il est trop secoué par les mains autoritaires de son homme… Ce dernier finit par le lâcher, le fait tomber au sol. Mais c'est pour mieux le reprendre, il le chevauche, attrape ses poignets et les plaque au-dessus de sa tête. Dean sait qu'il pourrait porter un coup traître, un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Mais le regard implorant de Castiel le tue sur place. Pour quoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? C'est ça qu'il se demande alors que Dean scrute son visage. Castiel lâche un cri de douleur en sentant sa tête heurter le parquet. Le sang coule de sa bouche sur le côté. Ça le dégoûte.

« Je voulais que tu reviennes !

Et tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde pour ça ? Me dire que tu veux me voir ? Que tu m'aimes ? Que tu veux ton bonheur ? Non ça t'en as rien à foutre. Tu veux juste que je crève.

Regarde tes messages ! Il doit en avoir 150 qui te disent que je t'aime que je te veux, que je pense à toi, que je veux te voir ! Chaque jour ! Matin e t soir ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour que tu viennes et tu es pas là ! »

Castiel pleure, se protège le visage alors qu'il lui crie dessus aussi fort qu'il peut. Dean finit par arrêter d'ailleurs. Il contemple Castiel d'en haut. Il lui fait pitié. Après la colère, la pitié le prend, jusqu'à être envahi par la culpabilité. Castiel sait le manipuler jusqu'au sang. Oh oui, il sait sur quoi jouer parfaitement. Mais Dean se bat contre lui-même et murmure d' une voix aussi sèche qu'il peut :

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, je t'ai expliqué, je me suis excusé... Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Reste. Je veux pas passer au second plan. Je peux pas... »

Castiel a de plus en plus de mal à parler. Il tourne la tête pour cracher le sang, gout immonde... Il a la tête qui tourne. Dean a mal au cœur pour lui. Même si les mots s'envolent, il refuse d'en prononcer le moindre. Il prend Castiel par sous les aisselles et le traine jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il nettoie ses plaies, lui fait mal. Mais tellement peu comparé à toute la douleur que l'acteur a ressenti en regardant la vidéo... Castiel le repousse, il geint de douleur. Tourner la tête, essayer de l'empêcher de le toucher parce qu'il est sale. Qu'il souffre bien plus que Dean ne le croit. Mais comment Dean pourrait savoir puisqu'il se refuse à lui parler ? Alors l'acteur le pousse dans la douche, sans réfléchir, il met en route l'eau. Qui coule sur eux deux, encore habillés. Mais Dean n'en a que faire. Il ne peut lui dire de se tirer, ne peut pas le repousser. Castiel l'achèverait en faisant ça. Mais lui est si faible, si mal... Et Dean l'a frappé. Physiquement. Et il lui fait encore peur. Dean décèle cette drôle de lueur au fond des yeux de Cas'. La peur. Il connaît. Elle est si proche de la fureur qui s'est installée dans ses yeux azur. Dean soupire, essaye de se ressaisir. Il déshabille Castiel et jette les fringues trempées hors de la cabine de douche. Il prend du gel douche et nettoie son homme. Sans un mot.

Castiel se colle au fond de la cabine de douche, craignant la moindre douleur… Mais les mains de Dean sont douces. Et ça le fait fondre, Castiel sent l'intérieur de son torse de liquéfier. Il pleure entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolééé..., sanglote-t-il.

Arrête Castiel... C'est déjà difficile pour moi... D'être là, j'ai juste pas le choix. J'en ai besoin. Et je me l'explique pas., souffle Dean en massant le crane de Cas'.

Je voulais te voir. J'ai fait ça pour que tu viennes, être certain que tu sois là. Monter tout ça m'a motivé, m'a permis de croire à quelque chose... Rien ne me fait plus rien... Je te veux... C'est tout... »

Dean a envie d'en pleurer. Il n'a donc trouver que ça pour le faire revenir ? Il ne sait plus quoi penser.

À son tour, il quitte ses fringues, se traitant d'idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Il dit ça pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Parce qu'il a trop mal dans le cœur pour pouvoir le faire. Castiel va le prendre dans ses bras. La bouche contre sa peau, le nez dans le creux de son épaule, leur torse collés… Rien de plus ne peut le soulager. Ne plus penser à rien, juste son corps. Il est là.

Sa folie s'estompe. Il n'y a plus aucun souvenir de baise avec l'autre dans sa tête. Juste Dean. Ce dernier est un peu froid, un peu passif au début. C'est plus fort que lui. Il ressent une telle colère au fond de lui il faut dire. Il ne sait pas s'il va pardonner à Castiel. Si. Il pardonnera mais ne pourra pas oublier. C'est une nouvelle cicatrice mais dans son esprit cette fois.

Ses mains se posent sur le creux des reins de Cas'. Froidement il lâche :

« Never More. »

Castiel fait non de la tête. Non. Never more. Ne plus retourner voir Fabien, ne plus jamais faire de vidéo pour lui faire du tord. Mais pas le lâcher.

« Toi non plus. »

Dean promet d'essayer. Ou alors il l'amènera avec lui sur les plateaux. Rien à foutre des éventuelles remarques. Le samedi on le prive de son homme. Alors le samedi son homme l'accompagnera. Aussi simplement que ça. Ils n'ont plus rien à dire. Juste se retrouver physiquement. D'abord froidement, puis de plus en plus chaudement… Brûlant. À s'en faire encore et toujours des marques.

Castiel s'en fout de savoir comment va l'autre. Si Dean est allé le voir ou pas. Ce qu'il a fait. Ce qu'il va faire.

Il est là. Il veut le faire rester.

Dean finit par le sortir hors de la douche. Comme une impression de déjà vu d'une de leurs nuits ici, où tout allait encore bien. Là, il emprunte des fringues à Castiel et lui dit qu'il n'a pas très envie de dormir. Qu'il n'en a même pas le cœur. Castiel n'a pas envie non plus, il reste en caleçon sur le lit. Les jambes repliées sur son torse qu'il serre. Il le regarde… Sans rien dire.

Dean est assis au pied du lit. Il ne le regarde pas lui. Il ne peut pas. Il est attiré par lui comme pas un aimant. Mais il y a aussi le côté répulsif. Le côté qui lui rappelle tout ce que Castiel a fait pour le faire revenir. Le prix de la gueule cassée d'un ex pour l'avoir sali, son corps. Dean lâche un soupir tremblant qui laisse exprimer toute sa terreur. Castiel se redresse et s'approche de lui. Comme au premier matin il prend le temps de détailler le tatouage dans son cou du bout des doigts.

« Tu prendras le modèle de ton tatouage, sur mon bureau…

J'ai pas pris rendez-vous encore... Tu veux toujours venir avec moi ?

Sa voix s'étrangle. La fin de la phrase est dite à demi-mots.

Oui… Oui bien sûr… »

Les doigts coulent à travers le tee-shirt, sur ses côtes. Elles sont encore plus faciles à sentir, plus saillantes. Depuis le début du tournage il y a deux semaines, l'acteur a perdu quatre kilos. La nicotine est son coupe faim, et le café sa seule gourmandise.

« Dors si tu veux., souffle-t-il.

Non… Je veux pas… Je t'ai fais venir, je profite de toi., Castiel sent les côtes, oui il le connaît par cœur. Tu as maigri…

Peut-être. J'ai plus le temps de manger. J'ai plus très envie. Tu as tes cigarettes ? J'ai trempé les miennes sous la douche., explique platement Dean.

Oui… Euh… »

Castiel réfléchit d'un coup. Cigarette. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas fumé ? Depuis quand est-il passé d'une dépendance à une autre ?

Il fouille dans son tiroir de la table de chevet, entre l'écharpe de Dean, le tee-shirt, les jouets, des clopes, des préservatifs. Dean voit qu'il met du temps et la patience n'a jamais été son fort. Il se retourne pour regarder ce qu'il fait et observe le contenu du tiroir. Coup à l'estomac. Mimant l'indifférence, il attrape une cigarette, un briquet et l'allume sous le nez de Castiel.

Le petit brun serre les dents, il ne peut pas encore pleurer. Pas à nouveau…

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais… Me touches pas.. ?, sanglote-t-il malgré lui.

Parce que je peux pas. Pas encore. Je suis trop choqué là... Je... Je te punis à ma façon..., souffle Dean à ses lèvres. Je suis là mais je ne te touche pas.

Castiel serre les poings, sa bouche se tord de douleur.

Non… Non tu m'as déjà bien assez laissé seul… C'est moi qui suis censé t'en vouloir.

Tu as couché avec ce fils de pute qui t'a brisé le cœur. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait y'a trois jours ? Un test VIH. Seul. Demain je serais venu te voir pour te le dire. J'aurais même voulu te faire l'amour comme on ne l'a pas fait depuis deux mois. Mais je ne peux pas vu ce que toi, tu as fait. »

Castiel se renferme sur lui-même, à chaque mot, à chaque expression de son visage… Ça le met en larmes. Parce qu'il l'a raté. Aurait-il seulement attendu jusqu'à demain ? Toute sa faiblesse… Il se déteste.

« Tu aurais pu attendre oui. Comme tous les couples normaux. Même si je sais que toi et moi c'est loin d'être normal, j'y croyais un peu à notre romance. »

Dean a fini son monologue la voix tremblante. Parce que ce monologue, ce n'est pas un de plus qu'il récite dans sa vie d'acteur. C'est celui de sa vie. Et ça lui fait horriblement mal.

Il écrase sa cigarette et passe ses bras autour du corps de Castiel. Là, il accepte de le toucher. Après lui avoir dit ce qui se tramait au fond de son cœur.

« Mais moi je veux rester avec toi. » souffle Castiel.

Il pose sa tête contre lui, tout tremblant et mal partout. Non la romance, c'est pas pour eux, ça lui semble ridicule. Il ne se voit attendre sagement Dean en train de peindre, puis lui faire à manger après qu'il soit revenu tard de son tournage. Non.

Ça sonne faux. C'est beaucoup trop simple et si impersonnel. Ça serait comme une histoire commune à tous alors qu'eux, ils ont leur histoire. Avec sa dose de passion et de folie certes. Mais elle n'appartient qu'à eux.

Dean couche Castiel sur le matelas avec douceur pour une fois. Il essuie ses joues chaudes de larmes et passe sa main sur son front. Il a de la fièvre. Dean s'échappe quelques secondes pour prendre une aspirine et un grand verre d'eau.

« Bois. » ordonne-t-il à Castiel.

Son amant le regarde, bêtement sans comprendre, mais le fait. Il ne sait plus ce que c'est que se sentir bien… Et Dean qui s'occupe comme ça de lui… En temps normal, c'est lui qui fait ça, soigne Dean, le récupère au fond du trou.

« Merci…

Maintenant tu dors. J'vais envoyer un texto à mon agent pour lui dire que demain j'ai un empêchement. » confesse-t-il tout bas.

Les yeux baissés, Castiel approuve. Il sait que tout ça n'est pas forcement bien. Mais il a gagné. Dean est là, et il va rester. Un peu malgré lui seulement. Son état est plus déplorable que celui de son compagnon. Et comme tout ce qui est grave… Il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Ce n'est même pas ça. C'est encore plus subtile. C'est que malgré la rapidité avec laquelle ses nerfs peuvent lâcher, il a la faculté d'encaisser, de ne rien montrer. Avant cela profitait uniquement à son jeu d'acteur. Aujourd'hui, il faut aussi prendre ça en compte dans sa vie privée.

Dean s'allonge contre lui après avoir fermé les volets. Il fait si froid dans l'appartement... Aussi, Castiel ne lui a pas dit à quel point il n'a plus rien sur son compte en banque. Et que le chauffage, ça coûte cher. Les chiffres en rouge derrière le signe moins sur son compte en banque augmentent. Manger aussi coûte cher. Et rien ne rentre. Castiel s'embourbe, s'enterre… Il se laisse prendre la dedans, sans essayer de s'en sortir. S'il s'agitait, ça serait comme les sables mouvants, il s'enfoncerait plus vite.

Il se serre contre Dean, le sens enfin. Tout en lui crie au soulagement. Enfin, il est bien…

Castiel ne bouge pas dans le lit. Il regarde le sommeil de son amant, il n'est pas calme, pas totalement endormi. Lui s'est réveillé.

Et une chose lui saute aux yeux. Ça le rend heureux, juste cet homme et son corps, et sa voix... Plus rien ne peut le satisfaire. Pas la peinture, le métier à venir, l'argent il s'en fout, l'avenir il s'en fout, juste le voir et ignorer les conséquences. S'il est là dans son lit plus rien n'importe.

Il souffle un je t'aime dans le noir, se rapproche de lui. Dean le sent venir dans son dos. Il cherche à tâtons ses mains pour les amener sous son tee-shirt, sur son ventre chaud. Les mains sont froides elles. Dean soigne ça. Ça il le peut. Soigner leur folie est trop dur alors tant qu'il peut séparer les dommages collatéraux, il le fait. Castiel sent la façon dont Dean le prend contre lui. Dans son corps cela engendre un désir d'une force insupportable. Comme chaque fois... Mais là, cette fois-ci... Plus. Autre chose.

Il baisse sa main vers le caleçon de son amant. Se plaque contre lui avec force. Lui montrer son désir. Dean en a le cœur qui fait un bond. Sentir l'excitation de Castiel aussi crument ne lui donne presque pas envie. Elle lui fait même peur. Il ouvre les yeux mais ça ne change rien. Plongé dans l'obscurité opaque de la chambre, il ne voit pas plus clair.

Qu'il subisse. Il ne lui reste que ça comme issue. Le petit brun le fait se retourner, pour aller l'embrasser, passer ses mains sur son torse. Envie de lui... Tellement. Mais la non réponse de son homme lui brise le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il moins que lui ? Moins fou, moins désireux, moins... Depuis quelques temps... Pourquoi ? Dean lui souffle la cause du bout des lèvres.

« Dis-moi qu'on va faire l'amour parce que tu m'aimes. Promets-le moi.

Je vais te faire l'amour parce que je t'aime... Parce que je veux te faire mourir de plaisir..., souffle Castiel, convaincu.

Dean prend son visage entre ses mains, le caresse. Il dessine les joues creuses, la peau si pâle...

Je... J'ai peur parce que je t'aime... Mais je t'aime..., dit Dean va voix brisée.

Pourquoi tu as peur ?

Castiel lui retire son tee-shirt.

Parce que c'est nous. Parce que y'a pas de demi-mesure. Parce que j'ai peur de ton prochain coup bas ou de celui que je te ferai sans le savoir., souffle Dean.

Je sais... Profitons juste de ce moment... Où on peut rien se faire... On peut rien se faire.. »

Dean s'active enfin à l'embrasser, mordre un peu ses lèvres cependant car il ne peut s'en empêcher. Puis il couvre tout son visage de baisers, rapides, bruyants mais uniquement pour eux deux. Castiel s'active sur lui, veut lui faire du bien… Ses dents vont mordiller un mamelon, alors que sa main caresse son bas ventre.

« J'ai envie de toi… »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18.**

Castiel regarde dehors, n'arrive pas à suivre ce cours sur la façon d'expliquer la peinture actuelle. Il s'en fout bien de savoir ça… Enfin ça risque de lui servir pendant son travail, mais aujourd'hui non. Suivre un cours est au delà de tout ce qu'il faut lui demander, bien trop ailleurs, bien trop mal… Sans Dean, à présent la douleur ne le quitte plus, une sorte de mal dans la poitrine, qui transperce dans le dos, qui le rend blanc comme un linge et d'une humeur de chien. Il n'est rien sans lui, plus il voit les minutes passer plus il se dit une unique chose qui est qu'il se rapproche de lui. À aller le retrouver, peut-être. Sans utiliser de moyen qui lui font cracher du sang. Il a même reçu un appel de Fabien, pour l'insulter.

Bizarrement ça ne l'étonne pas. Son ex a été obligé d'aller aux urgences. Il ne portera pas plainte. Comme Castiel l'a payé de toute façon. Il soupire et tente de noter quelques trucs. Mais rien ne vient et son bras reste paralysé. Aucune passion.

Il doit voir des amis, mais ne veut pas… Il doit voir son frère, mais ne veut pas… Sa famille encore moins.

Sous son bloc note il y a un magasine qu'il a acheté sur le chemin de son école, sa sextape a fait le tour de la toile. On dit qu'il trompe Dean, on le montre à la sortie de son appartement avec la tête d'un dépressif, on le fait passer pour célibataire. Ça doit les faire bien rire eux, de se faire du fric sur des conneries. Enfin bref.

Dean s'oblige à ne rien lire. Il ne fait que dire, que parler, jouer et surjouer même parfois, aussi bien face à la caméra que face aux personnes. Il s'invente une vie sociale remplie, des soirées. Pourtant on ne le voit que rarement en boîte ou en club, un de ses anciens amis s'étonne. Il est fatigué. Ou i le tournage vous comprenez. Les gens acquiescent, ne trouvent rien à répondre. On écoute la star. C'est tout.

Mais le soir, ce n'est pas les bars que Dean fréquente. Il revient comme un chat vers son maître, la nuque courbée, la peur d'un énième coup de bâton. Il devrait taper à son tour. Vengeance, v engeance, crie son esprit à la trahison qu'il a subie. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt. Alors il rentre, sagement. Ne parle pas forcément. Tout réside dans l'acte de présence. L'acte de sa vie.

Entrelacés dans les draps presque humides, le souffle court, la nuit est avancée et eux ne dorment pas. Ne veulent pas. Ils sont meurtris, leurs corps sont couverts à nouveau de griffures, de bleus, de suçons… Et un pansement encore frais sur le bas ventre et le dos de Dean. Tatouage tout neuf qui le fait souffrir à chaque coup de reins qu'il assène à Castiel.

« J'ai hâte de voir…, souffle le petit brun.

J'pensais pas que ça serait si grand..., avoue Dean. J'ai cru mourir quand il a attaqué l'aine...

Tu m'étonnes ! Ça a dû être horrible mon pauvre..

Tu étais là. Je pense que ta main s'en souvient encore.

Castiel éclate de rire.

Oui ! Mais je pensais pas que c'était si pire que ça !

Tu veux essayer ? rit Dean, s'amusant à plantes ses ongles dans l'aine de Cas'.

Aaahh ! Non ça va aller merci ! Je tiens à ma peau de bébé vois-tu !

Faut qu'on arrête de baiser, j'en peux plus... La peau me brûle...

Je me doute... Et le tatoueur qui t'a dit de faire attention.. Je te passerai de la crème pour la peine. Et non ça devrait aller pour la baise... Après trois fois je commence à avoir mal partout...

Demain j'vais pas travailler... J'aurais bien aimé qu'on en profite tu vois. Mais bon..., fait Dean, les yeux dans le vague.

Mais moi je bosse... Et je dois passer à la galerie. Ça craint...

De passer une autre journée à baiser ? souffle Dean en passant sa main dans les cheveux humides de Castiel.

Non... De devoir bosser alors que toi tu es libre, et que je pourrais te garder pour moi.

Bah j't'attendrai... Non ? Ou tu veux que j'vienne avec toi ? Même si j'vais pas pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus., souffle-t-il à son oreille qu'il lèche.

Ahann... Pas l'oreille Deean..., geint Castiel. Ouais tu pourrais venir sinon, enfin pas en cours !

Mmmh, comme tu veux... »

Dean est trop occupé à lécher derrière l'oreille et puis aussi, juste en dessous dans le cou. Il pense un instant qu'ils sont incontrôlables tous les deux, à chercher à s'envoyer en l'air autant de fois...

« Haaann... Mon chaaat... C'est bon putain..., se cambre Castiel contre son corps, passant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

J'croyais qu'on arrêtait pour cette nuit hum ? fait Dean entre deux baisers dans le cou, à cheval sur lui.

Putain je sais... Tu crois quoi toi ?, couine-t-il, glissant contre son aine libre.

Toi... Baise-moi., souffle-t-il en caressant son visage.

Nooon... Toi, baise-moi. J'aime pas être actif...

J'vais être lent Cas'... On a trop baisé., sourit-il. Et toi tu bosses demain, c'est pas bien, t'as vu l'heure ?

Pfff t'as raison... Faut que je me calme, je meurs de chaud...

On est en plein hiver pourtant... Va prendre une douche, si tu veux soulage-toi... » souffle Dean à sa bouche, il ne peut résister à la mordre.

Castiel gémit encore, puis l'arrache de sa bouche en le tirant par les cheveux. Il se lève et ouvre la fenêtre.

« Tu veux qu'on attrape la crève ? demande Dean depuis le lit.

J'essaye de me calmer là... Putain j'ai envie de fumer. Ça m'arrive jamais. »

Castiel fouille dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prend le paquet de clopes. Fumer. Dean lui en prend une au passage et lui demande de lui allumer. S'amusant, il souffle :

« Qui allume, encule...

C'est quoi cette expression ? rit Castiel en lui allumant la clope.

Tu connaissais pas ? s'étonne Dean, qui se rallonge dans le lit tiède.

Non du tout !

Castiel grimpe sur le lit, la cigarette à la bouche, puis détache le pansement de son ventre.

Heeeey, le mec a dit que j'devais attendre putain Cas' ! grimace Dean, de douleur.

Il t'a dit d'attendre 24 heures pour protéger, mais tu dois mettre de la crème !, le reprend Castiel.

Au point où j'en suis... Et après faut que tu dormes trésor. »

Castiel sourit et retire tout le pansement. Il reste longuement à regarder le dessin sur sa peau… C'est encore rouge et gonflé, avec la légère croute d'encre, mais c'est beau… Immédiatement il repère le C et le D entrelacés, il n'y a que lui qui peut le voir, vu qu'il sait où il est, juste derrière la hanche. D'une main il attrape le tube de crème et l'applique tout doucement sur sa peau meurtrie.

Dean se retient de gémir de douleur. Putain, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux que dans la nuque... Le poignet avait été assez dur à vivre aussi mais c'était moins étendu. Ça venait surtout des souvenirs...

Le petit brun sourit, il n'y a que lui qui lui fait du mal.

« C'est censé te soulager la crème ! Que tu me dises que ce soit froid je veux bien te croire !

Fais-toi tatouer et après on en reparle, shit...

On verra ! Mais je t'ai dit je tiens à la blancheur de ma peau ! Passe sur le ventre mon chat… »

Dean se met à quatre pattes pour ne pas mettre de la crème de partout et soupire. Castiel le bouffe des yeux dans cette position, surtout à poils comme ça putain… Il passe la crème et peut admirer son corps, ça lui va super bien ce tatouage… Les lierres, les orties, les lianes, les feuilles… Ça glisse sur sa peau. Dean sent que, rien qu'à ses mains, ça lui plaît. Castiel est doux, c'est tellement rare qu'il se dit que ce n'est pas innocent. Il finit par se retourner vers lui, à genoux.

« Tu me remets le pansement ?

Faut pas ! T'écoutes pas ce que te dis le tatoueur ou quoi ? Tu avais trop mal pour te souvenir ? sourit Castiel, avançant vers lui pour attraper quelque chose dans son dos.

Désolé, non j'me souvenais pas... Heureusement que tu joues à l'infirmière...

Ouais tu adores que je fasse ça…

La ceinture en cuir dans la main, il attrape les poignets de Dean et les attaches. Tout sourire.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se méfie Dean.

Je t'attache à mon lit.., commente Castiel, le poussant contre le matelas.

Pourquoi ? J'vais pas partir Castiel, c'est bon., fait Dean, d'une voix ferme.

Ça t'excite pas d'être attaché ?

Castiel se penche sur le côté du lit pour attraper le lubrifiant. Il en met dans sa main commencer à caresser le sexe de son homme.

Castiel arrête. Pas attaché, s'il te plaît.

C'est associé à de trop mauvais souvenirs Dean. De voir ce porc qui a baisé Castiel dans sa chambre...

Tu veux que je bâillonne aussi ?, réagit Castiel, serrant sa main, fort.

Arrête. J'veux juste qu'on dorme. Je rigole pas Castiel.

T'as un problème ?

Le petit brun lâche le lubrifiant et s'éloigne de Dean.

Non. Juste pas attaché. Ça... J'veux juste t'avoir contre moi. J'te promets. »

Castiel va le détacher. Ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il jette la ceinture par terre et va fermer la fenêtre avant d'aller se mettre dans le lit. Dean le serre fort contre lui. Il murmure mille excuses à son oreille, mais ça il ne peut pas, il ne peut plus. Il l'embrasse et le supplie de ne pas lui faire la tête. Car au fond de lui, il sait ce que ça peut donner. Sauf que Castiel peut être très butté quand il veut. Pour des conneries. Même s'il sait qu'il a tort. Alors il reste froid.

« Cas'..., appelle Dean.

Quoi ?

Arrête. S'il te plaît. J'avais envie. Mais pas comme ça. C'est la seule limite que je te pose.

J'arrête si je veux. T'as pas confiance.

C'est quoi le rapport ?

Je t'attache et tu as pas confiance. Tu me laisses pas faire. J'avais rien à te faire cette fois, j'allais pas me tirer. J'avais pas de raison. T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Non. Mais ça me rappelle trop de choses, ça me coupe l'envie. J'ai peut-être pas confiance mais tu me respectes pas.

T'as pas confiance. Okay., Castiel se redresse. Casse-toi alors.

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Parce que d'accord, je m'en vais. J'te donne pas de nouvelles pendant des semaines. Je quitte Paris. Tu sais ce qui me rend fou, mais je le sais aussi pour toi. » menace Dean.

Castiel prend peur, tellement que ça lui arrache le ventre, le torse… Ça lui coupe le souffle. Non, il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Il ne veut pas qu'il parte. Surtout pas. Pas si loin.

Dean entend son silence avec soulagement. C'est bon. Il a réussi à obtenir un temps de répit...

« Je... Je suis désolé Cas'. J'en peux plus. Il est quatre heures, j'suis fatigué... On dort ?

Oui… On dort…

Castiel se retourne contre lui et s'allonge à nouveau.

Je t'aime tu sais hein ? tente Dean, très maladroit.

Moi aussi… » souffle Castiel, tremblant presque.

« Dean. Lève-toi. Et dégage tes fringues de ma chambre, tu sais pas faire une machine à laver ?, attaque Castiel lui balançant son caleçon sur le lit.

Il a les nerfs, depuis tout à l'heure Dean n'a pas bougé alors que lui s'est mis au boulot pour ranger son appart.

J'vois pas l'intérêt. Les trois quarts du temps quand j'suis ici, on baise. J'ai pas le temps de les salir mes caleçons.

Putain mais t'as quel âge Dean ? Faut ranger des fois tu sais ! Moi j'ai pas de femme de ménage qui range tout mon bordel. Ça se voit que t'as jamais vécu en couple pff… »

Castiel finit par ramasser les fringues, pour aller dans la salle de bain et aller bourrer sa machine à laver, nerveusement. Dean finit par se lever. Il s'agite dans le vide, tout en ruminant dans son dos :

« En couple, comme si ça faisait tout...

Je t'entends Winchester, je suis pas sourd. Et non vivre en couple fait pas tout.

Dois-je te rappeler que depuis mon petit tour en prison, je roule plus forcément sur l'or et que la femme de ménage a dégagé ? Alors c'est bon, le ménage, j'vais te le faire., répond sèchement Dean.

Hey tu me parles sur un autre ton. On se met au clair une fois pour toutes ou pas. Je voudrais que tu m'aides ici un peu. C'est pas l'hôtel.

Bon. J't'aide, d'accord. Mais pas la peine de croire que j'suis un bon à rien. »

Dean va chercher le balais et s'en va dans la cuisine. Sur les nerfs.

« T'as quoi aujourd'hui tu dois partir à quelle heure ? demande Castiel.

Interview., dit doucement Dean.

Ha ouais... Télé ?

Castiel termine de remplir sa machine et va rejoindre Dean dans la cuisine.

Ouais... Sur M6. Tu veux venir carrément ? demande-t-il.

Je dois travailler pour mes cours.

T'as pas encore eu tes examens ? s'étonne Dean.

Non dans une semaine., soupire Castiel.

C'est la troisième fois qu'il lui dit.

Ha bon ? Bon... Tu viendras quand même en boîte avec moi samedi, non ?

Ouais... On verra si j'ai pas trop de boulot... Parce que là ça va me niquer une journée entière de repos quoi... »

Dean vient près de lui et l'enlace, d'autorité presque, à le tenir par les hanches. Il va dévorer son cou. Passionné. Emporté dans son élan.

« Allez, viens, c'est bon c'est pas grave... J'ai envie de faire la fête avec toi putain...

Hann... Mais tu le sais... Faut que j'révise... Faut...

Castiel s'embrase mais refuse. Il ne doit pas craquer.

On s'en fout de tes exams, tu les passeras plus tard. Viens faire la fête..., insiste lourdement Dean, oubliant totalement son balais.

Quoi ? Mais putain Dean c'est mes exams ! Pour pouvoir bosser, avoir un métier ! du fric ! Si je l'ai pas ce diplôme je dois attendre six mois encore ! Je peux pas moi !, Castiel s'arrache de ses bras.

Mais c'est bon, si c'est une question de fric, j'suis payé à la fin du mois, c'est bon Castiel ! Détends-toi un peu merde !

Non je me détends pas !, s'énerve-t-il. Arrête d'être aussi égoïste et gamin ! Je peux pas être détendu, ça fait des mois que je travaille la façon d'enseigner la peinture à des gens, je dois avoir ce diplôme ! C'est horrible pour moi d'être à l'arrêt comme ça !

Pfff, tu dramatises tout, c'est dingue... ! On peut plus rien te dire !

C'est pas un petit con qui va m'apprendre la vie Dean, ta gueule !

Petit con ? Répète pour voir ? fait Dean, se retenant de lever la main. Juste parce que t'as deux ans de plus ?

Tu te rends pas compte Dean ! T'as 20 ans d'âge mental ! Tu penses qu'à t'amuser et faire la fête ! C'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé en taule pour consommer de la coke que je sache !

Tu remets toujours ça sur le tapis putain ! Alors que j'ai arrêté, pour toi Cas' ! Pour toi ! Tu vois, j'ai jamais vécu en couple mais j'fais des concessions, okay ? De toute façon j'me casse, fais ton ménage tout seul. »

Dean va dans la chambre. Sans raison ou presque, la fureur est venue habiter tout son corps. Il en crève de chaud, même s'il enfile son pull pour rejoindre le froid de Décembre. Qu'importe. Marche ou crève. Il doit dégager d'ici.

Castiel a envie de hurler. Il déteste Dean quand il est comme ça, à se comporter comme un gamin capricieux. Mais putain, ce qu'il ne supporte pas le voir partir… S'arracher de lui de cette manière. C'est comme s'il partait avec son corps au passage, sans faire attention à rien, démolissant tout. Dans un éclair de rage, il en jette par terre le verre d'eau qu'il avait dans la main. Des milliers d'éclats de verre explosent dans tout les sens… Bruyant. Venant entailler légèrement la peau de ses jambes nues.

« Fait chier ! »

Abandonné le ménage. Ce n'est pas la cuisine qui est balayée, mais plutôt les espoirs de Castiel et Dean pour un retour à la normalité. Ça grince. Ça ne tient pas la route. Et même si Dean en crève de partir, il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il en a marre de se battre à longueur de temps, il est épuisé... Il n'a plus de nerfs, ou bien ceux-ci sont à fleur de peau.

Les journalistes ne savent pas ce qui les attendent. Un Dean Winchester, plein de fureur. Incontrôlable ou presque. Il en saigne lui-même déjà, les ongles plantés dans sa peau. Et ce regard noir, si noir...

Non. Aucun espoir.

« Dean Winchester c'est un honneur de vous avoir sur ce plateau en direct sur M6, merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation. On vous connaît principalement pour votre rôle dans le film à succès de l'été, actuellement vous êtes en train de terminer de tourner un nouveau long métrage qui devrait sortir au début d'année sur les écrans. On vous connaît aussi pour faire souvent la une de la presse people, comment le prenez vous ?

La journaliste parle vite, souriante, ouverte et toute contente de voir Dean Winchester en vrai ici.

Je m'en fous. Enfin c'est ma vie. »

Dean est négligé. Il a refusé de se raser et de quitter ses lunettes de soleil. La maquilleuse avait cru faire une crise de nerfs face à cette tête de mule de Winchester. Tête de mule et mal luné d'ailleurs. Ce qui explique sa grande éloquence face à la journaliste.

Castiel devant sa télé se mord les doigts en le voyant. Dean est de mauvaise humeur par sa faute… Il s'en veut, il n'aurait pas du le bousculer comme ça… En plus vu comme il est parti. Putain.

La journaliste est assez mal à l'aise d'un coup.. C'est qu'il à l'air d'être à prendre avec des pincettes.

« Votre coming out s'est fait malgré vous, est-ce que ça vous a contrarié ?

Non, j'assume totalement le fait d'être gay. Ça m'arrange. Ça évite à toutes les midinettes de me courir après. Enfin pas tant que ça mais bon..., fait Dean avec cynisme.

Votre compagnon est affiché aussi malgré lui…

Mon compagnon ? »

Dean sait que Castiel regarde. Il sait qu'il va pouvoir se venger en quelques mots. Ses mots et son attitude désinvolte. Ses meilleures et pires armes.

Castiel devant la télé sent son ventre se serrer si fort que ça lui coupe la respiration.

« Le jeune homme qui est toujours avec vous sur les photos… Ce n'est pas votre compagnon ? Vous avez l'air très proches quand même…, insiste la journaliste, avide d'informations.

Oui nous sommes proches. Mais rien de plus. » annonce Dean, catégorique.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, après tout.

Castiel à l'autre de Paris à un haut-le-cœur. Une douleur absolument horrible vient le faire trembler. Non putain il ne peut pas jouer avec ça, pas avec lui…

« Ha d'accord. Vos fans parlent beaucoup sur internet de vos tatouages et voudraient en connaître la signification., demande la jeune femme lisant les questions.

Faut que je me déshabille ?

L'acteur daigne enfin enlever ses lunettes de soleil. Un sourire narquois collé au visage.

Ha bah si vous voulez ! Je pense que ça ne dérangera personne au contraire ! »

Dean se lève sous les sifflements et hurlements des filles dans le public. Il regarde droit devant lui la caméra. Il la regarde comme s'il y avait Castiel. Mais il y est. Il n'en doute pas.

Il dévoile donc le tatoo de sa nuque ainsi que le haut de la hanche. Celui aux milles significations sinueuses.

Castiel serre les poings. Parce que son homme est beau, qu'il le hait autant qu'il le veut. Que le désir de juste le voir retirer son tee-shirt est fulgurant à lui brûler le ventre. Malgré la colère…

« Pouvez vous nous expliquer un peu ce qu'ils veulent dire ? »

Dean a envie de vomir. Non. Il ne voudrait rien expliquer. Parce que Never More a déjà pris une autre signification pour lui. Et que celui de la hanche, il ne veut et ne peut rien en dire. Il ne sait pas qu'il lui manque encore foule de détails. Comme le C et le D entrelacés. Si lui l'ignore, Castiel le sait parfaitement. Et Castiel doit encaisser quand Dean décrit les orties sur sa hanche comme un dessin quelconque. Sans aucune importance.

C'est pire qu'encaisser, c'est sentir sa cage thoracique s'écraser sur elle même, son cœur broyé comme si c'était un fruit trop mur… La douleur lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il va en devenir dingue. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

La journaliste est assez frustrée de cette réponse et enchaine malgré tout sur le prochain film de Dean, le présente vite fait, on diffuse même des images de l'autre derrière. On rappelle la sortie du DVD à venir dans quelques jours. Puis viennent les questions d'ordre professionnel… Un peu de sérieux. Le côté people a été bien fait.

Pour Dean c'est plus facile. Il reprend son boulot d'acteur maintenant. Réciter le texte que son agent et le réalisateur lui ont écrit. Ce qu'il doit dire. Ce qui fait bien. Ce qui donnera une bonne image de lui. Car tout est dans l'image. Pourtant, celle qu'il fait passer grâce à son regard noir, c'est de la colère. Et seul Castiel peut le voir. Car ce regard lui est entièrement destiné.

Castiel lui voit à peine, qu'il est obligé d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pour vomir, faire sortir sa colère et sa déception. Dean ne fait que le faire souffrir lui aussi. Le coup du tatouage est trop douloureux pour lui. Il passe pourtant ses jours et ses nuits à s'offrir à lui, entier, seul… De le satisfaire. Sauf que chaque dérapage est pire que tout. Les détruit. Et que ça Dean le sait. Et qu'il en joue.

Sur le plateau de télé, l'ambiance est détendue. Dean Winchester n'est plus le centre d'attention et ça la rassure. Vu l'aura glaciale qui émane de lui, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Tant pis pour elle, pense Dean. Maintenant il n'a plus qu'à faire bonne figure. Et attendre. Attendre que tout ce cirque finisse.

Castiel reste allongé par terre. Sur le carrelage glacé. Il se sent terriblement mal. Dean l'a ignoré, s'est vengé, devant toute la France. Pire que tout. Renier sa haine et son amour. Ça le tue sur place. Au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Bien sur qu'il y a pire que la haine. Il y a l'ignorance. Glaciale. Et ça Dean l'a compris avec lui, comme la fois où il a menacé de se casser, de partir et de ne plus donner de nouvelles. On pourrait croire que Dean fait ça avec une certaine joie malsaine.

Non.

Non car au fond de lui, sur ce plateau télé, il crève de douleur. D'en arriver là, encore une fois. Et surtout, d'être incapable de revenir en arrière.

Ce sont des heures qui passent. Sans que Castiel ne change de place, qu'il en ait l'envie. Il attend. De retrouver, d'attendre qu'il revienne, se prendre une gifle, un coup dans le cœur et finir par se brûler le corps à même le sol. C'est ce qu'il imagine. Ce qu'il espère... Mais Dean joue l'indifférence jusqu'au bout. À la sortie des studios de M6, il appelle son agent. C'est le dernier qu'il appelle avant d'éteindre son téléphone. Jusqu'au bout. Même si ça le rend malade, il le sera toujours moins que Castiel, il en est sur.

Dean attrape un taxi et va chez John. Au moins il fera une BA, en plus. Au lieu de crever et d'attendre après Castiel, il crèvera, seulement.

Rien ne se passe.

Castiel se lève.

Prend une douche.

Une heure passe comme une journée. Il veut le voir. Veut s'excuser. C'est tout. Son téléphone sonne. Il doit espérer que c'est lui. Et effectivement, « Mon chat » s'affiche à l'écran. Seulement ce n'est pas sa voix...

John est complètement dépassé par les événements. Dean a débarqué chez lui, la fureur au fond des yeux. Mais il a essayé de le persuader que tout allait bien, que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire la fête. John a bien sur accepté. Surtout que Dean l'emmenait dans un endroit branché. Plein de paparazzi. Face auxquels Dean a roulé une pelle à son meilleur ami avant de crier :

« Je vous présente mon nouveau compagnon ! »

John est resté bouche bée. Mais encore plus quand il a vu Dean se jeter sur la première coke qu'il avait trouvée. Alors qu'il a arrêté. Maintenant avait.

Et John sait que tout ça, c'est pour Castiel. Alors il vole le portable de son meilleur ami et appelle son homme. Car oui. Ce n'est certainement pas John son homme.

Castiel hallucine, ne comprends qu'à peine ce que John lui raconte. Comment Dean a-t-il pu péter les plomb comme ça ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?, demande-t-il désarçonné.

J'sais pas ! Mais moi il m'écoute pas ! C'est fini ! Toi t'as... Un certain pouvoir sur lui..., souffle John en regardant son ami d'un œil paniqué.

Tu penses que si je… Si je viens le chercher ça marcherait ?

Oui, j'pense... Mais... Putain j'l'ai jamais vu autant en colère...

Mais c'est pas possible, je lui ai presque rien fait ! Pourquoi il se fout dans cet état là ? Déjà ce soir à l'interview de M6 il a carrément nié qu'il était avec moi ! C'est moi qui devrait lui en vouloir putain !

En même temps, Castiel enfile ses chaussures et cherche son porte monnaie.

J'en sais rien, j'ai pas regardé l'émission. »

Dean donne l'adresse de la boîte à Castiel avant de raccrocher. Juste à temps. Car Dean lui arrache son iPhone des mains et regarde avec qui il était au téléphone. Malgré l'effet de la coke, il blanchit.

« Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ?! crie-t-il.

Pourquoi ? Non mais tu as vu ton état ? Ce que tu fais Dean ? Tu pètes un câble ! ouvre les yeux !

J't'emmerde John ! J'te mets sous le feu des projecteurs et t'as vu comment tu me remercies ? Sympa l'ami ! »

John a envie de hurler, mais l'attrape par le bras.

« Dean. Je t'emmerde, je suis malade, j'aime ma non notoriété, je NE VEUX PAS qu'on me connaisse comme ami de Winchester le dépravé drogué ! Alors va te faire foutre ! Castiel est le seul à l'assumer ça ! »

Un quart de seconde plus tard, John a disparu. Dean est seul. Seul. Livré à lui-même, comme on dirait d'un sale môme. La peur remonte en lui, cette putain. La putain de peur. Être seul comme l'ennemi suprême. Impossible.

Dean est affolé. Il va se venger sur la coke.

Oublier comme seule prière.

Castiel est dans la rue à courir, c'est juste à côté qu'est la boite. Il doit sortir Dean de là avant que tout dérape. Qu'il se fasse photographier. Déchiré. Ou pire, arrêter.

Il passe l'entrée, cherche dans la boite. Dans laquelle Dean a trouvé des amis de remplacement. Attirés par les strass et les paillettes qu'il dégage. Tellement facile...

Castiel traverse la foule, l'ayant repéré à une vitesse folle. C'est difficile de ne pas le voir... Il lui saute aux yeux.

Derrière lui, il lui attrape le bras.

« Dean... »

Ce dernier sursaute. Se retourne. Ondule le bras. Castiel ne rêve pas, Dean est en train de le repousser, en public. Dean qui craque tellement qu'il se retrouve à hurler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais pas réviser tes exams au lieu de faire la fête putain ?

Je viens t'empêcher de continuer à faire des conneries ! John m'a appelé. Tu déconnes grave ! Viens on rentre !, essaye Castiel voulant lui prendre la main.

Non ! refuse Dean. Non, casse-toi. Tu veux pas être avec le sexy Dean Winchester parce que c'est un gamin alors va-t-en !

Dean. T'as deux minutes. Soit tu rentres, soit je te laisse là et je ne viendrai pas te chercher si tu te retrouves à 5 heures du matin tout seul en plein bad. Je vais éteindre mon portable. Je suis pas ta mère mais vraiment. Viens., insiste Castiel une dernière fois.

Non. »

Ça arrache le cœur à Dean. Il ne supporte pas de le fuir. Mais il supporte encore moins son esclavage. Il tente l'échappatoire sans en connaitre l'issue. Elle sera douloureuse quoi qu'il arrive. Il en est certain. Il en souffre déjà.

« Va au diable. »

Castiel lui jette un dernier regard de colère. Et s'en va. Il est déjà en miettes.

Dean lui ne réalise rien. Le gamin va juste faire la fête et s'amuser. C'est ce qu'il croit. Ce qu'il espère au plus profond de lui.

Pauvre mec. Pauvre mec naïf. Tu vas juste crever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19.**

5:35.

Castiel ne dort pas. Il regarde son réveil et son portable éteint. À en être malade... Que fait Dean ? Où est-il ? Avec qui ?

Ça le rend dingue. Il n'en peut plus.

5:39.

Où est Dean ? C'est un nouveau jeu, un peu comme où est Charlie. Il faut le trouver dans cette masse de corps en transe à trois heures du matin à la Loco. À moins qu'il ne soit dans l'orgie, à quelques rues d'ici à Pigalle ? Ou encore seul, désespérément seul dans les rues de Paris. C'est la solution la plus probable. Celle qu'avait prédite Castiel. Il est cinq heures du matin. Il bad. Parce que Winchester, ce pauvre petit con, n'a personne.

Son égo ne peut même plus le sauver de cette situation. À vrai dire, une seule personne peut le faire. Mais Dean l'a envoyée paitre.

Ça lui apprendra.

Pauvre petit con de Winchester ouais.

Castiel ne se rendormira pas. Il ne peut tout simplement pas. Parce qu'il sait la douleur de Dean, sa colère et sa déprime. Mais ne pas céder devient une priorité. Pas une question d'égo. C'est pour eux. Castiel ne peut céder à tous les caprices de Dean. Faire la fête, s'énerver, se conduire comme un gamin, il le fait très bien. Mais c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend.

Alors il espère.

Dans le fond de son lit glacial, il attend que Dean vienne, s'excuse.

Il peut sûrement toujours rêver.

Dean, qui inspecte son corps. Nu, face au miroir. Il est enfin rentré chez lui. Quand le soleil se levait ou presque. Et depuis, il fume. Il fume dans s on bain. Sa salle d'eau est devenue un véritable aquarium. Mais au milieu de toute cette fumée qui lui pique les yeux, il distingue son visage. Usé. Fatigué. Il se demande si le reste de son corps est ainsi. C'est pour cela qu'il est debout.

Savoir si son corps est gris.

Non.

Non. Mais son cœur loupe un battement quand au détour d'une ortie à son aine, il découvre la trace indélébile laissée par Castiel.

D&C entrelacés.

Dean manque d'air, il ne passe plus dans sa gorge trop serrée. La douleur le cloue, l'empêche de réfléchir, de bouger, de respirer, simplement. Même les gestes les plus simples semblent impossibles. Comme si Castiel jouait à la marionnette avec lui.

C'est lui derrière tout ça. Lui, toujours lui. Alors que Dean crève sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, Castiel est là. Toujours.

Castiel dans sa cuisine est devant son thé. Assis sur sa chaise, les jambes ramenées contre son torse. Il a mal. Sans cesse, des vagues de douleur le prennent. Mais pas sa douleur. Comme s'il avait mis la main sur la blessure de quelqu'un et qu'il en sentirait la chaleur, la violence. Là c'est en lui. Pas besoin de toucher Dean pour ressentir ses sentiments. Même si loin de lui, il le sait détruit.

Et lui…

Lui ça l'achève.

La fièvre monte dans son corps, les crampes, la vision floue… S'en rendre malade, c'est pire que ça. Crier ne sert plus à rien, il n'a plus qu'à endurer, toute la souffrance, la détresse de Dean mêlée à la sienne.

L'attendre. Le pardonner.

Comme toujours il n'attend que ça.

Mais Dean dort. Après la découverte de la trace sur sa peau, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'avaler un somnifère. Et dormir. Non pas d'un sommeil réparateur, qui enrayerai la douleur. Il le sait, c'est impossible. Mais ce sommeil là lui permet au moins de s'oublier, de ne pas penser.

Seul...

La journée passe.

On ne sait pas comment. Castiel se force à réviser. Il ne peut pas faire autrement. Mais se concentrer est quasiment impossible, à peine lit-il deux lignes que son attention est déjà détournée. Non, il n'y arrivera pas. Pas si Dean n'arrête pas de hanter ses pensées, son corps. Les minutes. Les heures. En avalant juste du thé. Rien d'autre ne passerait.

Les cours. Préparer un exam. Un diplôme pour être prof. Pour gagner sa vie.

Pour pouvoir renflouer son compte. Ne plus être interdit bancaire… Ne plus avoir honte. Mais ça… Il se le répète pour se convaincre. Parce que s'il s'écoutait vraiment, il se lèverait et irait voir Dean. Irait le chercher…

Il ne faut pas.

Dean a eu tort. Il doit s'excuser. Comme lui s'est excusé pour ses fautes. Chacun les siennes.

Le téléphone sonne. Une fois. Une fois dans le vide. Avant que Dean ne raccroche. Non, il n'est pas encore prêt à entendre Castiel. Même s'il le veut jus que dans sa chair, il a peur de lui. C'est inconscient. Irrationnel même. Mais la raison ne fait pas partie de leur monde.

Alors Dean éteint son portable, pour être sûr que Castiel ne rappelle pas. Pas encore.

Quand la nuit tombe. Quelle est bien ancrée sur la capitale, dans le froid. Castiel se dit qu'il faudrait dormir. Dans la salle de bain il prend un somnifère.

S'il ne se repose pas, il va craquer.

Même si c'est déjà fait.

Il va passer la nuit à trembler de froid, même dans son sommeil. Il le sait.

Les journées sont longues. Répétitives. Monotones. Dean n'en voit jamais le bout. Il ne mange plus à présent. Le manque le bouffe lui. Mais Castiel l'a envoyé au Diable. Au Diable. Il n'a qu'à venir le chercher en Enfer si c'est comme ça. De toute façon, c'est là que les deux hommes finiront. À moins qu'ils n'y soient déjà.

L'enfer.

La solution finalement pourrait être tout autre. S'il le faisait revenir ? Comme la dernière fois. Mais sans vraiment commettre de faute. Lui faire croire à la faute. Mais n'avoir juste qu'au fond l'envie de le revoir.

Oui Castiel trouve que cette idée n'est pas si mal.

Alors il va prendre son portable, son ordinateur. Et sur Internet il retrouve très facilement sa vidéo avec Fabien. Le son poussé à fond il appelle Dean et pose le téléphone juste à côté.

Lui faire croire qu'il est avec un autre. Le rendre dingue et le faire revenir. Puis lui expliquer. Et à nouveau se pardonner. Oui ça va marcher.

Castiel en est certain quand l'appel est terminé.

Sauf que Dean ne respire plus. Absolument plus. Le cerveau asphyxié, il ne se rend pas compte que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il entend ces gémissements. Ceux-là. Très précisément. Non. Pour Dean, la torture est plus grande. Car pour lui, tout ce qu'il entend, c'est Castiel qui se fait baiser. Baiser. Et pas par lui. Et encore une fois, le pacte se déchire, la promesse brisée, la trahison.

Dean est le seul à pouvoir lui passer sur le corps. Le seul putain ! Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit !

Il en envoie valdinguer son iPhone. Il n'en peut plus de cette lutte acharnée. Son égo ou Castiel, il faut choisir. Mais il a tellement pris l'habitude de revenir... Non ! Il doit etre plus fort. Plus fort...

Le petit n'a plus qu'à attendre dans sa chambre. Affronter la colère de Dean avant de lui expliquer, lui prouver.

Il reste en suspend, longtemps. Là sur son lit. À voir les minutes passer.

Encore.

Encore…

Sans rien.

Rien. Puisque Dean se fait violence. Que la colère obscurcit tout son champ de vision. Et qu'au lieu d'aller cogner physiquement, il sait qu'il va devoir être plus pervers. Plus vicieux. Pour infliger à Castiel autant de mal qu'il lui en fait subir.

Il a récupéré son iPhone et appeler l'auberge qu'il a trouvée par Internet. Dans le Sud. Loin de Paris. Loin de Castiel. De tout, de son tout. Il prend la tangente. À croire que Dean a peur. Il n'y a pas besoin de le croire. C'est le cas.

Dean est en colère et Dean a peur.

Rien.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin. Et rien.

Le portable désespérément muet.

La porte qui ne grince pas.

Les pas sur le parquet qui ne se font pas entendre.

Juste le silence.

« Chat… »

« Trésor... »

Dean lit à haute voix le nom de Castiel dans son répertoire. Une dernière fois. Il a trouvé un avion pour Nice, puis il prendra un train pour Hyères. Mais dans l'avion, déjà, il doit éteindre son portable. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Peut-être.

Il n'oubliera rien. Dean le sait. Même s'il a prévu de la coke en prévision du Nouvel An. Du Nouvel An seul qui plus est. Malgré ça, Dean n'oubliera pas. Il n'espère même pas y voir plus clair. Non. Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est retrouver enfin une infime sensation de liberté.

Castiel est au fond de son lit. Atterré par la fièvre. Par les douleurs. Par les cauchemars.

Il attend et rien ne se passe. Pourtant cela va faire 24 heures qu'il a envoyé ce message à Dean. Mais sans nouvelle.

Il prend son portable et cherche le nom de John dans son répertoire. Il l'a pris au cas où une fois. Visiblement il avait bien fait.

« Allô ?

- John, c'est… C'est Castiel… Je ..désolé.., marmotte-t-il.

Le meilleur ami de Dean ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi il l'appelle. Lui. Surpris, il répond :

Euh oui Castiel... Je peux t'aider ?

Oui… Est-ce que… Tu sais où est Dean ?

Il est pas avec toi ?!

Non…, Castiel a envie de pleurer d'un coup. Je l'ai pas revu après la soirée… M'a pas appelé. Répondu. Rien.

Merde..., souffle John. Je sais pas... Vu la crise qu'il m'a faite, j'ai pas appelé... Tu veux que j'essaye ?

Je veux bien… Rappelle-moi surtout. Ça me rend dingue…, se confie-t-il.

Euh ouais..., fait John mal à l'aise. Je comprends... Enfin lui, je le comprends plus très bien depuis quelques temps mais bon...

C'est ma faute… C'est… Moi je déraille complètement. J'ai peur qu'il aie fait une connerie, ou qu'il soit parti…

Castiel s'est redressé dans son lit. Soudain l'idée que Dean aie fait une connerie le paralyse.

Non, non t'inquiète pas... Il a trop peur de la mort..., souffle John. Enfin tu sais, depuis Jules... Bref...

Ouais… Si tu arrives pas à l'avoir j'essayerai de passer chez lui. Au cas où…

Tu as ses clefs ? demande John.

Non… Toi tu les as ? Sinon je demande aux voisins… Vu le bordel qu'il fait on l'aura sûrement entendu je pense…

Oui voilà... Bon... Je l'appelle... Et j'te tiens au courant ?

Okay. À tout de suite. »

Castiel raccroche. Tout est possible. Mais il sent que n'importe quelle solution qui aboutira ne lui plaira pas. Rien ne peut résulter de bon dans cette situation. Dean n'a jamais fait ça. Et même John ne l'a pas vu. Ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il est déjà debout, animé à nouveau par quelque chose, s'en rendant moins malade, prêt à partir chez Dean.

Le téléphone sonne dans le vide. Dean ne décrochera pas. S'il n'a pas éteint son portable, c'est pour voir qui appelle. Castiel. Des centaines de fois. Mais cette fois non, c'est John. Il s'en fout. Il s'en fout Dean Winchester, il est plus fort que les autres. Voilà, c'est ce que la coke lui fait croire.

Et Dean préfère l'illusion réconfortante à la vérité acide.

Il en hurlerait presque de douleur. Déjà que la coke le fait s'agiter dans tous les sens avant de se coucher, insensible, au milieu des draps sales. Poudre, cendres, rare bouffe. Et en fond, toujours la même musique. Toujours.

'_Til you drunk, 'til you hide, 'til you think, 'til you crash..._

John a rappelé. Pour dire que non, Dean n'avait pas répondu à lui non plus. Alors tant pis. Il se débrouillera seul.

Castiel traverse Paris. Métro. Devant chez Dean les paparazzi. Fidèles eux-mêmes au moins. Il se fait flasher avant de sonner en bas de chez son amant. Sonne.

Rien.

Il appuie sur les autres boutons, sur les voisins. Dit qu'il est le facteur. On raccroche deux fois à son nez. Puis la porte s'ouvre.

Monter. Gratter à la porte.

Frapper.

Ne rien entendre, même l'oreille collée au bois.

Castiel se sent commencer à perdre les pédales. À trembler, à pleurer de ne rien pouvoir faire. Juste hurler, à genoux par terre dans le couloir. Juste l'appeler. Le faire revenir.

Seul au monde, sur le carrelage froid, noir, brillant.

« Deeaaaann ! ! »

Il peut toujours crier et le monde peut bien s'effondrer. Dean n'entend rien. Il n'entend que sa douleur. La liberté qu'il s'octroie ici fait donc encore plus mal que l'asservissement à Castiel. Il en hurle quand la drogue ne fait plus effet, effet léthargique. Quand il est conscient, Dean se sent plus mort que vivant.

Il ne sait même plus où est le début de cette histoire. Le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi ne pas revenir ? Peut-être parce qu'à force de bad trip, Dean a réussi à se persuader que ça serait inutile. Que tout était fini.

'_til you crash..._

48 heures.

Castiel a été voir tout le monde. Les amis. Et aucun n'a de nouvelles de Dean. Il a même trouvé le numéro de téléphone de son avocat, non plus. De son manager, rien.

Dean a disparu de la circulation.

C'est quand on finit par dire ça à la télé, dans les news people que Castiel s'écroule chez lui.

Qu'il tombe.

Que la douleur surpasse tout.

Le ravage.

Le rend fou.

Dean n'a pas menti la dernière fois. Il partirait si quelque chose dérapait. Le message n'a pas du passer comme il fallait. Dean n'est pas revenu.

Castiel la carrément jeté dehors encore plus vite.

31 décembre.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Dean Winchester va passer le Nouvel An seul. Sans John. Sans les autres qui l'ont abandonné. Sans personne. Pourtant, vu sa cote de popularité, il en avait des soirées auxquelles assister.

Mais lui ne veut rien.

Rien.

Cloué au lit, compter les moutons ne sert à rien. Il ne s'endormira pas. Pas tout de suite. Il aura le temps de se souhaiter une nouvelle année. À lui-même.

De toute façon, la coke même n'a plus de saveur. La défonce est devenue banale. Il est en manque. Mais ça, il ne le ressent pas. Car le manque de Castiel lui enlève tout. Prime sur tout. Il sent ça avant tout le reste.

Le manque.

Dean se lève péniblement de sa couche. Le détour par le miroir est habituel. L'inspection aussi. Sur ce corps maigre. Maigre et tatoué.

Dean soupire. Il enfile des vêtements chauds. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il a un désir. Manger. Sortir. À moins que tout ça ne soit que besoin ? Dean ne distingue plus le vrai du faux.

Il sort sur la marina, le long de la mer. Noire. Comme le Ciel. Il ne la regarde même pas, cette mer tentatrice. Elle le nargue. Comme si elle l'invitait dans sa danse sombre, ténébreuse. Elle l'appelle. Alors Dean, faible, regarde. Ne voit pas le fond. C'est impossible vu la noirceur.

Il doit imaginer que ça aidera de se mettre debout sur le muret. Mieux voir l'écume et les vagues. Et puis le fond. Mais rien. Rien qu'un vertige qui le prend, qui le fait vaciller. Il n'a pas mangé des jours après tout. Et puis la drogue Dean, la drogue. Mais...

À deux doigts.

Mais Dean vacille du bon côté. Tombe sur le sol et pas dans la mer.

La douleur est cette fois et exceptionnellement physique. Cette douleur là signifie qu'il est en vie. Et pour une fois, cela lui importe.

Pathétique.

C'est bien comme ça qu'il devrait se sentir. Pourtant... Dean Winchester se sent avant tout en vie. En vie et en manque. Quelle terrible mauvaise alliance. Comme s'il avait donné son âme au Diable. Et que ce Diable se nommait Castiel.

« Cas'… Mange… S'il te plaît.

Ça c'est Misha qui essaye de reprendre. Le repas en famille tourne gentiment au vinaigre.

Non… »

C'est difficile aussi, d'avoir l'air heureux, en face de… De ça. De cette chose sans vie au coin de la table. Misha s'en rend malade. Depuis qu'il a trouvé Castiel dans cet état. Maigre. Gris. Vide. Les parents en sont mal à l'aise. Ils ne savent pas.

Que depuis quelques jours Misha a pris Castiel chez lui. Que chaque nuit il se réveille de ses cauchemars en criant, terrorisant West qui veut dormir avec lui pour le consoler. Mais rien n'apaise l'esprit de Castiel. Personne. Même pas une petite fille innocente.

Et Misha chaque jour est obligé de prendre Castiel avec lui, pour qu'ils aillent vérifier à son appartement, si personne n'est venu. Regarder… Il lui interdit son portable. Internet. Même la télé.

Ne plus s'inquiéter. Mais il ne sait pas qu'il laisse Castiel seul dans le silence. Dans le vide.

Misha a l'impression de s'occuper d'un infirme, jamais il n'a vu son frère dans cet état, il se sent impuissant. Sait que Dean est parti. Et voudrait tout faire pour ne plus jamais qu'il revienne. Qu'il ne laisse pas son frère comme une coquille vide. Il faut qu'il apprenne à maîtriser la douleur, mais au vu de ses cris chaque nuit… Rien n'est gagné. Loin de là.

Castiel essaye de se résigner. Il est amoureux… Juste fou amoureux. Mort. D'amour.


	20. Chapter 20

Ouii je suis de retour ! Avec un nouveau chapitre qui va vous faire me détester, car oui c'est un chapitre, il veut simplement tout dire à lui seul. Ne me détestez pas, je reviens vite pour la suite à lire, On arrive près de la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 20. Manque.**

**A suivre. **


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà enfin un chapitre entier avec des mots et tout et tout.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je suis désolé d'avance...

* * *

**Chapitre 21.**

Dean rentre par le premier train. Enfin. À chaque kilomètre vers Paris, il souffre un peu moins. Le manque est toujours présent, bien sur, il lui colle à la peau. S'accroche à chaque parcelle de lui. Mais au moins, Dean est sortie d'une léthargie pesante. Humiliante. Pathétique oui. Il en est sorti. Et ces premiers jours de Janvier ont apporté leur vent de bonnes résolutions. Et celle de Dean est de ranger son foutu égo de côté.

Castiel lui manque. Trop.

Et c'est ce trop qui fait toute la différence.

Dean met à charger son iPhone dans le train. Il est éteint depuis des jours. Et enfin il se décide à composer un message à son trésor.

« Je reviens... »

Sauf que Castiel, son portable c'est son frère qui l'a gardé. Il a laissé son frère rentrer chez lui, parce que Castiel a accepté de manger, peut-être aussi d'aller se faire soigner. Mais quand il lit le message d'un certain « Chat », il panique. Castiel ne doit pas le voir. Il ne faut surtout pas. Sauf qu'il est au boulot. Et que là il lui est impossible de partir. Putain.

Il est trop tard pour Dean. Il fonce déjà tête baissée vers chez Castiel. Sans même passer par chez lui. Même si Castiel ne lui a pas répondu, il veut le voir. Pour la première fois il VEUT. Tout autant qu'il en a besoin.

Il descend du taxi en bas de l'appartement de Castiel. Il renifle. La coke lui manque Castiel va lui en vouloir mais il espère que sa venue effacera ça...

Le cœur battant la chamade, Dean frappe à la porte. Fébrile.

Castiel est dans la cuisine, juste à côté de la porte, il prépare comme il peut pour ce soir à manger, à couper des tomates et des courgettes pour se faire un semblant de repas.

Sur le coup il pense à son frère, qu'il aurait pu lui rendre son portable. Ses livres aussi.

Alors innocemment il avance et déverrouille la porte. Ouvre.

Là.

Sur le pas de la porte.

Non.

C'est de la terreur qui s'empare de Castiel. De la panique pure. Est-ce encore une hallucination ? Comme il en a eu des dizaines ? Une blague ? Rêve-t-il ?

Dean est sous ses yeux, Dean. Dean.

Il recule, tremble comme un fou.

Mais Dean se rapproche. N'hésite pas. Il n'a plus peur. Il est aveuglé par Castiel. Son homme. Le manque quitte enfin sa peau. Parce que c'est Castiel qui est contre elle. Castiel, oui. Il le sent, le touche, le respire. Putain, pourquoi a-t-il fui son bonheur ? Son bonheur de serrer son homme... Oui c'est son homme. Il n'en doute plus.

« Trésor... » souffle-t-il, à bout.

Paralysé, Castiel ne dit rien. Ne fait rien. Juste quelques respirations saccadées, avant de le repousser. De reculer. Heurter le meuble de la cuisine, faire tomber les tomates rouges sur le planché. Il ne peut pas. Horrible, il a mal et en geint de douleur.

Dean le regarde sans comprendre. Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? C'est bon, il est revenu ! Il n partira plus, c'est fini. Maintenant qu'il sait l'horrible et terrassante douleur. Pire qu'avant.

« Castiel, j'suis là..., murmure-t-il.

- T'es… T'es là ?! Non ! Dégage ! » hurle Castiel.

Il est fou de rage, fou de douleur, fou de lui, fou de peur. Il n'a pas le droit de revenir comme ça, après tout ça. Après…

Dean tente d'attraper ses poignets qui batifolent dans l'air mais c'est mission impossible, Castiel le repousse d'emblée. Dean prend sur lui. Il ne peut pas s'énerver à peine rentré. Et fuir encore. Il ne veut plus. Il veut Castiel et essaye de lui faire comprendre à nouveau.

« Trésor calme-toi ! Je... C'est moi...

- Non ! C'est pas possible ! Casse-toi ! Dégage de chez moi ! hurle Castiel, fondant en larmes.

Les mains de Castiel s'accrochent au plan de travail de la cuisine, pour éviter de tomber.

- Mais... Non ! Non ! J'suis revenu ! Je suis revenu Castiel ! Pour toi ! crie Dean à son tour.

- Tu sais pas ! Je veux pas ! Tu m'as tué putain ! Tu m'as arraché le cœur, tu m'as tué !

- Mais tu crois que j'ai pas cru mourir moi ? Quand tu m'as abandonné ? Et quand tu as baisé avec ce mec et que tu m'as appelé ? Comment j'étais à ton avis hein ?!

- Je l'ai pas fait ! C'était la vidéo sur internet ! Je voulais te faire revenir ! Et toi t'es parti !

- Parce que dès que je reviens, tu me fais partir ! hurle Dean, sans raison.

- C'est toi qui pars ! Qui t'énerves ! »

Derrière sa main il sent le manche du couteau, et comme un réflexe, l'attrape. Dean ne voit rien, concentré sur les yeux de Castiel.

« Mais moi en plus, comment je suis censé savoir que c'était la vidéo ? Je m'énerve parce que je ne sais rien ! »

Castiel n'arrive plus à répondre. Dean ne peut pas être là, ne peut pas être revenu pour ça, comme ça. Pour reprendre une dispute qui s'était arrêtée. Pas après sa faiblesse. Pourtant si. Et dans son regard, Dean essaye de lui faire comprendre que tout cela est vrai. Il est revenu pour lui. Il l'aime. Mais Castiel ne semble pas vouloir le comprendre, au contraire. Toute sa crainte se lit sur son visage, crispé. Dean en est blessé. Il s'attendait à retrouver Castiel comme ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés. Dans le beau de la passion. Le beau. Mais là, maintenant, il ne sait plus où est ce côté beau. Et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire au bout de quelques minutes c'est :

« J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir et te laisser crever. C'est ça hein ?

Castiel sent l'intérieur de sa poitrine se déchirer. Non. Il ne peut pas repartir. Le laisser. Mourir. Il ne peut pas. Pas encore. Pas partir. Pas encore. Une nouvelle fois.

- Non… »

Il ne se rend pas compte de la violence de son geste, de la force qu'il met quand il se redresse sur ses jambes, qu'il reprend son équilibre instable et que le pas qu'il fait vers Dean lui permet d'élancer son bras. Et de planter le couteau. L'enfoncer. Dans son torse. Il ne partira plus comme ça ! Il va rester !

La scène n'a duré qu'une seconde, peut-être moins. Pourtant Dean a eu le temps de voir chaque détail. D'être spectateur. De voir la pointe du couteau luire à la lumière artificielle de la cuisine. Le visage plein de colère de Castiel. Sa hargne. La violence. Ça il l'a bien vue. Et Dean n'a rien pu faire face à elle.

Le couteau, il le sent. Il transperce son corps, sa chair. Le fait hurler de douleur. Non, ce n'est même plus de la douleur. C'est encore bien pire. Il est en train de mourir ! Mourir d'aimer ! De la passion, de ce qu'il est venu chercher !

Mais l'acteur ne pense pas à tout ça. Ce n'est pas une scène de cinéma qu'il joue. Il ne se meurt pas pour de faux. Non. Tout est réel. Tout. Son sang. Sa vie. Sa fin. C'est la fin.

Mais Castiel voit. Réagit. Quand il ressort le couteau, quand il voit Dean s'écrouler au même moment devant lui. Que ses jambes ne le retiennent pas. Dean heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd, et Castiel lâche le couteau. Il a du sang sur la main. Les yeux écarquillés.

Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Le sang sur le parquet, sur les fringues, partout. Et la pâleur cadavérique de son Autre. Non.

« Mon Dieu. Dean… Dean ! »

Castiel tombe à genoux et le force à le regarder. Le tient. Mais comment Dean peut tenir ? Il a horriblement, terriblement, dramatiquement mal. C'est inhumain. Un instant, il se rappelle de l'incident près de la mer. Comment il a vacillé si proche de la mort. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir la défier. Cette pétasse. Elle se venge toujours il faut croire.

Dean puise dans ses dernières réserves. Il le sent. Mais il y a trois mots qu'il doit dire à Castiel.

« Je t'aime... »

Et c'est bien là toute l'horreur de leur situation. De s'aimer. De s'aimer au milieu du sang et des larmes. Après la fin de la bataille, pire encore, la fin de la guerre. Ils s'aiment. Ils s'aiment putain !

Castiel tremble, mais de peur. Il lâche Dean et dans un éclair de lucidité retrouvée il se jette sur le téléphone fixe, le 15.

Vite.

Le SAMU, parler vite, clairement, donner son adresse, expliquer. Les yeux sur Dean, qu'il le regarde, ne quitte pas ses yeux. Quand on lui dit que l'ambulance arrive. Il raccroche. Et retourne de se mettre à genoux. On lui a dit de compresser la blessure, quitte à faire mal. Qu'il ne perde pas de sang.

Les torchons sur le plan de travail qu'il écrase contre son torse, près de l'épaule. Il sent la douleur de Dean. Ses yeux. Tout au fond.

« Ne me laisse pas. Dean. Ne me laisse pas. », ordonne-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son front. Brûlant.

Dean n'entend que de vagues murmures au loin. La voix grave de Castiel. Oui peut-être... Mais la douleur a cette puissance inégalable que de dominer tous ses sens. La vue et l'ouïe en sont les premières victimes. Le toucher ne suivra pas. Ce toucher là est ami avec la douleur. C'est grâce à lui que Dean la sent.

Castiel ne bouge plus. Comme ça, il peut entendre Dean respirer. Appuyer fort. Attendre.

Les longues minutes. Des instants d'une longueur insupportable. Dans le doute, dans l'incertitude de l'état, de peur qu'il se dégrade. Il doit le garder éveillé, quoi qu'il arrive.

S'en vouloir plus que tout, pleurer, embrasser son front, ses joues… Sa bouche. Froide. Non il ne faut pas.

C'est juste ce qu'il se dit au moment ou dans les escaliers ont court, vite, la porte est toujours ouverte. Les médecins arrivent. On le pousse doucement, on s'occupe de Dean. Lui il reste là. Une infirmière vient le voir et lui dit de venir, que si c'est son compagnon il doit venir. Oui. Il l'est. Il demande si ça va aller.

On ne sait pas. Personne ne sait.

Il faut partir. Dean est soigné très sommairement, garroté, sous oxygène. Sur le brancard, on le descend.

Il faut partir. Dean est soigné très sommairement, garroté, sous oxygène. Sur le brancard, on le descend. Les médecins disent qu'on commence à le perdre, qu'il faut l'amener au bloc et en vitesse. Des internes vont réserver ledit bloc, les infirmières se préparent, on emporte Dean. Castiel n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Dean est entre la vie est la mort. Voilà ce qu'on lui dit. Et sa conscience pourrait lui dire que c'est par sa faute, oh oui, et elle le fait. Lais lui s'en fout. Il veut Dean vivant. Vivant.

Alors Dean doit se battre. À force d'électrochocs, il revient à lui, du moins son cœur revient. Mais lui… Lui est toujours inconscient. Profondément inconscient. Il attend qu'on le sauve de là, de cet état.

Le temps passe, si lentement…

_A suivre..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à toute... Voici enfin la suite et fin. Ne restera plus pour moi qu'à poster l'épilogue et ça sera enfin terminé de cette histoire... maintenant à vous de lire pour en connaitre le dénouement.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22.**

Castiel est seul. Dans le couloir. Seul avec lui-même et la conscience horriblement lourde qui lui pèse partout sur le corps, sur le cœur... Qu'il pleure.

Que chaque instant il a envie de hurler tellement il se sent coupable et que... Que voilà... Il a poignardé Dean. Avec un couteau de cuisine. C'est quoi ça ? Il lui est passé quoi par la tête pour faire ça ?

C'est absolument dingue.

Ils sont arrivés à un point de non retour, à un moment où tout doit changer. Dans quel sens ?

Dans lequel ?

Dean va aller comment ? Il va rentrer ? Vivre ? Lui en vouloir ? Le tuer ? Le jeter ?

« On le perd, on le perd ! Choquez-le ! Chargez à 360 ! »

Même Dean n'aurait pas pu répondre à toutes ses questions. Il veut juste vivre. Vivre ou se laisser mourir. Voilà ses choix. Mourir lui permettrait d'échapper à toute sa violence, à toute la violence de Castiel. De l'homme qu'il aime. Et c'est si horrible de vouloir vivre pour l'homme qui a tenté de le tuer...

« Il revient, il revient ! Bon travail. »

Castiel saute sur la première personne qui sort du bloc. Il est bleime et il fait peur à l'infirmière.

« Comment il va ?

- On l'a récupéré, calmez-vous Monsieur. Respirez, tout va bien. On termine de le recoudre.

- D'accord... Oui... »

Castiel se sent tomber, pris de malaise. L'infirmière le rattrape heureusement à temps et va le faire asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

« Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? »

Castiel respire fort, tente comme il peut de se calmer, mais c'est la pression des dernières heures qui vient de retomber. Il en tremble de froid.

« Non, non... C'est bon... C'est passé. Je peux le voir quand ?

- Pas tout de suite... On doit le monter en salle de réveil avant et s'assurer que tout va bien...

- Oui...

- Restez là, je viendrai vous chercher quand vous aurez le droit de le voir..., compatit l'infirmière, l'air désolé pour lui.

- Merci. »

Castiel ne se sent pas digne de cette gentillesse. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le voir.

Dean va bien, il est vivant.

Mais ce geste…

Il ne tourne pas rond. Devenu dingue ouais, quand ils se disaient qu'ils étaient dingues, fous l'un de l'autre. Aujourd'hui la preuve est donnée de la véracité de ces mots. Par amour, par peur, par jalousie, par folie…

Il a fait ça.

Il l'a fait. Sans hésiter, sans réfléchir, sans se retenir.

Tout a pris le dessus. Après avoir pété les plombs seul. Voilà que c'est Dean qui a tout pris.

La peur le prend à nouveau.

Alors Castiel retient une seconde l'infirmière et lui demande quelque chose. D'urgent. Sur le coup elle ne comprend pas, ne tilte pas. Puis enfin réagit.

Elle le renseigne et le laisse partir.

Mince elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Monsieur Novak... Bon, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir votre dossier vu que c'est un rendez-vous en urgence donc... Bon, il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début... » soupire le psychiatre de l'hôpital.

Castiel soupire également. Il doit tout reprendre, tout expliquer. Depuis le début quasiment.

Alors il raconte, Dean, le déni, l'amour, la folie, l'angoisse, les tromperies, la manipulation, la maladie, les nuits sans sommeil, l'absence, le vide, l'amour, la violence, l'envie, le sexe aussi…. Et enfin ce geste. Et sa réalisation des choses.

Ça lui prend du temps, ça le fait trembler. De se dévoiler à n'importe qui comme ça est horrible aussi… Il a peur du jugement, ne veut pas le regard culpabilisant sur lui. Juste comprendre.

Le visage du médecin trahit son incompréhension, son horreur. Il se retient d'appeler tout de suite la Police. Ce n'est pas à lui de décider ça. Pourtant il a l'impression de faire une non-assistance à personne en danger. Et alors, la question qu'il se pose est : lequel est le plus en danger ? Ce jeune homme poignardé ou celui habité par l'amour fou furieux ?

Il appelle rapidement un collègue dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Il prévient l'arrivée d'un nouveau patient en fin de journée...

Castiel ferme les yeux et laisse couler. S'il veut que Dean lui pardonne un jour. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire. Il a pété les plombs, aussi simplement que ça.

Besoin de repos.

C'est tout.

Pour le moment Dean n'est pas réveillé. Alors il ne rate rien.

Les médecins veillent à ses constantes, vérifient la plaie, la large cicatrice près de son cœur. Il a eu de la chance dans son malheur. Castiel n'a pas touché son cœur, ni les artères principales. Malgré ça, il restera terriblement faible pour les jours à venir. Alors il dort. Il dort pour toutes les nuits d'insomnie depuis qu'il a connu Castiel. Il dort pour ne pas penser. Il dort parce qu'il ne peut plus se battre contre leur folie. Oui. La leur.

Castiel reste donc seul. Dans un autre hôpital.

Seul.

Assommé de calmants pour la nuit.

Demain il parlera.

Une journée.

Parler. Dormir.

S'en vouloir.

Une journée.

Souffrir. Dormir.

Regretter.

Pour Dean, la journée est identique, à quelque chose près. Il s'est réveillé mais ce qu'il a vu autour de lui ne lui a pas plu. Alors il a replongé, immédiatement.

Jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain, il n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Alors qu'il a les yeux ouverts, il voit une infirmière entrer dans sa chambre. Il prononce ses premiers mots depuis trois jours.

« Il est où ?

- Qui ça monsieur ?, demande l'infirmière en se penchant vers lui pour l'entendre.

- Mon... Mon compagnon., souffle-t-il.

- Un médecin va passer vous voir dans une petite heure...

- Un médecin ?

- Oui. Reposez-vous, vous êtes encore très faible...

- Oui... »

Dean tourne la tête dans son oreiller. Il a mal au ventre. Un médecin, cela n'annonce rien de bon...

Et quand le fameux médecin arrive on lui explique le coup de couteau, l'opération, la peur de l'avoir perdu, le sang en moins, et aussi maintenant on lui explique que la personne qu'il demande n'est pas là. Qu'il est interné.

On le prévient aussi que la Police va arriver sous peu. Qu'il a le droit voire le devoir de porter plainte... Mais contre toute attente Dean refuse. Il ne veut aucune poursuite, aucune emmerde supplémentaire. Il veut juste tout reprendre à zéro.

À nouveau le psychiatre ne comprend pas... Dean est sûrement sonné par l'opération, la morphine... Du moins il espère.

« Je voudrais le voir…

- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?, demande le psy en face de Castiel.

- Non… Mais… Il me manque… Et…, le petit brun halète.

Je sais que c'est dur. Mais on m'a dit qu'il allait bien, mieux en tout cas.

- Merci… »

« Ecoutez Monsieur, on peut pas vous laisser faire ça... Ne pas porter plainte pour ça c'est... De la folie., dit le Policier à voix basse.

- Prescrivez-moi des séances chez le psy s'il faut. Je ne porterai pas plainte.

- Mais vous êtes une célébrité, les journaux sont déjà au courant...

- Je m'en fous...

- Bon… Ça ne nous regarde après tout… Si vous décidez ça… Vous pourrez toujours venir nous voir plus tard., soupire le flic.

- Oui...

- Le médecin... Le psy devrait passer sous peu., annonce une infirmière.

- Parfait... » souffle ironiquement Dean.

Castiel a une permission.

Après presque une semaine, il a le droit de venir, mais accompagné du psy.

Quand il suit l'homme dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il ne reconnaît rien, on a dû changer Dean de service. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait lui ? Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il tremble presque. Même si le psy lui a dit de se calmer, lui a appris à se contenir un peu.

Quand son chaperon frappe à la porte, Castiel a presque envie de partir. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée après tout.

Dean a été prévenu de cette visite, il devait absolument donner son accord. Personne ici n'a compris quand il a dit « Oui. ». C'est peut-être parce que personne ne peut comprendre, ne peut les comprendre.

« Entrez... » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Le psychiatre entre le premier, salue Dean et s'écarte pour laisser voir Castiel qui est en train de se mordre la lèvre à sang, n'arrivant pas à lâcher le linoleum des yeux.

Dean esquisse un sourire, léger mais existant. Il regarde Castiel, dans les yeux, du moins il essaye. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis... L'accident.

« Il a une permission d'une demi heure avec vous mais je reste là., annonce le psy. Vous êtes toujours consentant ?

- Toujours oui... »

Castiel avale sa salive quand il lève enfin les yeux. Dean veut le voir, est-ce que c'est pour le quitter ? ou enfoncer le pieu dans sa poitrine quand il le découvre branché de partout, allongé, pale et faible dans le lit.

Tout doucement et d'un pas mal assuré, il va vers lui.

Même sur son lit d'hôpital, Dean sait être direct.

« Regarde-moi Castiel. » ordonne-t-il.

Celui-ci obéit. Avant de rebaisser le regard et recommencer à se mordre la lèvre. Il n'y arrive pas. Et maintenant il est juste à côté de lui… Tout près.

« Cas'... Regarde-moi... Regarde ce que... »

Dean halète. Son faible cœur s'emballe et l'air vient à lui manquer...

Castiel le regarde… Ouvre enfin les yeux. Sur lui, et sur eux.

Sur ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est plus un bain de sang, ni une situation improbable dans sa cuisine. C'est l'hôpital et sa réalité. Le pansement à son bras, les perfusions, le bruit des machines.

C'est Dean et leur réalité. La folie pour s'aimer. Se détruire.

Les yeux plein de larmes, il regarde. A mal avec lui. Comme toujours, il ne saurait rester de marbre face à la douleur de son âme.

Castiel semble avoir compris. Que ce que Dean lui demande de regarder n'est pas la conséquence de son geste mais bien la conclusion de leur folie. Comme si Dean faisait partie des dommages collatéraux, au même titre que l'ont été John, Yves ou Fabien. Sauf que c'est l'un d'entre eux. Sauf que cette fois, ça aurait pu être la fin.

« On peut plus..., murmure à peine Dean.

- Je suis désolé., articule péniblement Castiel. J'ai eu.. peur. J'étais plus moi-même..

Derrière le psy regarde son patient se repentir, dire les choses dont il lui a fait prendre conscience.

- Ou alors on était trop nous-mêmes..., fait Dean, pessimiste.

- Oui… Peut-être qu'il fallait en arriver là. Pour qu'on ouvre les yeux. Pour… Parler. »

Dean hausse les épaules et ferme les yeux. Il est fatigué... Castiel, lui, bouge et pose sa main sur celle de son amant.. de son chat. Ça ne lui plaît pas de le voir dans cet état… S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, tout effacer, le protéger…

Mais c'est impossible, ce qui est fait est fait. Tirer les conséquences des actes, se poser, réfléchir, c'est ce qui leur a manqué pendant presque six mois. Jamais, jamais ils n'ont pris le temps de s'arrêter. Ils ont vécu, mal certes, mais ils ont vécu. Et ils ont trouvé leur autre...

Dean tourne la tête vers lui et ouvre les yeux. Le psy demande alors :

« Monsieur Winchester, si vous êtes fatigué on peut remettre ça à plus tard...

- Non, non, ça va...

- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… Je ne voulais pas te tuer…, chuchote Castiel, honteux. Je suis allé de moi-même voir le psy… Et je suis… Chez les fous depuis que tu es là… Interné quoi…

- Et ? Ça t'aide ? Tu sais..., Dean s'arrête pour respirer. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu peur que tu me fasses du mal… Parce que j'ai eu trop mal sans toi, quand tu m'as abandonné du jour au lendemain… Je suis devenu dépressif sans toi en fait, c'était… Maladif. Alors, c'était en partie pas ma faute, c'était comme une crise de folie… »

Castiel lui rapporte ce que lui dit le psy, ce qu'il apprend sur lui et sur ses sentiments. Il a mis des mots sur sa douleur. Dean acquiesce, se reconnaît dans ses mots. La folie, il y a bien longtemps qu'il y a pensé... Il soupire. Maladif... Il repense à son état lorsqu'il était dans la sud et se demande ce que tout cela veut dire.

« On ne pourra plus jamais vivre séparément alors ? dit-il, craintif.

Castiel hausse les épaules, rougissant et caresse sa main.

- Pas sans en sortir sans blessures… »

Dean se met alors à pleurer. Il pleure la fin d'une liberté, il pleure la prise de conscience de celle-ci. Il pleure leurs blessures à venir et celles déjà faites. Il pleure pour tous les mots qui ne peuvent pas sortir et pour toutes les peurs qui l'ont déjà envahi.

Le psy s'approche et avance une proposition :

« Messieurs... Il existe des solutions. On ne peut pas vous laisser comme ça de toute façon... »

Castiel n'a pu résister, voir Dean pleurer lui déchire le cœur. Tout en lui est chamboulé, bien plus que pour une blessure physique. La douleur psychique est bien plus forte, il le sait. Penché sur lui, il embrasse son front. Se repait de son odeur et de sa peau. Veut le consoler… Il en ignore quelques secondes le psy, bien trop besoin de son chat.

« Ne pleure pas mon chat… On peut y arriver… J'en suis certain.

- C'est ce que je vous ai dit monsieur Novak, vous pouvez y arriver, ce n'est pas votre travail à vous seul. C'est à vous deux d'évoluer.

- Mais on est fous Castiel..., pleure Dean.

- Au moins on est pareil…, tente de sourire en vain son autre.

- Vous n'êtes pas fous. C'est la jalousie qui vous ronge tous deux, le manque de communication, de confiance. Ce sont des choses qui s'apprennent. Sans ça… Vous seriez parfaitement heureux.

- Heureux..., souffle Dean. Oui... Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait été pareil ?

On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux…Vous avez visiblement la chance d'avoir l'un pour l'autre des sentiments forts, presque violents. On aime pas tous de la même façon, et on aime pas pareil les différentes personnes qu'on croise dans sa vie. »

À mesure que le psy parle, Castiel écoute, mais continue à bouffer Dean des yeux. À le toucher, le caresser, l'inspecter. Tout ça il a déjà entendu, il est calmé, non. Mieux. Il est confiant. Il fait confiance à Dean.

Mais ce dernier est plus pessimiste sur leur sort. Il lui faut du temps pour que l'idée fasse son chemin... Attendre sa sortie de l'hôpital semblerait judicieux mais se sent-il d'abandonner Castiel jusque là ? Il est rongé de peur. Que ce soit quand Castiel est trop loin ou bien quand il est aussi près de lui... Que tout recommence. Horrible.

« On... On doit faire quoi ? demande-t-il, perdu.

- Vous soigner. Tous les deux., affirme le psy.

- J'ai commencé… Je commence à comprendre des choses tu sais… Parler. On le fait, mais pas pour nous., souffle Castiel.

- Moui... »

Dean tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, il n'a pas envie de parler, pas maintenant. Visiblement, il n'a pas fini de digérer tout ça. Le petit brun le sent aussi. Il doit laisser Dean, le laisser réfléchir et se reposer. Du bout des lèvres il souffle qu'il l'aime. Ne sait pas si c'est bien placé, mais il a toujours en tête celui que son chat lui a dit dans le sang. Avant de croire qu'il allait mourir…

Dean le regarde, lui dit avec les yeux. Il ne peut plus parler. Il veut dormir. Il veut refaire le monde dans ses rêves. Refaire son monde, son pauvre monde superficiel qui s'est écroulé en quelques secondes comme un château de cartes. Tout est fini, ou presque...

Castiel soupire. Mais comprend. Il se retire alors.

Ne sait pas quand il reviendra. Ne sait pas si Dean acceptera au final.

Il n'a plus qu'à retourner vivre pour lui, tout du moins essayer d'apprendre. C'est ce qui le sauvera sûrement.

_A suivre..._


	23. Epilogue

**Voilà, c'est enfin la fin, je vous remercie de tout mon coeur pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout, pour vos commentaires qui m'ont motivée à continuer cette adaptation.**

**J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop brisé le coeur quand même... **

**Merci milles fois.**

**A bientot pour une autre fic peut-être!**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Castiel descend les quelques marches qui le séparent de la rue, il vient de sortir de son dernier cours. Un cours à des enfants doués en plus. Le Conservatoire, c'est génial. Dans sa poche son téléphone portable vibre.

Il le sort en vitesse et voit écrit dessus « Chat », alors il décroche, le cœur battant et continue à marcher. Même si sa démarche n'en est plus vraiment assurée…

« Salut…

- Trésor, ça va ? sourit Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de t'avoir...

- Désolé je viens juste de sortir de mon cours. Je vais te l'écrire mon emploi du temps ça va t'aider tu vas voir !

- Ouais... Dis... T'as rien de prévu là ? fait Dean, hésitant.

- Euh… Non, non, je viens de terminer mes cours… J'allais rentrer chez moi…

- J'ai réfléchi... À nous... Enfin... Viens me voir, ça fait longtemps., murmure Dean.

Castiel ne dit rien un instant, parce qu'il n'arrive plus à marcher..

- Tu veux bien ?, demande-t-il pour être certain.

- Oui... Viens..., redit Dean.

- J'arrive. »

Il ne prend pas le temps de dire au revoir, ni de confirmer, ni rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est remonter sa sacoche et descendre dans la première bouche de métro qu'il trouve. Rejoindre Dean chez lui.

Le voir.

Après… Il ne se souvient même plus.

Mais du trajet, ça il ne doute pas.

Dean attend dans sa chambre, contemplant le tableau de Florence. Bien sûr qu'il a peur, c'est effrayant de revoir l'homme qui a tenté de vous tuer après quelques semaines d'intense réflexion. Mais cette réflexion lui a permis de prendre conscience d'une chose.

Ils peuvent changer.

Oui, ils peuvent. Et ils vont le faire.

Castiel arrive à l'étage où loge Dean, il ne sait pas par quel miracle il arrive à ne pas trembler de la tête aux pieds. Mais il frappe quand même, se sent avoir des bouffées de chaleur, le ventre remué… Tout ça ne pourra jamais être tué par le moindre médicament, aussi abrutissant soit-il…

Dean se lève, lentement. Encore faible malgré tout. Tout aussi lentement, il déverrouille sa porte et l'ouvre. Son cœur maltraité en loupe un battement. Castiel. Le phénomène Castiel oui.

« Hey..., souffle-t-il, souriant un peu.

Le petit brun s'en trouve secoué, bouleversé de manque. Son sourire est maladroit, ses yeux fuyants ; comme toujours depuis l'accident.

- Hey..,. finit-il par répondre.

- Entre... Viens... »

Dean s'efface pour le laisser rentrer. Castiel obéit, ne dit rien, se tenant juste à la bandoulière de son sac plein de cours, de dessins, de matériel. Il avance dans la pièce centrale du loft, il n'aime toujours pas. Naturellement, Dean va s'asseoir dans le canapé de son salon. D'un geste, il invite Castiel à venir près de lui. Alors il le rejoint, pose son sac par terre, déboutonne un peu sa veste en cuir. Il fait chaud chez Dean… À moins que ce ne soit lui qu'il lui donne aussi chaud…

« Alors… ? »

Dean lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde, fixement. Il ne voit plus la folie, la démence dans ses yeux. Fini ça. Il ne décèle que de l'inquiétude et puis autre chose... L'amour dont parlait le psy peut-être... Sûrement. Alors Dean sourit un peu et se penche pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de Castiel. Celui-ci n'a même pas le temps de fermer les yeux, juste en retard. Pour profiter du frisson délicieusement brûlant qui vient de parcourir tout son corps, des pieds à la tête. C'est la seule chose déraisonnable qu'il reste en lui… Ses yeux toujours clos, il sourit légèrement et respire fort avant de renouveler sa question.

« Alors ?

- Déjà... Tu m'as manqué. Tu vois, je communique..., sourit Dean.

- C'était… Pas facile de pas avoir de nouvelles de toi. Surtout au début. Enfin… Tu me manquais toujours… Aussi. Et oui, on communique. Avec des mots…

- J'ai réfléchi Cas'. À toi, à nous, à ce qu'a dit le psy sur nous... J'ai lu des choses, j'en ai même parlé..., fait Dean, presque fier. Je... Je t'aime. Pas grand monde peut comprendre ça, mais je t'aime... Et je suis pas encore prêt à arrêter, je le sais, je t'ai dans la peau... » souffle Dean.

Castiel ne sait plus quoi dire. Alors il serre fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas pleurer… Ne pas avoir l'air d'un idiot qui fait honte.

Ses yeux se tournent enfin vers ceux de celui qu'il aime. Il ne sait d'ailleurs plus quoi répondre. Que pourrait-il dire ? À ça ? À ce qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps, ce qu'il a travaillé avec le psy, à se préparer à se faire rejeter comme se faire accepter. Et aujourd'hui, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Tout ce travail pour rien, juste ne pas avoir de réaction démesurée, ne plus être le même qu'avant. Mais lui rendre son amour, par son regard, juste ça.

Alors Dean ose, ose continuer à se livrer, à parler. C'est même étrange d'utiliser des mots si tendres, si doux, sucrés presque, avec Castiel. Après tout ce temps à se jeter à la gueule cette passion amoureuse, cette passion déchirante... C'est un temps révolu. Non. En cours de révolution.

« Et... Et j'ai quelque chose à te proposer..., ajoute Dean, timidement.

- Je t'écoute…, souffle Castiel, humectant ses lèvres.

- Pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases... Faire table rase... On pourrait partir, toi et moi..., commence Dean.

- Tu as finis ton tournage ?, demande Castiel, s'étonnant de lui voir du temps libre.

- On... On m'a viré... Enfin on se débrouille sans moi pour le moment..., souffle Dean, peiné.

- Je suis désolé… Je suis pas le seul à être dans la merde à cause de tout ça apriori…

- Chut, on s'éloigne là... Je... En voyage donc... En Hollande..., chuchote Dean, cherchant le regard de Castiel.

- Tu veux qu'on aille.. À Amsterdam ?, s'étonne Castiel, revoyant son rêve d'il y a quelques mois resurgir.

- Oui. Parce qu'ils ont quelque chose qu'ici on n'a pas. Quelque chose qui serait comme... Une promesse, officielle, l'un à l'autre... »

C'est de plus en plus difficile pour Dean de parler. Entre l'excitation, la peur, l'inconnu... Il a du mal. Sur le coup Castiel ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire… Alors, il tilte sur les mot, les associe entre eux… Là-bas il y a quelque chose qui n'existe pas en France. Non. Il a raison.

Juste ça.

Quand il comprend. Il ne peut que se pendre à son cou. S'y cacher. Ne pas sourire, mais se sentir en vie. Dans chaque cellule de son corps. Emporté par l'euphorie.

Dean sourit. Et pleure. Mais ces pleurs sont tellement différentes de celles de l'hôpital... L'espoir qui renait, leur printemps à eux en plein hiver. Ils n'ont pas le choix, ils doivent y croire... Croire qu'à nouveau, tout est possible. Ils ne sont plus conditionnés à souffrir.

Les derniers instants de folie qu'il reste à Castiel, c'est quand il ose se jeter sur sa bouche. Pour l'embrasser, mais sans mordre. Juste les lèvres, se lier dans la force et l'intensité. Partager ce moment qui, semblerait-il, les fait être heureux.

Enfin.

C'est la promesse d'un avenir un peu plus rose. La promesse d'un changement. Ça ne vaudra peut-être rien en France. Mais la valeur symbolique, c'est tout ce qu'ils retiennent.

L'engagement.

C'est presque la même scène, Sauf que cette fois Castiel sort du Conservatoire sous le soleil et la douceur de l'air. En tee-shirt il termine de discuter avec un de ses élèves dans la rue. Discussion sur le dernier devoir, sur les derniers cours qu'il a donnés.

Son téléphone portable vibre dans sa poche, et il doit décrocher. Son élève comprend et lance avant de partir.

« Je viendrai ce soir à votre vernissage Monsieur ! »

Castiel sourit avant de décrocher.

« Salut toi…

- Hey... Retourne-toi... » souffle Dean alors qu'il voit son dos au loin.

Le petit brun se retourne et voit son chat qui raccroche. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et va vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'embrasser.

Qu'importe que ce soit en pleine rue et devant les gens avec qui il travaille. Dean passe ses bras autour de sa taille fine, les mains sous la tee-shirt de Castiel.

« Surprise., fait-il doucement.

- J'adore ce genre de surprise mon chat., murmure Castiel à sa bouche.

- J'ai fait les courses pour l'appart. Si tu veux on file directement là-bas...

- Déjà ? Bah c'est comme tu veux...

- Je te sens d'humeur à aller faire un tour au Parc, c'est ça Trésor ? sourit Dean.

- Oui pourquoi pas, il fait beau, autant en profiter.

Castiel reste bien contre lui, une main posée sous sa clavicule gauche. Toujours.

- Allez, on file. On s'arrêtera chez ce glacier que tu adores…

Dean va lui prendre ses mains et l'entraîne dans un sourire. Castiel se laisse faire et reste près de lui.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien... Je me repose, j'ai le temps tu sais vu que j'ai pas de tournage en ce moment... J'ai vu John... Il est de plus en plus fatigué...

- Pourtant ça devrait aller mieux comme il se remet à faire beau… On devrait sortir avec lui.

- Oui... Enfin... Il t'en veut toujours un peu je crois., avoue Dean, serrant sa main.

- Je le comprends…, murmure Castiel en baissant les yeux. Je vais lui laisser encore du temps alors…

- Mathias viendra à ton vernissage ce soir ? fait Dean, changeant de sujet.

- Ouais. Et mon frère avec sa femme. Mes élèves… !

- Et bien Monsieur Novak, c'est vous la star maintenant..., sourit Dean.

Castiel sourit largement.

- Je te dépasserais jamais ! Et heureusement, ça me suffit les paparazzi pour toi en bas de l'immeuble tu vois !

- Ça sera bientôt fini... Un jour j'arrêterai de les intéresser.

Ils remontent pour traverser le jardin des Plantes.

- Ça arrêtera jamais, tu es beau gosse, tu es talentueux et avec ce qu'il s'est passé et moi… T'imagines bien que tu es le gagne pain génial !

- Tu veux pas qu'on s'éloigne de Paris ? dit Dean sérieusement.

- Non, non… J'aime travailler au Conservatoire. J'aime Paris, j'ai ma famille… Et puis je supporterais pas te voir partir des mois pour faire des tournages et que tu rentres que le week-end…

- Oui... Apprendre à faire des concessions., dit Dean à voix haute. Bref, on va y aller, faut pas qu'ils nous attendent non plus trésor...

- Non… »

Castiel sourit un peu et passe rapidement sa main sur sa joue. Dean l'attrape au vol et l'embrasse rapidement. Oui on les attend. Quelque part près de chez eux. Ils ont déménagé depuis peu mais ont fait en sorte de rester près de l'ancien appartement de Dean. Ils aiment le quartier et puis ils sont près de tout, près de tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

Castiel sourit à sa bouche et s'accroche un peu à son cou avant de reprendre la marche. Sans plus rien dire, ils vont parler à n'en plus pouvoir alors autant se préparer. Ça va être encore tendu, mais bon. L'habitude commence à venir, y aller en amoureux et ressortir en se tenant encore plus fort. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils arrivent devant un vieil immeuble parisien. Ils se sourient un peu, essayent de se donner de la force dans un baiser alors que sur la plaque dorée, on peut lire « Dr. Moreau, psychiatre spécialisé dans les troubles comportementaux. »

FIN.

_20h11 Mardi 5 janvier 2010._


End file.
